YuGiOh! C
by Rex Kamex
Summary: Join Yugi and friends as they try to stop a man who changes Duel Monsters to Comedy Monsters! How long will it take? CHAPTER 31 IS UP! Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter will come May the...
1. Chapter 1: The Spread of Comedy

Yu-Gi-Oh! C  
(遊・戯・王 C)  
By Rex Kamex

(This story was submitted on another site in February of 2005. This story shouldn't be _that_ similar to others...)

This story is rated **K+** for some violence and phrases like "Shut up" and "moron", but there are no curse words in this story. Also, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or characters from other TV shows, and all that other stuff.

**Also, don't duplicate this story without permission. Print it if you want, but don't duplicate it. And please give the author credit.**

Okay. This is Yu-Gi-Oh! C. The C stands for comedy. This story is about the famous Duel Monsters card game that has gotten completely messed up, as this stange guy comes along and uses a chemical that changes the cards by turning the monsters into comedians! Can Yugi and his friends change their cards back to their original form? And why is this guy changing the cards in the first place? Find out, now!

EDITED NOTE: So far, I have ideas that will give me at least 30 chapters, and I'm not stopping there. If I get enough positive reviews (so far not so good) I'll think of a saga after the cards get changed back sometime. Don't count on this, though, as I can't think of any kind of second saga. There are currently 25+ chapters, and for those of you who have just begun to read this, do not be intimidated at the large chapter quanity. Take your time as you read this.

Brief Character Descriptions: This story is for both fans and not-fans of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, but it would be best and more convenient if you already have a basic idea of what _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is.

Yugi- someone who plays Duel Monsters, who has an artifact called the Millenium Puzzle  
Joey- Yugi's best friend, another person who "duels", or plays Duel Monsters  
Tristan- another duelist, only he doesn't really duel that much  
Tea- Yugi's best female friend, who doesn't really duel that much  
Bakura- a duelist who owns what's called the Millenium Ring  
Yugi's Grampa- Yugi's Grampa  
Duke- a friend of Yugi's who invented the game "Dungeon Dice Monsters".  
Kaiba- a rich,stubborn, and grumpy duelist that Yugi had beaten many times  
Mokuba- Kaiba's nicer, younger brother

Ishizu- an Egyptian friend of Yugi's, who used to own the Millenium Necklace  
Marik- Yugi's friend, who use to be Yugi's enemy, and who owns the Millenium Rod  
Shadi- a mysterious Egyptian with the Millenium Key  
Odion- another egyptian, who serves Marik's family

Yami Yugi (Yami)- the spirit of a Pharaoh from 5000 years ago, inside Yugi's puzzle  
Yami Marik- the real bad side of Marik, in the Millenium Rod in this story, and who wants Yugi's puzzle  
Yami Bakura- the evil spirit of Bakura's ring, who wants Yugi's puzzle also

???- the guy who's responsible for changing all the cards...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaiba Corp is under attack!"

That was what the giant supercomputer of the famous brown-haired wealthy dude named Seto Kaiba was trying to be told. It was a cloudy night, and Kaiba was trying to solve this crisis. Well, he wasn't trying to solve the problem of Kaiba Corp, his company. No, Seto Kaiba had an even bigger problem to worry about…

"Where's my deck?" he yelled as he searched around the secret underground room near his house. "I can't believe I had misplaced my cards!"

"Kaiba! Your company is being under attack, and they don't know what to do! They want you to tell them what to do!"

"But what about my cards? I can't find them anywhere!"

"What's more important? Your company or your cards?" asked the computer, as an emergency alarm was heard from the KaibaCorp crisis.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Kaiba. (I got that from Arthur.) It turned out that Kaiba had his cards on a desk (that he kept repeatedly passing) the whole time!

"My cards! Thank goodness!" shouted Kaiba as he kissed them endlessly. But something was wrong. The back of the cards had a blue color instead of a red one. And then Kaiba read the fronts of the cards. "What? 'The Blue Eyes Comedian Dragon'?! 'La Ginn, the Mystical Clown of the Lamp'?!" he shouted, in confusion. "All of my cards have names of comedy in them!"

"That is a problem," said the computer. "Now about Kaiba Corp…"

"Do you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" asked the computer.

"This:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Chapter One- "The Spread of Comedy!"**

Morning came. A boy with a star-shaped pack of black hair- red on the very edges and yellow streaks at the bottom- named Yugi Motou yawned and stretched and loved this day-for it was real sunny outside. This was a perfect day. He had recently gotten back from a tournament that Seto Kaiba made called "Battle City". The tournament was on a game called Duel Monsters. In it, you have a deck of at least 40 cards. You have monsters fight each other, and, well, I'll explain the rest pf the rules later. Even more recently, he had gotten back from another tournament of Kaiba's called the KC Grand Prix, and that was after saving the world from an evil man named Dartz, but that's another story. Now, Yugi has a gold item called the Millennium Puzzle. In it is the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh of the country of Egypt. But let's get back to the actual story.

"Grandpa! I'm going over to the arcade with my friends!" shouted Yugi after he finished getting dressed into his blue school uniform. Oh, but this wasn't for school, you see. In fact, he almost always wore his school uniform. That was just the kind of person he was. Actually, all of the schools had closed down, anyway. He didn't seem to care why, so he just continued with his life. After all, when schools close, people don't necessarily care why they're closed because their so busy thinking of how school _**is**_ closed! Hah!

"Grandpa?" called Yugi. "Grandpa!"

"Down here, Yugi. Come look at the news!" said Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather. Yugi rushed downstairs to see what the news was about. Perhaps it was on why schools had been closed.

On the television, the news reporter said, "This is Chet Ubetcha (It was National News-Reporter-Cartoons-Change-Shows-For-One-Day Day, which is why Chet Ubetcha is in the city of Domino instead of at Dimmsdale, city of the show "The Fairly Oddparents") warning everyone in Domino that there is a person that is making all of the Duel Monster cards look funny! He has actually changed the color and pictures of the cards to turn all of the monsters into comedian monsters! If you see him, contact the police immediately, but not today." (It was also National Policemen-Day-Off Day, but at least the police-women's day off wasn't until later in the year.) Yugi was a little worried, because the people at the news went straight to the sports without bothering to show a picture of the bad guy! Still, he went to the arcade.

Well, Yugi beat his best friend, Joey Wheeler, 5 times in a row, at the arcade's pinball machine. "Man, I never win!" Joey said. "I thought I was a whiz at pinball!" He started to cry, and his brown-haired friend Tristan said, "Dude, you're a whiz at LOSING pinball!"

"WHAT?!?" yelled Joey. Joey was a lot taller than Yugi, but then again, Yugi was real short for his 10th grade age. Joey also had blond hair.

Yami Yugi (or just Yami), that spirit of that puzzle that Yugi wears around his neck, who also had hair similar to Yugi's, said to Yugi, "I wonder how good I would be at pinball…"

"I don't know, Yami," said Yugi. "Being the spirit of a 5000-year-old Pharaoh, I don't think you would know how to play pinball. But maybe I can teach you how to play pool."

"Okay, I'd love to swim!"

"Uh, never mind," said Yugi, whose attention was captured by a Dance Dance Revolution dancing machine a few yards/meters away. "I've got something better in mind…"

Yugi went over to the dancing game. When it was his turn to dance (which was conveniently when he came), he stepped on the red spot where a player would dance against an opponent. The goal was to simply outdance your opponent in any way possible before time was up and the music ended. "You're gonna dance?" asked Yami, interested.

"Well, not exactly me…" said Yugi, as the game machine's mechanical voice said, "It's time to make some noise!" Then, Yugi turned into Yami. You see, whenever Yami turns into Yugi, Yami goes into the puzzle, while Yugi goes into the real world. Now Yami was in the real world, and Yugi was in the Millennium Puzzle. Yami realized that he was the one that was going to dance!

"Why, you little…" he said. Eventually, he was forced to dance like crazy! To make matters worse, nobody was dancing against him because the random people in front of him were all laughing at how poorly he danced. Ironically, even without any competition, he still lost the game.

Afterwards, Yami was walking out of the arcade, looking down at his Duel Monsters cards he was holding and trying to think of something to do to Yugi for revenge for forcing him to dance in front of so many people against his will (even though Yami won the dancing game). He didn't have to long, because all of a sudden-

"Excuse me, sir, but is it permissable for he to see those Duel Monster cards you are holding?"

Yami looked up to see a mysterious-looking man with an afro and a moustache. He was not much smaller than Yami, and he was almost fat, but not too fat. He also had round glasses on his face, and he also wore a light-red suit on with a dark-green bow tie. This man also wore yellow shorts. The man wanted to see the cards so badly! Thinking that the man would steal Yugi's cards, he gave them to him as revenge! The man grinned, and he pulled out a test tube with the new element that he had discovered- Comedyous! He poured the blue chemical on the cards. The cards glowed, and the red on the back of the cards had turned blue. Then, the man gave the man's deck back to Yami, and left the area.

"Ooooooookaaaaay…" said a puzzled Yami.

"Um, Yami?" said Yugi. "I'm sorry for what I did back at the arcade. I just wanted you to play an arcade game."

"It's okay, Yugi," said Yami. "What I want to know is what that man did to your-OH MY GOSH!" Looking at the deck, he noticed how the card at the bottom said "Funny Magician" instead of "Dark Magician"! All of the cards had comedy-like names on them! "That chemical that guy put on your cards must've done this!" yelled Yami. "That guy we just saw must've been that mad criminal that makes Duel Monster cards a funny excuse for serious-looking cards!" said Yugi. "Then let's get him!" yelled Yami.

Yami ran after the mysterious guy and finally found him in the park. "You change my cards back!" shouted Yami to the man.

"No way!" said the guy. "They look funnier that way. There needs to be more humor in this world, and my goal is to make every single Duel Monster card look hilarious. But I'll change your cards back if you can beat me in this game of comedy."

"Name it," said Yami.

"Why, it's a simple game of "Make Me Laugh," said the guy. "I have a watch. Now I have one minute to make you laugh, and if I fail to do that, then I will change the cards back. Guhuh guhuh guhuh!" (A funny man should have a funny laugh!)

"Alright then, I'll accept your challenge!" said Yami.

"Good idea," said Yugi. "Being an ancient pharaoh, you used to have to deal with serious stuff, so this shouldn't be a problem for you, Yami."

So, who is this crazy guy? And is Yami going to laugh? Find out in the next chapter, "Do Not Laugh!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, guys. The story get's funnier in the next few chapters. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Do Not Laugh

In our last chapter, Yami Yugi was going to play a game against a man. This mysterious man had one minute to make Yami laugh, and if he failed, then he would change Yugi's cards back from their original comedic style. Yami Yugi should have the advantage, since he used to deal with serious things as Pharaoh, but...

Chapter 2-"Do Not Laugh!"

A crowd had begun to form around Yami Yugi and the mysterious comedic man. Would this man make Yami laugh?

"There's no way you can beat me, dude," said the man. "I'm an experienced comedian!"

Yami Yugi was confident that he would win. "Do your worst, man. I'm not gonna laugh."

"Okay, but if I win this," said the man, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna... SHAVE YOU BALD!"

Yami Yugi gasped. "Bald?!" Then he thought of all of his red/yellow/black hair being cut off. "Egad! Well there's no way I'll lose now! And by the way, could you tell me your name?"

"Only if you win..." said the man.

GAME START! (Sorry, but I couldn't resist that line...)

Yami Yugi closed his eyes so he wouldn't see anything that the man did, as the mysterious man yelled, "Hey! What makes you think you can close your eyes?"

"Hey, you never said I couldn't!" said Yami.

"Ooh, you're good..." said the man, "but if you're so serious, then you don't really need to close your eyes, now do you?"

"Ooh, good point!" said Yami, as he opened his eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

The mysterious man said, "Why thank you. HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I only have 40 seconds left! You distracted me!"

"I did?" said Yami. "Cool!"

The man left, and in a second (literally), he came back in a tuxedo with a hat and cane and started dancing goofily (Is that even a word?). Yami Yugi just yawned.

The comedy man danced faster, and he then got a pie and threw it in his own face! He even told lots of funny jokes, but Yami Yugi just stood there, but a few seconds later, Yami started to smile.

"No..." said Yugi.

The mysterious man began to dance on a unicycle while juggling balls really fast. "What do you get when you cross a pharaoh and another pharaoh?" he asked. "The answer is... two pharaohs!"

Yami began to giggle, and then he began to shake.

"Be strong, Yami, be strong," said Yugi.

Now Yami had a clear smile on his face, was shaking, and his face started turning blue!

"That's right... two pharaohs!" yelled the man. "Two pharaohs! Two pharaohs!"

Yugi said, "You'll get shaved bald, remember?"

This only made Yami think of Yugi completely bald! Now he was smiling, with tears in his wide open eyes, with a blue face, and now he was shaking like a jackhammer!

"Two! Two! Dos! Dos! Two! Two! Whoa!" The man accidentally fell off the unicycle and got hit by his own balls.

As for Yami, let's just say that that was the straw that broke the camel's back. "WAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! EYAHAAHAAHAAHAAH!" Yami was pounding the ground with his fists while laughing so much, and he was crying heavily! "Omigosh! That was sooooooooooooooooooooo funny-AHAHA-"

"If you stop now, maybe he won't notice!" yelled Yugi, from the puzzle.

As Yami laughed, he yelled without noticing, "I'm laughing! I'm laughing!"

"HA! I made you laugh," said the man, "and that pharaoh joke wasn't even funny! I was just desperate!"  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" yelled Yami Yugi.

"Well, your cards don't change. And you know what that also means…" said the man.

Yami instantly got up and stopped laughing. "No…"

Yugi and the mysterious man said at the same time, "Yes."

"But I wasn't laughing, honest!" said Yami. "I was just… fake laughing! Yeah, that's it. None of your jokes were funny at all, and"

"Two pharaohs!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Yami, who couldn't help but laugh at the guy's joke. The man got a razor out of his pocket and headed towards Yami.

"No, please, I can explain!" said Yami, who began backing away, but the crowd has formed a circle, and nobody would let him leave!

The crowd stared chanting, "SHAVE HIM! SHAVE HIM! SHAVE HIM!" 

"Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh!" laughed the man, who went closer to Yami.

"Mercy! Mercy!" yelled Yami.

"SHAVE HIM BALD! SHAVE HIM BALD! SHAVE HIM BALD! SHAVE HIM BALD! SHAVE HIM BALD!"

"This'll be good!" said the man, who turned on the razor.

Finally, Yami yelled, "Forgive me, YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Then he turned into Yugi!

"What the-?!" Yugi yelled.

Because Yugi didn't have enough time to get away when the razor came to his head…

(SLASH SLICE CUT!)  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi's hair fell on the ground.

"And just so you can't use this as a wig…" said the man, who lit a match and held it over the hair and droped it.

Suddenly, Yugi turned into Yami, who instantly blew the match before it hit the ground and then he grabbed Yugi's hair.

Yami was angry. "You must NEVER shave a person's head bald like that! And after all that hard work he did growing it!" After saying this, he turned into Yugi.

"I demand you to change my cards back this instant!" Yugi yelled. The man held up a mirror at Yugi, who was now the one holding his hair. "WAHAAHHAHAAAA! Okay, I admit it; I do look like an idiot now that I'm completely bald! EYAHAHAHAH!"

"Y'see?" said the man. "I can't change your cards now- if you like your new look, then you'd like the card change!"

"I do NOT like the card change!" said Yugi. "I don't even like my new "hairstyle"!"

"You just laughed."

"I know, I just think my look is funny!" said Yugi.

"Well, I must be going," said the man. "Enjoy your new look! Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh!" He left through a just made space in the crowd.

"…" went Yugi.

Just then, Joey Wheeler came on the scene. He took one look at Yugi, and without knowing that it was Yugi, his jaw dropped open.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA BAHAHAHAHAHA EYAHAHAHAHA BAHA BAHAHA! Hey everybody! Come look at the stupid bald idiot! Yugi, come here! Take a look at this idiot!"

"I am Yugi…" said Yugi.

"Oh……….." said Joey. He just stood there. "Um, uh….. nice hairdo, buddy."

Yugi just sighed.

That night…

"I am so sorry, Yugi," said Yami. "It's my fault the cards were changed… and I laughed too much… and then I made you lose your hair."

"It's okay, Yami," answered Yugi. "I would've done the same thing. And besides…" He then took off…the top of his head?!... and his real hair showed up! "I have this "top-of-head" wig on! That guy only shaved off a wig of a replica of my hair!"

"Wow, Yugi!" said Yami. "But something still puzzles me…"

Yugi said, "Oh, you want to know what that guy's name was?"

"Yeah, but also…" said Yami, "why do you have that wig, Yugi?"

Yugi didn't know what to say. "Uh, well, you see……."

"Well?"

"…………………….. uh, hey Yami, wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay!"

Will Yugi and Yami enjoy the movie? Will Yugi tell Yami why he has a wig of his hair? Well, who cares? That's not the point of the story! What will happen to Yugi's cards? Will they ever change back to normal? Find out, in Chapter 3- "Party Time?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time!

Well, in the last chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh! C", (for those of you who were just curious to know what's been happenning recently) Yami Yugi faced a mysterious comedian man in a game where the man had a minute to make Yami Yugi laugh, and if he failed, then he would not only have his cards remain in their comediac style, (which is funnny) but Yami would get SHAVED BALD! (I'll just stop for a moment to let you guys laugh.) Anyway, Yami lost to the guy, but just when he was about to get shaved bald, he turned into Yugi! Yugi got shaved bald, and the man left. The new look wasn't so bad for Yugi, as it turned out that the hair that was shaved off was actually a wig! So Yugi's hair was safe! But now, let's continue the story.

Chapter 3-"Party Time?!"

There was still some summer left before school started, and contests were still going on all around town...

"Y'know, Yami, this card change is weird," said Yugi. "The creatures look real funny. I wonder what would happen if they were played on a duel disk."

"Speaking of duel disks, I wonder where Seto Kaiba is?" said Yami, who was in the puzzle at the time.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, but he runs a company. I wouldn't be suprised if I didn't see him," said Yugi. "Yikes!"

Just then, Kaiba came by, and he was in a fierce rage.

"Hey, Seto Kaiba!" said a random little kid. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Get a life, punk!" said Kaiba, pushing him aside.

Just then, a bigger man came by, saying, "Hey, Kaiba! Can I have two of your autogaphs?"

"No, but you can have a taste of my FIST!" yelled Kaiba, who was holding his right fist up, causing the man to run away, with the kid behind him.

"Hey, Kaiba's anger made a 9.0 on the Anger Scale," said Yugi, "and that's bad!"

Yami agreed. "Yeah, he usually isn't this angry at people, and he knows that every autograph that he would give would make him even more famous!"

"I wonder why Kaiba's in a bad mood..." said Yugi.

"It's because of his cards."

Yugi turned around to see Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" said Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi," said Mokuba. "You better not upset Kaiba today."

"Why not?" asked Yugi.

"Because," said Mokuba, "somebody changed all of his cards from duel monsters to... to... COMEDY ENTERTAINERS!"

"No way..." said Yugi, "that's what happened to my cards!"

"Yeah, and I personally like the change," said Mokuba, "but my big brother doesn't." He sighed. "If you even pretend that you're the person that did this to him, he would tear you limb from limb."

"Well why don't we do that?" said Yami. "After all, I can put another check mark on my list of funny things to see to happen to Yugi! And you're Yugi!"

"You have a list?" thought Yugi to Yami. "Is that why you forced me to get shaved bald? So you would count that as one of the funniest things that would happen to me?"

"Earth to Yugi..." said Mokuba.

"Yeah, but hey! You didn't even end up being bald!" said Yami Yugi. "You had a wig on!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?" said Yugi out loud.

Mokuba was confused. "What?" he said.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing!" said Yugi, sweating. "Nothing! Well, I hope you find out who the culprit is. See you later, Mokuba!" Then he ran off, leaving a confused Mokuba left standing in the dust.

That night, Yugi went to a contest. He thought if he won, he would feel better. So, he went to a certain room in this theme park know as Kaiba Land. All he had to do was answer one trivia question, and he would win a party at the Kaiba Land Duel Monsters Party Place Thingy! (No, really, that's what it was called.)

"Okay, Yugi, are you ready for your question?" asked this announcer guy who had black hair and a dark-red suit on with a brown bow tie and kacki pants.

"I've been ready since the 47th time you asked me that," said Yugi, "which was 147 times ago."

"Yeah, but hey!" said the announcer guy. "You might've changed your mind! Eh, kids these days. Okay, are you ready for your que-"

"JUST ASK ME THE QUESTION!"

"Okay, okay, okay, sheesh, man!" said the announcer. "Okay, now the question is... how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "Um, uh... I dunno!"

"Well me neither," said the announcer guy. "You automatically win!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted the happy Yugi as he started doing cartwheels while an army of different colored balloons seemed to fall out of nowhere. At the same time, victory-like music began playing from out of nowhere as well.

"Sheesh, Yugi," said Yami Yugi. "Back in my day, contests weren't that easy. I mean, what kind of idiot asks a trivia question that he doesn't even know the answer to?"

And Yugi answered in this mind, "One that gives away FREE FOOD!"

Yami Yugi grinned. "Then let's go thank that genius!"

Yugi just sighed.

So Yugi Mutou invited his friends Duke Devlin, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura, Tristan Taylor, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu, and Odion. (Actually, Odion was the DJ.) Other random people were invited. Also, he invited Seto and Mokuba Kaiba...

Duke was a black-haired teenager with dice earrings, and he had invented the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Tea was Yugi's female friend with brown hair, and Bakura was a person who owned the Millenium Ring, which held the spirit of none other than... _Yami_ Bakura! Both of them had white spiky hair, and Yami Bakura's was more wild than Bakura's.

Marik had a rod, and with it was is bad side... Yami Marik! Their hair was white, too, but Yami Marik's was wilder. Odion was a bald man (except for the short black ponytail sticking out of the back of his head) served Marik, but they're more like buddies than a servant and a master in this story. And let's not forget Ishizu. She was Marik's older sister, and she owned the Millenium Necklace. All of these people were Egyptians with dark skin, and unlike Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik weren't exactly good role models.

Many people started dancing as the music started. Yami really wasn't into dancing because it just reminded him of what happened in Chapter 1, which started this whole problem.

This included Mokuba. "C'mon, Seto, dance!" he said.

"Kaiba doesn't dance," replied a grumpy-looking Kaiba. Wait. Doesn't he always look that grumpy?

"C'mon," said Joey, "guys like you should dance!"

"Dogs like you should go fetch some papers!" said Kaiba.

"Oooooooooh..." said Tristan and Tea.

"Actually, it's okay if you don't dance," said Mokuba. "I can understand. After all, ever since your cards-"

This enraged Seto Kaiba, and so he picked up Mokuba by his shirt. "YOU HAD TO REMIND ME!" he yelled.

"Ooh, what happened to Kaiba's cards?" said Joey. "Did he eat 'em?"

"What did you say?" said Kaiba, still holding Mokuba's shirt.

"I said, Seto Kaiba is just a big fat loser who EATS his cards for entertainment!" replied Joey.

"Joey, don't!" Mokuba yelled.

Then Joey said in a gangster version of Kaiba's voice, "HELLO EVERYBODY. MY NAME IS SETO KAIBA, AND ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MYSELF! DID I LOSE MY CARDS? NO, I ATE THEM! HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"Ugh!" said Kaiba, dropping Mokuba.

"OW!" Mokuba said.

Joey was still impersonating Kaiba. "GAHAHA! BWAHAHA! EYAHAHAH!" He saw a big and angry red-eyed Kaiba staring down at him.

Mokuba shruged, saying, "I warned ya'!"

"Um, uh..." went Joey, "nice hairdo, Kaiba, sir..."

"That's MR. KAIBA to you, you punk!" yelled Kaiba to a scared looking Joey.

"I'll go get some popcorn!" said Mokuba.

"I'll go get my dice camera!" said Duke.

"I'll go reserve a spot at the city graveyard," said Tristan.

"And I'm gonna eat some of this 'pizza' I've heard so much about," said Yami.

Joey grew even more scared, saying, "Uh, mercy, please, Mr. Kaiba, sir."

"It's time to bring some DISCO into this place, y'all!" yelled DJ Odion.

Everybody except Kaiba just stared at him.

"What?" said Odion.

"Hold on, Olaf!" said Kaiba.

"It's Odion! Odion! ODION!" yelled Olaf, er, I mean, Odion.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. "Listen, don't turn on the music just yet. Wheeler, I challenge you to a dancing contest, and if I win, I'll tear your cards in half, one by one."

"You're on, Kaiba. But... I thought you said you didn't dance! Besides," said Joey, "what will happen if I win?"

"I'll give you... I'll give you..." He thought for a moment. "I'll give you," said Kaiba, "MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! You're not even close to being worthy enough to have it, but you're not gonna win it, anyway!"

"Yeah, but Kaiba... I just said you just said that you don't dance!" said Joey.

"Well, uh... I lied," answered Kaiba. "Anyway, the only thing that you'll ever be good at besides losing is an impression of mwa!"

"I beg to differ, Kaiba."

"You'll be begging me to stop tearing up your cards when you lose!" responded Kaiba.

Odion just stared.

"This'll be interesting," said Ishizu.

"But who will be the referee?" asked Tea.

"I can't be the referee," said Marik, "for I have to go to the bathroom!"

"And I can't be the referee! Yami got indegestion," said Yugi, going to the bathroom.

"I ate one too many slices," moaned Yami. "One too many... One too many..."

"Not I," said Ishizu.

"And not me," said Tea. "If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't've asked who the referee would be!"

Just then, Mokuba got up and said, "I'll be the referee!"

"YOU'LL JUST PICK KAIBA!" shouted everyone except the Kaiba brothers.

"No I won't!"

"I'll be the referee," said Bakura.

"OKAY!" shouted everyone.

"..." went Odion.

"Let's go NOW!" shouted Kaiba.

"Oh, oh, sorry," said Odion. "Now here's the hit tune 'Now That's What I Call Disco'!" So Odion had then started the music.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Tea. "I thought that disco had died."

"It did," said Joey, "so this'll be it's funeral."

"Hey, guys?" said Bakura. "I can't be the referee. I was voted in the yearbook 'least likely to know how to referee' in high school."

"Perhaps I can referee this game."

"HUH?" went everybody else.

The voice they heard turned out to be the comedian that had challenged Yami to a game before! Oh my! So, who will win the dance contest? And who is this mysterious man, for crying out loud? Well? Aren't you gonna answer me? HELLO? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm telling YOU the story! So you wouldn't know the answers! Well, tune in next time, for the next Chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh! C", which is called, "The Mad Card Changer Strikes Again!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Mad Card Changer

Well, in the last chapter, (You did read the last chapter, right?) Yugi had invited his friends, including the Kaiba brothers, to a dance party at Kaiba Land. Kaiba was already steaming mad at the world because somebody had changed his cards into comedian monsters! So when Joey Wheeler teased Kaiba about the mystery of his cards' change, Kaiba had challenged him to a dancing contest, and who ended up being the referee? It just happened to be the man who had changed Kaiba's cards! (And Odion was the DJ.)

**Chapter 4- "The Mad Card Changer Strikes Again!"**

(Just to let you know, today's chapter comes from the classic Peanuts comic book,"The Mad Punter Strikes Again". Peanuts is a comic with the famous cartoon Charlie Brown, but I guess you knew that already. Okay.)

"If I win," said Joey, "I want you to give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card. That is, if you hadn't eaten it already."

Kaiba grew a tad nervous, and then he said, "But if I win, I'll tear all your cards!"

"Could you guys just dance?" said Odion. "I can't hear the song with all your yapping!"

"NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TALKING!" yelled Joey and Kaiba at the same time. The they said to each other, "HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!"

"NOW YOU ARE!" yelled Ishizu and Tea. "HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!"

Joey yelled, "Kaiba!"

Kaiba yelled, "Joey!"

Tea yelled, "Ishizu!"

Ishizu yelled, "Tonya!"

Tea yelled, "It's Tea, Kaiba!"

"I'm Kaiba!" replied Kaiba.

"Ishizu!" yelled Tea.

"Kaiba!" yelled Joey. "Tea!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"JUST DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Ishizu and Joey all looked to see an angry Odion trying to hear his disco song. "Hey," he said, "I like this song."

Then the mysterious comedy guy went, "READY? SET? BEGIN!"

Then, a disco ball from out of nowhere started spinning around as everyone else watched the two duelists dance.

"BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE BOOGIE!" yelled Joey, who was dancing like a maniac.

Marik, who was in the bathroom, where Yugi/Yami also was, came out of the bathroom and saw Joey and Kaiba dancing.

"Ooh, I like this!" said Yami Marik.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Marik, who was in the real world at the time.

"WOOP WOOP WOOP! v LIFE IS GOOD! (except for my cards, of course.)" yelled Kaiba, who started doing the Robot.

"Oh yeah?" said Joey, who then started doing a dance called the Dark Magician-imagine him dancing!

"Hey!" said Kaiba, who started doing the Blue Eyes. (What? You've never heard of the Blue Eyes dance? Get with the times, man!)

Now here's when things started going wrong. Joey accidentally bumped into Ishizu while he was doing the Dark Magician, and Ishizu bumped into Tea. Meanwhile, Kaiba started doing the Obelisk, while Joey started dancing EVEN FASTER! In the process of Kaiba's dance, Kaiba's duel disk flew off of his arm and hit Odion, who went, "Oof!" causing his face to fall onto the disco record, scratching it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" yelled Yami Marik. "Don't you see, Marik? Isn't this funny?"

"Funny?!" yelled Marik to himself. "Tea and my sister are on the floor and Odion is out cold (I think)!"

Yami Marik laughed some more. "He's not out cold, you idiot! He's just-"

"Then why would he be scratching his favorite disco record?" asked Marik.

"Why does he even have a disco record?" asked Yami Marik.

And then Marik answered, "Yami Marik, if you're so smart, then why don't you try to outdance those two?"

"That's a good idea!" said Yami Marik, causing regular Marik to sigh, and then transform into Yami Marik.

Meanwhile, Joey danced and accidentally kicked Kaiba in the face, causing Kaiba to lose his balance and fall. But when he got up, he really started to dance crazily. Meanwhile, the mysterious man was rolling and laughing on the floor. Ishizu and Tea have got up, while Bakura was hiding under a table, as his Yami wanted to eat some pizza,(Dinner Theater!) and Yami Yugi and regular Yugi were still in the bathroom. Uh-oh! It looks like Kaiba has got up! He's headed straight towards Joey!

"Ref, stop him!" yelled Tea. "He's going to hurt Joey!"

"So?" said the guy. "Not my problem! And besides, I wanna watch this. Besides all that, I like this music!"

Tea got angry. "Music?! What music? Odion's face is messing up the record!"

"I know!" said the guy. Normally, I'd hate this music but today, because of him..."

Meanwhile, Kaiba headed towards Joey with steam coming out of his nostrils when Yami Marik came aloong and pushed Joey aside and started tap-dancing! And Kaiba can't stop himself from running! Joey fell on the table that Bakura was hiding under and broke it, falling on Bakura. Mokuba began telling people to evacuate while Yami Marik screamed and ran out of Kaiba's path, causing Kaiba to run and crash into a wall. The comedian guy finished eating a banana while (Yep, you guessed it.) throwing the peel into Yami Marik's path. Yami Marik slipped on the banana peel and got up, thinking that either Tea or Ishizu put it there, so he started chasing them. Meanwhile, Tristan and Duke got back to the party to find the random people screaming and running away, so they run away as well. But then...

"I'm going back!" said Duke. "After all, I got my camera." (By the way, Mokuba was so distracted from the dances, he never got the popcorn he had wanted.)

Tristan sighed. "Nice knowing you dude. Oh my gosh! I gotta save Yugi!"

Just for the record, that table that Joey fell on knocked over a candle from far away, setting the area there on fire, so Joey and Bakura began running around, looking for a fire extinguisher. When Ishizu and Tea were running from Yami Marik, they bumped into Joey and Bakura, and they all fell down, except Yami Marik who jumped up towards them before. Anyway, not knowing that they would all fall down, he jumped, flying over them heading straight towards the fire! Luckily, he hit the wall instead. The recovering Kaiba was now ANGRY ANGRY ANGRY, and he wanted... (dumdumdumdum) REVENGE! He accidentally tripped over the table with the record player just as Odion woke up (... from his SLEEP!) causing the whole table to fall over, destroying the record and the record player.

Odion snapped. "MUST...TAKE...ANGER...OUT...ON...KAIBA...WHO BROKE MY FAVORITE RECORD!"

Kaiba screamed like a girl and ran away.

Meanwhile, the mysterious comedy guy just laughed, "GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAH YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!"

Just then, Mokuba found the fire extinguisher and put out the fires while Tea, Ishizu, Joey and Yami Marik got up. Then, Yami Marik got out his Millenium Rod and was ready to mind control everybody, (which is what he should've done in the first place if I was him!) but he accidentally threw the rod instead! Duke was recording all of this while Tristan ran in and tripped over Joey and Kaiba. Kaiba got up and threw Tristan at the support beam while Yami Yugi came out of the bathroom. The rod hit Joey on the head, by the way, and then Yami saw that man.

"You..." he said. "You're that guy who changed my cards!"

"Hey, he probablly changed my cards, too!" said Seto Kaiba. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

The mysterious guy just asked, "What? Is the fun over? AHAHAGUHAHAHGUHUH!"

"Hey, big brother..." said Mokuba, "since Tristan hit and broke the support beam, nothing's supporting this room, so-"

The room started shaking as everybody ran for their lives! Luckily, everyone got out of the room before it collapsed. Yami Marik had even found his Millenium Rod! As everyone was thankful that they were all alive, Kaiba's jaw had dropped as he saw the Party Place in ruins. Then he remembered the man.

"CHANGE MY CARDS BACK NOW!" he yelled.

"Never!" said the guy.

Yami changed back into Yugi, and then Yugi said, "Y'know, if it wasn't for you being the referee (if that's why you were here because I didn't invite you) the contest never would've begun. And I only started this party because you changed all the looks of my cards!"

"Yeah!" went everybody else except the mysterious guy.

"Well," said the mysterious guy, "if you would just appreciate comedy, then I wouldn't have to do all this."

"This is your fault, since you didn't even try to stop anything crazy going on!" said Tea.

"Can't you guys take a joke?" said the guy.

"A JOKE? A **_JOKE_**?" shouted Kaiba. He shook his fist. "MY PARTY ROOM IS IN RUINS, AND YOU THINK THIS IS NOTHING BUT A JOKE?"

"Man, if you don't like comedy," said the guy, "then I think I'll just take it elsewhere. Later. And don't forget my name- Marlin!" Then Marlin left.

"Hey, Kaiba," said Joey. "I bet your Blue-Eyes card was changed so it wasn't even worth the value! I don't want it anymore! Kaiba? Kaiba!"

"Brother?" said Mokuba.

"That guy...that guy will pay for what he did..." said Kaiba.

Everyone else was silent.

Then Kaiba changed his mood. "But first, let me get some pizza!"

Everyone else fainted, except Yami, who nearly threw up from all of the pizza slices.

Well, there you have it folks! What will Marlin do next? What will Kaiba do next? Find out, in the next chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh C", which is known as, "Marlin, Yet Again?", so see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Marlin Again?

(This chapter… well, actually, 2 through 12 or so were originally in script form. This chapter in particular, I think, was funnier when in script form because you didn't have to deal with all the "said so 'n' so"'s and what not. Oh well…)

Well, in the last chapter of "_Yu-Gi-Oh! C_", Joey and Kaiba faced each other in a dance contest which was refereed by Marlin, a man responsible for changing both Yugi and Kaiba's cards into comedy entertainers, at the Kaiba Land Party Place Thingy. Loving comedy, Marlin did not stop the contest when things were going haywire. Odion's face scratched his favortie disco record, Yami Marik pushed Joey onto a table and broke it, causing a candle to fall and set that area on fire, and Tristan fell on Kaiba, who threw him at the place's support beam causing it to collapse! Luckily, everybody made it out on time, but Marlin had already left the area to take his comedy elsewhere. Will they ever see him again? Find out-today! (You're not going anywhere, are you?)

**Chapter 5- "Marlin Again?"  
**

The next morning, Yugi had stayed at his Grandpa's game store, wondering what he was gonna do with his cards...

"I wonder what I'm gonna do with my cards?" said Yugi.

See, I told you. But hey!

"..." went Yami.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna use them anymore..." said Yugi.

"..." went Yami.

"I've got to, though," said Yugi. "They might be cards with different names and have different pictures on them, but they're still my cards..."

"..." went Yami.

"Yami, are you gonna say anything?" asked Yugi.

"Huh?"

"YAMI!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Yugi," said Yami. "I was just thinking about that pizza. By the way, do you know what happened, last night? I heard some crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and crashing and screaming and a face scratching a record and-"

"IIIIIIIIII GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, YAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh, sorry," said Yami Yugi.

Yugi went on. "The point is, Yami, that some evil guy is changing people's cards. Well, he's at least changed our cards and Kaiba's cards."

"Gee..." said Yami, "but you know, it's not the cards, but what's on the cards, and on the cards...oh, I see your point."

Just then, Joey comes in the game store.

Joey saw Yugi and yelled, "HEY YUGI! Guess what? That Marlin guy has changed all MY cards as well as yours and Kaiba's! (Not that I care about Kaiba's cards or anything...)"

"Are you sure, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I know it!" yelled Joey. Then he looked at the game store cards on display. "Oh my goodness! Look at all of your Grandpa's cards on sale! They now look like ours!"

"O.O" went Yugi, for all the cards had weird names on them. The "Judge Man" card said "Comedy Man" on it! The "Monster Reborn" magic card now said "Comedy Reborn" on it! And so comedy on and so comedy on.

"When will it end?" moaned Joey.

"Probablly never," said Yugi, "unless we stop him."

"Ugh...Grr..." went Joey.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Yugi. Mokuba was on the phone.

"Hello, Yugi?" he said. "It's Mokuba!"

"Yeah, I know," said Yugi.

"But how do you know?" said Mokuba. "Are you psychic or something?"

"NO! I just recognize your own voice," said Yugi.

"Oh."

"So what is it?" said Yugi.

"Listen. That Marlin guy has changed all my cards, just like you and my big brother, Seto!"

"And Joey," said Yugi.

"Whatever."

"So what's your point?"

"Well, nothing really," said Mokuba. "Just thought you should know."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," said Yugi. "Good-bye." Then they both hung up.

The phone rang yet again.

Yugi answered it. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" asked a curious Joey.

"It's Tristan," said Tristan.

"It's Tristan," said Yugi, "and the last one was Mokuba, who said his cards were changed just like ours."

"Listen Yugi," said Tristan. "My cards were changed just like you and Kaiba and Tea."

"And Joey and Mokuba."

"Whatever," said Tristan.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Yugi. "What do you mean, 'and Tea'?"

"What do you mean, 'and Mokuba'?"

"Not to mention Joey."

"I know! I said 'Whatever' to that."

"Oh yeah."

"Answer my question!" yelled Tristan.

"But did Tea's cards get changed, too?" asked Yugi.

"And Marik's and Bakura's and Ihungryzu's!" said Tristan.

"Don't you mean 'Ishizu'?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, what'd I say?"

"Tristan..." started Yugi.

"That's what I said?" asked Tristan. "That's not what I said!"

"No," said Yugi. "I mean, you said 'Ihungryzu'!"

"No, you said 'Ihungryzu'!"

"Because you said it!" said Yugi.

"Oh, yeah," said Tristan. "Well, I was hungry. Byebye!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'Ishizu and Marik and Bakura'?"

"You forgot Odion."

"YOU NEVER SAID 'ODION'!"

"Uh, Yugi..." said Joey.

**"SHUT UP!"** Yugi yelled.

"Okay."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," said Tristan, "Odion's cards were changed, too."

"You just mentioned it," said Yugi.

"But let me get this straight," said Tristan. "You and Kaiba and Mokuba and Joey and me and Tea and Odion and Ishizu-"

"...and Marik and Bakura?" said Yugi. "Yes! We've all had card changes, and not only us, but all of my Grandpa's cards! Infact, I wouldn't be suprised if others have had card changes!"

"Gee..."

"So you see," said Yugi. "I think we should go find this guy or something. Uh, Tristan? Tristan!"

"Yeah, I know...it's happened to Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey, too...um...yeah...REALLY? No way! Uh-huh..." said Tristan, apparently to someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry Yugi, I was just talking to Tea. She said that lots of people have gotten card changes unexpectedly."

"That Marlin creep must've done it!" said Joey.

"Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi, I'm at another phone!" yelled Joey.

"Hi, Joey!" said Tristan. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Yeah, what should we do about our cards?" said Yugi.

"I meant what to do about Joey," said Tristan/

"Oh."

"Hey!" yelled Joey.

"We should make a wanted poster of Marlin so the police can capture him!" suggested Yugi.

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Joey.

Tristan answered, "Maybe, I'll ask my girlfriend."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Yugi and Joey.

"Don't remind me..."

"WHY'D YOU SAY YOU'D ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" asked Joey.

"Yeah!" yelled Yugi.

"I never said that."

"YES YOU DID!" Yugi and Joey yelled.

"Oh yeah," said Tristan. "I must've been hungry again."

"HUNGRY FOR GIRLFRIENDS?" said Yugi.

"No way, man, hungry for pizza!" said Tristan.

"ALL RIGHT! WHO SAID 'PIZZA'?" shouted an angry Yami, thinking of his indigestion.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yugi.

"Man, what'd I do?" said Joey.

"Not you, you idiot!" said Yugi. "I was talking to Yami!"

"Oh."

"Man, what'd I do?" said Yami.

"I'm a boy!" Yugi thought in his mind.

"Oh yeah."

"YUGI!" yelled Joey and Tristan.

"What?"

"CONVERSE!" they yelled.

Yugi said, "WAIT!"

Joey said, "WHY?"

Tristan said, "BECAUSE!"

Yugi said, "YES?"

Joey said, "HEY!"

Tristan said, "SHEESH!"

"Hello!" yelled Yami.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the other three.

"Why'd you greet us just now, Yugi?" asked Joey.

"I didn't do that!" said Yugi. "That was Yami!"

"We can't hear Yami!" said Tristan.

"How can we hear Yami?" said Joey. (How did they hear Yami?)

**"SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Yami all stopped talking at once. Yugi realized who it was.

He happily yelled, "Operator!" v

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" yelled the guy who was apparently the operator. "I'VE BEEN GETTING COMPLAINTS FROM EVERYWHERE TALKING ABOUT THREE HOOLIGANS-"

"Yeah, Yami!" said Yugi.

"I'm no hooligan!" Yami responded.

"SHUT UP! PEOPLE CAN HEAR YOU EVERYWHERE!" yelled the operator. "I'VE BEEN SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU GUYS SAYING, 'BLABLA BLABLA BLABLA BLABLA BLAH'!"

Yugi, Joey and Tristan just stared.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Joey.

The operator then said, "QUIET, YOU FOOL! Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh..."

"Hey, wait a minute... that laugh..." said Tristan.

"Uh-oh..." said the operator (?).

"You're not the operator!" yelled Joey.

"Um, well...gotta go!" the mysterious caller, who hung up.

And then Tristan, Joey, and Yugi all knew what it was and said the name at the same time.

"MARLIN!"

Whoa! What a suprise! Well, not for me, anyway, for I had planned this, and not necessarily for you, because of the title of this chapter. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "_Yu-Gi-Oh! C_"!


	6. Chapter 6: I was a Teenage Chicken!

Well, in the last chapter, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had called each other and had talked about the card changes of themselves, and now, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, Odion, Marik, Mokuba, and lots of other people. They had planned to make a wanted poster for Marlin, the man responsible for changing the cards into cards with comedy monsters. The only problem was that Marlin heard their conversation and now knows what they're planning. (Well, I didn't actually write that, but hey! You can tell that from the last chapter. Okay.) 

**Chapter 6- "I Was a Teenage Chicken!"  
**

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were silent as they had realized that Marlin was the one on the phone. But if that were true, it would mean that he was...

"Man, that guy must've listened to our whole conversation!" said Joey. "Infact, I know he hung up, but I wouldn't be suprised if he just faked it or something!"

"Yeah..." said Yugi.

"But if he could hear us talking before he called us," said Tristan, "then either he's at the operator's office, or he's..." His eyes grew big. "He's in one of our HOUSES!"

"Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh!" said a voice.

"MARLIN!" Yugi, Tristan and Joey yelled.

"I heard that from somewhere in MY house!" shouted Yugi.

"There! I see him!" said Joey.

Yugi and Tristan said, "WHERE?!"

Joey, who was upstairs in Yugi's house, said, "He's in your room, Yugi!"

"WHAT THE-?!" shouted Yugi.

Remember by the way, Yugi was at the Game Store, Tristan was at his house, and Joey was inside Yugi's house upstairs, near Yugi's room.

"EHEHEHYAHYA!" laughed Marlin.

"Come back here, you little freak!" shouted Joey, chasing Marlin. Whoa!" Just then, Joey tripped on Yugi's skateboard!

"Gahah!" went Tristan, still listening to Joey.

"I'll bring you guys all the news with this phone!" said Joey.

"Are you using the cell phone while running to my room?" asked Yugi.

"No," said Joey. "I'm using one that is plugged in."

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Tristan.

Yugi said, "If you're using a phone that is plugged in while running then-"

Then, the wire from the phone that Joey has broke!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Joey, who was getting shocked by the broken wire.

"Did you get shocked or something?" asked Tristan.

"Joey! Are you okay?" shouted Yugi. "Joey? JOEY!"

Then, Tristan and Yugi went, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, a blackened Joey found Marlin jumping on Yugi's bed.

Joey was mad ."I've got you cornered, you-OH MY GOODNESS!"

Yugi's wall has these things writen on it: "MARLIN RULEZ", "COMEDY RULEZ", and "COMEDY MONSTERS RULEZ"!

Joey just stared. What were Comedy Monsters, anyway?

"Ya' like it?" asked Marlin. "It's my new game. Say bye-bye to Duel Monsters and hello to Comedy Monsters!"

"LIIIIIIIKE IIIIIIIIIIIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LIKE!" shouted Joey, who shook his fists. "PUT 'EM UP!"

"Never!" said Marlin.

"What's the matter?" asked Joey. "Are you a chicken? BAWK BAWK BAWK BABAWWWK!" he taunted.

Marlin got out a Comedius chemical laser gun. "No, but you are!" he said, as he used the laser gun to zap Joey. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This caused Joey to shrink, grow a beak, and completely transform into... a chicken with his hairstyle and clothing!

"Balk Balk?" said Joey. Then he thought, _"Oh no! I'm a chicken! I gotta tell Yugi somehow!"_  
"I wonder what's going on with Joey..." wondered Yugi.

Just then, Joey the Chicken flew out the window to get to the entrance of the store, so Yugi could help him. (Still, he could've just asked Marlin to change him back, not that Marlin would've.) But at the entrance...

"Hey everybody!" said a hunter, leading a hungry mob. "It's a chicken! Let's kill it and cook it!"

"BABAAAAAAAAAAAAALK!" shouted Joey Chicken.

"Prepare to get cooked!" said the hunter, who got out a laser gun- regular guns are too violent. Plus, lasers are funny!

Joey Chicken managed to open the door, (somehow) and then Yugi saw him. Meanwhile, the hungry mob had torchlights and lasers with Joey Chicken as their target, who just closed the door after being inside the store.

_"Aaaaaaah... (thinking) Safe at last..." _he thought. Boy, was he wrong. You see...

Yugi said, "Gee...all this stress sure makes me hungry..." Then he saw Joey Chicken. "WHOA! Omigosh! It's a real chicken! A perfect meal!"

"Balk?" said Joey Chicken.

Yugi got out a knife and fork from out of nowhere. "And I'm gonna eat it raw!" he said. (Eww...)

_"No, Yugi! Not you too!?" _thought Joey Chicken.

"FOOOOD!" shouted Yugi, drooling.

Joey Chicken ran into the big city, while watching out for cars, and a hungry mob that was getting bigger heading towards him.

Meanwhile, at the park, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba were putting up wanted posters of Marlin, in hopes of getting revenge. There was a $10,000 reward awarded to the person who had captured him, and so they had also decided to help out with the search, so they wouldn't have to give any money to anybody.

"But Seto," said Mokuba, who was hanging up a poster, "are you sure that people will recognize this guy with one of MY drawings?"

"Compared to mine," said Seto Kaiba, "your drawing of Marlin is our only hope."

"GET THAT CHICKEN GUY!" said the mob and Yugi, headed towards them.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Mokuba.

"Chicken guy?!" said a confused Kaiba.

"BALK BAAAALK!" shouted Joey Chicken, who ran past them.

"Hey, check it out, Mokuba...it's a chicken version of Joey Wheeler," said Kaiba, pointing at Joey Chicken.

"You're right," said Mokuba, who finished putting up the last poster. "Hmm..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." said Kaiba and Mokuba at the same.

Just then, Yugi and the mob were only 3 yards away from Kaiba, who then yelled, "Hey...stay back!"

"What do you mean, big brother?" asked Mokuba.

"Not you, them!" said Kaiba, pointing at the mob and Yugi.

The mob (and Yugi) ran over Kaiba and Mokuba, and they got caught up in the crowd.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Kaiba and Mokuba.

Meanwhile, Joey Chicken was still running, wondering what had happened to Marlin, and if Comedy Monsters meant anything when he came to...

_"A CLIFF!" _he thought.

He was right! And it was a long way down. What will happen to Joey Chicken now? Will he stay a chicken forever?

"There it is! GET IT!" shouted the mob, which ran towards Joey Chicken, who had nowhere left to run!

Well this doesn't seem good. Will Joey jump off the cliff? Or will he get cooked? Well, guess what? I'll tell you. Okay, are you ready?

_**"JERANIMOOOOOOOOO!"**_

He jumped off the cliff!

Find out what happens next in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh C"_!


	7. Chapter 7: Joey Chicken VS Hungry Mob!

Last time you recall, Joey Wheeler had spotted Marlin, the comedian man who is responsible for turning all the monsters on the cards into comedy entertainers, in Yugi's room. Being a comedian, he used a laser gun to transform Joey into a chicken, causing him to run to the entrance of the Game Store to see if Yugi could help him, but ended up being chased by a hungry mob, which included Yugi. Also, the Kaiba Brothers had also got caught in the big mob. So when Joey Chicken was trapped at the edge of a steep cliff with the hungry mob of people ready to cook him...

_"Jeranimooooo!"_

...he jumped off the cliff! Will he survive? Will he ever change back? Find out... today!

**Chapter 7- "Joey Chicken VS The Hungry Mob!"**

A mob man panicked. "He jumped off the cliff!" he exclaimed, as the mob and Yugi reached the edge of the cliff.

"Are we really desperate enough to jump off the cliff with it?" asked a mob woman.

The Hungry Mob thought for a moment and then went, "YES!"

"Let's get that chicken!" said the hunter guy from Chapter 6. Then the whole mob jumped off the cliff, and since Kaiba and Mokuba were in the middle of it all...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they went.

Meanwhile, Joey Chicken has found a twig on the cliff to hang on...

_Phew, I'm alive. Nothing can stop me now! _he thought as he watched the mob fall past him, farther and farther down the cliff.

"GET THAT CHICKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" shouted the hungry mob, who didn't seem to notice that their chicken prey was now above them.

_Heh heh...I feel sorry for those idiots,_ thought Joey Chicken. And then he remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute! Yugi's in that crowd! I'm coming Yugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" So he let go of his twig.

Unfortunately their was a slight error in Joey Chicken's idea to rescue Yugi...

_What am I doing?_ he thought. _I'm a chicken now! How can a chicken save a falling human?_  
So basically, Joey had lost his only chance of survival in vain. What was he to do now? Well, let's find out.

Yugi then spotted Joey Chicken. "There's the chicken!" he said, poining upward. "Let's kill it and cook it!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the mob.

"BALK BAAAAALK!" shouted Joey Chicken, falling towards the mob.

Luckily, they all landed, and so Joey Chicken ran towards the beach area, and he found some rocks. He deciced that he would spell out a message that Yugi would hopefully read. But he was running out of time. He did manage to write: "I'M NO CHICKEN! IT'S ME, YUGI!"

_This has to work! It has to! It has to!_ thought Joey Chicken, who then saw the mob and ran away.

Just then, a strong wind came along and managed to move all the rocks around, and if that wasn't bad enough, they now spelled a new message: "CHICKEN OVER HERE--- ", with the arrow pointing at the hiding spot of Joey Chicken!

Yugi saw the writing, and he moved his finger towards the chicken, and he said, "Hey, it's the chicken guy! GEEEET HIIIIIIIIM!"

"BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALKU!" the chicken shouted before he ran away.

"Y'know, if I didn't know better," said Kaiba, pondering, "I'd say that that chicken WAS Joey!"

_Give me a break!_ thought Joey Chicken.

Joey Chicken ran away from the beach, and the mob followed. Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba still couldn't get up, and they started complaining about where they were at the top of the mob being dragged along by force. Joey Chicken still ran for his life wondering what to do. He turned to the right and dodged lots of shots made by the laser guns.

Watching from a tree, Marlin, the comedian man, laughed at Joey Chicken for his foolishness. It appeared that Joey Chicken was getting tired of running, while the mob wasn't even close to being tired! (Hunger can do that to you.) Will he survive? Find out now!

_KYAAA! _thought Joey Chicken. _I gotta find that Marlin guy! But where could he be? _Right after he said that he looked up and saw Marlin.

"HELLO!" Marlin exclaimed, with a big ol' smile across his face.

_Oh, _thought Joey Chicken, who managed to get up in tree that Marlin was in.

"I see you're still alive..." said a grinning Marlin, who watched the hungry mob pass the tree and leave the area.

"Listen you!" shouted the angry Joey Chicken. "CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Then he paused and went, "Hey, I can talk!"

Marlin then said, "Correct, Jerry."

"It's Joey!"

"Whatever," said Marlin. "Now look, dude, the chicken I turned you into talks every once in a while." Then he sighed. "All right, I think you've had enough." He got out his Comedius laser gun. "I'll change you back into a human being." So, he shot Joey Chicken with the gun, causing him to turn back into a human.

"Uh...thanks...I think," said Joey, who wasn't blackened anymore. But then again, he lost his blackness from the Chp 6 shock when he turned into a chicken.

"Sayonara!" Shouted Marlin, who jumped off the tree right before the branch broke off of the tree.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the falling teenager, Joey. Crash! "Ouch," he went. Suddenly, he saw Yugi coming back.

"Hey Yugi," he said.

"Joey! You're alive!" shouted Yugi, with tears in his eyes. After wiping them, he said, "Boy, did you miss it! There was this chicken, and I was trying to kill it and cook it! By the way, you haven't seen it have you?"

"Should I tell him?" Joey wondered, and then he said, "NAH!"

"Nah what?" asked a puzzled Yugi. (Hey,puzzle!)

"Nah nothing," said Joey. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Okay!" said Joey.

Meanwhile, Honda was still at the phone back at his house. (Okay, so his name's Tristan, but hey! Honda's his original name!)

"Hello? Yugi? Joey?" he said. "Hello? Hello!"

So that day, Yugi had helped Kaiba and Mokuba make wanted posters (after the mob had unintentionally threw Kaiba and Mokuba off of the mob). Now Kaiba was still frustrated about the Kaiba Land Party Place Thingy that collapsed, (in Chp.4, for a reminder) so he was still in a bad mood. He was getting in a better mood than before, and he apologized to Mokuba for any problems he has caused while being in that mood. Meanwhile, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Joey were having a meeting on what to do. Odion was babysitting some kids to get enough money for a new record player and disco record (since the first one broke in Chp.4) as Ishizu was looking for him. Duke was with Tea, and they were making their own wanted posters to cover more ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU were a CHICKEN?" said Yami Marik, who also had tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, Yami Marik!" shouted the insulted Joey.

"That's Mr. Yami Marik to you, Chicken Boy!" countered Yami Marik.

"WHAT? CHICKEN BOY?!" yelled Joey.

"BALK BALK BALK BALK BALK!" shouted Yami Marik, imitating a chicken while walking closer to Joey. Yami Bakura just watched.

"Do you wanna piece of me?" shouted Joey, directly in Yami Marik's face.

Finally, Yami Bakura spoke. "You idiot!" he said to Joey. "Have you forgotten that he has the Millenium Rod? He can control your mind, you fool!"

"That's true, Yami Bakura," answered Yami Marik, "but I've found a better way to use the Millenium Rod. I can use it to smack Blondie here upside the head!"

"EYAAAAAH!" shouted Joey, screaming like a girl and running away.

"Come back here, CHICKEN BOY!" shouted Yami Marik, running after him. "Now you're being a chicken by running away from me!"

Just then, a guy from the hungry mob, who was still after Joey, the former chicken, heard Yami Marik's words. "Chicken?" he said. "Where?"

"Over there! I think!" said a little girl, pointing at Yami Marik and Joey. "Those two running guys must be chasing it!"

The Hungry Mob ran after them, shouting, "GEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The mob ran over the two of them, and they got caught in the mob as well.

Eventually, the Yugis, the Mariks, the Bakuras, the Kaiba Bros., Joey, Tristan, Ishizu, Duke, and Tea all got caught in the mob. The kids that Odion was babysitting were too busy trashing up their house (they were 3-year-old twins, and they weren't known for their niceness, because they didn't have any niceness to be known for!) to notice, and Odion was fast asleep to notice as well. (Those twins had also managed to wash off the Egyptian tattoo on his face! On the other hand, who'd trust a guy like him to babysit toddlers looking like that?)

"I command you guys to release me this instant!" shouted Yami Marik, holding up his fist.

"They can't hear you, bub," said Marik, in the rod (well, sort of). because they are distracted by a chicken that doesn't exist anymore."

That is correct, regular Marik, and this mob has been on the hunt for hours.

"What should we do now?" asked a bored Kaiba.

"Wanna play Dungeon Dice Monsters?" asked Duke.

"NO!" shouted everyone else in the mob.

"Okay."

"Stop the ride, I wanna get off!" shouted Bakura, in the ring.

"GET THAT CHICKEN GUY!" shouted the people in the original mob.

"Can you guys just SHUT UP?" shouted Joey. "That chicken obviously escaped with its life, so why can't you guys just move on with your lives?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE HUUUNGRYYYYY!" the mob replied.

"Oh brother," said Yami Bakura.

"Do you think the Pharaoh will be able to help us?" asked Tea.

The hungry mob ran through the streets and into traffic and saw a speeding car headed in their direction.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they went, and they all turned around.

"Let's go on the tracks!" shouted Yami Marik, pointing at the train tracks.

"OKAY!" shouted the mob.

A stupid idea, as when they got there, they saw a train coming from the right.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the mob shouted, so it went in the opposite direction, which was left.

Uh-oh! Another train was coming in the other direction!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And who was the driver of the second train? It was none other than... Marlin! And, the crossing arms have already gone down and blocked everyone from the streets! Now, no cars could pass, but the crossing arms were also inconveniently too tall to climb! So what will happen to our heroes? (Not to mention our former villians, too.) Will they survive? Will Marlin be able to escape the collision in time? And will Odion get a new disco record? Not to mention, a new tattoo? Find out in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh C"_!


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Train Comedy!

Last time, you remember, Little Red Riding Hood went in the house with the Big Bad Wolf and then she- oops, sorry, wrong story. Now, in the last chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh C", _Joey Chicken managed to survive the fall off the cliff and had Marlin, the guy who had changed a lot of people's cards, turn him back into a human. Later, the mob that had chased him when he was a chicken was still looking for him, because they thought he was a regular chicken! Soon, the Yugis, Mariks, Bakura's, Kaibas, Tea, Duke, Ishizu, Joey, and Tristan were all caught in the mob, but not Odion. He was fast asleep instead of babysitting two toddlers to pay for a new disco record. However, when the mob tried to dodge traffic, they got trapped on some train tracks, and then two trains from opposite directions were going to collide with each other! And Marlin was the driver of one of the trains! Will this mob survive? Find out...today!

**Chapter 8- "The Great Train Comedy!"  
**

The trains went closer and closer to each other, as everyone in the mob reacted.

"Eyaaaah!" went Yugi, who was out at the moment.

"What do we do?" asked Joey.

"I don't know!" responded Tristan.

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi said, "Yugi, change into me! I've already died, so it's okay if I get hit!"

Then Yugi said, "Okay," and then he transformed into Yami.

"Oh, I wish my Millenium Necklace could tell me what will happen next," said Ishizu, looking at her future-telling Millenium Necklace.

"Forget it, I wouldn't want to spoil the ending," Yami Marik responded.

"Forget the ending!" shouted Yami Bakura, who could barely breathe because of all of the people squeezed together. "I wanna live!"

"I want my mommy!" said Duke, crying.

"You want HER to suffer with you?" shouted Yami Yugi.

"What do we do, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"There's only one thing we can do, Mokuba," Kaiba responded. Then he shouted, "Listen up everybody! We must scream and run around in circles!"

"OKAY!" went the mob. So everybody screamed and ran around in circles.

Yami Marik, who fell from the top of the mob, started getting trampled by the running people. "I've got an idea!" he said, when he finally got up. "Pharaoh, I need to use your Millenium Puzzle for this plan."

"No way, Jose!" shouted Yami Yugi, covering the puzzle with his hands.

"It's Yami Marik!" shouted Yami Marik.

"You mean Mr. Yami Marik!" Joey pointed out.

"Exactly!" responded Yami Marik. "Pharoah, don't you want to live?"

"Yes," answered Yami, "but I've already died."

Yami Marik snapped his fingers in frustration. "Darn! I forgot!"

Finally, the trains meet each other, but did they crash? No! Instead, they passed right through each other and the entire mob! Wahoo!

"Did they...pass each other?" said Yugi, who was inside the puzzle.

"If they passed each other," said Yami, thinking out loud, "then that must mean, they were...holograms."

"Whadd'ya mean?" asked a man from the mob.

"He's right," replied Yami Marik. "There's just no other explanation."

"HUH???????????????????????" went the rest of the mob.

"So we did all that worrying for nothing," concluded Yami.

"Gee..." said Yami Bakura.

"And now," said Yami, "the crossing arms are going back up, and we are free to go on the street, where the cars are in front of us, and the cars are starting to move, and THE CARS ARE HEADED TOWARDS US SO WE SHOULD RUN!" Everybody ran in circles. "NOT IN CIRCLES!" Yami yelled. So everybody ran on the tracks, away from the street.

Also, all of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast members managed to get out of the mob, but they ran anyway.

"You see, Mokuba?" said Kaiba. "I knew we'd be safe the entire time!"

"It was your idea to scream and run around in circles!" Joey pointed out.

"But was Marlin a hologram too?" said Tea, pondering.

"You've guessed well, Tea," said Marlin, but from where?

"Where's his voice coming from?" asked Mokuba, looking carefully in every direction.

"It's coming from that train headed in our direction," said Kaiba, pointing to another train, "and we're still on the tracks because ran on them to escape from the coming traffic!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" went the mob.

"Run for your LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIV ES!" shouted a mob girl.

"I don't have a life!" Yami pointed out. "I died!"

"Oooooooooooooooooh," went all of the members of the mob except the main Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" shouted Tea at the top of her lungs. Everybody ran on the train tracks to escape the train. Sadly, even though they were running away from the train, because they were on the train tracks, they were still on the train's path.

"Hey," said the mob guy, running, "maybe we'll even run into that chicken again!"

And the Yu-Gi-Oh characters yelled, "FORGET ABOUT THAT STUPID CHICKEN!"

"Stupid?!" went Joey.

Kaiba turned to him. "Unless you care about that chicken that had a striking resemblance to you, I suggest you don't say anything."

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga WOO WOO!" went Marlin, who blew the train whistle.

"YOWZAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" went everybody in the mob.

"Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to drive a train in which I knew it would collide into another train?" Marlin called out one of the train's windows.

Just then, Joey stopped. "Hey, what are we running for?" he said. "This train might just be another one of Marlin's holograms!"

"But Holo-Marlin was in that other train!" said Tea and Duke.

"So there might be another one," responded Joey, as everyone else slowed down. "It could happen. I mean, don't you think it's possible that there could be two Marlin holograms?"

"No, this one's the real deal," shouted Marlin.

"But how do we know that?" asked Joey.

"And why are we stupid enough to run away from the train yet in the path of the train?" asked Yami Yugi.

Just then, Yami Marik turned around to Yami. "Who are you calling stupid?" he said.

"I'm calling you stupid, STUPID!" answered Yami. Everyone else ran away as the train went closer.

"You wanna piece of me?" shouted Yami Marik. "Do ya?"

"No, Yami M," said Yami Yugi. "Violence from fighting is not the answer!" He turned on his duel disk, shuffled his card deck, and put the deck in the disk. "Let us duel to solve the crisis!" he said.

"Okay, but if I win, I'll take your puzzle," said Yami Marik, putting his deck in his duel disk after shuffling it is well. Meanwhile, the train came closer and closer as everyone else was long gone (still on the track, of course).

"Done!" went Yami Yugi, drawing five cards to start the duel.

"What are you doing, Yami?" asked Yugi, from the puzzle.

"What's wrong, Aibou?" asked Yami. The train was now only a few meters away, and then Yami Marik noticed it, screamed, and ran away. (Aibou means "Partner")

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!" HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE FROM A TRAIN THAT'S COMING THIS WAY?" (Mou Hitori no Boku is Japanese for "Other Self".)

"Train!?" said Yami, confused. "I forgot! Oh, well, I'm already dead anyway, so-"

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Yugi, in a panic.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Yami Yugi, sighing and putting up his cards and duel disk. "Kids these days. Do they ever stop nagging? Sheesh!" Then he ran away, just in time.

"Put your back in it, please!" shouted Yugi, as Yami was running in the direction towards the other members of the mob. "We're gonna get hit by Ol' Choo-Choo!"

"Yugi, I'm running as fast as I can!" responded Yami.

"I'd hate to see you in the Olympics, Yami," said Yugi.

Meanwhile, everyone else was farther away...

"Where is that Yugi?" said Tristan, looking back.

"Wasn't he behind us?" asked Tea, as Yami Marik caught up with them.

"Oh, I think he's dead," Yami Marik said, though he didn't seem to care. "Actually, the Pharaoh has already died, so-"

"We've just gotta go back there!" shouted Joey and Tristan, stopping.

Just then, everybody in the mob stopped, and Ishizu said, "You go on ahead. I'll find us a place to stay off of this track."

"I'm gonna save his puzzle and the Egyptian god cards," said Yami Bakura. "After that, I don't care what happens to him." Then he started back.

"I'm gonna help Joey and Tristan!" said Duke, running towards Yami Bakura, even though Joey and Tristan didn't start running yet.

"Then I'm gonna help Duke help Joey and Tristan," said Tea.

"Y'know," said Ishizu, "I'm going to help Tea help Duke help Joey and Tristan."

The mob guy, named Travis, turned around. "Then I guess I'll help Ishizu help Tea help Duke help Joey and Tristan."

"In that case," said the mob girl, named Sally, "I'll go help Travis help Ishizu help Tea help Duke help Joey and Tristan."

"Fine," said Travis the mob guy. "Then I'm just gonna go help Sally help me help Ishizu help Tea help Duke help Joey and Christian."

"It's Tristan," said the annoyed Tristan.

"Whatever," replied Travis.

A hunter guy said, "Then I'll go help Travis help Sally help Travis help Ishizu help Tea help Duke help Joey and Steven."

**"IT'S TRISTAN!"**

"So?" said the hunter.

Mokuba then said, "Then I guess I could help the hunter help Travis help Sally help Travis help Ishizu help Tea help Duke help Joey and Pikachu."

**"NOT EVEN CLOSE THIS TIME!"**

Everyone stares at Kaiba, who said, "Oh, all right, I'll go help Mokuba help the hunter help Sally help...um, er, where are we again?"

Everyone in the mob groaned.

"You don't have to help me, if that's who you were going after!" said the arriving Yami. "I'm back!" Just then, Yami Bakura came back, and so did everyone else who ran after Yami.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" went everyone else.

"BUT SO IS THE TRAIN!" shouted Joey. "RUN, TEA, YUGI, YAMI MARIK, YAMI BAKURA, TOMMY-"

**"IT'S TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Whoa! Will our heroes and villians survive the train? Will Odion ever get a new tattoo? Will everyone ever pronounce correctly the name belonging to Gretchen?

**"IT'S TRISTAN, YOU IDIOT!"**

Oh, sorry. Well, find out, in the next chapter of...um, er, what story is this?...No, I'm kidding! So, find out in the next chapter of...ah, you know this story.


	9. Chapter 9: The Train Revelation

Thank you guys so much for your reviews!!!

Well, last time, you remember, Yugi and his friends, not to mention a hungry mob, were all running from traffic when they got caught bewteen two trains. It just so happened that they were just holograms made by the comedian Marlin, famous for changing the Duel Monsters cards. When they ran on the tracks to avoid more traffic, they had happened to notice that a real train was coming from behind them, and Marlin was the driver! So when Yami Yugi had caught up with his friends and the mob, with the train still behind him...

**Chapter 9- "The Train Revelation"**

"RUN, EVERYBODY, RUUUUUUUUUN!" shouted Tristan, causing everybody except him to run from the red train that was coming towards them.

Tea stopped and turned around. "Tristan, what are you doing?" she said. "Hey, I got your name right! But what are you gonna do about the train?"

"I'm going to punch it out!" shouted Tristan, balling his right hand into a fist. (Sound familiar? Maybe if you take a look at one of the Duelist Kingdom episodes...)

Yami Yugi turned around and shouted, "ARE YOU MAD?"

"Nah, but thank you for asking," replied Tristan.

Yami Marik got out his Canon camcorder and said, "Ooh, let me record this!"

The hungry mob shouted, "RUUUUUUUUN!"

"NEVER!" shouted Tristan, getting ready for his Punch of Doom.

"HONK HONK!" shouted Marlin, grinning.

"Here I go!" said Tristan.

Yami Bakura only yawned from boredom as he ran and then turned back to look at Tristan.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the determined Tristan, throwing his fist at the train.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **shouted Yami, Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Ishizu, Joey, Marik, Duke, Mokuba, and the original hungry mob in slow-mo, dramatic voices. The two evil Yamis just stood there, one recording the moment and the other just plain old bored. Kaiba was just like Yami Bakura.

**BAM **

"O.O" Tristan just froze, after punching out the train.

Little did he know, the so called "realistic train" was really a realistic train balloon! Meanwhile, the hungry mob was running, and they made it safely off the tracks. They gave up catching the chicken when they discovered that they were near a famous sushi restaurant, and were never heard from again. (Well, you aren't gonna hear them again from me at least...)

"It's just a... balloon?!" Tristan finally responded. "This is just like what happened at Duelist Kingdom!"

Yami Marik stopped recording. "Oh, sure, I wanted to see the pointy-haired-yet-less-as-pointy-haired-as-Pharaoh guy suffer from the hitting of the choo-choo! So what happened at this Duelist Kingdom you speak of?"

"Yeah, was it more interesting than this, 'cause what just happened was BOOOOOOOOORING," said Yami Bakura.

Bakura said, from the ring, "Don't you remember when I was in that cave with Yugi, Tea and Tristan?"

Since nobody else except Yami Bakura could here him, Tristan started talking. "Once, I was in a cave with Yugi, Tea and Bakura. We were running from a big boulder and Bakura got run over by it and I punched it out and it turned out to be a balloon and-"

"STOP SAYING 'AND' YA' LITTLE RUN-ON FREAK!" shouted Yami and Tea.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," said Yami Bakura, in his mind, "but I didn't try to protect you, which I would've done so I would still exist in this world, because I had a feeling that you would be safe, Bakura."

"You see, Yugi?" said Yami Yugi through his mind. "We wouldn't have died from a train balloon."

"I could've suffocated!" shouted Yugi and Bakura.

Just then, Marlin came off of a section of the train balloon and started marching p to everyone, shouting, "HOHO! HAHA! GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH! HOHO! HAHA! GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH!"

"What was that supposed to be, some kind of battle cry?" questioned Joey.

Marlin started laughing and pointing at them. "GYAHYAHYAHYAHYA! You should've seen the look on your faces when you saw that train coming! But didn't I tell you that it was a real train? Well, it was a real train- a real FAKE one!"

"Grr..." went Ishizu, growling.

"However," Marlin continued, "I am kinda disappointed that the balloon popped thanks to _SOMEBODY_ whose name I won't mention. Actually, I don't even know which it is! You guys kept calling him different names!"

"But like I've been saying," Tristan pointed out, "it was Tristan!"

"So how come your balloon didn't pop along any tall rocks or such?" Joey asked Marlin.

Marlin just said, "Hey, it just doesn't do that!"

"Oh."

"So anyway," continued Marlin, "you owe me big time for that balloon incident. That balloon wasn't supposed to pop yet!"

"YOU owe us for our cards," reminded Kaiba, pointing at Marlin. "Now you change them back this instant!"

"Sorry, but the cards will remain the same," said Marlin, straightening his glasses. (I guess I should've told you that he was wearing glasses 8 chapters earlier, huh?)

"YOU DARE MESS UP SETO KAIBA AND MOKUBA KAIBA'S CARDS?" shouted Kaiba.

"Um, uh... well, yes," answered Marlin.

"Oh… okay," said Kaiba, looking confused. "Well, how much money do you want me to give you in order to change my cards back?"

"DOUBLE the amount that you have," Marlin challenged.

"Ooh, he's good," said Kaiba.

"But Marlin, we don't have that much money," said Mokuba, "and we NEVER will." He paused for a moment. "Actually, all we need is the same amount of money again, and-"

"Then, I would still want double the amount that you have," interrupted Marlin. "Let's say you had two dollars. I would want four, but if you got four, then I would want eight because it's double. However, if you got eight more dollars, then I would want sixteen...DUH!"

"CHANGE MY CARDS BACK THIS INSTANT!" shouted Joey and Tristan, running towards Marlin.

"But I haven't even changed all of yours yet!"

Tristan and Joey stopped running. "WHAT?" they said, looking at each other.

"Well then," said Tea, "who are you missing?"

"Hmm, now let's see then..." said Yami Bakura. "Who got their cards changed? I know! Whoever got their cards changed, say 'Aye'! Aye!"

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami Marik, Ishizu, Kaiba, and Mokuba all said, "AYE!"

_"Aibou!"_ shouted Yami, winking. (Don't you guys remember? That means "Partner". Sheesh!)

"So who is left?" asked Joey.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Yami. "Let's see, I raised my hand, covering for me and Yugi, and so did Joey, and Tea, and Kaiba, and Mokuba, and Ishizu..."

"Not to mention Tristan, Bakura, and Marik..." reminded Duke, "covering their Yamis, too."

"And Odion, even though he's not here..." said Tea.

Meanwhile, as she was saying that, in a house in Domino, a fast asleep Odion was unaware that the children he was supposed to be babysitting were wrecking the house, and the parents of the children were driving home from their date. Little did the children's parents, Mr. and Mrs.Thompson know, the toddlers had also managed to wipe off Odion's facial tattoo!

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Duke. "I KNOW WHO IS MISSING! I KNOW WHO DIDN'T SAY 'AYE'!"

"You do?" said Yami.

"Who?" said Ymai Bakura.

"Marlin!" shouted Duke.

"HUH?" went everyone else.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to say so," said Marlin, "but I changed my cards as well."

"Oh," said Duke.

Tristan said, "Then it could only be...Red Herring!" (from "A Pup Named Scooby Doo")

"Wrong cartoon, Tristan," said Duke, slapping him.

"Gee...I could've been right..." said Tristan.

"I wonder who it could be," said Duke Devlin. "Hmm..."

Everybode Else Except Marlin and Duke, Of Course, said, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...HUH? O.O" They all looked at Duke Devlin.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Duke, puzzled. "Well what? What'd I say?"

"Duke," said Yami, "we think we know who that person is..."

"You do?" asked Duke. "Who?" Everyone else started walking closer to him, but no one noticed how Marlin slipped away, with an evil-looking grin on his face...

Well, this certainly is a surprise. Which one of these Yu-Gi-Oh characters is the person? (I think you already know, but just incase...) Find out, in the next chapter of...(dadadadaadadaaaaaa) _"Yu-Gi-Oh C"! _In the meantime, I'm off to do some non-writing-_YuGiOhC_ stuff. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10: Duke the Victim

Well, last time, you remember, Yugi and his friends were running from a realistic-looking train driven by the comedian Marlin, and when Tristan tried to punch it out, it popped, as it turned out to be just an ordinary balloon. (Well, not completely ordinary, as you do not randomly see extremely big balloons unless there's a carnival or something. Anyway, back to the story.) When everybody demanded to Marlin that they wanted their cards changed back, Marlin mentioned that somebody didn't get their cards changed back. Odion was still sleeping instead of babysitting when everyone else figured out who that one person was. And it turned out to be...

"Duke," said Yami, "we think we know who this person is..."

"You do?" asked Duke. "Who?"

Everyone else started walking closer to him, but no one noticed how Marlin slipped away, with an evil-looking grin on his face.

Yami Yugi took a deep breath and started. "It...is..."

"YOU, DUKE!" finished everybody else.

"Hey, I wanted to be the one to say that!" shouted Yami.

Chapter 10- "Duke The Victim"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Duke, pointing at himself. "ME?!"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention," said Duke, "my cards were never changed. DID YOU HEAR ME, MARLIN? MARLIN?"

(crickets chirping)

"What?" said Yami. "He's gone!"

"That creep! He vanished!" shouted Joey.

"Aww..." moaned Yami Marik, looking at his Canon, "and I get that on camera 'cause I stopped recording already..."

"Forget about your stupid camera," Yami Bakura rudely said. "What about our cards? Or, at least, my cards?"

"You mean, Bakura's cards," Tea corrected for Yami B.

"Okay then. Our cards," was Yami Bakura's only response.

"And what are we gonna do about mine?" asked Duke, getting nervous.

"Maybe we could use them in a plan to change our cards back," shouted Yami Yugi.

"I have a suggestion," Yami Marik informed everyone, "but I need the Pharaoh's Millennium Item first. It is necessary for my plan."

Yami Yugi was annoyed. "Again, Yami Derrick?"

"It's Marik," Yami Marik said.

"I know," said Yami, "I just like the name Derrick better. I've always wanted to call you that."

"Well, I suppose you could call me Eric," said Yami Marik, thinking aloud.

"Okay, then Eric it is, Yami Eric," said Yami.

"YOU GUYS!?" shouted Joey and Tea.

"Sorry," anwered the two Yamis.

"Oh no! I said sorry!" shouted Yami Marik. "I'm turning good! OMIGOSH, SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!" He started screaming at the top of his lungs while running around in circles around everybody until Yami Bakura slapped him in the cheek.

"The point is that our cards are being changed, and so we've got to protect Duke's cards. It should help us a little bit if we can keep one of our decks free from the comedian change."

"You're right, Tea," said Joey, "and I know just how to do it. We'll have a sleepover at Duke's house!"

"But my dice house doesn't have enough room for us all," said Duke, "but we can do it somewhere else. And I can bring my deck with me."

"Hey I know," said Ishizu, who hadn't spoken in a while, "how about at Kaiba Land?"

"Sister," said yami Marik, "why do you suggest there?"

Ishizu said, "Because it is run by Yugi's good old friend Kaiba."

"I'm not his good old friend," grumbled Kaiba.

"So anyway, what do you think, you guys?" Ishizu asked to everyone.

"Hey, now that doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Joey, "but how are we going to suggest to Kaiba that we'd want to do this?"

"Hello, I'm right here," reminded Kaiba.

"And so am I!" shouted his little brother, Mokuba. "We'd be happy to let you guys have a sleepover at our theme park!"

"What?" shouted Kaiba. "But Mokuba..."

"But nothing, Seto," said Mokuba. "Don't worry, nothing bad's gonna happen with our advanced security."

"If our security's so advanced, then how come our company got taken over by somebody in the first chapter?" asked Kaiba.

"Um, uh, I don't know," Mokuba answered.

"And if it's so advanced," Joey asked, "then how come nobody stopped that Marlin guy from coming to referee that dance contest? And who won it, by the way? Me, right?"

"Kaibaland, eh?" said Yugi from the puzzle right while Joey was saying that. "Gee, that sounds fun! Can I take over, Yami?"

"Why, sure, Yugi. I've run out of things to say, anyway." Yami transformed back into Yugi.

"All right, fine then," said Kaiba, "but I don't want Wheeler barfing on any of the equipment."

"Not even the trashcans?" asked Duke, fiddling with his dice earrings.

"Nope. Sad, huh?" said Kaiba. "Well, maybe to you it is, but-"

"Oh goody, I'd love to come!" shouted Yami Marik.

"And me too!" said Yami Bakura.

"WHAT?" said Bakura and Marik, who were listening the whole time.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ishizu, Kaiba, and Mokuba all just looked at them.

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura just said, "What?"

"It's just that...you're...evil," Kaiba pointed out to them.

"But, we're people too!" said Yami Marik with a puppy-face frown on his face, "and Kaiba, man, I'm your biggest fan! I just adore your theme park. In fact, the only reason I really wanted to enter your Battle City tournament a while back was not to steal the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle, but because I was so obsessed with entering YOUR tournament!"

"Heh. Well...now...you can't argue with that logic," Kaiba mentioned, smiling a little.

Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes. "Oh brother," they said at the same time.

And Yami Bakura, also in puppy-face mode, said, "Yeah, Seto, man. It's cool. We're buddies, aren't we?"

"Um, uh, no," said Kaiba.

So Yami Marik and Yami Bakura started bowing Kaiba saying, "Please, Seto Kaiba, sir. You're my heeeeeeeroooooo!" They both turned to look at each other. "Oh, hi. So, he's your hero too." They continued bowing, and then turning back to Kaiba, they said, "Kaiba, WE LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOU! We're not worthy!"

"Then go be not worthy somewhere else!" interrupted Joey.

"Shut up, Wheeler," said Kaiba, punching Joey in the face. Then he turned to the two evil Yamis. "Listen you guys, you can stay."

Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Tea, Tristan, and Duke went, "KAIBA!?!?!?!?!?"

"What?" asked Kaiba. "It's okay, you guys."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," said Mokuba.

Yami Marik started crying. "Oh, thank you. God bless you, Kaiba."

"Yeah," Yami Bakura said, also crying. "You won't regret it."

"But they're EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIL!" Tristan yelled, jumping up and down.

"How can you not regret letting an evil villain come to a sleep over?" Tea shouted, pointing at Yami Bakura.

"Um, well, I retired," said Yami M.

"Yeah, me too," Yami B said.

"Retired from what?" asked Yami . "Yami Marik, you just said that the only reason you entered in that tournament was because of Kaiba, yet you still ask me for my puzzle!"

"That puzzle does look valuable," Yami Marik lied, "but it was just an excuse just to get into the tournament."

"Oh SUUUUUUUUURE it was," said Yami Yugi.

"You want a piece of me, Yami Marik?" shouted Joey.

"Then why were you sending people to the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami.

"There is no Shadow Realm in the Japanese version of the show," said Yami Marik. "All of those Shadow Realm things were just projections."

"Ooh, he's so good," said Yami Yugi.

"I better hurry and get home to get my deck before Marlin gets it!' shouted Duke. "No wait, I have it right here, in my pocket."

"Okay guys," said Kaiba. "Let's hurry up and go to KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAALAAAAAAAAND!"

"What is it, Seto?" asked Mokuba, noticing Kaiba's shout.

**"THERE'S A REEEEAL TRAIN COMING!" **shouted Kaiba, pointing. **"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! "**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted everyone, and they all managed to run away from the real train.

So that night, it was settled at Kaiba Land that there would be a sleepover. Unfortunately, there was no real place to sleep, so Yugi and his friends had decided to just ride on the rides. They went from roller coaster to roller coaster. Duke had also tried the Blue Eyes White Dragon roller coaster to keep himself awake. And it worked. Until...

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this," said Duke Devlin. I'm getting a little queasy..."

"Sorry," said Yugi, "Duke, but we need to keep you awake."

"I'd rather be unconscious," said Duke, rolling his tired eyes.

"Maybe you should try a different ride," Joey suggested to Duke.

"Nah," said Duke, yawning. "I think I'll sleep in, tonight."

"It's your money," reminded Kaiba.

"Besides," said Duke, "how can Marlin manage to change my cards when there still in my pocket? You'd think I'd notice." He then took his cards out to look at them. Then he said, "There, you see? There's nothing wrong with them."

"Not yet," said Joey.

"Exactly, Duke," said Tea. "You'd better watch out."

"She's right," said Ishizu. "After all, you're the only one left whose cards didn't get changed."

"Yeah, I know..." said Duke putting the cards back in his pocket, "and thanks, you guys."

"No problem," said Joey. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Of course not," said Tristan.

"HUH!?!?" went everybody else.

"Friends are for borrowing items and never expecting them to expect you to give them back," said Tristan, pointing at himself.

Joey gasped, and he said, "So that's why you haven't given me back my Mr.FunnyFunny teddy bear!"

"O.O" went everyone else except Tristan and Joey.

"Not that I have one or anything," said Joey.

"Look, the point is, guys," said Duke, "that we must protect the cards at all costs."

"I know, Duke," said Yugi, "but you don't seem very interested about this whole thing."

"Don't worry, you guys," said the tired Duke. "I am interested, really!"

"In that case, let's continue, shall we?" said Tea, excited.

Duke yawned, and said, "Yeah...sure, whatever." Then he dropped his head down and fell asleep.

Joey and Tristan just looked at each other. Then they said, "Let's take him to the Obelisk Ride of Horror."

So Joey and Tristan managed to take him to that ride. What was this mysterious ride? I forgot the name, but it was that ride where you're in a chair, and you're strapped in it, and a contraption takes your chair and others up to a very high point, and then you can see your surroundings, and then all the chairs fall down hundreds of yards to the ground, and then it goes back up and down and all that. I've never been on one of those rides, because it looked too scary. I really hope you know what I'm talking about. If you do, could you tell me what type of ride it's called? Anyway, as the sleeping Duke was put into a red chair, he didn't seem to notice that the blue ride was going up. Luckily, he was strapped in safely. Finally, the ride was at the top...

The groggy Duke yawned. "Ah, what a wonderful dream," he said, as the ride stopped. Then he looked down at the ground-which was as high as the empire state building! That;s about 100 stories tall! "O.O EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" To make matters worse, that was when the ride fell.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Ishizu, and Bakura shouted, "GO DUKE GO!"

"Oh my goodness gracious!" shouted Marik.

Yami Marik sighed. "If only the Pharaoh was in his place."

Meanwhile, Duke was still falling, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**  
takesbreath  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**  
But just then, a wind came by Duke, and thanks to the wind, not to mention the speed of Duke's fall, his deck flew out of his pocket!

"MY DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!"

See? I told ya. Oh well. So, will our hero, Duke, ever get his cards back? Or will Marlin get them first? And will somebody shut that dude up? Maybe. So find out in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!


	11. Chapter 11: GET THAT IDIOT DOWN NOW!

_1. If you want to start the car, but it needs some gas, what do you do?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_2. What do you do when you want to start your car?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_3. What do you do when you want to stop your car?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_4. If you're driving and you come across a stop sign, what do you do?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_5. If you want to park and you come across two parking spots, yet one of them says that it is reserved for Egyptians only, what do you do?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_6. What do you do when you notice how you're driving at 70 miles an hour when the speed limit is only 40?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_7. If you see the police coming after you, what do you do when you're driving a car?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_8. What do you do when you drive somewhere, and you see a sign that tells you to turn around because the road you're driving on is an unfinished road that leads to the edge of a cliff?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_9. What do you do if you're driving and the traffic light is on red?_  
**I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

_10. If you're driving and you've just started the car and you go above the speed limit and the police is after you and you come across a fast food restaurant, then what do you do?_  
**I send those foolish policemen to the Shadow Realm, get some grub, THEN I take the Pharaoh's Millenium Puzzle.**

CORRECT: 0/10  
SCORE: 0/100

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, last time, you remember, we, um, uh, where are we again? (I got this from "Rocky and Bullwinkle".)

Tristan: "What? You don't remember? What kind of writer are you?"

Joey: "Well, let's tell him, guys."

Tea: "Okay, this is Kaiba Land."

Yugi: "Yes, and we're here because some nutcase named Marlin has been changing our cards into comedy entertainers."

Kaiba: "Yes, and they're staying here for a sleepover to protect that Duke Devlin's cards, because only his didn't seem to get changed."

Yami Marik: "Don't forget about us."

Yami Bakura: "Yeah, we came, too."

Kaiba: "Uh, oh yeah."

Mokuba: "But don't worry guys, these two won't cause any trouble around here. We'll make sure of it."

Ishizu: "Good."

Mr. and Mrs.Thompson: "And we're driving home from our date to let Babysitter Odion get his pay for being such a good babysitter to our children."

But Odion is really-

Mrs.Thompson: "A good babysitter? Yes, hon, we just said that."

Mr.Thompson: "But honey, I'm your hon."

Duke: "AND MEANWHILE I'M FALLING ON THE OBELISK RIDE OF HORROR BECAUSE OF SOME CERTAIN SOMEBODYS THAT TOOK ME HERE WHILE I WAS ASLEEEEEEEEEEP! AND MY DECK IS MISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! IT FLEW OUT OF MY POOOCKEEEEEEEEEET!" (Do you know the ride where you're in a chair, and it goes really far up, then in falls? Well this ride goes up to the height of the Empire State Building! I think that's like 100 stories or something real tall.)

Oh yeah, now I remember. Actually, I knew all along. I was just seeing if you were paying attention, and-

Duke: "JUST WRITE ME DOWN FROM HEEEEEEEEEERE!"

But what about your deck?

Duke: "Oh, yeah. Then I'll get that back, too."

So, after months of waiting,(if it was months after you read the last chapter) you are about to find out what happens to Duke. In...

Chapter 11- "GET THAT IDIOT DOWN FROM THERE!"

Duke: **"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT?"**

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters looked up in the sky.

"Look up in the sky! Is it a bird?" said Joey.

"Is it a plane?" said Yugi.

"What's a plane?" asked Yami.

"No, it's SUPERMAN!" shouted Mokuba.

"Man, you people are blind," said Tea.

"No..." said Tristan, "is that...Duke's deck?"

"Yeah... is it?" asked a puzzled Ishizu.

And his deck it was, and it was falling at an incredibly slow rate, and because there wasn't anything like a dice rubber band or anything like that to hold the deck together, all of the cards spread out.

"Oh no!" shouted Tristan.

Oh yes...and to make matters worse for that loser, Duke, all of his cards had went to the hiding spot of Marlin what's-his-last-name, who was inside a cabin-like place, and was building a device, using the legendary material, Comedius, which would be a laser gun that would zap all of Duke's cards into comedy monsters.

"Heh heh...with this device," said Marlin, "I can...oh, wait, the narrator said that already."

Yeah, sorry.

"Hey, what's that?" said Marlin, looking at Duke's cards coming into an open door of the little hideout.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" Duke shouted, knowing Marlin's hideout when he saw it, for it said "MARLIN'S TOP SECRET HIDEOUT" on the top of it.

"These must be... that Duke Devlin's cards," said Marlin, holding the cards and looking through them... "These cards are all normal cards. They must be Duke's! I can change 'em now! HOORRAAAAAAAAAY!"

So that was what he did, and in the meantime, Duke was still falling, but just then, the ride had abruptly stopped 1 foot above the bottom of the ride, then, it went all the way back up again!

"Huh?" he wondered. "What's going on?"

To answer your question, Duke, Marlin had finished the card change and was now using the Comedius laser to stop and restart the ride, and unfortunately for lonely Duke, Duke was alone at the time. (Nobody seemed to want to go on the ride at the time.) Actually, there were some people. However, nobody seemed to care about Duke's dilemma. Now, the ride was frozen again, but this time, it was at the top.

"Look, Daddy, I can see our house from here," said a riding little girl named Suzie. Suzie was a blond-haired girl with pigtails, and she was one of the riders who weren't intimidated by the large height. (Actually, the only person on the ride who was nervous was Duke, only he wasn't nervous. He was just terrified!)

Suzie's dad said, "I know, honey. Wave to Mommy." (The mom wasn't at Kaiba Land at the time.)

"Hi, Mom!" shouted the little girl, waving at her mom, who was at their house far off. (Little did they know, the mother was asleep in the house. It was nighttime, you know.)

"Gimme a break," said Duke, puzzled at why nobody else seemed worried about looking down at a 100 story height.

"C'mon, Pop," said the riding older brother named Bobby. "Why won't this ride go down?" Now Bobby was a taller boy with black hair, sitting on the right side of his father.

"It's probably because were supposed to be intimidated by the long drop," answered the same father from earlier, "but it doesn't seem to be working. It certainly is a nice view, though."

"The long drop?!" said Bobby and Suzie together.

That Dad answered, "Yes, the long droooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!"

For at that moment, the ride went all the way down to the bottom at the same speed as when they were moving before. Then it went up to the top and down to the bottom and up to the top and down to the bottom and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and, uh, well... you get the picture, until finally, it stayed up! Up, at the very top, it stayed.

"Well what are we supposed to do now, Pop?" asked Bobby.

"Well, Bobby," replied the dad, "I think we're supposed to jump off the ride."

Bobby and Suzie shouted, "Okay!" Then they unbuckled their seatbelts, giving up their protection from the gusty winds at that height. Why, one false step now, and DOWN YOU GO! Okay now, back to the story.

"Who should jump off first?" said a teenage boy named (randomly chooses a male name) Simon.

"I know, let's play Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Mo to decide!" suggested an old man we'll call Grampa Rider. Now this grandfather was the father of the father of Bobby and Suzie. Surely an old man like him would keep off of a scary ride like this one, but then again, so would a little girl, right? Okay then.

"Okay!" said everyone except Duke.

"Starting from me..." said Grampa, unbuckling his seatbelt to point at everyone, "eenie meenie minie mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie meenie, minie mo, my late mother told me to pick someone and you are it!" Saying this, he ended up pointing at none other than Duke Devlin.

"WHAT? ME?! WHADDYA MEAN ME!?!?!?" shouted Duke, pointing at himself like in the previous chapter.

"That's right!" said Grampa, smiling.

A mother rider (this other mother who has a different family) said, "Correct!"

"But… I don't want to," said Duke.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have any choice," said the husband of that wife. "You're it."

Then, all of the riders unbuckled their seatbelts, slowly walking towards Duke, chanting, "PUSH HIM OFF! PUSH HIM OFF!" Duke tried to back away, but he couldn't do it without falling off. He was trapped y the people! There was an equal number of people on each side of Duke. Then, they pushed him off.

Duke screamed even longer this time.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Duke fell all 100 stories or whatever the height of the Empire State Building is. Because this is a climatic scene, and because I don't exactly know what will happen to him, I'm going to end this chapter of the story right here. So will Duke survive? Find out, next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Will Duke Survive?

Well, last time, you remember, Duke had gotten pushed out of the Obelisk Ride Of Horror, when it was around 100 stories tall. He was at Kaiba Land because he was having a sleepover there with his friends to protect his cards from being changed by Marlin, which was in vain, by the way, because Marlin had managed to get those cards and change them into comedy monsters.

Chapter 12- "Will Duke Survive?"

Meanwhile, at the Thompson's residence, the babysitter, Odion was sleeping peacefully when suddenly, he woke up. The problem was that he woke up to an angry Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, who were mad because while he was sleeping, the toddlers he was supposed to watch have messed up their house badly (as if a tornado had went through it). Suddenly, Odion noticed that his tattoo was missing!

"Did you toddlers wash it off?" he asked the kids. "Because, now I have to get one all over again! By the way, now I'll never get a new disco record!" He started crying.

"Disco record?! We have tons of disco records that you can have because we don't want them anymore," said Mr. Thompson.

"Really?"

"Sure," answered Mrs. Thompson. "But, you have to help us clean up this mess first!"

"I will!" Odion instantly got up and helped.

Getting back to our main topic, Duke was still falling off the ride at a 100-story drop, while his friends below were watching from below.

Joey was watching from a good view. "Hey, guys, it looks like Duke is practicing sky-diving."

"But when did he get a parachutte?" asked Tea.

Tristan sighed. "Maybe he got one when we weren't looking," he guessed. Morning came.

"SOMEBODY HEEELP MEEEEE!" he yelled.

Tea was confused at what she just heard, which explains why she said, "What did he say?"

"Hmm," said Ishizu. "I think he told us that he was 100 fine and that we are free to leave and do something else and that his deck will be fine."

"Okay," said Tristan and Joey, and so everybody left.

Well, this looks bad for Duke? Will he lose his life right here? Find out in the next chapter of...HAHAHAHAHA! Thought I would end this chapter right here, huh?

"There must be a way to save myself," said Duke, "but how?"

Luckily there was a trampoline that somebody had put at the exact spot that Duke would fall on! When Duke realized that, he said,

"Great dice! (instead of "Great Scott"...who's Scott, anyway?) Now I don't have to do anything!"

But unfortunately for Duke Devlin, he had made one slight miscalculation when the wind became strong enough to blow him right beside the trampoline. Also unfortunately, nobody seemed to notice him either! But would this be the end of him? No, because he's a cartoon!

**THUD!**

He landed face first, smack-dab on the cold hard street _**BESIDE**_ the trampoline.

"This hurts..."

Meanwhile, Yugi was just finished watching a movie about a boy watching a movie about a boy watching a movie about a boy watching a movie about a boy watching a movie about a boy watching a movie about-wait, you get the idea, right?-when all of a sudden he saw a trampoline beside a teenager with dice earrings trying to get up from the 100 story fall that he just experienced.

"OH MY!" Yugi shouted. "THAT'S…"

Duke just groaned.

Yugi was shocked to see what he saw. "THAT'S… A TRAMPOLINE!" Then Yugi started jumping on the trampoline paying no attention to Duke Devlin who had just got up.

"Yuuuugi..." he said, as Yugi stopped jumping and then saw Duke. "DUKE!"

Duke had a big, crimson-red bruise on his face, gotten from the fall. "Yuuuugi..." he moaned, weakly, "I need..."

"What do you need, Duke?" asked Yugi, with tears in his eyes.

"I need...I need..."

"You need?" asked Yugi, sobbing.

"I need..."

"Yes?"

"I need..."

**"YES?"**

"I need-"

**"WHAT IS IT, YOU FOOL?"**

"Yugi..."

"Sorry."

"I need..."said Duke, "I need...TO GET ON THAT TRAMPOLINE!" And that's when he jumped on the trampoline. Then Yugi joined him on the trampoline.

Then Joey came to jump with them.

Then Tea came.

Then Ishizu came.

Then Yami Marik came.

Then Yami Bakura came.

Then Tristan came.

Then the policemen came.

Yugi noticed the five blue-uniformed men and said, "Um, uh, what can we do for you, officer?"

The policeman responded in a serious tone (DUH), "You guys are all under arrest."

"Then I'll just mind control you with my Millennium Rod!"said Yami Marik, but the rod got taken by the policeman, who said, "Hmm... you dared to threaten us with a deadly weapon?"

"Well, it's not deadly, but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" yelled the policeman. "Now, all of you guys are under arrest." Then, the policeman handcuffed everyone and then swallowed the key whole. (You see, where they lived, they had keys that can dissolve in your mouth.)

Well it doesn't look like Yugi and his friends' cards are going to be changed any time soon. So with Duke's cards finally changed, what will happen now? Will Yugi and his friends have to go to jail? And what did they do, anyway? Find out in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!! So long, now!


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Due to the fact that the next few chapters are very short, I'm gonna try to update sooner, so prepare yourselves

But first, here's something you'll really like. (Rocky J. Squirrel always said that.) Yami Marik made a rap song about his adventures as an evil villian.

**I'm an evil evil villian and I'm from the land of Egypt  
And I want the Millenium Puzzle and what else rhymes with Egypt?  
I've got a tattoo on my back and it's in hieroglyphics  
And if you want to know my plan I well tell you the specifics  
Just incase you'd like to know, then I guess I will say so  
I want to steal the puzzle so I can rule the world (OH!)  
I want the Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer (Yeah I want it)  
They are strong Duel Monster cards and I really really mean it  
Then I also want the Ra (yeah) it's The Winged Dragon of Ra  
And I mind controled some people. Have you heard of Seto Kaiba?  
He held Obelisk while Yugi held Slifer the Sky Dragon  
And little Yugi has that puzzle-I want that and his Sky Dragon  
I want the legendary cards-yes I want 'em want 'em want 'em  
OH YEAH! I really want 'em want 'em want'em want 'em want 'em so BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD  
Woooooooord...**

But incase you don't like raps, or you just wanted to see the story, here is the story of "Yu-Gi-Oh! C"!!!!!!!!

Well, last time, you recall, Duke Devlin had been falling out of the Obelisk Ride Of Horror at Kaiba Land at a 100-story drop. He landed right beside a trampoline, and then his friends and he started jumping on the trampplane when they were arrested by the police. So it seems that the now-awake Odion was the only one that didn't get arrested...(besides Marlin)...So what will happen now? Well, find out...TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Okay, enough of that, let's begin.

**Chapter 13- "The Truth"**

"But wait! You can't do this to us!"Tristan yelled, as he and the others were handcuffed and put into a big police car.

"Of course we can't arrest you!" yelled the policeman back, whose name was Bill, by the way. "How can we arrest you when we already did?"

Ishizu sighed. "Well, usually if somebody has a very bad criminal record, then-"

**"SILENCE!"**

The police car drove on.

"We're taking you to court to decide what to do with you."

"You're taking us to court?" asked Tristan.

"That's right."

Tristan was angry. "But we didn't do anything!" he mentioned.

Bill had kept his serious face when he said, "Yes you did."

"OH YEAH?"asked Joey. "What?"

**"YOU WE'RE JUMPING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY! THAT TRAMPOLINE THAT YOU GUYS JUMPED ON CLEARLY STATED THAT YOU WOULD GET ARRESTED IF YOU HAD JUMPED ON IT!"**

Joey was confused. "Well we didn't see that."

"That's because you guys kept stepping on the sign."

"Oh."

"Listen, you," warned Bill. "You better not pull off any funny stuff on me."

"But this is-"

"I know, I know, it's _'Yu-Gi-Oh! C'_ and all," mentioned Bill, "But that doesn't give you any reason to pull a fast one on me. But if you insist, we can fight over this decision."

"A fight?!" said Joey. "Okay!"

"Uh, Joey..." warned Tea. "That's not such a very good idea."

"Don't be such a Chuckie Finster!" yelled Joey. (from the show called Rugrats) "I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of this guy!"

"How'd you know I had stuffing for dinner last night?" Bill asked.

"Uh..."

"You were spying on me, weren't ya'? I should've known!" The policeman rolled up his sleeve. "You don't mind if I used a laser in this fight, do you?"

"Of cour'se I don't," said Joey. (Laser guns were all the rage though. Guns were too boring for them.)

Then Yugi noticed what was wrong. "Uh, Joey..."

"Quiet, Yugi. No offense or anything, but let me handle this."

**FIGHT START! **

"Okay, time to use my punch of doom on this guy," said Joey. He got his arm into a fist, and then he-HEY WAIT A MINUTE! THESE GUYS ARE HANDCUFFED, REMEMBER? "Um...hehehehee..."

"You're outta luck, pal." Bill got out his laser gun. "Time to die!"

Joey said,"Die?!"

"Yeah, you know, dye your hair black. Lasers can do that do ya'. I didn't just say 'die', did I?"

"That depends. What does that mean?" asked Joey.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." He zapped Joey's hair with his laser. "Oh look. We're here. We're at the courthouse."

The courthouse looked all brown and court-housey. (I guess there are some courthouses there.) Now, you see, the "criminals" were brought into the courtroom, and there was instantly a court.)

"But they took the Millenium Rod!" whined Yami Marik.

"So? Not my problem," said Yami Yugi, who took over for Yugi to participate into court. "And besides, I banished you into the Shadow Realm for all eternity, so how did you manage to escape?"

"I was writen out. Occasionally I'm after your puzzle," said Yami Marik, "But I'm now on holiday. Enjoy my vacation, 'cause it won't last long, Pharaoh."

**"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!"** shouted the judge. "This court is now in session. This is the defendent Mugi and his friends-"

"IT'S YUGI!"

"Whatever," said the judge. "VS the man who owned that trampoline, and that person is...MARLIN!"

**"WHAT? MARLIN!?"** shouted the surprised Joey.

"Yes," said the judge. "Marlin is the person who owns the famous trampoline."

"Famous?!" asked Joey. "What's so famous about it?"

"Well, you guys know about it, don't you?" said the judge.

"I guess so," said Ishizu.

"Now, I call to the stand, Ugi Mutou!" said the judge.

"That's Mugi!...I mean Yugi, you punk!" Yami Yugi went to the stand.

Then the judge said to Yami very quickly, "Gugi, doyousweartotellthetruththewholetruthandnothingbut thetruthsohelpyouGod?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said a puzzled Yami.

"Pugi, doyousweartotellthetruththewholetruthandnothingbut thetruthsohelpyouGod?"

"One more time...what?"

"Sugi..."

"It's YUGI!" yelled Yami. "Not Mugi, not Ugi, not Gugi, Pugi, Tsurugi, Flugi, Sugi, BugiBugiBaBugiBananaBanaBoBlugi or anything like that!"

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION, YA' FIEND!"** yelled Marlin, crazily.

Yami pointed a finger at him (somehow, he was still in handcuffs) and had said, "YOU'RE the one that got us into all this in the first place! It's your fault!"

**"DO YOU SWEAR TO TELL THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH, AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH? SO HELP YOU GOD?"**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with the court case, you punk!" said Yami Yugi.

"That's Mr.Punk to you, ya' criminal!" shouted the judge at Yami. Then everyone stared at him. "Um, uh, not that I am a punk or anything. It's just that-"

**"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!"** shouted Yami.

"Don't call me a fool, you even fooler fool!" shouted the judge.

Joey grinned. "Ooh, a fight!"

**"SHUT UP!"** shouted the judge and Yami.

"Okay."

"Now, where were you on the night of the 17th, bub?" asked the judge.

"I was at a dance party at Kaiba Land," answered Yami Yugi. (Apparently, the dance party from Chapter 4 seemed to have been on a 17th of a month.) "And where were you yesterday, just this morning?" asked the judge. "Well," said Yami. "I was-"

**"I OBJECT!"** shouted Bill, the policeman. "I saw a little version of him jumping on the trampoline! Say, Blugi, when did you grow?"

And that's when Yami Yugi's head was red from storing up all that anger of the mispronounciation of his name.

"Well, surprisingly, the jury has already come up with a decision," said the judge.

"ALREADY!?!?" Yami shouted. "But we barely did anything! Gee, that was short."

The judge began. "The verdict is..."

Wow! That was short? Will our story end here? Will all our characters (except Odion) be in jail for the rest of their lives? What will Mugi, er, um, Yugi do if he loses the case? Find out in the next chapter of..._"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The verdict may surprise you...)


	14. Chapter 14: The Decision and the Problem

Last time, you recall, the Yu-Gi-Oh members had gotten arrested for jumping on a tramoline that was owned by Marlin. But it turned out to be just another prank made by Marlin! Unfortunately, the judge doesn't know that yet, at least, and neither does Bill, the policeman. And now the jury seems to have already made a decision on the verdict of the court case, yet what will it be?

**Chapter 14- "The Decision-Not to Mention, the Problem"**

"We have made the decision," said the jury leader. (Actually, he wasn't a leader, but with his personality, he'd make a good leader.) "Now let us tell the judge. Judge, we've made a decision."

"I know," said the judge.

"Man," said Yami Yugi. "This was too fast. And why'd you even ask me what happened the other night when the situation came just last night?"

"I dunno, just curious," said the judge, scratching his head. Then, the jury came and whispered the verdict to the judge's ear. The judge showed a serious looking face upon the "criminals".

"Oh well," Yami thought to himself. "It ain't over 'till it's over."

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings," said Yugi.

Just then, unexpectedly, a fat lady came through the front door. She whispered something to the judge, and then the judge whispered back to her. Then, she faced the audience, mainly towards Yami and the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters, singing, **"IT'S OVER!"** Then she whispered something else to the judge. Then the judge paid her some money, and she left.

"My, what an inconvenient moment for the criminals," said the judge. "Actually, the verdict it that the criminals are..."

(drum roll)

**"...INNOCENT!"**

"But we didn't do it!" shouted Yami, trying to convince the judge that at the lsat minute. Then he paused. "Wait...did you just say, innocent?"

"That's right," said the judge. "Mugi and his friends are the winner of the court case."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Yami, once again angered at the mispronounciation of his name.

"I said that Pugi and his friends are the winner of the court case. Or was it Tsurugi?" Unfortunately, the judge couldn't remember Hugi's, um, er, Yugi's real name.

Also, the audience was cheering for Yami and the others, but since nobody could confirm Yugi's name, they chanted, **"BUGI! MUGI! HYUGI! HRUGI! TSURUGI! UGI!..."**

Marlin didn't care if he lost the case because he was just laughing about how Yugi's name kept being pronounced wrong, and that's when Yami Yugi got mad. He was shaking as his friends were wondering what was the matter with him. He was breathing heavily as the audience continued to mispronounce his name. Suddenly, Yami Yugi' skin turned green. (I think you know what's coming.) He started to get bigger, and then, he grew big muscles. His shirt ripped off, and he broke free of his handcuffs!

**"IT'S... YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** shouted the transformed person, who changed from Yami Yugi to... Yami the Hulk!?

Yami the Hulk was so mad that he didn't remember that he shouldn't throw his puzzle because the soul of Yugi was inside it now, which was why he did, causing it to break into little tiny individual pieces.

"Uh-oh," said the judge.

Next, the giant Yami started overturning tables. Tristan and Tea were ordering people to evactuate, which is what the people did. That was when Yami picked up the desk he was sitting in and threw it at the crowd of running people!

"The Pharaoh's gone mad!" shouted Ishizu, watching the desk land on the people.

Each step Yami took caused a glass window to break.

The judge noticed all of the people running and screaming and decided to change his mind.

"I've changed my mind," he said as he looked at Yami the Hulk. "Instead, Jugi and his friends shall be guilty of destroying a courtroom!"

"IT'S... YUGI!" shouted the Hulk as he charged toward the judge, who then screamed bloody murder.

**WHAM!**

The judge flew out of his seat as the gigantic podium he was at broke into pieces.

**"BATTLE STATIONS!"** shouted the jury leader, putting up his dukes.

"No, that won't be necessary," said the judge. "The police are here, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Bill, getting out his laser gun and shooting at Yami. However, the blast didn't even hurt Yami as he kicked it back at Bill!

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** the policeman cried, as he was getting zapped by his own attack.

"You see?" said the judge. "This is what I'm talking about! He's destroying a courtroom. That's why all of you have to go to jail now."

"What?" complained Joey. "But what did we do? He's the one who messed up your courtroom. We just panicked."

"Well, you're his friends, aren't you?" said the judge. "This way he doesn't get lonely in the prison."

"Oh really?" asked Joey sarcastically, unaware that there was still chaos behind him, as people were fighting to get out. That was when the members of the jury pounced on everybody running, trying to cause order. That was just when Yami the Hulk turned around and charged towards the people. This caused everybody to run faster. The people under the desk managed to get out alive, though. This chapter gives "melee" a whole new meaning.

"Yes, really," said the judge, to Joey. "Now, guards, SEIZE THAT GREEN GUY!"

Just then, these big, muscular courtroom guards came up from behind Yami just when Yami realized what had happened to his Millenium Puzzle. He automatically changed back to normal as he was grabbed, his shirt flew back on him and came back together somehow, and the policemen came and gave him new handcuffs in replacement of the old ones.

"Let me go!" he shouted as the three macho-men were taking him away. They had somehow managed to take Yugi's other friends as well. Then, Yami Yugi was in horror as he saw the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle being vacuumed up, but to make matters worse, the pieces got sucked up into three different vacuum cleaners! Luckily, they all got thrown into the same trashcan, but unfortunately, it was National Trash Day. Therefore, a garbage truck automatically came along, and a trashcan's trash got comepletely thrown into the truck! (which was a garbage truck, by the way) Also, Yugi's other friends got thrown in jail with Yami Yugi.

It was a horrible day in the jail cell, and Yami Yugi's friends had all turned against him. (Yeah, even the Ishtars, and speaking of which, where's Odion?) After all, they didn't do anything, and they got thrown in jail as well. To make matters worse, however, they all were in the same little jail cell. They had resolved to get out of jail somehow in order to save Yugi, also noticing what happened to the puzzle. What happened to that trash was that it soon got smashed into even smaller pieces than before! But meanwhile, at jail...

"Check it out, guys. We got some new visitors!"

"Who said that?" said Joey, as everyone else turned around.

That voice belonged to Butch, who was in the gang of Butch, Butch, and Butch. To make things easier, let's call him Butch One. How horrifying! These three criminals were put in jail because of murders. And now, Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Ishizu had to stay in the same cell the Butch Brothers had. (Okay, so they weren't really brothers, but who cares?)

"Well, now..." said Butch Number Two. "Let's practice our duties for National Pound Day!" (Oh, come on. Everybody knows about National Pound Day. Get with the times!)

"Yeah..." said Butch Three.

And so, the three brothers were walking up to the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Will they survive? And will you be invited to their funeral if they don't? Find out in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh C"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know that chapter was rather short, but it sure was cool, huh?


	15. Chapter 15: Bail Out

Last time in our story, our _Yu-Gi-Oh C_ chapter, uh...aw man, I forgot where we were! (This is the only script part of the chapter.)

Joey: "What? You forgot again??? GOSH! All right, I'll tell you! You see, we are in prison."

Duke: "Yes, and we're in here because a certain SOMEBODY [Yami got the judge so mad that they practically destroyed the whole courthouse!"

Ishizu: "So now, we're all in jail. Yami, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Marik, Yami Bakura, all of us. Everyone except for Odion. Oh yeah, and Yugi was inside of the Millenium Puzzle when it broke into pieces, which got sucked up into three vacuum cleaners, and then the pieces got thrown away. Next, we wounded up here, but I said that already."

Butch One: "Yeah, and we, the three Butch Brothers, are getting ready to pound the living daylights out of them!"

Oh yeah, now I get it. So, let's begin this week's chapter.

**Chapter 15- "Bail Out!"  
**  
It was a beautiful day here in prison, and it would've been more beautiful had it not been for the three Butch Brothers, who got thrown in jail because of some serious murders.

"Now," said Butch One. "Which one of you victims would like to get beat up first?"

Everybody except them and Yami all pointed at Yami. "What? ME?!" he said, confused. "But why me?"

"You're the one who got us into this mess," answered Duke Devlin, still pointing.

"But it's all Marlin's fault!" answered Yami Yugi. Then turned to the Egyptian characters. "Marik! Ishizu! Not you too?!"

"Well, Pharaoh, I've never liked you," answered Yami Marik. "And Marik feels the same way, don't you agree, Marik?"

"Well, no..." answered Marik, from inside the rod, "but I still think that it would be best if the Pharaoh had learned his lesson the hard way."

But unfortunately the three Butch Brothers would beat up all of them eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Tea sighed. "Look, Yami, you should be fine, okay? Don't worry about it!...even though this is all of your fault."

"But why shouldn't I worry?" asked a puzzled Yami. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I can't die! I've already died 5000 years ago! I'm a spirit now!"

The Butch Brothers rolled up their sleves. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," they said, as they came closer.

Now the Butch Brothers were just a few meters away from Yami and his friends, (It was a large cell, after all.) when suddenly, there were some visitors. You see, Yami Yugi was extremely exhausted from being Yami the Hulk, so he couldn't really move anymore, so it was fortunate enough that the Kaiba Bros were here visiting the prisoners. After all, Kaiba figured that he would feel much better about his changed cards and his company if he saw some people that were in more worse situations then he was.

"Hello, guys," said a grinning Kaiba, who couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his rival and friends in prison.

"Ooh, it's the world-famous Seto Kaiba," said an excited Butch Brothers. "Get we have your autograph?"

"No," said Kaiba.

"Aww man," they said.

"So tell me, Mou hitori no Yugi," said a giggling Seto Kaiba. (Wait a minute...Did I say a giggling Seto Kaiba?) "Exactly, what are you doing here in prison?" (Mou hitori no Yugi means "another Yugi".)

"Well, we were just about to kill him," said Butch Two, "or at least beat him up, or at least shave his head."

**"I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF, YOU STUPID PRISONER!"** yelled Yami Yugi. **"AND WHY THE BARNICLE DO PEOPLE THINK THAT THEY CAN SHAVE MY HEAD?"**

"Because they can," said Butch Three.

"Shut up," said Yami.

"Okay."

"Listen, Yugi," said Kaiba. "I can't duel you in prison. Especially with my new cards. I'm willing to bail you all out of jail because I'm so rich and famous and you're not."

"I'm famous," said Yami Yugi.

"But you're not rich."

"Oh yeah,"

Meanwhile, Mokuba was shocked that his friends had broke the law, which explained why his jaw was dropped open.

"And I'm willing to bail you guys out, Butch Brothers," continued Kaiba. "That is your name right?"

"Yeah," said the Butch Brothers.

"All right then." Then Kaiba shouted,"HEY GUARD!" Next, the guard came to the jail cell. "Guard, I would like to bail every single person in this jail cell..." started Kaiba. Everybody cheered. "...except the one named Joey," he ended.

"SAY WHAT?" shouted an extremely shocked Joey.

"You heard me, you dog," said an annoyed Seto Kaiba.

**"I AM NOT A DOG!"**

"But why, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Because, Mokuba," answered Seto Kaiba. "It's quite amusing to see that my rival and his friends are all here in the same jail cell. And you, Ishizu..."

"Yes, Kaiba?" Ishizu said.

Kaiba continued. "It is certainly quite funny seeing you here as well. If you could predict the future, then how come you didn't see this fate coming, hmm?"

"Well-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kaiba.

"Okay."

Anyway, Joey got extremely angry, and so after everyone else was let out, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "PRISONER EXCHANGE!"

This made the guard gasp, and he knew what he must do.

"What the barnicle did you do that for?" shouted Kaiba, who was in shock.

"Because, Kaiba," said Joey, "now I can have another person serve my sentence for me."

"And so you're going to choose me to replace you?" asked Seto Kaiba as he gave the guard his bail money. "But just let me tell you, I wouldn't last two minutes in this jail cell, just like how you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me, because I'm so rich that I could just bail myself out!"

"I know," said Joey. "That's why I'm not choosing you. Instead, I choose..."

Everybody gasped, wondering if it was them that was going to be picked. Everybody then started pointing at each other, and still facing Joey, so they could help him decide who to pick. Unfortunately, everybody was being pointed at, even the police guard.

"You have one minute to decide," said the guard, "or your exchange will not count."

But Joey already knew who to pick. (By the way, an exchange is something I made up, where once per year, any prisoner could get out of jail free, in exchange for letting somebody else serve their penalty. The replaced person cannot get out of jail because of an exchange, even if the year had passed. Because most prisoners figure that someone has already used the exchange for a year, no one even bothers to do this. But don't try this at jail, kids!) "And I select..."

Who will it be? This person who'd get picked by Joey? Can you help me guess this mystery? All right, enough with all this "Zabumafoo" karaoke. Anyway, find out on the next chapter of...(dadadadaadadaa)... _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (though you probably already know who this person shall be.)


	16. Chapter 16: Find the Millennium Puzzle

I am happy to announce that my story has almost reached **400** hits. (I have absolutely no idea how much the average number of hits is for a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ story, but 300 is getting somewhere. Thank you all for the reviews, as well!)

Well, last time, you recall, on _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_, Yami Yugi and his friends were in jail because Yami destroyed a courthouse because people were getting his name wrong, and because of this, the Millennium Puzzle broke into pieces. But just then, right before Yami was about to get beaten up by the three Butch Brothers, the Kaiba Brothers came to bail everybody out except for Joey Wheeler. So Joey Wheeler called for a legal exchange, so that someone else could serve his unnecessary sentence for him. And the person he chose was...

"Yami Yugi!"

"WHAT?"

**Chapter 16- "Find the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle!"**

A shocked Yami couldn't believe his ghostly ears as he asked, "What do you mean I get to replace you in prison?"

"Sorry, Yugi," said Joey, shrugging, "but I like the other Yugi better."

"Aw, tartar sauce," shouted Yami, looking to the floor. Then he looked at Joey, angrily, and said, "Why I outta-"

"Shut up, Pharaoh," said Ishizu. "Wait? Did I say that? Out loud?"

"Listen, Yugi," said Kaiba. "The way I see it, you're the one who deserves to go to prison."

"But why?" asked Yami the puzzled. "You don't even know what happened!"

"Well I don't care what happened," answered Kaiba coldly. "C'mon now, Mokuba. Let's go."

"But Seto-"

"Quiet, Mokuba. Unless you want the same fate as that guy over there," shouted Kaiba, pointing at Yami, "then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. The guards will arrest anyone they want to if they find out that some people are spending too much time in this jail cell. Now we've got to get out of here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Seto."

"Seto! I mean, Kaiba!" shouted Tea. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"And what did I do?" asked Kaiba.

"Well, for starters, you uh... never mind, I don't know. Carry on."

"Look you guys, we've got to find out what Marlin wants from us. He said that he was changing everybody's cards to you guys, didn't he?" said Kaiba.

"Well, yes," said Tristan. "But we've got to find Yugi. He's missing, somewhere! He's gone, I tell you, gone!"

"Well he can keep on being gone," said Kaiba, "and see if I care. The only thing that I want from him is a loss to me and the Egyptian God Cards!"

"Speaking of the Egyptian God cards, they're gone!" shouted Yami Yugi, who just discovered that they were lost as well. "Apparently, though, their names were changed."

"To what?" asked Kaiba.

"Well, the night after the dance contest, I inspected my cards to find out that Obelisk the Tormentor is now Obelisk the Comedy Entertainer. Slifer the Sky Dragon is now Slifer the Comedy Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra is now The Winged Dragon of Comedy!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Kaiba, who couldn't believe his eyes. (Because somehow, eyes have hearing abilities or something. You know what, never mind. His ears. He couldn't believe his ears. Are you happy now? Fine.)

"Way," said Yami.

"But this can't be!"

"Yes it can be," said Yami Yugi. "And it already happened, so-"

**"ALL RIGHT, TIME'S UP!"** shouted the guard. "Now you serve your sentence, you pointy-haired freak! And as for you guys, you're free to go, and visiting hours are over, so out out out out out!" So he pushed everybody out, except for Yami.

"I'll see you geeks later," said Seto Kaiba outside, and he and Mokuba left the area.

At first, everyone was silent. Then Duke said, "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"We find Yugi!" answered Tristan. "We do this in Operation GetThe Pharaoh'sMilleniumPuzzle!"

"Then let us help you!" shouted the Butch Brothers, eagerly.

"Okay!" said everyone else.

Elsewhere, Yami Yugi was serving his time in his jail cell...

So what will happen now? Find out in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

17 is longer. What I think I'll do is submit it tomorrow (Thursday), the next _Pokiman_ chapter Friday, and 18 of this story on Saturday. Yeah, and then I'll submit a chapter for each story on Monday. Man, I hope I remember this...


	17. Chapter 17: Yami and Shadi

Well, last time, you recall, Joey Wheeler was replaced by Yami Yugi the Pharaoh in prison, and so everyone else except the Kaiba Brothers had gone to find the legendary lost Yugi. (Okay, so there's absolutely no reason that I said legendary, but hey!)

**Chapter 17- "Yami and Shadi"**

There once was a person named Yami the Pharaoh that was alone in prison. "..." he said. "..."

Meanwhile, Yugi's other friends and the Butch Brothers were looking for Yugi.

"So you guys," said Butch One. "What does this Yugi look like?"

"Well," said Tea. "He looks just like that pointy-and-multicolored-haired man back in prison...only smaller."

"Oh," said Butch One.

"Well let's think about this for a minute," said Tristan. "Now, we all saw how Yugi's soul was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle when it broke into pieces."

"Except us," mentioned the Butch Brothers.

"Shut up, you stupid prisoners," shouted Yami Marik, shaking his fist, "and how many people did you murder, anyway? You are the ones who have been accused of strong to severe murders, aren't you?"

"Yep," Butch Three answered, "but we didn't murder people...we murdered bugs."

**"BUGS?!"** shouted Duke and Tristan, looking at each other in confusion.

"Apparently, the part of town we were on loved bugs, so it was only natural that we got arrested for killing bugs. Actually," said Butch One, "I don't really want to be a prisoner. I want to be...a doctor."

"Me too," said Butch Two.

"Me three," said Butch Three.

"You wanted to be a rock star!" shouted Butch Two.

"Oh yeah."

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was still in his jail cell...

"Guys, focus!" shouted Duke. "Now listen up! That happened next was that the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle got sucked up into three different vacuum cleaners. Three different vacuum cleaners."

"You said that already," said Butch One.

"Shut up!" said Duke.

"Okay."

"And so," said Joey, "where should we go next? After all, what happened next was that the pieces got thrown away."

"Yeah, by that garbage truck," said Duke.

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was still in his jail cell...

"And so," continued Duke, "what happened next was that... **OH MY BACON**!"

"What, what is it?" asked Joey.

"Do you know what happens to the garbage that is put in a garbage truck?" asked Duke, impatiently.

"No, what does it do?" Joey asked him. "Does it just sit there?" Then he and Tristan high-fived each other and laughed, not that Joey knew the answer anyway.

**"YOU FOOL!"** shouted Duke, jumping up and down in a fierce rage. **"IT GETS SMASHED INTO LITTLE TEENY TINY DINKY LITTLE DELICATE PIECES, YOU BIG, FAT, OVERGROWN, EVIL, UGLY-LOOKING, TWISTED FIEND!"**

**"YOU DARE CALL ME A FIEND, YOU EVEN FIENDER FIEND?"** shouted Joey.

**"I AIN'T CALLING YOU FOR DINNER!"** shouted Duke. (I got that line from "Spongebob Squarepants"!)

**"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DICEY BOY!"** shouted Joey, getting his fists up and ready.

**"OH YEAH? WELL BRING IT ON, **_**MADAM**_**!"** countered Duke Devlin.

**"SAY THAT AGAIN!"** shouted Joey. **"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! DO IT NOOOOOOOOOOW!"**

"All right then," said Duke, and then he said very clearly, in Joey's face, **"OH YEAH? WELL BRING IT ON, **_**MADAM**_**!"**

"All right, then," said Joey. **"PUT 'EM UP!"**

"As you wish, you stupid woman!" said Duke.

"HEY!" shouted Tea and Ishizu, as they slapped Duke in the back of the head. "OW!" he went. (Y' see? For all you women who are reading this, I didn't offend you, now did I?)

"Can you rug rats stop fighting?" said Tristan. "The whole point is that Yugi was in the puzzle when it broke into pieces! Isn't that terrible?"

"Huh? Oh, were you talking to me?" asked Yami Marik, looking up from a book he was reading. "I wasn't paying attention, as I was reading a book about a monster reading a book about a monster reading a book about a monster reading a book about a monster reading a book about a monster reading a book about a monster reading his cousin's book about a-"

**"SILENCE!"** shouted everybody else.

"Okay." (That cousin line was also gotten from "Spongebob".)

Meanhwhile, Yami Yugi was still in his jail cell...

"So what do we do now?" asked Tristan.

"We go to the dump," said Duke. "Otherwise we can't find any of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle."

"I'll go buy some glue," said Tea. "We're gonna need a lot of it."

"All right, then," said Joey. "Let's go fix an ancient puzzle!"

But little did they know, the pieces were still in the trash can, which for some reason, never got picked up. (I never actually said that this particular trash can got picked up, did I?...)

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was sitting in his jail cell...

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was sitting in his jail cell...

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was sitting in his jail cell...

Wait... now, how many times have I said that? Anyway, so they all left to put the pieces back together, forgetting all about Yami Yugi. (...or Marlin and Odion. Oh well...)

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was still sitting in his jail cell, when all of a sudden, he had an idea. "Should I escape?" he wondered, aloud.

"Don't bother," said a voice. "It's not worth it. They will catch you for sure. Besides, you're locked in."

"Who's 'they'?" said Yami.

"The guards, DUH," said the voice.

"Oh," said Yami.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" said the voice.

"Huh?" Yami looked around, but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. So...

"Over here, genius!"

Yami Yugi looked around, and then he finally realized that the voice was coming from a guy on the other side of Yami's cell. (Okay, I don't know if jail's pretty much the same as it is in America, but oh well.) "Oh, it's you!"

The voice turned out to be none other than...SHADI! (Okay, so I originally wasn't planning on using Shadi, but I couldn't think of anyone else, unless it was a random person. Anyway...) The Egyptian said in his bored voice, "Well whaddya know, the Pharaoh managed to get himself into prison."

Yami was confused. "How did you... When did you get in... Oh, never mind."

"If you wish to know what I am doing here in this jail cell," said Shadi, "it's a secret. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"SPILL IT, BUSTER!" shouted Yami.

"All right, all right, sheesh," said Shadi. "But what's in it for me? What do I get? Are you trying to bribe me or-"

"SHADI!"

"Sorry," said Shadi. "Now anyway, it's a long and funny story."

"THEN TELL ME!"

"Whatever," said Shadi.

"C'mon," said Yami.

"You see, I was trying to protect your Egyptian throne, and I didn't want anyone to recognize that it was me doing a good deed," said Shadi. "After all, if an evil guy noticed, then he or she would try to stop me, right?"

"Right," said Yami. "Go on."

"So," said Shadi, "I decided that I would pose undercover as a bank robber."

"A BANK ROBBER?!" shouted Yami, whose mouth dropped wide open.

"Shut up," said Shadi. "It was the perfect undercover disguise. A good guy disguised as a bad guy. So they arrested me as I pretended to rob a bank. I didn't even hesitate to protest. I just followed their orders. So, Pharaoh, what did you think of my plan?"

"Your plan?!" said Yami. "I think it's horrible!"

"What?" said Shadi. "Horrbile?!"

"YEAH, DUMMY!" said Yami. "WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT?"

"One that works," said Shadi.

**"YOU STUPID DOOFUS!" said Yami. "WHY ARE YOU COMING HERE, INSTEAD OF EGYPT, TO PROTECT MY THRONE, WHEN MY THRONE IS IN EGYPT? AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA PROTECT MY PHARAOH-LY THRONE IF YOU'RE IN JAIL? HUH? HUH? HUH? I THINK YOUR PLAN STINKS ON ICE, DUDE! SO WHAT THEN, FOOL? WHAT THEN? WHAT THEN? WHAT THEN?"**

Afterwards, Yami started breathing heavily. Then he looked at Shadi, and he noticed that Shadi's jaw had dropped open.

"Dude," said Yami, "I'm done. You can stop now."

"Take a chill pill, Pharaoh," was Shadi's only response.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yami.

"So?" said Shadi. "Do you want to hear my plan on how to- oh, wait, a guard."

Just then, a guard came by, and walked past the cell with Yami and Shadi in it. After he was gone, Shadi said, "Okay. Gee, that was close," and then he whispered in Yami's ear, "I can't let the jail guards hear this, but I have developed an ingenious plan to escape. So do you wanna hear it?"

"Um, well..." said Yami. "I am one who likes to follow the law, but I really do want to escape, but you said that escaping wouldn't work anyway, so-"

**"NOT SO LOUD, PHARAOH!"** shouted Shadi. Everybody in prison heard him. Soon, all of the prisoners and the guards were looking in their direction.

"What?" said the guard from before. "Did someone say that they were going to escape?"

"Um, uh, no," said Yami. "We were just-"

"Reciting for a play," said Shadi. "Um, you see, we were going to entertain ourselves by performing a play for everyone."

"Nope, we're not going to lie," said Yami. **"WE ARE TRYING TO BREAK OUT! ARE YOU HAPPY?"**

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Shadi. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"What'd you expect, Shadi?" said Yami. "I'm a good Pharaoh."

"Yeah, 'Pharaoh'," said the guard. "Do you realized what you've done?"

"I've, um, told the truth," said Yami.

"Yeah," said the guard, "but you've also gotten yourselves into deep, deep trouble, and now you must go in... **THE ROOM**!"

"What?" asked Yami. "But I was honest!"

"Too bad, Pharaoh-Boy!" said the guard.

"I'm a man!" said Yami.

"I know, but Pharaoh-Man's the name of a Net Navi."

"And what is **'THE ROOM'**, anyway?" asked Yami.

Good question, Yami. What is this **ROOM**, anyway? And will Yami and Shadi be able to escape it? Also, can Yugi's friends find the Millenium Puzzle? Find out, in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!


	18. Chapter 18: THE ROOM

Well, in the last part of our story, you remember, Yami Yugi was thrown in prison after showing a rather "green" attitude at the courthouse he was out. His friends all got bailed out, and they began looking for the Millennium Puzzle, which is now in pieces, after Yami broke it. The Three Butch Brothers are gonna help them all out, too! Meanwhile, Shadi was in prison also, and he had thought of a plan to escape the prison, but before he could say it, everyone heard Yami talking to him! Yep, even the guards! So now they must suffer in this mysterious **ROOM**. But, what is the mystery of this **ROOM**? And how can these Egyptians escape their mysterious doom? Find out...right now!

**Chapter 18- "THE ROOM"  
**  
Soon, all of the guards in prison were marching up to Yami and Shadi. All of the prisoners watched in astonishment as the guards seized Yami and Shadi. Soon, they would face their doom, which would supposedly happen in this here chapter. Now let's find out what happens.

So Shadi said, "Well, I hope you're happy."

"HAPPY?! Of course I'm happy!" said Yami Yugi. "After all, I'm already dead!"

"Well so am I!" said Shadi.

"Um, er, do you guys take any medicine?" asked the same guard that I keep using over and over and over again.

"No," said Yami. "Why?"

"Because," answered the guard, "you two act like it."

"What he needs to take are some chill pills," said Shadi, pointing at Yami Yugi.

"Shut up, Bathrobe Boy!" shouted Yami.

"Porcupine head!" shouted Shadi.

"Stupid-head!"

"Amnesia-brain!"

"Amnesia-brain?!" shouted Yami. "I'm gonna get my memory back one of these days, you dork!"

"DORK?! Why I outta-"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!" said the jail guard.

"Sir yes sir!" shouted Shadi and Yami, saluting the guard.

Meanwhile, Yugi's other friends were out looking for the dump truck with the Millennium Puzzle in it. Just then, Weevil and Rex were at the corner of a sidewalk as they saw the dump truck headed towards the dump (which is odd because with all the time that has passed, shouldn't it be there by now?). They watched the dump truck pass by, and they looked at it. Now, the dump truck went into a 4-way intersection, and then it went into another direction. Weevil and Rex both knew where it went. It went from the southern part to the northern part, and they remembered that.

Next, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu, Marik, Yami Marik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, the Butch Brothers, and anyone else that I'm forgetting all went to that area from the southern part to Weevil and Rex.

"Have you seen a dump truck in these parts?" asked Joey.

"Yes," said the brown-haired Rex.

"We did see a dump truck pass by," said Weevil, the blue-haired boy with glasses, "and we'd be happy to tell you where it went, and the cost of money."

"Money?!" said Joey. "How much money?"

"Listen to me, you!" said Tristan. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST TELL US WHERE IT WENT?"

"No money, no directions!" said Weevil.

"Just give us $20 each," said Rex.

"WHAT? $20?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Tristan. "WE REFUSE TO PAY! YA' GOT THAT, LITTLE MEN? AT LEAST ASK FOR JAPANESE MONEY!"

"Oh well," said Weevil and Tristan.

"All right, all right, we'll pay!" said Joey. "Just tell us which way it went, okay?"

"Oh, all right," said Rex, "and I can answer that perfectly. It went-"

Just then, out of the blue, and out of nowhere, a black bowling ball fell from the sky and hit Rex on the head, knocking him out. Everyone just stared at him.

"Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay," said Weevil. "But luckily, though, I know where it is... and where it went."

"Isn't that the same thing?" said Duke.

"JUST TELL US!" said Joey.

"Okay, okay, all right, already," said Weevil. "It went-"

Just then, out of nowhere, another bowling ball came and hit him in the head, this time a blue one, and so he fell, right beside Rex.

"What?" said Joey.

"He got knocked out, too!" said Tristan.

"Duh, I can see that," said Joey.

"But what are we gonna do now?" asked Tristan.

"Well, we just need to find out where that dump truck went!" said Joey. "Now where would a dump truck go?"

"To the dump!" said Duke.

"Oh yeah," said Joey and Tristan.

"We can go to the dump," said Joey.

"Yeah, we know, I just said that," said Duke.

"I know, I was just emphasizing," said Joey, "but let's go."

"Perhaps we could call Yami and tell him that we have found the location of his puzzle," Tea suggested, getting out her cellular phone.

"Are you kidding?" Joey asked, snatching the phone from Tea. "We shouldn't talk to that traitor. I don't care if he were to call us! I still wouldn't talk to him after what he did to Yugi!"

So on they went to the dump, but meanwhile Shadi and Yami were finally able to end up into the **ROOM**. But what is this **ROOM**? Well, you're about to find out.

Not. Actually, they were just about to enter this **ROOM**, when Yami finally realized that they had forgotten to do something. He asked the jail guard, "Hey, don't we each get a phone call or something like that?"

The jail guard, whose name was Tommy, shrugged. "Son, you only get one phone call per person in prison. That makes two phone calls for you two to share. Go for it."

So they stopped by an office that contained a silver phone that seemed brand new. Well, it was bought yesterday, so it was brand new. Anyway, Yami and Shadi went over to the phone and saw that it required a quarter to dial on the phone. This wasn't necessarily convenient, as Yami and Shadi were in Japan, and so the American pay phone would not accept Japanese money. This was a problem, or was it? Luckily, Yami took out of his pocket a 1995 quarter, though the reason he had one in the first place is still unclear to me.

"I'll go first," he said.

He put his hand up to the phone and put the coin into the slot. Therefore, he could now use the phone. He had to carefully pick who he would call, considering that he would not get another chance to get out of jail if Shadi messed up. He couldn't call his house, because Yugi's grandfather would not believe his story. In the end, he decided to call Tea.

"I don't exactly have Tea's number in my memory at all times," Yami mentioned, "but luckily, I've already written it down, on this piece of paper!"

He took a little sheet of paper out of his other pocket with her phone number on it and began to dial the buttons of the phone.

"Good for you," was Shadi's only response.

"QUIET, YOU FOOL! It's ringing! Hold on a second!" Yami said, snapping his finger with the hand that he didn't have the phone in.

This ringing caused Joey to pick up Tea's phone. "Hello?" he said.

Yami was relieved to hear his friend's voice, even if it was the wrong one. "Joey? It's Yami!"

** CLICK **

"Hello? HELLO!" Yami said, waiting for an answer. Then he turned to Shadi. "HE HUNG UP ON ME!"

"Oh well," said Shadi. "Let me try this time."

He went over to the phone, and when he realized that the robes he was wearing did not contain any pockets, Yami hesitantly gave Shadi his last quarter.

"Thanks," he said.

He dialed Tea's number. Joey answered it.

Shadi said, "Hello?"

"Hello?!" said Joey. "Dude, you're the one calling me!"

"Oh, yes, of course," Shadi said. "This is Shadi, speaking on the phone."

"Are you with Yami?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

** CLICK **

Shadi held the phone, his mouth wide open to the shock.

"Well, time's up," said Tommy the jail guard. "Time to go to the **ROOM**. That was your last phone call until after you get out of jail."

"How long are we in jail?" Shadi asked.

Remembering that Yami and Shadi were in jail for two different reasons, the guard just said, "As long as I feel like keeping you here. That could take years."

As Yami started crying like the baby he was, Shadi just sighed. Their only hopes were destroyed in cheap seconds. Too bad for them.

"It's **ROOM** time!" shouted the guard named Tommy, and he took the two prisoners to the mysterious yet dreaded destination.

A prisoner saw them pass by, and he asked them, "Hey, guys, where are you guys going?"

"To the **ROOM**," Tommy the guard answered.

"And I thought _**I**_ was the baddest of the bad," answered the prisoner.

The room they were in was a dark one, and they were tied up together to a rope that was hanging above a pool of hungry alligators, and even though they had some "alligator-food cereal", they preferred the two appetizing-looking strangers hanging above them.

"Y'know, life is so overrated, anyway," said Yami.

"Shut up!" said Shadi. "Don't you realize that we're about to die here?"

"Yes," said Yami Yugi, "and that's why I said that life was so overated. Plus, I've already dead, anyway."

"Lucky you," said Shadi. "But still-"

"But nothing!" said Yami.

"What?"

"Listen to me, Shadi," said Yami. "We are both dead guys."

"But I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!" said Yami. "Just work with me here. We're basically mummies. We're ghosts. Dead, we are. We are dead. Dead are we. We dead are. Are we dead? Yes we are!"

"So?" said Shadi.

"So?!" said Yami Yugi. "What that means is that we have no purpose for living! So who cares what happens to us? We are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo dead!"

"Oh yeah?" said Shadi. "Well weren't you running from that train a little while back? I just was walking by, and I happened to notice that, so..."

"Okay, all right, you caught me," said Yami. "Now let's escape!"

"You changed your mind just like that?" questioned Shadi.

"Well, yeah," said Yami. "I figured that if I was able to flee for my life, even though I'm a spirit now, I should be able to try and get out of this situation, even though I have no reason to. But then again, I do things like this to help out Yugi, like when I ran away from the train. Thus, I should be able to help myself out, and Yugi out. You see, Shadi, me and Yugi are like brothers. We do everything together. We even duel together. However, even if I don't try to save my own life, I should save his life, even though he isn't here right now. Right now, though, I must still help him out. It is my duty as former Pharaoh to help my partner out. He needs me, and I need him (somehow). Therefore, I must help him out, even though I am already dead."

(You do realize that he's basically saying the same things over and over again, don't you?)

"And furthermore," said Yami, "it is my duty, as Pharaoh, to help him out, because he gave my life meaning when he put our puzzle together, even though my life has already ended. I must help him out, even though I died, I must, I must, I must. You see Shadi..."

Several hours later...

"...and so, Shadi, I must always help my partner, Yugi. Why, I remember this one time when I was helping Yugi out, and I was already dead, and so, I helped him out, and so finally, as I was finished helping him out, I became happy. For I am a man, and a man I am. It is a man's duty to help people, even if they had already died. And furthermore, Shadi, even if you are a dead person, if you are ever sealed inside a puzzle, you will understand exactly how I feel. And furthermore..."

Several more hours later...

Shadi was snoring, and so were all of the alligators. By now, it was midnight.

"...and furthermore Shadi," said Yami Yugi, "I must also warn you something: if you do not help your fellow partner, whoever that may be, you will be really sorry, for you will regret not doing enough good deeds to your partner. After all, why should death stop you from doing good deeds? Death should not stop people from doing good deeds, you know, and so I have finally come here to say that I must help Yugi out by escaping, for life isn't necessarily overrated just because you died. Why, I say that this is only the beginning for a human being. Anyway, Shadi, I just have to say that..."

So many more hours later that the author had decided not to go on with his original plan of making this story as long as possible. In which case, let's get to the part where the Pharaoh finally stops yapping.

"And that's why I've decided to break out of jail! Right, Shadi? Shadi? Shadi?!"

Shadi had finally woke up. "Okay, man, I'm glad you've come to your senses, but, how are we gonna get out of here without those crocodiles noticing?"

"Well, let's see," said Yami. "We know that they are sleeping peacefully as of now, so, we should be able to find a way to escape before that happens."

"Before what happens?" said Shadi.

"They wake up," said Yami.

"Oh," said Shadi.

"So, what should we do?" said Yami.

Shadi thought for a moment. "Hmm," he said. "I've got it!"

"What?" asked Yami.

And Shadi answered, "In order to find x in the problem 8 42x92, you must first subtract 8 on the both the left side and right side of the problem. The positive and negative 8's cancel each other out, while 92-884. Next, you must divide 42 on both sides. The 42's on the left'll cancel each other out, and on the right, 84 divided by 42 will equal 2, which also equals x! I'm a genius!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Yami.

Shadi shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounded interesting."

"OH SHUT UP!" shouted Yami.

"Maybe, you should use the Millennium Puzzle to ask Yugi for help," answered Shadi.

"If you haven't noticed, man," said Yami, "I don't have my puzzle anymore. Why do you think Yugi's not here? Haven't you been listening?" He sighed. "Look, man, maybe you should do something with your Millennium Key."

"Well, okay," said Shadi, as he picked up the sacred Millennium Key that he owned and ate it.

"WHAT?!?!?" Yami yelled, after Shadi swallowed the key.

"Hey, you told me to do something with it," said Shadi.

"I didn't mean that, Shadi!" said Yami. "I meant something that had to do with helping us escape!"

"Picky, picky, picky," said Shadi.

"How could things get any worse?" asked Yami.

Like this! At that moment, all of the alligators woke up from their slumber, and then they remembered that they were hungry. And guess who ended up being on the menu? No, not me, the Egyptian prisoners!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Yami and Shadi.

"You idiot!" hollered Shadi. "Haven't you noticed how every time somebody asks that something worse happens? Or do you not watch the cartoons?"

"I don't like TV," answered Yami.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shadi.

"Be our dinner," said the alligators.

"Breakfast," said Yami and Shadi.

"Whatever," said the alligators.

Then, the alligators tried to reach the tied up hostages above them, but just then, some prisoners came to the scene! What were they doing, you ask? Well, one of them had managed to get a ladder, and they climbed it, and when he got to the top, he used a pair of scissors to cut the ropes and free the pharaoh and Shadi. Unfortunately, the two former hostages fell into the pool of alligators below them. So there they were, swimming for their lives around the pool of alligators, when another prisoner came and pulled them out of the pool. Wet and tired, Yami and Shadi were still happy.

"Thanks," said Yami.

"But... why are you helping us?" asked Shadi.

"Because," said the prisoner with the ladder. "We're having a prison break! And you're invited!"

"Yeah," said the second dude. "My name's Mitch."

"And my name's Walker," said the guy with the ladder. (In case you're wondering, those were the names of past villains for the soap opera One Life To Life. I don't really like that show anymore, but...)

"I'm Yami," said Yami, "and this is Shadi. Say hi, Shadi."

"Don't 'Say hi, Shadi' me, fool!" said an irritated Shadi. "You gotta help me, guys. This maniac has been blabbing all night about being dead and it's driving me nuts! So do us all a favor, and, let's hurry out of this place!"

"Shut up," said Yami.

So, all of the prisoners were headed outdoors. However, the people who showed up before were none other than the police guards! And guess what? The leader of the guards was the same guard from the previous chapters. I think I'll give him a name. I know. I'll call him Tommy. Wait a minute. I already told you that his name was Tommy earlier in the chapter. Okay. Um... continue, please.

"GET 'EM!" shouted Tommy.

What happened next was what could also be known as Prisoner-Tag-You're-It, because now, all of the police guards were running around the prison, chasing the running prisoners. And so they were running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running around everywhere until Yami said, "This is hopeless."

"Keep running!" shouted Shadi.

So everybody kept running around, chasing each other, and Yami and Shadi were no exception. Tommy had decided to follow Yami and Shadi himself, with his two guard pals Johnny and Ronny. So Tommy and Johnny and Ronny all ran around a prison cell, with Yami in the lead, followed by Shadi, Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny. Shadi tripped over a rock that had no business being inside a prison anyway, Tommy jumped over him, Johnny ran on him, while Ronny tripped and fell on him.

One down, two to go, thought Yami.

So then, Tommy chased Yami under a table near a desk that belonged to the prison's warden named Jordan. (Tommy's only the leader of the guards, not the entire prison.) While Yami crawled under the table, Tommy crawled under, after him. Johnny went on the table to jump off of it to land in front of Yami, but Johnny's body weight was too much, and so he fell through the table, landing on Tommy. Luckily though, Yami Yugi had come from under the table the moment before. Unfortunately, as he was looking back at Tommy and Johnny and laughing at them, _**BAM!**_ he ran into a wall. Now this gave Ronny enough time to get up, run over Shadi, run over Tommy and Johnny, not to mention the table, then to chase Yami. Yami had just turned around to see Ronny headed towards him.

"I've got you now," said Ronny, who got out a pair of handcuffs. "Wait a minute. You're the Ugi kid I've heard so much about. And I get to arrest you. Cool!"

"Please… don't hurt me…" begged Yami. "Wait a minute. What did you just say I was?"

"I said you were Ugi," said Ronny. "No wait, did I say Ugi, or Plugi?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Yami's fists were shaking violently.

"What?" said Ronny. "No wait, maybe it was Malugi. Clugi? Or was it Vugi? Or Wugi?"

"WUGI?!" This made Yami Yugi extremely mad.

At that moment, Tommy and Johnny got up and started walking over with Ronny. The three of them pulled out their laser guns and pointed them at Yami.

"Say your prayers, buddy," said Tommy.

"What?" said the angry Yami. "But that's a laser gun!"

"So?" said Tommy. "The shot still hurts. Surrender, Zugi!!!"

Okay, that was definitely the straw that broke the camels back.

("It hurts," said a random camel in this straw situation.)

Yami Yugi started getting really angry, his skin turned green, and he was getting taller by the minute. (Or at least, second.) He was breathing heavily as the three prisoners were debating over what the first letter of his name was.

"MY NAME… IS… YUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Yami, who was three times his normal size. He glared at the prisoners, who started to become nervous. Shadi also looked at Yami, wondering what had happened. They never really knew exactly why Yami was in jail in the first place, but now they knew. For he had become Yami the Hulk.

Oh well, find out what happens… **NEXT TIME!**


	19. Chapter 19: Panic in the Prison!

Last time, you recall, when Yugi was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle and it broke, his friends and the Butch Brothers went to the dump to find all the pieces. But Yami stayed behind. He and Shadi tried to break out of prison before, but they failed and wound up in the **ROOM**. Luckily for them, a prison break was occurring and some prisoners came in to free them. However, now Tommy the guard and his pals Johnny and Ronny were chasing Shadi and Yami. Shadi had fallen, and meanwhile, the three guards were going to shoot Yami… but then they made the mistake in mispronouncing his name… causing Yami to turn into Yami the Hulk again! And so that's where we left off. But now…

**Chapter 19- "Panic in the Prison!"  
**  
Yami was steaming mad, for this was the second incident that Yugi's name wasn't pronounced correctly. The guards could only stare at first, but then they began sweating. They finally realized how Yami got himself in jail in the first place. This was Yami the Hulk.

**"GET READY TO SUFFER!"** Yami shouted, shaking his big, green fists.

"Not if I can help it!" said Tommy, aiming his laser gun and firing at Yami.

The beam flew towards Yami the Hulk, but Yami just pushed it over and behind him, without even looking away from the frightened guards.

"Whoopsie," said Tommy.

"We're gonna die," said Johnny.

"Well, at least we've lived a good life," mentioned Ronny.

"SHUT UP!" said Tommy and Johnny.

**"FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Yami screeched at the top of his lungs as he charged toward the guards. The other prisoners had to try running from the guards and looking at the beast at the same time.

"Let's run!" shouted Ronny.

"No, we can't run, we're police guards," Johnny reminded him.

"Oh yeah," said Ronny. "I knew I should've been a plumber when I had that chance."

**BADDA BAM!**

Yami the Hulk clobbered the three guards with one hit. They flew up into the air.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**BOOFO!**

They crashed into the ceiling. Then Yami the Hulk turned to Shadi.

"Shadi, I suggest you try to get up and get away," he said. "This melee could get pretty ugly and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And miss all of the action?" said Shadi. "I don't think so!"

The guards fell down to the ground.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Yami the Hulk, charging again towards the guards.

**"FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** went the guards, who got up, recovered, and ran towards the Hulk.

"Hyah!" went Shadi, who managed to get up and jump between the Hulk and the guards.

"What?" went Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny.

**"YOU FOOL!"** shouted Yami the Hulk.

"I may be a fool, but I'm an active fool," said Shadi, "and I'm gonna have some fun!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** went Yami, as he tried to stop himself from running into Shadi.

Unfortunately for him, he slipped on a banana peel that was randomly and mysteriously located in his path and fell as the three prison guards collided into Shadi.

**"THE PAIN!"** shouted Yami the Hulk.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guards and the prisoners had continued chasing each other as Shadi had once again managed to get up.

"This way!" he shouted to the Hulk, pointing to a hallway that was conveniently nearby.

"Hold on a minute!" said Yami the Hulk. "I need to get up!" He got up, and he ran towards Shadi.

As they ran toward the hallway Tommy got up and said, "Now we know where they are going."

"Yeah," said Johnny.

"If we don't get them, _**SHE**_ will," said Ronny, "but let's go get them, anyway."

"Roger," said Tommy and Johnny. The three of them ran off to catch the two prisoners.

Meanwhile, Yugi's other friends had finally made it to the Domino City Dump to find the Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately for them, they did not realize that they were looking in the wrong place.

"Search high and low for the puzzle pieces, you guys," said Tristan, looking all around for the little parts.

"I don't see anything," Tea said, looking at the brown piles of brown trash.

Just then, the manager of the dump came and saw everyone looking around. "HEY, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted, running towards everybody.

"We're only looking for something," answered Tristan.

The dump manager stopped running when he took a look at the big prisoners who accompanied the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ characters.

"What?" Duke asked.

**"OH NO! IT'S THE BUTCH BROTHERS!"** shouted the guy. **"THOSE DUDES ARE THE MURDERERS OF BUGS!"**

"We are not dudes," said Butch One. "We're gentlemen. Right, guys?"

"Right," answered the other two prisoner brothers.

"Gentlemen?!" said Joey. "You've got to be kidding me! Anyway, guys, unless the broken puzzle is _inside_ the trash, I don't think it's here."

"You guys lost a _broken_ puzzle?" said the dump manager. "You guys are mad!"

"Mad we are, sir," said Ishizu, "but not crazy mad. We're _mad_ mad. Any questions?"

"Why, yes, I have one," said the manager. "Exactly, why are you guys so mad?"

"Well, you see," said Yami Marik, "we got thrown in jail for absolutely no reason whatsoever, even though I am evil and all."

"And then we got bailed out," said Tea.

"By Seto Kaiba," continued Ishizu, still looking around.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said the manager. "But you know, all of the trash that is in this dump was already smashed into little tiny pieces."

Joey stopped looking at the dirty dirt and trash and turned towards the man. He smiled as he said, "Is that true?"

"Why, yes it is," answered the manager.

"Excuse me for a second," Joey said, still smiling. Then he walked a few paces away from everybody and then held up his hands high and screamed at the top of his lungs,

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Afterwards, the smile that was on his face before the frown that replaced it when he was screaming came back, and he walked back towards everybody. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Of course, now that I think about it, I think there was a trash can that didn't get picked up from the truck. It was located at the courthouse," the manager said.

"THEN LET'S GO, EVERYBODY!" shouted Joey. Then he turned back to the man. "Please don't smash anymore trash until we come back."

The man nodded, and they ran off, not noticing the mysterious grin and giggle on his face… _**OH WELL!**_

Anyway, back at the prison, Yami the Hulk and Shadi were still running through that endless hallway, with Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny running behind them.

"Y' think there's a reason none of the other prisoners are headed this way?" Yami the Hulk asked.

"Perhaps there are three guards here," answered Shadi. "Why don't you attack those guards? They'll have to recover themselves, and we'll use that moment to get farther away!"

"Okay," said Yami the Hulk. Then he turned around, held back his fist and shouted, "YAMI HULK PUNCH!"

**POW!**

His big, green fist clobbered the guards and pushed them ten feet back! "Excellent," the Hulk said.

Shadi shrugged. "He _had_ to make a name for that punch," he said.

Meanwhile, the other prisoners were still running away from those other jail guards, but none of them were heading towards Shadi and Yami the Hulk. No, they were after the exit. The path that Yami and the Hulk were going through was _not_ the exit.

Yami Yugi the Hulk caught up with Shadi. "Did you see that?"

"Sure I did," Shadi answered, "but we have to keep going before they get up."

"WHO CARES? AS LONG AS I'M THE HULK, I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Shadi had a worried look on his face as he ran. "Yeah, but we still should run. We don't know when you're power will wear off."

"The last time it did," said Yami the Hulk, "was when I realized that the Millennium Puzzle was broken by me and Yugi's soul was lost within it!"

**"YOU BROKE THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE?"** shouted Shadi. **"I KNEW THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT ANYMORE, BUT YOU **_**BROKE**_** IT?"**

"Yeah, I did," said the Hulk. "It's a long story."

"Well, I've got time."

"Sure you do," said Yami the Hulk, rolling his eyes.

So Yami the Hulk told Shadi everything that had happened, starting from when he first met Marlin to when he got put back in jail in place of Joey. This took a long time, and yet they were still running from the hallway.

"So there's a dude going around changing people's cards?" Shadi asked him.

"Yes," said Yami the Hulk.

"I wonder if he's the same dude who took over Kaiba's company," Shadi pondered.

"What?" said the Hulk.

"Haven't you heard?" said Shadi, still running. "Kaiba's company got taken over at the beginning of this story!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was actually talking to Kaiba's brother Mokuba the other day after I saw Kaiba steaming mad. Mokuba told me that somebody attacked their company while Kaiba was looking for his cards. Oh yeah, and he said that Kaiba was more upset that somebody changed his cards. Now I remember! His cards got changed by the same person who changed yours!"

"No, Yugi's."

"Whatever," said Shadi. Then he looked away from the big green monster and looked up ahead. "Hey, it's a doorway!"

Sure enough, there were two doors, leading up to stairs.

**"SWEET, BABY!"** shouted Yami the Hulk.

"Dude, get some new lines," said Shadi.

Yami the Hulk ran and broke through the doors and found a stairway that led up, but in front of the flight of stairs were three familiar faces. No, it wasn't Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy.

**"GOING SOMEWHERE, YOUNG PRISONERS?"** said a voice that turned out to be Tommy, who was with Ronny and Johnny.

"WHA-!?" went Yami the Hulk and Shadi at the same time.

"Now you've got nowhere to run," said Johnny. "We're blocking your only path."

**"BUT YOU GUYS WERE STIL UNCONSCIOUS WHILE WE WERE LONG GONE!"** shouted Yami the Hulk. **"HOW DID YOU GUYS MANAGE TO RECOVER AND GET AHEAD OF US SO FAST? YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN LOOK TIRED FROM RUNNING!"**

"Well, the author of this story, MJC CartoGuy, figured that it would take to long to let you guys wait for us to catch up to you," explained Johnny, "so he put us here already for convenience!"

"AW, GREAT!" shouted Yami the Hulk.

"Do you think he will write us out of here right now?" Shadi whispered to Yami the Hulk.

To answer your question, Shadi, _**NO!**_ But let's continue with this story.

**"IT'S CAPTURE-THE-PRISONERS TIME!"** shouted Johnny, getting out his laser gun.

"No, Johnny," said Tommy. "Let's just beat him up with our fists, instead." He put up his Dukes, but then he noticed that Shadi and Yami the Hulk were running in the opposite direction!

**"GET THEM!"** shouted Ronny.

So Yami the Hulk and Shadi ran all the way back to where they started, only to see Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny, standing there, waiting for them.

**"NOW HOW'D YOU GET BACK SO FAST?"** shouted Yami the Hulk.

"We've got the writer on our side!" shouted Ronny.

_Wrong again. I just like the comedy in this._

"What are we gonna do, Pharaoh?" asked Shadi.

"Stand back, robey," said Yami the Hulk. Then he started charging toward the prison guards.

"Robey?!" said Shadi, confused.

"YAMI HULK **MEGA KICK**!" shouted Yami the Hulk, booting the three guards ten feet back.

**"THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"** shouted the prison guards.

"Let's go!" said Yami the Hulk.

"But I'm tired…" said Shadi, "and besides, they'll just appear wherever we go anyway."

Yami the Hulk ended up having to carry Shadi in his arms, and he ran all the way back to the stairway. This time, the guards weren't there.

Now there were two stairways. One went up, and the other went down. The Hulk couldn't decide which place to choose, so he just went down the stairs. "Okay then," said Yami the Hulk. "Let's go."

"All righty," said Shadi.

Unfortunately for the Hulk, the three guards, Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny, had just caught up with them at incredible speed.

"WHAT?" said Yami the Hulk. "HOW DID YOU-"

"We've been working out," answered Tommy.

"Yeah, see, we've been this fast all along. We just lied about the writer helping us out, even though he did," said Ronny.

"So that means that they could catch us easily," said Shadi.

Then Johnny said, "Now, surrender, **YUGI**."

Suddenly, Yami the Hulk felt an extreme amount of pressure, and soon Shadi seemed too heavy to lift. Also, everything around him started getting bigger. Or was he getting smaller? Soon he dropped Shadi on account of the fact that he couldn't carry him anymore for some strange reason.

"Oh no…" he said.

For he had become just plain-old Yami again!

"Whoooooa…" said the three guards.

Then Shadi got up. "Apparently since everyone gets your name right, you have no reason to become the Hulk."

"But then how come that didn' occur when I changed back the first time?" asked Yami. "Or was it because the _REAL_ Yugi was in danger after I noticed that I broke the puzzle?"

"It doesn't matter," said Tommy. "Without your 'superpowers', you can't stop us from chasing you. Now… GET BACK TO THE _**ROOM**_!"

**"NEVER!"** shouted Yami.

"Okay then…" Tommy said, getting out his laser gun. "Eat pain, buddy!"

He fired, and it hit Shadi in the face. "HEY!" he shouted. "DON'T AIM AT ME, HIT HIM! HIT HIM!" Yami glared at Shadi, who was pointing at him.

"Oops, sorry," said Tommy. "… But, then again, you're a prisoner too." He put up his gun. "So now what do we do?"

"You let us escape!" said Yami, grabbing Shadi by the hand and **RUNNING FOR HIS FREAKIN' LIFE!**

He ran down the stairs, but to his disappointment, he only ran into a janitor's closet downstairs. Realizing that he made it to a dead end, he ran back.

"Wait for me!" shouted Shadi, who ran after him after getting something…

But unfortunately for both of them the prison guards were running downstairs.

"OKAY, YUGI," said Tommy, charging at the helpless Pharaoh. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOO-"

**BOOF!**

Shadi, with a broom, hit Tommy in his own face! That was the thing he had gotten before.

"Thanks," said Yami.

So, Shadi had started charging up to Johnny and Ronny, threatening to hit them with the broom, but the two prison guards were charging towards Shadi, and-

**BAM!**

Yami stepped in with his own broom, which he had gotten just before he left the janitor's closet as well, and hit Johnny and Ronny with that! "Come on!" he said to Shadi.

"I'm right behind you!" Shadi said. Yami grabbed his hand again, and they were off.

Meanwhile, just as Shadi and Yami were running up the _**other**_ stairway, our other _Yu-Gi-Oh_ characters were also running, but they were running up to the trash can at the courthouse that never got picked up. However, the two evil Yamis stayed back at the dump, just incase the puzzle was still here. Marik and Bakura decided not to switch bodies with their Yamis considering the fact that they couldn't smell any trash from where they were.

Anyway, Joey and Tristan caught up with the trash can first, and he picked it up. It was a little bit heavy, and so they were struggling a little bit to carry it around places.

"Should we just dig our hands into the trash until we find the pieces?" asked Butch One.

"No, let's just dump the can somewhere," Tristan answered to Butch.

"But where can we dump it?" Duke wondered aloud.

Everybody thought that for a moment when Rex and Weevil came to the scene with big lumps on their heads.

"That's it!" said Tristan. "C'mon, Joey!"

"But what are we going to do?" Joey asked his brown-haired friend.

They marched over to the two stooges with lumps on their heads and **dumped the trash can's trash over their heads.**

**"HEY!"** they shouted. **"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?"**

"Yeah, Tristan," said Joey, turning his head over to Tristan. "What _did_ you do that for?"

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny!" Tristan answered, grinning.

**"YOU IDIOT!"** shouted Joey, punching him in the face. **"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF THEY FIND THE YOU-KNOW-WHATS?"**

"What you-know-whats?" asked Rex.

As soon as Tristan figured out what the "you-know-whats" were, he said, sweating, "OH, NOTHING!"

"Oh, it's something all right," spoke Butch Two. "He's talking about the puzzle pieces that form the Millennium Puzzle of course!"

"BUTCH!?" shouted the other two Butch Brothers, who punched him in his stomach.

**"YOU MEAN THERE ARE PUZZLE PIECES IN THIS MESS?"** shouted Weevil in shock. He grinned instantly after that. **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, DINO-BRAIN? WE CAN TAKE ALL THE PIECES AND THEN BLACKMAIL YUGI WITH THEM, TELLING HIM TO GIVE US HIS EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS OR WE'LL DROP THE PIECES DOWN A SEWER! THEN, HE'LL GIVE THEM TWO US, AND I'LL TAKE RA AND ANOTHER ONE OF THEM! COOL, HUH?"**

"I guess so," said Rex, scratching his head in confusion, "but **STOP CALLING ME DINO-BRAIN**!"

"Our powerful Duel Monster decks will be unstoppable!" said Weevil, who was so happy he didn't even notice all the flies flying around him from the trash.

"Yeah, only I want Ra," said Rex, "and considering we're probably the only ones who didn't get our cards changed, we'll automatically have the most powerful dueling decks in the entire world!"

**"SUUWEEEEEET!"** Weevil said, giving Rex a high-five.

"And then we can get **PIZZA**!" Rex continued.

**"SUWEEEEEETEEEEER!"** shouted Weevil.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, back up," said Tea, waving her hand. "What did you just say?"

Rex thought for a moment. "Uh… we can get pizza?" he said.

"No, before that," Tea said.

"Oh, you mean the part where he said that he wanted Ra!" answered Weevil. "Is that the part that you were looking for?"

"After that," said Tea.

"Uh, we'll have the most powerful decks in the world?" said Rex.

"What kind of decks?" said Tea.

"Um, uh, super decks?" said Rex.

"No, DUELING DECKS!" shouted Tea.

"So you knew that," said Rex. "So what did you ask for, then?"

"Not only those kinds of decks, but what did you say was the cause of the fact that you would have the most powerful dueling decks in the world?" Tea said, annoyed.

"Uh, because of the god cards?" asked Rex.

"AFTER THAT!" cried Tea jumping up and down in anger.

"Well make up your mind!" shouted Rex. "You keep telling us to go forward and go back and go forward and go back and go forward and go back! It's making my head spin!"

"Yeah, more than usual," said Weevil, under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rex shouted.

"I think she's trying to trick us into completely losing our minds!" Weevil whispered to Rex. "Not that you have a mind, or anything like that, but-"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU GUYS WERE PROBABLY THE ONLY ONES WHO _**DIDN'T**_ GET THEIR CARDS CHANGED?" Tea shouted.

Weevil and Rex looked at each other. "Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaah…" said they, forgetting that they said that.

"So you have the original cards," said Joey.

"Well where are they now?" asked Tristan.

Weevil straightened his glasses. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" he said. "Unfortunately for you, I don't tell people secrets like those after they dump me with trash just for laughs, Mister I-Like-Dumping-Trash-On-Random-People!"

"Yeah, but you gotta admit," said Rex, "it sure was funny."

"OH SHUT UP!" said Weevil. "AFTER ALL, YOU GOT DUMPED WITH TRASH, TOO!"

**"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, BUG BOY!?"** shouted Rex.

"IT'LL BE MY PLEASURE," said Weevil, putting up his dukes.

So while the two idiots began fighting, Yami and Shadi had managed to make it far on the upstairs floor they had just succeeded getting on. They finally made it through a door.

"So, do you think we should hide?" asked Shadi.

"No way," said Yami. "Yami doesn't hide."

"Well should we try to outrun the guards?" asked Shadi. "They're knocked out, now."

"No," said Yami. "That doesn't matter, they could just get up, like before, and Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny are just too fast to outrun."

"You're right," said Shadi. "This is a bad situation. However, I do have some good news."

"Really?" said Yami. "What is it?"

Shadi told him, "The good news is that the other day I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!"

Yami's jaw dropped in shock. He looked at Shadi, and then, he looked at… well, the door they came in. "Shadi…" he said. "What does _**THAT**_ have to do with anything?"

"I figured that that was interesting as well…" said Shadi.

**[Geico. Fifteen minutes could save you 15 or more on-**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUGH!" Yami shouted. "NOW LISTEN, SHADI. WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Do you think those prisoners will rescue us?" Shadi asked the former pharaoh.

"Are you nuts?" Yami yelled at him. "They think I'm a freak now that they've seen me transform! And, they don't know I've changed back! Say, how come you're not afraid of me?"

"Oh, I've seen weirder things than that, Pharaoh," said Shadi. "Once, I saw this wombat that turned into a pineapple. Of course, that was in a movie, but-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Yami. Then he had an idea. "Hey, do you think there are prisoners on this floor who didn't hear about the prison break?"

"Could be," said Shadi. "Should we rescue them? Nah, we might get in trouble."

"As the Pharaoh, it is my duty to save the others from the evil prison guards," Yami pointed out.

"But the prisoners are the evil ones," Shadi mentioned.

"True, but I don't care," said Yami. "Let's rescue them!"

"Okay, but I don't think that these prisoners are going to be as tolerable as the ones from downstairs," said Shadi, sighing, "and who knows? Maybe some prisoners from downstairs are going to rescue _them_!"

And off they were, sneaking over to where the prisoners were. Unfortunately for them, they were the _**TRUE**_ criminals in this prison, and if Yami was put at the lower level after what _**HE**_ did, well, can you even imagine what these guys would have done worse than him?

……….

… Didn't think so.

So anyway, as they were quietly walking in that particular direction, Joey and the others had finally noticed the puzzle pieces that were lying on the ground after being knocked off unintentionally by Weevil and Rex, who were still fighting each other by the way. So, they began trying to solve the puzzle.

"I wonder if anything interesting will happen once we solve the puzzle," Tristan thought aloud.

"Like what, Tristan?" Joey had stopped to look up at his brown-haired friend after snapping two golden pieces together.

"Well, you know how when Yugi first put the Millennium Puzzle together, he became Yami, the spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle?" said Tristan.

"Well yeah," said Joey, focusing all his attention on him instead of working.

"Well maybe, if we complete the puzzle, maybe we can have our own Yamis!" Tristan suggested.

Joey lit up. "Yeah," he said, "and we could win more duels, and then we could have shows named after us, like "Joey-Oh" and "Tristan-Oh", and "Duke-Oh", "Tea-Oh", or we can use our Japanese names, "Anzu-Oh", "Honda-Oh", "Jonouchi-Oh", or even-"

"Less talking and more putting," said Duke.

"Pudding?!" said Joey, licking his lips.

"Not pudding," said Duke. "PU_**TTING**_. As in _**PUTTING**_ together the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and all."

"Oh yeah," said Joey, who just got stripped of his dream of having his own Yami.

"Unfortunately," said Tristan, "we could be unlucky enough to have an evil Yami just like Bakura."

"Oh yeah…" moaned Joey. "Fiddlesticks."

But enough about these dudes, 'cause in the prison, those mean-sounding prisoners were kept under the watchful eye of a big fat lady with a big amount of lipstick. She was dressed in all blue, and she didn't look like the type that had the ever famous sense of the word that started with an _h_ and rhymed with _rumor_. Yes, folks, this word was _tumor_, uh, I mean, _humor_. (Now why did I do that?) This room was darker than any of the other rooms, and man, it sure was boring.

"Y'all might as well get used to it here," the woman said to the prisoners, "'cause not one of you is getting' away from me, even if you do manage to get out of your cells."

Now these prisoners were so bad, they were kept in individual cells, unlike downstairs. They were in the traditional orange clothing, while at least the people downstairs kept their own clothing. But who was this woman? Why, was it the warden? NO, it was the warden's sister, um, uh… (thinks up a name) HELGA! See, Jordan the warden was a very tough warden, but the good news is that today was his day off. Unfortunately, the bad news was that this lady was taking his place. Helga was slightly tougher than Jordan the warden, and she was no laughing matter (which is a shame, 'cause this is a comedy story).

Meanwhile, Yami and Shadi had just gotten to a door at the end of the hallway they were walking at. They saw a sign that said, "VERY BAD PRISONERS IN HERE".

"These dudes must be going on Death Row," Shadi figured.

"Shh, don't let 'em hear you," whispered Yami, slapping Shadi.

They slowly turned the knob on the door, which creaked open. (Funny how this is probably one of the few doors with a knob on it.)

"Let's hope we don't make a big scene," Yami went on.

As soon as the door _began_ to open, all 44 prisoners looked at the door, and so did Helga. _**"WHO GOES THERE?"**_ she said.

The door opened all the way, and Yami and Shadi snuck in and began tiptoeing through the room. "Be careful," said Shadi, "or the wrong person will see us."

**"AHEM…"** said Helga, and then Yami and Shadi looked at her. It turned out that all of the prisoners were looking at them as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the warden. "Aren't you guys prisoners?"

Realizing that she was noticing their wearing of their own clothing, they could tell that she wasn't sure. But she sure had the feeling.

"Let me handle this," whispered Yami to Shadi. "After all, I'm the pharaoh."

_"After all, I'm the pharaoh,"_ Shadi mimicked under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Yami walked over to Helga. "Excuse me, miss," said Yami, "but I believe that we have gotten lost, somehow."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said the warden's sister.

**"Oh puh-leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase,"** said Shadi.

"Well?" said Helga. "Explain yourselves,"

"Yeah, explain yourselves," said a prisoner.

"Shut up, **29**," said Helga.

"Sorry."

"Oh nothing," said Shadi. "Just breaking out and attempting to help the other prisoners break out."

Yami slapped his face in anger. **"**_**NOW**_** LOOK WHO IS THE ONE THAT'S TELLING THE TRUTH AND GETTING US IN TROUBLE!"**

"In that case, I'm gonna have to kill you," said Helga.

"REALLY?" said Shadi, though Yami didn't seem to care since he was already dead.

**"NO, NOT REALLY, I JUST WANTED TO SCARS YA'!"** Helga said, laughing. (So maybe she does have that sense of humor.) **"WHAT I MEAN IS, IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOU INTO THE **_**ROOM**_**!"**

"But we just came from the _**ROOM**_," said Yami.

"Well you're going back in the _**ROOM**_!" said Helga. **"NOW LET'S GO!"**

Suddenly, the door, which was closed since Yami and Shadi closed it afterwards, burst open, and three prisoners came to the rescue! They came to rescue the _**BAD**_ prisoners after all! One was Mitch from before, and another was Walker from before, but there was still the other one with them...

And his name was Bandit Keith.

**TO BE CONTINUED**… in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Yami and Shadi are Out!

This chapter's very, very long... But the last few were pretty long too... Also, thank you for the reviews, again! (And the "favs" and "alerts" as well...)

Last time, you recall, Yami Yugi and Shadi were trying to break out of prison while Yami's friends were trying to put back together the Millennium Puzzle to save Yugi, who was still inside of it. Now Yami and Shadi had just gotten to the top floor of the prison to break out all the tough prisoners out, but unfortunately for them, the warden's sister, Helga, caught them in the act, and she was about to take them back into the **ROOM** when all of a sudden, Mitch, Walker, and the very popular Bandit Keith came into the prison to break the tough prisoners out. Meanwhile, Yugi's/Yami's friends had gone back to the courthouse trashcan to look for the puzzle pieces of the puzzle. After dumping the trash on Weevil and Rex, they realized that Rex and Weevil were probably the only ones who didn't get their cards changed! That's right, folks, they didn't! Anyway, the two of them got into a fight, and that's when the others began working on the puzzle. Now you can find out what happens next!

**Chapter 20- "Yami and Shadi are Out!"  
**  
"Bandit Keith?!" said Yami, gasping.

The blond-haired, bandanna-ed American prisoner with sunglasses couldn't believe what his shades showed him, and he said, "YUGI?!"

"What are you doing here?" said Yami.

"How did a goody-two shoes like you get thrown in a prison?" asked Bandit Keith. "Did you stab somebody with a card by mistake or something?"

"Could somebody fill me in here?" said a puzzled Shadi.

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"** said Helga. **"YOU'RE GOING TO THE ROOM, ALL FIVE OF YOU!"**

But nobody seemed to pay attention to her, as Mitch and Walker walked closer to the others. "Hey guys, short time no see!" said Mitch.

"Wait… so you're really Yugi?" said Walker. "But I thought your name was Yami!"

"I'm Yami Yugi," said Yami. "See, a Yami is an alter ego of a good person, but that alter ego is more unforgiving, but I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said I was a Yami, huh?"

"Nope," said Mitch.

"But anyway," said Walker. "You're that Yugi kid who beat the famous duelist Kaiba! You've won many tournaments of the game of Duel Monsters! I would've played that game, but I got caught stealing cards and I wounded up here! I tried to steal them at some kind of Kame Game Shop store run by some old dude names Solomon Motou. Wait, he's your grandfather, isn't he? I'm sorry." ("_Kame_" is Japanese for turtle.)

"It's too late for that!" said Yami, shaking his fists.

"Oh no!" said Walker.

Yami grinned. "I'm kidding!" he said. Then he thought, _Yugi once told me about how some guys who tried to steal at our game store, and his descriptions remind me of these guys!_

"In fact," Walker went on, "that's why all three of us were in prison. We all tried to steal, and we got caught!"

"Yeah, it was scary," said Mitch.

At the same time, Bandit Keith was telling Shadi all about how he once dueled Yugi/Yami back at a tournament located on an island known as Duelist Kingdom. After he was finished, so were Mitch and Walker. Yami and Mitch laughed at a funny little joke that was mentioned during the conversation earlier, and so they were basically having one of those formal conversations you hear whenever you hear people at a fancy restaurant or something like that.

"Man, it's real great to see you again," said Yami.

"Be grateful that we saved you back at the **ROOM**," said Mitch. "We weren't certain that we'd rescue the prisoners from there, but then again, we realized that if we got out everyone else, then the people of the **ROOM** would be guarded beyond belief so they wouldn't escape either. Of course, we knew somebody would be there in the **ROOM** because we all saw you guys get sentenced to go there."

"Yeah, and I didn't try to rescue you guys because I was in the prison cafeteria at the time," Bandit Keith added.

"Say, what happened to Walker?" asked Shadi.

Helga, who had given in to her inquisitive nature to listen to the two conversations, turned her head around to look back at one of the prison doors slowly opening while Mitch was releasing the prisoners that were behind that door. "Now we have to be absolutely quiet as mice," he said, before turning around to see Helga staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" asked a prisoner.

"Uh-oh…" said another one. "I think we're busted…"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww…" said Helga. "You think?"

"Well, I could've sworn…" he answered back, scratching his chin.

**"AHA!"**

Everyone turned around.

"OH COME ON!" said Yami.

There, at the door, were Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny. They were sweating, and they were panting angrily. "So… there you are…" Tommy said. (He was the one who said "AHA" before, anyway.)

"Uh… wow…" said Shadi. "This is an unexpected reunion… isn't it, Pharaoh?"

But Yami was speechless because his jaw had dropped open.

"Well, why don't you handle this?" said Shadi. "After all, you _**ARE**_ the Pharaoh."

Yami took a deep breath. "Okay then, I will," he said. "I'm a man!" He pulled up his pants, and then took his dueling deck. (Well, his comedy deck now.) "Hey guards, I have an idea! I'll duel you guys, and when I win, you'll release us!"

These were the responses:

Tommy: "I don't know how to play."

Johnny: "I don't have any cards."

Ronny: "I left mine at home."

And Helga: "I've never even heard of the game."

"Rats!" said Yami. "Oh well… my cards have been changed by a madman!"

"You mean the one on the news?" said Tommy, referring to Chapter 1 of this story.

"Well, yeah," said Yami.

"It doesn't matter now," said Helga. "LET'S GET THEM!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted the three guards, and all four of them jumped up to pounce on Shadi and Yami.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** they screamed at the top of their lungs.

But I guess you guys don't care about that, so I'll just show you how Yugi's other friends were doing. Actually, they weren't doing that well, either.

"We've got to put the pieces back together!" shouted Joey, struggling to connect to golden pieces of the puzzle.

"But you're doing it wrong!" Tristan criticized at Joey.

Duke turned at them, yelling, "But how would YOU know, Braniac? Last time I checked, it was Yugi who first solved the puzzle together."

"But Yugi isn't here right now!" reminded Tristan. "And, Joey is messing up, now let me show you how a real man puts together a puzzle. **GIMME THOSE PiECES**!"

He snatched the two pieces of Joey's out of Joey's hands, and he began connecting one of them with one of his. Then he took Ishizu's piece ("Hey!" shouted Ishizu.) and then connected it with Joey's other piece, not to mention, his own other piece. Then he connected both mini structures together.

"You wouldn't know a complete puzzle if it stabbed you in the torso!" said Duke. "And if we solve the puzzle that's how I'm gonna stab you with Yugi's permission!"

"IF?!" said Tristan.

"What Duke means is," said Joey, "that we can't solve the puzzle together with you in the way!"

**"I JUST CONNECTED A TOTAL OF FIVE PIECES!" **Tristan hollered.

"Guys, can you just shut up!?" said Tea.

"Yeah, we're trying to concentrate!" shouted all three Butch Brothers at the same time.

"Yeah, well here's what I think of your concentration!" shouted Tristan, before picking up his completed structure and throwing it at the head of Butch Brother Number Two.

"Why you little-" Two said, picking up his own pieces and throwing them back at Tristan. Tristan got hit by two of them, but Joey got hit by the third one. Unfortunately for Duke, Butch Two threw four pieces, and so Duke got hit by the last one. And, that doesn't count the other two pieces that he threw, which hit Ishizu. After all six pieces landed, Tea took one and threw it back at Butch Two.

**BONK!**

**"PUZZLE PIECE FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"** shouted Butch One and Three, and soon everybody started throwing pieces at each other.

Suddenly, Rex and Weevil stopped fighting each other and turned to them. **"PUZZLE PIECE FIGHT?!"** shouted Weevil.

"Can we join?" asked an excited Rex.

"Why sure!" said Tristan.

So as they joined in the melee, Shadi and Yami were having a melee of their own, as they were begging for mercy as the four prison guards were beating the stuffing out of them. (That shows how much of a man Yami is, huh guys?)

"We'll help you out, guys!" shouted Mitch, who continued freeing everybody. Soon, all of the prisoners in the room were free and out.

"Shadi! **[OW!**" said Yami, while having his head banged consecutively against the hard floor thanks to Helga's clenched left hand. "You've gotta **[OW!** call me by **[OW! **all the wrong **[OW! **names that rhyme with **[OW!** my name except for Yu- [OW! –gi so I can **[OW! **turn into a **[OW!** Hulk again! **[OW! **You got that? **[OOOOOW!**"

"But you won't really get **[OW!** mad enough to transform since I don't **[OW!** mean it!" mentioned Shadi, who was also getting pushed in the same way by Helga's right hand.

"It does not matter **[OW!** !" said Yami **[OW!- Oh, sorry. **. "Just do i- **[OW** –t!"

"Just do **'OUT'**?!" said Shadi.

"I meant 'it' **[OOOWWW!** !" said Yami. "WE HAVE TO GET **[OWWWW** –T!"

"Okay…" said Shadi. **"YOUR NAME IS BLUGI, MUGI, NUGI, RUGI, PUGI, TUGI, TSORUUGI BOOUUUGII, WANALUGI [OWIE CHEWY, CUTIE, OOOOOOOOGI-"**

"It's not enough! **[OW!** " said Yami. "When we get **[OWWW** –t we can go to a restaurant where we can CH- **[OWWW** D- **[OWWW** –N!"

"Why would we want to do that? **[OW!** " asked Shadi.

"Because **[OW!** ," said Yami, "all of this **[OW!** torture is making me hungry! **[OOOOOOOOOOOOW!** "

"Surrender, **YUGI**!" said Tommy.

"Yeah, **YUGI**!" said Ronny.

"Go ahead, **YUGI**!" said Johnny.

"Oh great, _**NOW**_ you call me that!" said Yami, getting angry.

Hey, maybe he'll get so angry that he'll turn into the Hulk anyway! thought Shadi.

And so Yami started shaking that he turned into… HIMSELF!? Get it folks? He didn't transform!

Helga turned around and said, **"PRISONERS, YOU'RE NEXT- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!"**

The guards turned around and went, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!"**

Isn't this crazy, folks? And when Yami and Shadi managed to get their beaten selves up from the floor to turn around, they went, **"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

What did they see, folks? Well, they saw the freed prisoners, led by Mitch, Walker, and Keith, charging up to the prison guards. They collided into them, and soon, Yami and Shadi were pushed out, towards the door. However, the door was already open from before, and so they were pushed out into the hallway.

"Isn't it amazing how these prisoners work together to get out of here?" asked Shadi to Yami.

"How could a dead Pharaoh experience so much pain?" said Yami. "Oh wait, because of Yugi, that's how. He's going to kill me after messing up his 'clothes', even though I'm already dead!"

Soon, Keith, Mitch and Walker ran out of the room, telling everyone to get out! Meanwhile the other prisoners were trying to come out, but the guards were after them. Just then Shadi got mad at the guards.

He picked up Yami and said, "SINCE YOU'RE THE PHARAOH, SIC 'EM, PHARAOH!" Then he threw him over the area at the crowd of people.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Yami like a girl (No offense, girls.) as he was flying yet floating in mid air.

**BAM!** He fell on top of the people, and he sank through the crowd just like during the time that he was caught in the hungry mob. "So long, Pharaoh!" said Shadi, running off, screaming like a madman.

"First he doesn't guard my tomb, and then he throws me to my death after death!" said Yami. "Listen you mere people! As the Pharaoh, I command you guards to STOP CHASING US!"

"Oh SHUT UP!" shouted Helga, who gripped the top portion of his red hair.

**"NO, WATCH THE HAIR- EYOOOOOOOOOOOUUCH!"** shouted Yami, while that section got ripped off by Helga.

"NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD!" Helga said.

**"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **shouted Yami, crying. (Man, he's a wimp.)

Finally, everybody except him made it out of the room.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" he said, weakly. So Shadi, who felt sorry for him, came back and dragged him out of the room.

"Do you want do get ahead of everybody?" he asked him, picking him up.

"No, wait, stop SHADIIIIIIIII!" said Yami, so Shadi put him down.

"Okay, but could you pick me up and throw me?" Shadi asked him.

"OH, I'D GLADLY DO THAT FOR YA' PAL!" said an angry Yami, forcing him up and throwing him.

**"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Shadi shouted, as he flew all the way past everybody, including Mitch and all of them. Yami did manage to run past the large group of people though.

Meanwhile, everybody at the courthouse was having an all out every-cartoon-for-themselves battle of golden sharp puzzle pieces. Finally, everybody picked pieces up until they together collected all of them.

"This will be the final blow!" shouted Rex.

They all threw their pieces at the same time, and what do you know? They all collided into each other and formed into the Millennium Puzzle! It fell into Ishizu's hands, as the Butch Brothers said, "Oooooh… pretty!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle began glowing.

"C'mon, my own good Yami…" said Tristan, crossing his fingers.

"Dude, wouldn't the Pharaoh have mentioned if there were any others in this puzzle?" said Joey.

"Rats!" said Tristan.

Suddenly, Yugi flew out of the puzzle! Well, it was actually his spirit form. He was in his own clothing, which wasn't messed up like Yami's true version, but he was still touch-through.

"YUGI!" shouted everybody except the Butch Brothers.

"So this is Yugi…" said Butch One.

Yugi looked around. "Hey guys!" he said. "How have you been?" He looked at the Butch Brothers. "And, who are those guys? They better not be replacements for me!"

"They aren't," said Joey.

Unfortunately for Yugi, he wasn't able to keep up with Yami's status after the puzzle broke, so he missed out on a lot. He said, "So what's been happening everybody? The last I remember, Yami turned into this big ugly monster with great hair and destroyed the Millennium Puzzle!"

"Yugi what happened was that the other Yugi turned into the Hulk and started destroying the courthouse so we got arrested with Yami and met the Butch Brothers in prison which are these guys when Kaiba and Mokuba came and bailed us out except he didn't bail out me and so I exchanged being a prisoner with the Pharaoh and so the Butch Brothers helped look for the Millennium Puzzle which we thought was at the dump so we went to the dump and then went back here and looked in the trash can and then we found the pieces and started putting them together but then we got in a fight and started throwing the pieces at each other when they combined into the puzzle when you came and asked us what happened!" said Joey.

Everyone paused as Joey took a breath.

"Oh…" said Yugi. "Okay…"

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" said Rex. "WE WE'RE THERE TOO!"

"That's right!" said Weevil. "They dumped a can on us!"

"Well, that explains the trash…" said Yugi, thinking for a moment. "So, what sould we do now? Should we save the Pharaoh?"

"After what he did to you?" said Joey. "NO WAY!"

"True…" said Yugi. "In that case, lets go bowling or something!"

"Okay…" said everyone, and they left.

"Yeah," said Joey. "After all, why should we save him? It's not like he's necessarily in trouble or anything like that. I'm sure he's having a great time in prison!"

"Yeah," said Tristan. "I bet he's just watching TV as we speak!"

Meanwhile, Shadi was now getting trampled by the people since he failed to get up from his fall on time as Yami helped run over him. Shadi did get up, however, and the prisoners and the guards ran down the stairs, accidentally tripping each other along the way.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" shouted Yami.

I know, right?

So Yami managed to make it down the stairs, but Shadi said, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" as he pulled him aside. "YOU THREW ME TOO HARD! AND, YOU TRIPPED ME INTENTIONALLY!"

**"WELL YOU THREW ME FIRST, WHICH IS WHY I TRIPPED YOU!"** said Yami. **"AND IF YOU HADN'T CONFESSED THAT WE WERE BREAKING OUT OF PRISON AND BREAKING THE OTHER GUYS OUT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"**

**"AS IF THEY WOULD'VE BELIEVED WE HAD GOTTEN LOST!"** said Shadi. **"IF YOU HADN'T CONFESSED THAT WE WERE BREAKING OUT THE FIRST TIME, WE WOULD'VE STAYED IN PRISON AS THE PRISON BREAK WOULD'VE STILL COME, AND THEN WE WOULD'VE TAKE CARE OF THE GUARDS DOWNSTAIRS AND PROBABLY BE OUT BY NOW!"**

**"WELL WE'RE DOWNSTAIRS NOW, AREN'T WE?" **said Yami.

**"IF YOU HADN'T CONFESSED, WE AT LEAST WOULDN'T BE HALF DEAD BY NOW!"**

**"I'M **_**WHOLE**_** DEAD, YOU IDIOT!"**

**"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, PHARAOH?"**

**"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE, YOU ROBED LUNATIC CLOWN!"**

**"WELL MAYBE THAT AUGHT TO CHANGE, BUDDY!"**

**"BRING IT ON, ROBEY! I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!"**

**"AND WE AREN'T SCARED OF YOU, EITHER!"** shouted Helga.

**"SHUT UP!!!"** shouted Yami and Shadi.

Suddenly, the prisoners and guards from upstairs caught up with the prisoners and guards from downstairs and formed a great big crowd!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said Shadi.

"IT IS NOT, YOU BATHROBED BALDO!" shouted Yami.

**"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY YOU'RE IN JAIL, AREN'T YOU? AND NO WONDER YOU'RE FRIENDS MUST HATE YOU FOR BREAKING YOUR PUZZLE!"** shouted Shadi.

**"ENOOOOUUUUGH!"** Yami yelled.

"NOW YOU LISTEN UP, BUCK-O!" said Shadi. "I AM TIRED OF YOU GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD BE MY FAULT!"

"I HAVEN'T BEEN AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE SAYING IT WAS MY FAULT!" said Yami, being pushed by the crowd by force. "WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS PRISON I'M GONNA **BEAT YOU UP**!"

**"WE ALREADY ARE OUT OF PRISON, YOU HAIRY HORROR!"** mentioned Shadi.

"THEN I'LL BEAT YOU UP NOW!" said Yami.

"YOU COULDN'T BEAT A CLOCK!" said Shadi.

"WHY, YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

**"UNGRATEFUL?!"** said Shadi. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE BY HURTING ME BY TRIPPING OVER ME AND GETTING ME INTO THE **ROOM**!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A LIFE!" mentioned Yami.

**"AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOSING YOURS!"** said Shadi. **"BUT IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD, I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"**

**"OH PUHLEEEAAAAAAASE!" **shouted Yami, whose face was red with anger. "Hey wait a minute. Did you say we were out of prison?"

"I did, didn't I?" said Shadi. He looked around. "DAYLIGHT!"

"We really are out, aren't we?" Yami said as he looked around.

As the big, chunky crowd of prisoners and guards went about 20 meters away from the prison building, it started spreading out. As the prisoners began scattering around, the four guards and the other guards were trying to call order. Unfortunately, they all failed.

"Well, we failed," said Ronny, "and we know the rules."

"Yeah," said Helga, looking at the prisoners who had now left the prison grounds. "Page Two Hundered Twenty-Four, Section Five, Paragraph Three of the Official Big and Chunky Japan Law Book clearly states that all prisoners who escape prison are free of any of their charges as long as one of them can turn into a Hulk. Weren't some of the prisoners talking about changing into a Hulk again?"

"Yeah, and that Yugi kid over there did just that before we came to you," said Johnny, pointing.

"Well," said Helga. "That Yugi person and Shadi person are interesting people. Maybe we'll cross paths again sometime…"

There was a long silence of determination of that statement, until everyone went, "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Suddenly, a car came by, and after parking, a man came out and said, "Hey guys, it's me! Jordan the Warden! So, Helga, sis, exactly what did I miss?"

"Oh, not much," said Helga, "just the entire pack of prisoners breaking out of jail."

"WHAT?" said Jordan. "I KNEW I COULDN'T DEPEND ON YOU!"

"In the Official Big and Chunky Japan Law Book, it says that if they leave the prison grounds we have to let them go since one of them can turn into a Hulk," Helga mentioned.

"But that book was outdated," said Jordan. "The new book says that we can get them back anyway, but oh well. We don't have to. Let's all just go hiking or something instead."

"OKAY!" went Helga and the prison guards, and they left. (Weird, huh?)

So anyway, Yami had decided to follow Shadi to the bank that Shadi had pretended to rob. Luckily, Shadi's ride, a red convertible, hadn't been towed at all. So, Shadi put a key in the ignition and started the car.

"Take care, Pharaoh," said Shadi, "and I'm sorry for messing with you. All that prison stuff was just stressful and all, and so-"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too," mentioned Yami.

"I'm gonna go to Egypt now," said Shadi.

"You don't have to guard my tomb this time," Yami mentioned. "Puh-lease…"

"All right, I wasn't planning to, I just wanted to visit there for a while."

"Well, see ya' bro!" said Yami.

"Please… don't say that," said Shadi, and he drove off into the interstate.

_Shadi is one weird yet cool guy,_ thought Yami, _but now I've got to find my friends and get my cards changed back. _And with that, he started to leave the bank.

He figured that the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were at the dump, and he figured that his friends would've thought that too, so he set off to the dump. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends decided not to go bowling but to go to the dump to get the Yamis, not to mention Bakura and Marik. Yugi and his friends managed to get to the dump just as Yami did.

**"YUGI!"** said Yami, holding out his hands and running up to him to hug him.

**"YAMI!"** said Yugi, holding out his hands and running up to him to hug him.

**POW!**

And Yami fell down after experiencing Yugi's punch into his stomach.

"That's what you get for breaking the Millennium Puzzle while I'm still inside of it!" shouted Yugi.

"Owwwww…" Yami moaned.

Yugi grinned. "But, I forgive you."

"That's great!" said Yami, "because I'm sorry!"

Just then, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura ran over to where everyone was, which was the entrance to the dump.

After Yami and Joey explained both of their sides of the story, Yami Marik said, "You guys fought with puzzle pieces!? I'm very disappointed in you guys!"

"Yeah," said Yami B. "How could you guys do that without inviting us?"

"It doesn't matter now," said Yugi. "Let's just go."

"Right," said Joey. Then he said, "Well, that explains the missing hair."

"NEVER MIND MY HAIR!" shouted Yami. "LET'S JUST GO!!!"

As the crowd of people started leaving the dump, someone came by. It was the dump manager. Or was it? The dump manager said, "Bye, guys! Have a good life! A good and funny one!"

"Heh heh," said Joey, smiling. "That's the kind of thing that Marlin would say!"

"And do you know why?" asked the manager, with a suspicious grin on his face. He then pulled off his head, which turned out to be a mask, and ended up being…

**"MARLIN!"**

Bet you didn't see that coming now did you? So, now what will happen? Is this when the cards will change back? And will we ever see the prisoners, including Keith, again? Well, find out what happens next time in the next chapter of _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!

That should keep you till Friday...


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontation With Marlin

Last time, you remember, Yugi's friends and the Butch Brothers had gotten into an argument while trying to resolve the Millennium Puzzle and had started throwing the pieces at each other. Soon, Rex and Weevil joined them, and by throwing the pieces they accidentally solved the Millennium Puzzle! Yugi came out of it, but only in his spirit form, as he couldn't use his real body since Yami was using it. Meanwhile, as Yugi and the gang went to the dump to get Marik and Bakura, not to mention their Yamis, Yami and Shadi had met up with Mitch, Walker, and the familiar Bandit Keith! After freeing the prisoners at the top floor, the three of them led those prisoners out of the room they were in while Helga was beating up Yami and Shadi, with the assistance of the returning guards, Tommy, Johnny, and Ronny. The guards had only stopped because the other prisoners ran them over, and after more violent and weird scenes, Yami and Shadi had managed to get out of prison. Shadi drove off in his car, and Yami went to the dump, where he met up with Yugi, whose greeting was punching Yami in the stomach after all that Yami did. Anyway, as Yami Marik and Yami Bakura came back, the dump manager came and revealed himself to be Marlin! Man, that was a lot of typing to do! So, what will happen next? Find out… right now!

**Chapter 21- "Explanations"  
**

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?" shouted Tristan, Joey and Duke at the same time. "YOU'RE THE CARD CHANGER!"

"Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh!" Marlin responded in an uncontrollably sounding laughter. "Semi-long time, no see, you guys! How are you all doing?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE ALL DOING?" said Joey. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

"[Gasp! But I for one thought that this was all _**MY**_ fault!" said Yami, sarcastically acting surprised.

"Shut up, punk," said Joey, glaring at Yami. Then he turned to Marlin, pointing a finger at him. "MARLIN, YOU'LL PAY FOR TURNING ME INTO A CHICKEN!"

"Marlin turned you into a chicken?" cried Yugi in shock. "When did that happen?"

"When you were chasing that chicken with the hungry mob!" answered Marlin.

"Oh, I see now. Then that means," Yugi said, "that I was chasing a chicken while Joey was being turned into another one!"

**"I **_**WAS**_** THAT CHICKEN, YUGE!"** shouted Joey, jumping around.

"But… how did you know I was chasing a chicken, Marlin?" asked Yugi.

"I saw you. I couldn't miss you as I was walking to the grocery store!" said Marlin, trying to hold back more laughter from breaking to his closed teeth.

"Liar! You were watching me being chased by my own friend!" shouted Joey.

"Joey," said Tea. "Were you really turned into a chicken? I think this was all a dream of yours."

"Then how would I know when Joey was a chicken, hmm?" said Marlin, laughing at the same time.

"It's true!" shouted Yami Marik. "Joseph turned me about this, a while back."

"That's right," said Joey, "and don't call me Joseph!"

"And besides, Tea," Yami M went on, "you were there when you were dragged with the hungry mob trying to chase the chicken on the train tracks, remember?"

"Well, maybe there were two chickens," said Tea, "one that was real and chased, and one that was in Joey's dream."

"Then why did I comment on that 'fake chicken' incident, hmm?" asked Marlin.

"I don't know, maybe you're trying to trick me or something," suggested Tea.

"Girl, I was turned into a chicken _**BEFORE**_ I was even near those train tracks," said Joey.

"Whatever," said Tea, "but don't call me Girl!"

Finally Yugi spoke up. "But Tea, Joey was missing for a while that morning of the day we went on the train tracks because of the hungry mob, and eventually I saw a chicken come into my Game Shop! It was shortly after Joey began chasing Marlin who was in my house!"

Tea said, "Yugi, maybe that was the real chicken you saw."

"Maybe," said Yugi, "but as I was chasing that chicken I ran off a cliff and later found a bunch of rocks that spelled a message that said where the chicken was."

"WHAT?" said Joey. "I ARRANGED THOSE ROCKS SO YUGI, YOU WOULD SEE THAT I WAS REALLY THAT CHICKEN YOU WERE CHASING!"

"That's not what you wrote!" shouted Yugi. "You wrote where the chicken was!"

"I WAS THAT CHICKEN, YUGE!" said Joey. "I SAID THAT ALREADY! I WAS THE CHICKEN!"

"If you say so," said Yugi, in a doubtful kind of way.

"YUGI!" Joey shouted, putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "REPEAT AFTER ME! 'JOEY WHEELER IS THE CHICKEN!'"

"Don't you mean 'was'?" said Tristan.

"Shut up, other punk," said Joey to Tristan. Then he turned to Yugi. "NOW, YUGI, SAY IT!"

"Is or was?" asked Yugi.

"Just forget it," said Duke. "Look, can we get on with the chapter, guys?"

"Well I saw what happened," said Marlin, giggling. "Joey wrote his message on the ground, but then the wind came by and ruined everything by changing the message to the one _Yugi_ saw."

"And another thing," mentioned Joey. "When I was chasing you Marlin, you went into Yugi's room, and you wrote on Yugi's walls, and one of the things was, 'COMEDY MONSTERS RULEZ!' Now what's up with that?"

"Why, it's the latest and greatest game in the gaming world!" Marlin answered. "And, I've been changing everyone's cards from the dopey Duel Monster cards into Comedy Monster cards!"

"Ah, so it's only the monsters." Joey sighed in relief. "Well, that beats changing all of the cards."

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Marlin. "I changed the dopey magic and trap cards, too."

"Barnacles," said Joey.

"Has anyone paid any attention to the fact that Yugi said he ran off a cliff?" said Bakura, but nobody heard him except for Yami Bakura because that particular Yami was out in the real world at the time while regular Bakura wasn't.

"So now everyone can play the game of Comedy Monsters!" shouted Marlin. "GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH GUHU- Oh!" He paused and said, "I've just remembered something!"

He put his hand into his pocket while Joey asked, "What's that guy up to now?"

Finally, he pulled out a deck of cards held together by a rubber band of his. "Duke," said Marlin, "I want you to have this. It's yours."

He put the deck in Duke's hand, causing Duke to look at it. "What is it?"

"IT'S YOUR DECK!" shouted Marlin. "I CHANGED ALL OF THOSE CARDS FROM DUEL MONSTERS TO COMEDY MONSTERS! DON'T YOU SEE? THOSE WERE THE ONES THAT YOU LOST THE OTHER NIGHT!"

"MY DECK!!!" shouted Duke. "IT FLEW OUT OF MY POCKET BECAUSE SOME CERTAIN _**SOMEBODIES**_ FORCED ME ON A RIDE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP AND THE FALL OF THE RIDE FORCED ALL MY CARDS OUT OF MY POCKET!" He death-glared Joey and Tristan.

"Shut up, third punk," said Joey. "Hey Yami. Now you've got yourself a band. You're Punky and the Punkettes!"

"Shut up, fourth punk!" said Yami.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I be the fifth punk?" shouted Butch Two, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

Everyone else just stared at him.

"What?"

Then Ishizu spoke up. "Marlin, what gives you the permission to change our cards like that _without_ permission?"

"The fact that I can change your cards!" said Marlin.

"Actually, Butch and I don't have the slightest idea what the pineapple you guys are talking about," muttered Butch One.

"Which Butch?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, I don't know, any Butch," One answered. "Don't you know which one?"

"THERE ARE TWO OTHER BUTCHERS, I MEAN, BUTCHES!" shouted Yugi. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" said One. "WHY ASK ME?"

"BECAUSE YOOOOOOUUU EXPECT ME TO KNOW EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF!" said Yugi.

"Ooooooooooh…" said Yami Marik. "Hit him where it hurts."

"Yami Marik," said Yugi, "are you looking to be Punk #6?"

"No…" said Yami Marik.

"So I am the fifth one," said Butch Two. "Then call me Butch Two, Punk Five!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted everybody except Marlin.

**"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"** shouted Butch Two. **"I'M A PRISONER, AND UNLIKE MOST OF YOU GUYS HERE, I GOT PUT IN JAIL NOT BECAUSE I WAS TO ACCOMPANY A FRIEND, BUT BECAUSE I-"  
**  
"But because you murdered bugs!" said Joey.

"BUT THEY WERE _GOOD_ BUGS!" said Butch Two.

"And they were probably smarter than you'll ever be," said Ishizu.

Everyone turned from Ishizu to Two, saying, "Ooooooooooh."

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots!" said Tea.

"GOOD DAY, PUNK #8!" shouted Joey.

"WHOSE NUMBER SEVEN?" asked Tristan.

"YOU ARE!" said Joey.

"NO, I'M NUMBER TWO!"

"THEN WHAT AM I?" asked Joey in frustration.

"DUH, YOU'RE NUMBER FOUR!" answered Yami Bakura.

"THEN _**YOU'RE**_ NUMBER SEVEN!" shouted Joey to Yami B.

"ME?!" shouted the Yami. "BUT WHAT DID I DO?"

"WELL FOR ONE THING, YOU HAVE BAD HAIR!" said Joey.

"SO, LOOK AT YUGI! LOOK AT THE OTHER BAKURA! I'D SAY TO LOOK AT THE PHARAOH, BUT HE ALREADY HAS A NUMBER!" said Yami Bakura.

"So, at least I'm the greatest punk because I'm the first one!" said Yami.

"AND ALSO," continued Joey to Yami Bakura, "YOU SPOKE UP!"

"TO TELL YOU WHAT NUMBER YOU WERE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" said Yami Bakura.

"Let's just stop arguing," said Yugi.

"THIS ARGUMENT IS NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS!" said Duke.

"YES," said Joey. "IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL TEA SINGS!"

"WHAT'S _**THAT**_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" yelled Tea.

"LET'S JUST SAY THAT YOU'RE, WELL, WEIGHTLY CHALLENGED," said Tristan, snickering.

"BOOF!" shouted Yami Marik, as Tea punched him in the stomach. He finally got up from his fall and said, "What'd you punch me for? Snowey and Christian were the ones teasing ya'!"

"ONCE AGAIN, IT'S **TRISTAN**!" shouted Tristan, angrilly.

"AND **JOEY**!" said Joey. "You did that on purpose!"

"Well, Yami M," answered Tea, "I wanted to take my anger out on somebody!"

"WELL TAKE IT OUT ON JOEY AND TRISTAN, OR THE PHARAOH!" said Yami M.

"Dude, leave me out of this," said Yami.

"TOO LATE! YOU'RE IN THE ARGUMENT!" said Joey.

"WHY, YOU-"

"LISTEN UP!" said Joey to Yami. "AFTER ALL YOU DID, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME!"

Meanwhile, Marlin was on the ground, laughing his head off at the losers who were _arguing_ their heads off.

"BUT FINE!" said Joey. "_DON'T_ BE IN THE ARGUMENT, THEN!"

"NOW YOU MADE ME REALIZE THAT I _**DO**_ WANT TO BE IN THE ARGUMENT!" said Yami. "THAT WAY I CAN SHOUT AT YOU!"

"NOPE, TOO LATE, YOU'RE NOW OUT!" said Joey.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN BECAUSE IF NOT YOU WOULD BE DEFYING THE PHARAOH!" said Yami.

"AH, BUT YOU'RE A _**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**_ PHARAOH!" said Joey.

"YOU'RE A _**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**_ REGULAR GUY!" said Yami.

Suddenly, Joey couldn't take it anymore, as he picked Yami up and threw him in the air.

"No, I've already been thrown once already!" Yami shouted.

Yami Marik was in the path of Yami and so to avoid being hit by the Pharaoh he did a "mind-and-body" switch thingy with regular Marik. Marik, who was now in the outside world while the cowardly Yami Marik was not, had no time to prepare for the collision of Yami Yugi, and so he did the one thing that he thought he would never do (especially since his days of loathing the Pharaoh were long gone).

He kicked him like he was a soccer ball.

**"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Yami as he now flew to Tea.

"Hey, I don't want him!" she shouted, kicking him to Duke.

Eventually, there seemed to be a game that was a combination of volleyball and soccer as everybody was kicking Yami up in the air. At the same time, Marlin was laughing.

Eventually, Yami Yugi fell on a pile of soft dirt. It didn't hurt him, but then again, it didn't seem to matter to him, as he was still hurt from all of the kicks. "Oooohhhhh…" he moaned, silently.

Joey stormed up to him. "IT'S TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF!" he said, holding his right leg back to kick him.

**"JOEY, STOP!!!"**

Joey turned around to look at Yugi, who had tears in his eyes. "Yugi?" he said.

"Joey," said Yugi. "I know how bad he's been ("HEY!" said Yami), but don't kick the Pharaoh!"

"Yugi… you're absolutely right," Joey said, putting down his foot. "I should jump on him! I've been kicking him enough, lately."

"Can't you guys just take out all your anger out on Marlin since he's the one that changed all our cards?" said Yami, weakly.

Everyone else turned to look at Marlin, who stopped laughing and just smiled. "Oh yeeeeeeaaaah…" they all said.

Marlin giggled again. "You see?" he said. "You guys can't hurt me because you're too busy arguing at yourselves, which is quite funny actually! I'm glad I've met a bunch of losers like you to brighten my already bright life."

"Well we don't think it's that funny!" said Joey.

"That's right, Marlin!" said Ishizu. "You should be ashamed of yourself for doing something like this without our permission!"

"My sister's right," said Marik. "Now do us all a favor and change our cards back this instant!"

"Or what?" said Marlin.

"Or I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" said Marik.

"Oh yeah?" said Marlin. "YOU AND WHAT ARMY?"

"Don't we look like an army to you?" said Duke.

"Hey, don't count us in the army," said the Butch Brothers. "We're clueless here."

"But the rest of us look like an army!" said Tristan.

Marlin only said, "To me you all look like a bunch of punkeroonies!"

"Punkeroonines?!" said Tristan. "Dude, that's totally lame!"

"Duel Monsters is lame!" said Marlin.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

"Say that again!" said Yugi.

"I'll say something else!" said Marlin. "The Duel Monsters _**game**_ is so _**lame**_ the _**game**_ should have the _**fame**_ of being put to _**shame**_!"

"As catchy as that rhyme was, you are a mad fool!" said Yami, instantly getting up.

"Ha!" said Marlin. "You guys might not like Comedy Monsters, but others think it's a hit!"

"Well since we don't, we want you to change our cards back!" said Tristan.

"Are you kidding me!?" said Marlin. "It's been my dream to start this game, and I won't stop until every single Duel Monsters card is changed!"

Marlins words suddenly reminded Joey of Weevil and Rex's cards! "Hey guys," said Joey. "What happened to Weevil and Rex?"

"Oh, they left a while back," said Butch Two. "They were here when we got to the dump, but then shortly after that Marlin guy came, and you guys mentioned he was this 'card changer', they whispered something and snuck off in fright!"

"But what did they say?" asked Tristan, who was curious.

"Well," said Butch Two, "the blue-haired one was Weevil, right?"

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Well," said Two, "he said something to Rex about having to get outta this area and to protect their cards from being changed by that Marlin guy, and Rex agreed with him! Afterwards, they left the area!"

"I see…" said Yugi, thinking aloud.

"Well obviously, their cards haven't been changed yet," said Marlin, "so I'll deal with them later. But as for you guys…" His expression changed from a goofy one to a more serious one. "… it seems that my messing with you has gone a little too far. For that, I suppose I will not change everybody's cards into Comedy Cards. I suppose you guys have had enough of my comedian torture for one lifetime."

Yami was stunned. "Does this mean... you'll-"

"That's right," said Marlin. "I am going to change your cards back. All of them." He smiled.

Everybody was so shocked and excited they were speechless! Finally, they all jumped up and down, even the Butch Brothers, for some reason, shouting, "ALL RIGHT!"

They started dancing like the idiots that they were, and Marlin walked closer to them. "I'll just simply find some other way to get others more interested in Comedy Monsters."

Yami took out his deck and held it to Marlin. "Thank you," he said, grinning. "You can start with changing these cards!"

"Ah yes, your deck," said Marlin. He took the deck from Yami's hand and began to examine it. "This particular method of changing these cards will not require me to use the Comedius chemical that I used to change everybody's cards. What you do to change 'em back is to hold them up to the sky like this…"

"Yes?" said Yami, taking imaginary notes in his head as he watched Marlin work.

"You then lower them down a few inches…" Marlin continued, grinning.

"Yes?" said Yami, with everybody else looking.

"And then…" said Marlin.

"Yes?" said Yami.

"And then…"

"Yes?"

"And then…"

"Yes?"

"I'VE GOT THE POWER!"

**"SHUT UP!"** shouted Yami and Marlin to Joey, the person who just randomly talked.

"What? Can't a guy sing without any interruptions?" said Joey.

**"**_**YOU**_** INTERRUPTED **_**US**_**, YOU PIG!"** said Yami, bitterly.

"Well sorrrry…" said Joey, shrugging.

"And then…" said Marlin, "you… THROW THEM UP IN THE AIR!"

"EH?" said Yami.

Suddenly, Marlin threw his hands back high in the sky and pushed the deck out of his hand. It split into individual cards before slowly floating down to the ground of dirt.

**"MY CARDS!"** shouted Yugi and Yami.

Now all of the cards were at least slightly covered in dust, dirt, mud, or a combination of two or all three with an occasional rock.

"Y'know," said Yami, "I'm starting to get the feeling that this isn't a way or the way to change the cards back."

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW…" said Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu, Duke, Marik, Yami Marik, Ishizu, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Butch One, Butch Two, and Butch Three.

"But hey! I didn't lie about changing our cards!" Marlin pointed out.

"How so?" asked Yugi.

"Well, before I got my hands on them," said Marlin, "they used to be clean!"

"BARNICLES!" shouted Yami to the sky.

"Well, I must be going!" said Marlin, starting to skip away. Then he turned around. "Oh, and Yami Yugi?" he said. "I have something to tell you."

"And what's that?" Yami asked him.

**"**_**TWO**_** PHARAOHS!"**

**"BWAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" **shouted Yami, who fell down in laughter.

The others were looking confused.

"What's up with the Pharaoh?" whispered Tristan to Joey.

"I don't know, man," answered Joey, shrugging. "Must be an Egyptian thing."

_Must be,_ thought _**Marik**_.

As Marlin skipped off, Tea said, "Oh no! He's gonna get away!"

Yami finally got up and changed his expression. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" he said.

"You're not wearing a watch," Tristan pointed out.

"I know!" said Yami. "I don't have a watch, and therefore, his getting away can't be on it!"

Everyone else just fainted.

Yami Yugi started to run out of the dump area and toward Marlin. "Uh-oh!" said Marlin in a goofy, fake way, then running faster.

They were soon in the street when Yami said, "Where'd that crazy guy go?" By now, Yami had lost him, but he found something else. It was a dark red convertible headed towards him!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he shouted as he started to run back. The convertible followed his path as he ran, and unfortunately for Yami, a rock stood in his way and, yep, you guessed it, he tripped on it. "AAAAA- OOF!" he said as he landed on the ground. The car still didn't stop as laid there, moaning. He slowly turned his head around, seeing the car still headed towards him. "Aw man…" he moped.

The car went closer and closer until-

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

The car stopped just a millimeter away from Yami Yugi. His heart was beating quickly (although he's the first dead man I know who's heart can still beat) as he was sweating. At the same time, his teeth were chattering and his eyes were widened. Someone came out of the car.

**"YO, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"**

That was the quote of the voice belonging to the person who came out of the convertible. It was the voice of a man with a purple shirt, partially covered by a big, black coat with the word "BLING" on each side of it, so that in all it said, "BLING BLING". The coat was the type of coat that a rich person would wear, and it also had some pins of dollar and yen signs on them. His shoes, or should I say, boots, were of the platinum color, and he was wearing a cap that said, "BORN TO CHILL". Everybody else unfainted as he walked over to them, for Yami was located near everyone else. Yami himself got up afterwards, and everybody was shocked to see who it turned out to be.

"ODION!" cried Marik.

**"YO, DOUBLE M! I'TS BEEN A LONG TIME! RUMOR HAS IT THAT THE PHARAOH HAS COMMITED A CRIME!"** rhymed the man, who really turned out to be Odion. Marik could tell this on account of the poorly drawn tatoo on his face that he had before.

"Double M?!" said Ishizu.

**"DOUBLE M, FOR MASTER MARIK!"** said Odion. **"I AM THE O-MAN, AND THESE ARE MY BUDS, HOMIE AND HOMEBOY!"** He pointed to two other thugs that were still in the convertible that were dressed like him, sort of. Odion continued.

"Why do I get the feeling we missed something?" said Yami.

"Why do we get the feeling we missed everything?!" said the Butch Brothers.

"Odion, what's happened to you?" asked a shocked Marik.

And Odion said, **"ALLOW ME TO GIVE AN EXPLANATION IN A SONG THAT IS FROM THE CATEGORY THAT I INVENTED OF A COMBINATION OF RAP AND DISCO. I LIKE TO CALLED… **_**RISCO**_**!"**

Homie got out a portable boom box and put a CD inside it. A disco-like tune began to play as Odion, Homie and Homeboy all began to dance. Everyone else became confused as Odion pulled out a silver microphone with "O-MAN" written on it. He began to sing in a rap-like tone.

**"IT ALL STARTED OUT WHEN I BABYSAT KIDS THE OTHER NIGHT  
AND I GOT SOME DISCO RECORDS THAT WERE REALLY REALLY TIGHT!  
BUT THEN I RAN INTO THESE DUDES WHO LIKED TO LISTEN TO RAP  
I LISTENED TO SOME OF THEIR RAP CDS AND LIKED RAP IN A SNAP!  
THE CDS WERE OF OTHER ARTISTS NOT THEMSELVES, YOU KNOW  
BUT THEY WANTED TO BE SOME RAP ARTISTS AND MAKE A RAP SHOW  
EVEN THOUGH I LIKED RAP, DISCO WAS STILL MY THING  
SO I FIGURED COMBINING THE TWO WOULD MAKE SOME MAJOR BLING-BLING  
THEY HEARD ME SING SOME DISCO AND WANTED ME TO JOIN BEFORE THE DRIZZLE  
AND I COULDN'T RESIST TELLING THEM I'D JOIN THEM FO' SHIZZLE!  
I'D SING MY THING, MAKE SOME BLING, MAYBE EVEN AT A SPRING FLING  
'CAUSE I'M HIP, I'M NO DIP, I WON'T TRIP, SLIP, OR EAT A CHIP  
DO YOU GET THE SCOOP, DOUBLE M AND HIS GROUP TROOP?  
'CAUSE IF NOT, I'LL SING SOME MORE. WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!  
'CAUSE I'M BANGIN', I'M BUMPIN', I'M POPPIN', I'M THUMPIN'  
I'M COOL, I RULE, I'M NO FOOL, I DON'T DROOL, AND I LIKE TO PLAY POOL!  
I'M A RISCO ARTIST, AND I LUUUUUUUUUUV IT!  
GROOOOOOOOVY AND WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"**

The entire audience cast of people looked exactly normal. That is, if you don't include the fact that their eyes popped out and their mouths were dropped open. The music stopped, and so did the dancers.

"Um, uh, dude?" said Tristan. "I think it might be a little risky to play some of that risco."

"Sorry," said Odion, blushing.

"And what drizzle were you talking about?" asked Marik. "We've had great weather!"

"Hey, I had to make something rhyme!" said Odion. "Oh, and Pharaoh?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice hair, bro."

Yami fainted and then unfainted.

"Well, this has been a really weird day," said Butch One. "We'd better go, boys."

"Oh, all right," said Butches Two and Three. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"

"As if!" said Joey. "We probably won't see you again!"

"True," said Butch Three. "Well in that case, see you guys later! Oh, and Yumi?"

"It's Yami!" said Yami Yugi.

"Oh, sorry," said Three. "Anyway, good luck with those two pharaohs or whatever-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" shouted Yami, who fell over, laughing.

"Yugi," said Duke, "look at Yami! What's up with that?"

"It's a long, stupid story," said Yugi, sighing.

And Yami continued. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

So that day, everyone left the dump. The Butch Brothers and the other guys went their separate ways. The main Yu-Gi-Oh characters all went back home and decided since they've had some rough times, they'd settle all this Marlin stuff tomorrow. Well, they would actually try to trap him tomorrow, but for the rest of the day, they continued making "Wanted" posters of Marlin.

When Yugi finally got home from all of the jail drama, his grandfather was shocked at the news he saw on TV.

"According to witnesses, someone named Yugi had transformed into a green, demonic beast that started terrorizing a courtroom!" said a news reporter. "People were screaming and running for their lives. This Yugi person appears to be the champion of that old Duel Monsters came. The one that is soooooooo not in anymore! Anyway, stay tuned for more details."

Yugi's grandfather slowly turned around to see a nervous Yugi, who was laughing, well, nervously.

"I'm… home?" Yugi slowly said.

He tried to walk closer to his guardian, but Grandfather Solomon Motou backed away. "STAY BACK!" he said. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Grampa, relax!" Yugi tried to say as he walked closer.

"NO, SERIOUSLY, I'M WARNING YA'! I'M ARMED!" Solomon said as he took out a Super Soaker water gun.

"Grampa, that thing's empty," said Yugi, who unintentionally backed his grandfather into a corner of the house.

Solomon began to tremble, and he finally dropped the "gun" and said, "YUGI, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CARD!"

"Relax, Grampa!" said Yugi. "It wasn't me who turned into a monster. It was the Pharaoh inside my Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh…" said Yugi's grandfather. He reached into his wallet and pulled out some yen blils. "Here," he said. "Give this to the Pharaoh as a bribe to keep him away from me for the next few days, okay?"

"Okay, Grampa," said Yugi, taking the money.

"Yugi, I don't know where I got the powers to turn into a hulk," said Yami to Yugi via mind link of the Millennium Puzzle, "and I'm too excited and distracted by the moolah/bling-bling to care!"

"Well Grampa," said Yugi. "It's been a long day, and I think I'll just skip dinner and go straight to bed."

"Okay, Yugi," said Yugi's Grandfather, as Yugi went upstairs.

"HEY WAIT!" said Yami. "I WANT A PIZZA!"

_But I thought you didn't like pizza anymore,_ thought Yugi.

"I'M OVER THAT, YUGE," said Yami, but Yugi went upstairs anyway.

Yugi's grandfather turned on the TV again, switched channels and turned the volume down a margin or two. He then started watching the program as he chuckled suspiciously to himself.

"Wait a minute," said Yuge, uh, I mean Yugi, who went back down the steps. "Hey Grampa!"

"YUGI?!" His grandfather quickly turned off the television show called _"Killer Elder Wrestling"_ and turned to Yugi. "Um, uh, what is it, my boy?"

"Um, isn't your Blue Eyes card changed to a comedy card?" asked Yugi.

"No, Yugi, I've hidden it in a place where nobody would ever look," said the old man. "It's still in its original, unchanged form."

"Really?" said Yugi. "Interesting…"

He went back up the stairs, thinking as Solomon said, "DON'T EVEN THINK OF LOOKING!"

So, will Yugi catch Marlin? Will Odion continue making risco songs? Will Yami get that pizza? _**NOOOOOOO!**_ But that doesn't mean you should stay tuned and find out what happens next time in… _THIS FANFIC_!

Word…


	22. Chapter 22: Joey Has a Job at Kanki!

Okay, this _isn't_ the last arc…

Last time, you recall, Yami and Shadi finally got out of prison after all those looooong, harsh chapters of them suffering in prison! But, when Yami got back from prison after splitting up with Shadi, he went to the dump, where he saw his friends and Yugi, who appeared after solving the Millennium Puzzle. But again, it turned out that Marlin was the one who was the real dump manager. He disgraced Yugi's cards by throwing them up in the air instead of changing them back like he said. And to top it off, Odion came back to the gang, but he was a risco singer! After all, he invented the new style of music- a combination of rap and disco! After Odion, AKA the O-Man sang his song with his new friends, Homie and Homeboy, Yugi and his friends all went home, and the Butch Brothers left the story as well. Yugi's grandfather started to be afraid of Yami when he found out that he could transform into a Hulk. But he did mention in his fear that hidden somewhere was his unchanged Blue Eyes White Dragon card…

**Chapter 22- "Joey Has a Job at Kanki!"  
**  
**"AND 'EVIL OLD SHIGERU' POUNCES ON 'GOLDEN EL-DERADO' WITHOUT MERCY! OH, BUT GOLDEN DOESN'T LOOK DOWN FOR THE COUNT YET!"**

The audience cheered as an old man in a wrestling uniform attempted to pounce on another elderly person. As the crowd cried their heads off, the announcer continued… announcing!

**"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! GOLDEN EL-DERADO HAS ROLLED OUT OF SHIG'S RANGE AND IS GETTING BACK UP TO GIVE HIM THE BEATING OF HIS LIFE!"**

Now, Golden El-Derado had never listened to his grandkids who were begging to retire from the wrestling business, and neither had Evil Old Shigeru, and neither one of them would make that happen any time soon. Golden El-Derado had been in the wrestling business for over fifty years, and E.O. Shigeru, who used to be known by his fanatics as 'The Shiginator', had been in the business for fifty-one, and neither of the 70-year-old participants would end their wrestling sports soon.

**"GOLDEN'S COMING! IS THIS THE END FOR SHIGERU!??"**

Coincidentally, these two wrestlers were old friends/rivals who have never fought each other before. They had all won titles, and this wrestling match was going to decide who the greatest elderly wrestler of all time was! Kinda strange, huh?

"MORNING, GRAMPA!"

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Yugi's grandfather spit out the coffee he was drinking while watching the Elder Wrestling show's continuation from before, because Yugi's words frightened him. His grandfather only saw a silhouette of Yugi's body, and so it wasn't surprising that from what happened yesterday he asked him,

"ARE YOU YUGI, OR THE FREAKY PHARAOH?"

"It's Yugi, Grampa!" answered Yugi's voice.

"Oh, then you can come!" said Yugi's grandfather, relieved that it wasn't Yami Yugi.

"Did you hear that?" said Yami, from the Puzzle. "He called me freaky!"

Yugi sighed.

But, Solomon Mutou was not relieved when he remembered that the TV was still on! He tried pushing the off button on the remote control, but he was too far from the TV for it to do anything effective! He kept pushing at a fast pace, sweating upon hearing Yugi's footsteps promote his coming. Because his hands were slippery from the coffee that landed on his hands from the spitting, he accidentally dropped the remote control, which landed on the floor, opening up the battery-holding compartment.

**"NOOOOOO!"** he cried.

Yugi was coming closer, and he didn't have time to pick up the remote, _**AND**_ pick up the battery, _**AND**_ try to put them back together! There was only one thing to do! He picked up the remote with his slippery wet hands, and he threw it at the TV screen. It crashed into the screen, causing staticy lines of static to fly everywhere on the TV, and then-

_**BOOM!**_

-the television set exploded just as Yugi came on the screen.

"Oh hi, Yugi!" said his grandfather, nervously laughing. "Since you're you and not the Pharaohly Pharaoh, you can do anything you want, but don't watch any TV down here…" He pointed his thumb to the smoking pile of rubble that once was an entertaining machine. "It's a little broken."

"A LITTLE?!" said Yami.

"Okay then," said Yugi. "Can I ask you what the big deal is about trying so hard not to let me see that you are watching a show about old guys trying to wrestle and practically kill each other?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're t-talking ab-b-bout!" said Yugi's grandfather, sweating.

"Whatever you say, Grampa," said Yugi, sighing and walking away.

"Yeah, whatever, Gramps!" said Yami.

_Shut up, Pharaoh,_ said Yugi.

"Oh, so you're switching to regular nouns to call me by instead of proper nouns!??" said Yami.

_"Yami" is a regular noun,_ thought Yugi to Yami. _It means darkness._

"Um, Yugi," said Solomon, "I need to tell you something. Please… **DO NOT** LET THAT PHARAOH OUT TODAY! Let him have a chance to cool down some, and then tomorrow you can let him out again."

"Okay, Grampa," said Yugi.

So Yugi ate breakfast and then went off to see his friends. Because Yugi was using willpower with his mind (or whatever), Yami couldn't just switch with Yugi. (Unlike in Chapter Two, where Yugi transformed into Yami unexpectedly to Yugi who saved his wig of hair because Yugi wasn't trying to stop him.)

"Aw, come on, Yuge, let me out, buddy!" pleaded Yami. "C'mon, please?"

"No way, Jose!" said Yugi.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" said Yami.

"Nopety nope!" said Yugi.

"But Yugi, I'll starve without any grub," warned Yami. "I'd starve to death, but since I'm already dead, I'll just keep starving and starving!"

"Nooooooooo…" said Yugi.

"PUHLEASE?" said Yami, who had tears in his big eyes as he was doing the puppy face.

"Don't think that puppy face is gonna work on me!" said the annoyed Yuge-meister. (Why'd I call him that?) "You heard what Grampa said. I can't let you out today! He told me to keep you inside the Puzzle until tomorrow! Deal with it!"

Yami got angry. "Oh puh-lease!" he said. "If that geezer told you to jump off a bridge into an ocean of molten hot lava, would you do that? Huh? Huh? Would ya'? Would ya'? Huh? Huh? Would ya'?"

"At least what he REALLY told me wasn't dangerous," said Yugi. "In fact, if I let you out, you could transform into a Hulk again and destroy everything!"

"C'mon, Yugi, just for one minute, let me out to have some fresh air!" begged Yami.

"Uh-uh," said Yugi, shaking his head no.

**"A SECOND, THEN! HOW ABOUT IT?"** said Yami. "I'LL JUST STEP OUT FOR **ONE, STINKIN' SECOND** AND YOUR GRAMPA WILL NEVER KNOW! KYAHAHAHAH!"

He laughed hysterically as Yugi said, **"Noooooooo!"**

"LET ME OUT!" shouted Yami.

Suddenly, as Yugi walked by Domino Park, a kid kicked a heavy soccer ball at Yugi's direction by mistake! (He wasn't a really good aimer or anything.) Yugi gasped and then said to Yami, "You want out, Yami! Fine! Then GET OUT!" He quickly transformed into Yami who had regretted getting out when-

**BOOF!**

-the super-heavy soccer ball hit him in the face and knocked him down.

"Sorry, kid!" said the kicker, who got his soccer ball back.

As he hummed while leaving the scene, Yami got up and brushed himself off and said, "Hmph. YUGI! Look what you've done! That's it, as punishment, **NO GETTING OUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY**!"

"WHAT?" said Yugi.

"Hey, you wouldn't let me out until you were in danger!" Yami said. "Now I'm in control, now."

(Silence...)

"So… whose house are we going to now?" he said.

"Well, we were gonna go to the house to Duke's house where the rest of the gang's meeting today," answered Yugi.

"DUKE'S HOUSE IS NOT FAR FROM THE GAME SHOP, YOU DING-DONG DOOFUS!" shouted the Pharaoh.

"Well if you hadn't distracted me with your begging, maybe I would've saw where I was going and not have walked all the way to park!" mentioned Yugi.

"Well sorry," said Yami. "But let's go back then. TO DUKE'S HOUSE WE GO!"

"Wait," said Yugi, in a lower tone.

Yami stopped walking and listened. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Look, man," said Yugi. "We've been through some hard and tough times…"

"I know, right?" said Yami. "Remember the time when we had to face Yami Marik in that shadow duel in the Battle City Finals at the Battle City Tournament!? MAN, THAT WAS STRESSFUL!"

"Uh, yeah," said Yugi. "But listen… we've gotten through those tough times, and we will get through this one."

"You mean the time of me getting hit by that soccer ball?"

"No, I mean when you turned into a Hulk!"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm glad you only did it once."

"Actually, I transformed twice!"

"Oh, great."

"But anyway," said Yami. "Let's get on with the chapter."

"Whatever…"

Meanwhile, as Yugi walked to Duke's house, Joey marched out of the house because he was gonna hunt Marlin down himself. He was so furious that his face was red from all the anger. Now the kid with the soccer ball had managed to kick his way over to where Joey was. Unfortunately, he was still a bad aimer and the ball accidentally flew past Joey and crashed through the glass window or the Kanki restaurant and flew to a giant speaker floating from the ceiling that was playing traditional Japanese cultural music until it fell down and crashed on the hard floor below. The crowd gasped as they now saw a soccer ball that was next to the black, smoking rubble that also used to be an entertainment system. The kid ran away from the area, leaving Joey to his doom.

"Uh-oh…" said Joey, gulping. He put his right foot up in the air to start to run towards the ball to pick it up and throw it back to the boy, when-

"What's all the commotion?" asked a man who walked out of a door in the restaurant.

Without moving his right foot from up in the air, Joey turned to the man, who was a semi-old man with black hair and a braided moustache. He walked on two peg legs, despite the fact that he didn't lose any; he just liked walking on them. "Huh?" said the confused Joey.

**"WHO DAMAGED MY RESTAURANT!?!?"** hollered the semi-old man. Then he looked at the blond-haired teenager named Joey. The man took one good look at the adolescent and automatically assumed that his right foot had just kicked the ball into the restaurant.

_So, it was you who kicked that blasted soccer ball!_ thought the man.

"I'll tell you who kicked the ball!" said Joey. "It was that kid over there!" He pointed toward the kid.

The boy gasped when he heard Joey's words, and so, frightened of his potential doom, he snuck off and hid.

"Hey, wait a minute, come back here!" Joey yelled at him. Then he turned around and started to run off but…

**"NOT SO FAST, YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER!"**

Joey struggled to run after the kid, but for some reason, he couldn't get anywhere! "What the? I can't move! But why?" he hollered. He turned his head around and noticed that the old man was holding the back of his collar! "H-Hey!" he shouted. "Lemme go! I didn't do anything!"

"That's what they all say," said the old man, who narrowed his eyes in anger. He began breathing heavily. "So… trying to run away from the crime scene, eh, criminal!"

"B-B-BUT IT WAS THAT KID!" Joey tried to explain to the old man, but the old man wouldn't listen.

"That kid?! Hah!" growled the old man, still having a firm grip on Joey's shirt collar. "Don't make me laugh! You made up this character just to make an excuse to run away!"

"Say what!?" cried Joey. "Oh man, this can't be happening!"

"It is happening, you PUNK!" replied the irritated man. "Listen to me you! I am known as CHEF JEFF!"

"Wait a minute," said Joey. "Chef Jeff? Now that I think about it, you look kinda familiar…"

"I don't think we've ever met," said Jeff. "You must have me confused with my identical twin cousin, Chef Zeff. He's a cook too. Apparently he works at a restaurant that's out in the middle of the ocean or something…"

Joey thought for a moment…

**"Uh, ANYWAY, SO I'M JEFF! AND YOU DAMAGED MY RESTAURANT! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!"**

"But… what do I have to do?" asked a puzzled Joey.

"YOU HAVE TO WORK FOR ME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" answered Chef Jeff.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" cried Joey as he couldn't believe his ears.

"That's right!" said Jeff. "Either you work for me or you have to pay 1,000,000 yen for all the damages you made. My stuff isn't as cheap as you might think!"

Joey answered, **"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-oof!"**

"Stop saying that!" muttered Jeff, after slapping Joey in the face. "Now you listen to me, buster! You're gonna have to be the cook for one of the tables of my restaurant! You should be happy that after the damage that you've done you only have to work for a day! You caught me in a pretty good mood!"

"But where am I gonna work?" asked Joey, looking around. "All the tables have cooks there!"

"Which is why one of them will be replaced by you for the day," explained Chef Jeff. Then he called, "HEY CHEF MARLIN!"

Suddenly, a cook in a white chef uniform came by and went to Jeff and Joey. "You called, Boss?" he said.

"BOSS?!" said Joey in confusion. "WHAT GIVES?"

"Hey, I have to work _somewhere_ to earn the money I make to do my plans!" said Marlin.

"Marlin," said Jeff. "Take the rest of the day off! This gentleman here will take over for you."

"Aye aye, sir!" said Marlin, saluting his boss. He then took off his uniform and gave it to Joey. (Don't worry, he had more than socks and boxers under the uniform.)

"There is no way that I'm wearing something from that guy!" shouted Joey, pointing at Marlin, who was walking out of the restaurant humming something.

"You know that guy?" said Jeff. "Small world then."

"But how come you hired him?" asked Joey. "HE'S A WANTED MAN!"

"If he cooks well, who cares?" responded Jeff. "And besides, haven't you seen the news lately? People have liked the Comedy Monsters game so much that they've let him become **UNWANTED**."

"………………." went Joey, speechless.

"Now go put on the uniform and COOK SOME GRUB!" demanded Jeff.

"There is absolutely no way I can do it, Jeffrey!" Joey cried.

"What?" said Jeff. "And why's that?"

"Because," said Joey, "you're still holding me by my collar!"

When Jeff heard this, he fainted anime-like, and because he was still holding Joey, he got dragged down with him.

"Oof!" shouted Joey.

So Joey had got to cook at the table Marlin was working at. As you may or may not know, at Kanki, groups of people sit at tables that stretch around a cook and his little "kitchen" space in the middle of the whole thing. The cook gets to cook in front of the audience! It's a really cool show, and you should go to a Kanki sometime.

Cooking the stuff was hard at first, but soon Joey Wheeler got the hang of it. "ALL RIGHT!" he shouted. "CHEF JOEY IS IN THE HOUSE!" He began to use all kinds of different utensils to make the rice, fish, and other foods that he had to make for the customers. He didn't even get burned by the fire he was making, either! He finally finished cooking. "Here's you food, guys!" he said happily, filling his customers' plates with their meals.

**"HORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** they shouted as they were given their meals.

"This cookin' stuff is fun!" said Joey. "I'm gonna love this job! Since I'm so used to it, paying this guy off is gonna be a piece of cake!" So family after family came over to Joey's table, and he fed them. "I should get blamed for kicking soccer balls into restaurants like this more often!" said Joey, proudly.

Meanwhile, Yami had gotten Yugi and him over to Duke's house. To be honest, it was actually a part of the game shop that he owned. Dungeon Dice Monsters was a game that his store sold the most, and it was one of Duke's favorite games. After all, he invented it.

"I'M HERE!" he shouted.

"Oh great! It's the Pharaoh!" shouted the excited Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey (wait a minute, Joey's not here right now), Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, and I think that's it.

"Oh great, it's the Pharaoh…" said Yami Marik and Yami Bakura.

"Hey," said Tea. "That chunk of your hair's grown back. How did that happen?"

"Oh yeah, it did, didn't it?!" said Yami, laughing a little. "I don't know, it just did."

"Not bad for a dead guy," said Tristan.

"OKAY!" said Yami. "Since I'm the Pharaoh, I SHALL LEAD THIS MEETING!"

"No way man," said Duke. "I should lead it! It's MY house!"

"In this case," said Yami, "let's play ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS to decide who leads!"

"You're on!" said Duke, who held out his fist.

They both went, "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!"

They held out their hands. Duke got paper, and Yami got rock.

"AHA!" said Duke. "PAPER BEATS ROCK! I WIN!"

"But you've forgotten about my rock's special ability!" reminded Yami. "Because I'm a Pharaoh, I can put some of my power into my rock, making it automatically stronger than your paper! Your paper now goes to the graveyard, and your hand points drop to zero! I WIN!"

"Tartar sauce," said Duke.

"Apparently the game has changed since I last played it," said Tristan, groaning.

"Apparently the Pharaoh has been playing too many games of Duel Monsters!" said Yami Marik.

"But I haven't played a game of Duel Monsters since my cards got changed!" said Yami.

"And neither have I!" said Duke. He sighed. "Oh well, you lead, Pharaoh."

"Very well then," said Yami. "Ahem. Okay! First things first! We do the role call!"

"Odion's not gonna be here today," said Ishizu. "He's working with his band."

"Fine with him," said Yami. "Okay, let's see. Tea… she's here. Tristan… here. Ishizu… here. Mariks… here. Bakuras… here. Duke… here. Yugi… here. Yami Yugi the Pharaoh… Yami Yugi the Pharaoh? Hey Yami Yugi, are you here? SPEAK UP, YAMI!" He panicked. "OH NO, GUYS, WHERE'S YAMI YUGI? I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Oh geez…" said Tea.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!" said Yami, suddenly figuring something out. "I _**AM**_ YAMI YUGI THE PHARAOH!" (Wow! I did not know that!)

"Just get on with it," said Tristan, yawning.

"Silence you mortal!" said Yami. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the role call. Now where's Joey Wheeler?"

"Maybe he's dead," suggested Duke. "If he is, let's just get on with the meeting."

"All right then," said Yami. "So now, what are we going to do about Marlin? How are we gonna change our cards?"

"Well we can't make any more wanted posters of Marlin," said Tea. "I've heard that he's not wanted anymore because his game is a hit!"

"Rats," said Yami, snapping his finger. "I might've heard that on the news if our TV wasn't broken."

"So what should we do about our cards?" said Tristan.

Suddenly, Duke stood up. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "You know, Duel Monsters is kind of overrated! Let's just forget about that game and spend the rest of our lives playing Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

(Silence……………………….)

"SHUT UP, DUKE!" shouted Tristan, throwing a random book at him.

"YEAH, DUKE! NOBODY WANTS TO PLAY YOUR GAME NOW AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" said Tea, throwing a pillow cushion at Duke Devlin.

"Gaah! Oof! Gaah! Oof!" shouted Duke while dodging all of the things that everybody was throwing at him for stating such an idea.

Suddenly, Yami was going to throw something too. "That's enough, Duke!" shouted Yami, who was so angry that he took off his Millennium Puzzle and threw it at Duke.

"Oh no!" shouted Duke, who dodged out of the path of the flying puzzle. It flew on until it hit and crashed into the wall behind him, then breaking into its individual pieces.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted everybody, whose eyes popped out and jaws dropped down to the floor.

"Whoops," said Yami, noticing what he did.

"Whoops?!" said Duke. "That's the second time you broke the Puzzle! What kind of Pharaoh are you?"

"Well it was your fault for dodging it!" said Yami, trying to make excuses. "IF YOU HAD JUST LET THE PUZZLE HIT AND POSSIBLY KILL YOU, IT WOULDN'T BE IN THE SITUATION THAT IT'S IN RIGHT NOW! UUUUGH!"

He held his head in frustration. "High blood pressure, Yami?" said Tristan.

"I don't get it!" said Yami. "I'm a ghost! I should be having this kind of problem! How do dead guys have high blood pressure!??"

"We already put the puzzle back together," said Tea. "This time, you do it, Yami!"

"I'm too frustrated to do that!" said Yami. Then he stopped holding his head for a moment. "Gee… all this chaos is making me hungry. Are you hungry too, guys?"

"Yes," said Ishizu. "Let's go out to eat!"

"But where should we all go?" asked Duke.

"Hmm…" said Tristan. "HEY! I know!"

"Where?" said Tea.

And Tristan answered, "We can go to…"

Soon, it was evening, and Joey was still not exhausted from cooking for all his customers. "This… is too much fun!" he said.

"You've been doing a good job today, Wheeler," said Chef Jeff. "Tell you what… I'll let you cook for one more group and then you'll be done for the day!"

"ALL RIGHT!" said Joey. "I can't wait to see who my last customers will be!"

"Ah, here they are!" said Chef Jeff. A group of people came by and made themselves comfortable at Joey's table.

"Welcome to Kanki, you guys!" said Joey, grinning until he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Joey?" said one customer.

**"EHHHHHHH? THE PHARAOH!?"** said Joey.

Sure enough, the final group that Joey had to cook for was Yami and the gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Joey. "And why do you have that bag, Pharaoh?"

"You mean this?" said Yami, holding up a bag. "I broke the Puzzle again by accident, and I put the pieces in this bag. So Joseph, how in the world did you get going to Duke's house mixed with working here?"

"Long story," said Joey. "But I didn't think that you guys would be here! And hey, Pharaoh, your hair's back!"

"Don't worry, Joey," said Tea. "We won't order anything on the menu that'll be too difficult for you to make."

"Are you crazy?" said Joey. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we didn't know if you could handle your job!" said Tea.

"I can handle it!" said Joey. "Don't worry about it, you guys! I can do whatever you ask! Just tell me what you want and I'll make it!"

"You'll do anything for us?" said Yami.

"YUP!" shouted Joey.

Everybody looked at each other and then back at Joey, saying. "Welllllll theeeennnnn…"

So, what will Joey and his friends order? And will Joey be able to handle cooking for his friends? And what kind of Pharaoh _is_ Yami? Not to mention, will Yami ever put the Puzzle back together!??!??!?? Find out, in the next chapter of……. ah, whatever.


	23. Chapter 23: Chef Joey VS His Own Friends

Last time, you recall, Yugi and his friends were going to go to Duke's house for a meeting about Marlin, but Yugi's grandfather warned Yugi not to let Yami Yugi out of his mind at all, that day. Yami did end up getting out, and at the meeting, the Millennium Puzzle broke AGAIN! Meanwhile, Joey had gotten framed for damaging a Kanki restaurant belonging to the great Chef Jeff, and so he had to work a whole day to make up for the damages. And, who would be worse for Joey to serve and have as his last customers than his friends himself?

**Chapter 23- "Chef Joey VS His Own Friends!"**

Seto Kaiba was racing around the Kaiba Corp building, searching for answers.

"My company… how could somebody take it over?" he shouted repeatedly as he ran around the building.

"Seto?" said the worried Mokuba as Kaiba finally sat down to frantically type on a giant computer.

"Not now, Mokuba," said Kaiba. "I'm trying to see if I can try and get my company untaken over."

"But this is about that," Mokuba replied. "What if the person who took over Kaiba Corp is Marlin?"

"I doubt that," said Kaiba. "He has a lot on his mind. He's probably too busy with his Comedy Monsters to try and hack into Kaiba Corp's system in order to control it. Marlin's a clown, not a computer geek."

"But Seto," said Mokuba, watching his brother try to type his way into saving his company. Kaiba had postponed trying to get his cards changed back to he could find out who took over his company. "Who else could it be?"

"Doesn't matter," said Kaiba. "I'll find them."

Mokuba sighed.

Kaiba stopped talking to look at him. "When I find the person who took over my company… **I'LL **_**EAT**_** THEM**!"

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay," said Mokuba as Kaiba continued typing.

Then Kaiba stopped again to turn around to Mokuba, realizing his confusion. "What do you expect? I'm hungry here!"

Kaiba typed on, and he actually managed to get 99 of the untaking over of Kaiba Corp. done on his computer, but unfortunately for him, it was a dark and stormy night ("Since when," you're probably thinking right now), and lightning struck a pole or wire nearby, effecting his computer and causing it to shut down. Kaiba tried to turn the computer on again, but it wasn't able to turn on.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** he shouted.

Shortly afterward, the storm cleared, (Yes, the storm had come just for that particular scene.) and the bright full moon had showed its face at last. Let's take a look at how Joey and the gang are doing, shall we?

"ORDER UP!" shouted Joey, who started flipping fish and meat and some cooking utensils, getting ready to serve his friends.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted his friends, as Joey tossed some food into their plates.

A few minutes after they started eating, Tea said, "This food is GREAT!"

"Yo, this grub is banging!" shouted Yami M.

_"Joey es buen cocinero,"_ said Tristan.

"What does that mean?" asked Duke.

"It's Spanish for saying that Joey is a good cook," explained Tristan.

"Why'd you say it in Spanish?" asked Ishizu.

"I don't know, I just wanted to do something unpredictable!" said Tristan. "Yeah, that's it!"

Duke glared. "You don't know, do you?"

"Nope."

Duke sighed.

Anyway, Yami Yugi was still looking down at his soup, hesitant about eating it. It's not that he was worried that Joey did a bad job making the soup; it was just that… no wait, that was it. "Joey," Yami said, "are you sure you cooked this soup right?"

"Sure I'm sure," said Joey. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Well, I know you've been doing a good job with the other stuff," said Yami, looking down at his plate. "The meat is good; I've eaten over half of it already. But this soup looks a little too dark a brown to be a real soup. What's in this stuff anyway?"

"It's my secret ingredient!" said Joey, grinning.

Yami picked up his spoon, dipped it in the soup and tasted it. "Ssssssssp."

Everyone at the table looked at him. His eyes got real big, and he looked freaky.

**"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!"** he shouted.

"Um, Pharaoh?" said Tristan. "Please don't say that."

"Shut up, _cocinero_!" said Yami. "Anyway, this soup is the best soup I've ever tasted! So what's in it?"

"Well, it's basically water dyed brown from brown paint!" said Joey.

_"PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!"_ Everyone except Yami, who already swallowed it, spit out their soup.

"Joseph! I'm very disappointed in you!" shouted Tea.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Now listen, Joe!" said Tea "That's what you've been feeding everybody? Have other people eaten this stuff without knowing what it really was?!?!?"

"Well, I figured that nobody would care if I did tell them," said Joey, "but you guys are the only customers that know."

Suddenly, Yami looked at Joey in a way that he had never looked before. His forehead was exposing a great big vain that was pumping blood at an incredibly fast place. (Not bad for a dead guy.) "Joey..." he said, breathing heavily.

"What is it, man?" said Joey.

"Joey… if I had known what you did to make what you call 'soup'…" said Yami…

"Uh-oh," said Tea, worriedly.

Then Yami smiled and laughed. "… I would've eaten the entire bowl by now!"

"Say what?" said Yami Bakura.

"LET'S CHOW DOWN, PEOPLE!" said Yami, who then buried his face in his bowl and began slurping and sucking at another incredibly fast place. (Fast, isn't it?)

"Ooooooooooookaaaaaaaay," said Tea.

"Let's stab the Pharoah," suggested Yami Marik. "He's in a false sense of security."

"Shut up, man," said Tristan.

As Yami happily started licking the bottom of his bowl for remains of the "soup", Tea raised her hand to call Jeff, who was nearby. "Um, excuse me, manager?"

Chef Jeff was a few yards in front of their table, with his back turned, but he heard him, so he back flipped his way toward them. "HOO HAH!" he said as he landed for the final time.

"Nice entrance, sir," said Joey.

"What is it?" said Jeff.

"Chef," said Tea, "Joey gave us all paint for soup!"

"Actually, not all of it," said Joey. "I ran out of paint, so for Duke's I actually had to use a brown marker."

Duke, who actually enjoyed the paint taste, spit his soup out upon hearing Joey's words. Afterwards, he and his chair fell back, and he collapsed dead. Okay, so he wasn't dead, but he was still knocked out.

"DUKE!" said Tea.

"What should we do with him?" asked Yami Bakura.

"I know, let's stab him too!" suggested Yami M.

Yami Yugi threw his soup bowl at him.

"Ow!" said YM.

"Anyway," said Tea, "that's bad cooking for ya'! The soup is awful!"

"So what?" said the chef. "If it tastes good and doesn't kill you, what's wrong with it?"

"Look at Duke, your highness!" said Tristan, pointing at Duke.

"Now that was a random thing to call him," said Ishizu.

"Look," said Chef Jeff. "Forget about the soup! If you don't like it, it's not my problem! Your taste buds just won't accept it." He walked away.

"Chef…" said Tea, trying to get him to come back, but it was in so much vain.

"Look," said the Chef, still walking away. "The cook serves whatever the customer wants, and the customer eats what they've ordered. Got that?"

Eventually, everyone started eating the other foods because they were made normally. "So anyway," said Joey, "you know what I found out today? Marlin works here! I just happen to be filling in for him today."

"Oh, I get it!" said Yami, looking up. "You're filling in for him in order to get him to change your cards back! That's brilliant, Joey!"

"Actually, I had to be framed in order to work here," replied Joey, blushing from embarrassment.

"Fiddlesticks!" said Yami Y.

"But, Marlin's gone now," continued Joey. We can talk about him without worrying. So let's see here. Weevil and Rex's cards haven't been changed yet, but are there any other cards?"

"Wait!" said Yami Yugi. "Yugi's geezer of a grandfather has that Blue Eyes White Dragon card of his that hasn't been changed yet!"

**"SUUUUWEEEEETUMS!"** said Joey.

"But I don't know where he hid it," said Yami.

"That's too bad," replied Joey.

"Hey Joey," said Tristan, "could you make me some more meat for me please? Thanks."

"Uh, sure," said Joey, who began to reheat the stove he was working at. When he finished making the meat, he gave it to Tristan. "Here ya' go, Tristan! Enjoy."

"Yes!" said Tristan, who began to eat his meat. Or, at least he was until he noticed there was something missing. "Um, Joey? Where's the sauce?"

"I thought you wanted your meat plain," said Joey. "You never said otherwise."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but could you give me some sauce?"

So Joey put some red sauce on the plate, beside the meat.

"Um, Joey, could you put it _on_ the meat?" said Tristan. Joey sighed and did that.

"Oh Joey!" said Tea, singingly. (Gee, is that even a word?) "Be a dear and make some more rice for me please, would ya?"

Joey sighed again and started making some rice.

Now this gave Yami Bakura the chance to grab Tristan's meat to throw at Joey for amusement. So, he grabbed Tristan's meat and threw it at Joey for amusement. Yami Bakura was amused. Joey wasn't.

"Ow!" said Joey, getting hit by the meat. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah, you took my meat!" said Tristan.

"I was talking about me!" said Joey, glaring at Tristan.

"Joey! My rice, please?" reminded Tea.

"Urrrrrgh…" said Joey, who continued making the rice.

"Thank you," said Tea.

"Don't mention it," said Joey, half-smiling.

He finally gave the rice to Tea, and then the two evil Yamis said, "Rice here too, please!"

Joey groaned at this, but then he started making some more white rice.

"Hey, Joe!" said Yami. "Can you make me some more of that soup for me please? Yami loves his soup!"

"Sorry, Pharaoh," said Joey. "I ran outta paint, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" said Yami. "Carry on!"

Joey finished making the rice for the two Yamis and he dumped some rice on each of their bowls.

"Yowch!" said Tea. "This rice is too hot!"

"So blow on it!" said Joey.

"Why can't you do something about it?" said Tea. "Didn't Chef Jeff say that you had to serve us customers?"

The frustrated Joey took some ice out of a cooler and dumped it on Tea's rice. "There, it's cold!" said Joey.

"Now it's too cold!" said Tea, tasting it again.

"Mine's just right!" said Yami Marik. "But still, don't let a little chill get to ya'!"

"Then **YOU** eat it!" said Tea, dumping the contents on her plate on Yami Marik's.

"Aiyeeeeeeeee!" shouted Yami Marik, looking at his frozen food. "I CAN'T EAT THIS!" He flung the stuff off of his plate and it landed on Joey's head.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Joey.

"More meat, please!" said Tristan after Joey used his hands to take the cold pieces of food off of his chef's hat.

"You do realize you're gonna have to pay for this, don'tcha?" said Joey, making some more meat.

"No we don't," said Ishizu. "We were the millionth, millionth and first, millionth and second, and so on customers, so we all got free meals!"

"SINCE WHEN!?!?" said Joey.

"Since we walked in the door!" said Tea.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** cried Yami Bakura, crying in pain. "My rice is too cold!"

"FINE!" shouted Joey, who picked up a match, lit it, and dropped it on Yami Bakura's food. Upon contact with the match, the plate and its contents instantly burst into flames.

Yami Bakura stared at his blazing grub and panicked. "I CAN'T EAT THIS FOOD, IT'S ON FIRE!"

"Give it to me!" demanded Yami Yugi as he motioned with his hands to give the food to him. "I'm desperate for food."

"No way!" cried Yami Bakura, sticking out his tongue. "Catch, Joey!" He threw his burning plate like a frisbee and it crashed into Joey's face.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Joey, running around in a circle while the flames spread all over his body. **"MY UNIFORM IS ON FIRE! MY UNIFORM IS ON FIRE! MY UNIFORM IS ON FIRE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

_**Splooooooooooooosh!**_

Tristan and Tea poured their glasses of water on Joey, putting the fire out. "Thanks," said Joey, panting.

"Don't mention it," said Tristan, "but not I need a new glass of water, too."

"So do I," said Tea.

"WHAT?" said Joey. "Oh, all right then, FINE!"

So he got the glasses of water, but the stove caught on fire for making the meat! Therefore he had to put out the fire with the newly filled glasses of water, meaning he had to refill the glasses all over again. To inhibit his work more, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were throwing little burnt pieces of rice at Joey to prank him. "Hee hee hee hee heeeee!" they said softly, as Joey was crying from the miniature little pieces of PAIN.

**"MAAAAAAAARCOOOOOO!"** said Yami, randomly.

"What'd you say that for?" said Joey.

"I wanted somebody to say Polo!" he responded.

Then Tea hit him with a frying pan which she got from out of nowhere. Yami fell back in his chair and collapsed with Duke.

"Can I please have that meat, please?" said Tristan.

Joey, who had finally put out the fire, gave him his black and burnt meat.

"What?" said Tristan. "You know I don't like my meat well done!"

"But what about the time when we went to Uncle Wilfred's sumo pool party in Nagoya?" said Joey. "You had some well done meat then!"

"That was then and this is now!" said Tristan. "And besides, we don't have an Uncle Wilfred."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Joey.

"Can I have some more of that brown paint soup, please?" asked Yami.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE'RE OUT OF THAT COLOR!" said Joey. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONCIOUS!"

"Well times have changed!" said Yami Yugi.

"I gotta remake the rice for the other Yamis," said Joey.

"Y'know, I'm kinda not in the mood for rice anymore," said Yami Marik.

"And me neither," said Yami Bakura. "Can I have some rice instead?"

**"YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T IN THE MOOD FOR RICE ANYMORE!"** said Joey.

"So?"

**"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** shouted Joey.

"So can I have some rice please?" said Yami Bakura.

**"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** shouted Joey.

"You said that already," said Ishizu.

So Joey got the rice for Yami Bakura. When Yami Bakura got the rice, he said, "Hey, how come you gave me this rice?"

"Cause you asked for it!" responded Joey, annoyed.

"No I didn't!" said Yami Bakura. Then he turned to Yami Marik, winking. "Did I ask for any rice, Yami M?"

"Nope!" said Yami Marik, lying through his evil teeth.

"FINE THEN! EAT IT ANYWAY!" yelled Joey. Then he took out a cherry pie that also seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get that pie?" asked Yami.

"I made it for myself so I could eat it," said Joey. "I haven't had a decent break all day! So, I had to make this to save for now."

"Well can I have it?" asked Yami.

"Heck no, Yami!" said Joey. "Didn't you hear what I just said? It's for me!"

"That's nice," said Yami. "So, can I have it?"

**"NO!"** said Joey.

Yami Marik spoke up. "I'd like to order two bacon double cheeseburgers, please!" he said.

"We don't serve bacon double cheeseburgers here," said Joey.

"You don't serve cheeseburgers yet you can make a cherry pie," said Yami Marik.

"Yeah," said Joey. "Sorry."

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT!" shouted Yami Marik, banging his fists on the table. "I WANT SOME BACON DOUBLE CHEESEBURGERS!!!! **NOOOOOWWWW**!!!"

"Can I have some meat?"

Joey turned around to see a tall boy in a red shirt and blue pants wearing a golden straw hat. **"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE, MONKEY D. LUFFY!??!"** He shouted, forcing the guy to run away.

"Joey," said Yami. "You don't understand. I, the Pharaoh, would like that cherry pie."

"NO WAY, HOSE!" shouted Joey. "AND YAMI MARIK, YOU'RE **NOT** GONNA GET ANY BACON DOUBLE CHEESEBURGERS HERE!!!"

"I don't ask for any bacon double cheeseburgers," said Yami Marik, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Joey!" said Tea. "Could you give Tristan and I those drinks, please!"

"Excuse me Joseph," said Ishizu, "but could you give me some ice so I can violently shove it down my brother's Yami's throat in an attempt to be amused by it?"

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** said Joseph, er, I mean Joey.

"Just kidding!" said Ishizu, smiling in joy.

"Joey!" said Tristan. "The drinks please? And on second thought, don't give me another slice of meat. I can't trust you can make anymore good ones."

Joey gave the two refilled drinks to Tea and Tristan. As soon as Tea was handed hers, she accidentally dropped it, and the glass broke. "Whoops!" said Tea. "Could you give me another one, please?"

"Coming right up!" said Joey, with an angry expression on his face.

"PIE PLEASE!" said Yami, banging his spoon against his empty "soup" bowl.

"AND WHERE ARE THOSE BACON DOUBLE CHEESEBURGERS!?!" shouted Yami Marik with his fists in the air.

"They don't exist here!" said Joey.

"SO, WHO CARES?" yelled Yami Marik, changing his opinion. "WHO SAID THAT I EVEN WANTED ANY?"

"You did!" said Joey. "Right?"

"Well I can't decide!" said Yami Marik, holding his head in confusion. "Do you think I should get any?"

**"NO!"**

"Okay, okay, sheesh," said Yami Marik. "You don't have to be such a drama queen."

"Joey." Tea held her empty glass high in the air. "My refill, please!"

**"JOEY!"** shouted Yami, banging his hands on the table and then saying in a rough voice, **"HAND OVER THE CHERRY PIE! YOU MUST RESPECT YOUR PHARAOHS!"**

"You know, I changed my mind. Meat, please!" said Tristan. Joey went to make some more meat, and two seconds after Tristan spoke, Tristan said, "Never mind. I'm not hungry anymore."

Suddenly, Duke began to open his eyes. "Uh… what happened? DOOOOF!" He fell back from the impact of being hit by Tea's frying pan, and so he blacked out again.

"You jerk! What'd you do that for?" shouted Joey.

"I was used to him being that way," answered Tea.

**"JOSEPH!"** said Yami, shaking and showing the veins in his head as his face turned crimson red from all his anger. **"I AM THE PHARAOH, AND AS THE PHARAOH I COMMAND **_**AND**_** DEMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THAT CHERRY PIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"**

Suddenly, Joey had enough. "Do you want this pie?" said Joey.

"Now let's think about this for a moment," said Yami, sarcastically. "_**Do**_ I want this pie? _**Do**_ I want this pie even though I keep repeatedly asking you to give it to me? Now, the way I, the Pharaoh, see it, if I keep asking you to give it to me, then chances are that **YES, I WANT IT! I WANT THE PIE**!"

"You want this pie?" said Joey.

**"YES! I WANT THE PIE!"**

"You _reeeeeaaaally_ want this pie?"

**"YES! I REALLY WANT THAT PIE!"**

"Ya' _suuuuuure_ you want this pie?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, JOEY, I AM SURE THAT I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO EAT THAT PIE! SO GIVE IT TO ME _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_!"

_**Splaaaaaaaaat!**_

By now, everybody in the restaurant was looking at their table. So, I bet your wondering if Joey gave Yami the pie, huh? Oh, Joey gave Yami the pie, all right. He picked it up and shoved it in his face! For about ten seconds, Joey's hand was on the pot of pie on Yami's face, and this gave Yami plenty of time to soak in the fact that Joey did this. Everyone was silent. Nobody moved. Because of the speaker damage, there was never any music. After the ten seconds, the angry Joey started slowly rubbing the pie around in a circle. Finally, he let go of the pot, and he let it drop to the ground. What remained in that area was Yami's face dripping with the red substance that we call pie.

And also finally, Yami Yugi spoke. **"YOU… DARE… REBEL… AGAINST ME… THE PHARAOH?!???"**

He was breathing heavily, but then again, so was Joey. Everybody else held their breath. (Actually, Chef Jeff didn't see any of this, as he was in the bathroom.)

"Yup… that's right," said Joey.

Yami threw the bag with the Millennium Puzzle pieces on the table. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted. "JOSEPH… IT'S ON!"

"You wanna settle this in a duel?!" said Joey.

"**THE HECK WITH DUELING**!" roared Yami. "OUR CARDS GOT CHANGED ANYWAY! NOPE, WE'RE GONNA DUEL OLD SCHOOL!"

"You mean you're going to duel by summing giant monsters out of giant stones like the people did in Ancient Egypt?" asked Ishizu.

"NO," said Yami the Pharaoh, "WE'RE GOING TO DUEL _OLD_, OLD SCHOOL!" He pulled up his pants. "JOEY… **LET'S FIGHT**!"

**"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, **_**YOUR HIGHNESS**_**!"** shouted Joey, putting up his dukes.

The crowd gasped as Joey threw his right fist at Yami, who dodged. After a bunch of gasping, the customers all went, **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

"This is bad!" said the other cooks, who noticed the fight along with the people. The cooks headed over to the scene.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Yami as he tried to pounce on Joey. He missed, and he landed on Duke Devlin.

Now Duke Devlin opened his eyes again to see an angry Pharaoh with red cherry all over his face. There was also some white cream on his teeth.

"GRRRR!" said Yami, staring at Duke.

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAD PHARAOH! MAD PHARAOH!"** cried Duke, trying to get away.

**"HWAAAAAAAH!"** screeched Joey as he jumped over to Yami. Yami did a few backflips and managed to get out of the area, and so Joey would've collided with Duke had Duke not kicked Joey over to Yami.

"MONSTERS AREN'T THE ONLY TOUGH GUYS AROUND HERE!" said Yami, as he threw back his right fist to charge it at Joey.

But Joey grabbed his fist as soon as he landed from Duke's kick. Yami tried to punch Joey with his left hand, but Joey grabbed that one too! Then he flipped and kicked Yami in the stomach with both of his feet.

"OOOOOOF!" shouted Yami, wincing in pain. Joey's kick caused himself to do a backflip and land on the table. "Why, you little-"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, PHARAOH?!!?" said Joey. "COME AND GET ME!"

The two evil Yamis were laughing at the fighters as everyone, including Tea and the gang, continued chanting, **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

**"THAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S ENOUUUUUUUUUUGH!"** shouted the cooks, who all jumped on Joey and Yami, grabbing them.

"ME WANT TO KILL JOEY!" shouted Yami. "DO NOT STAND IN MY WAY!"

But the cooks managed to hold them tightly and grab them both out.

_**"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ screamed Joey at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out.

"You've been a _baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad_ Pharaoh!" said Yami Marik, laughing.

The cooks took the two people in the parking lot, trying to cool them down, but it was all in vain.

**"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!"** shouted Yami Yugi.

"CAAAALM DOOOWN!" cried a cook. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH NOW!"

**"I AM THE PHARAOH! YOU CAN'T **_**DOOOOOO**_** THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** shouted Yami.

"Take a freakin' chill pill, dude who calls himself Pharaoh!" said another cook, trying to hold him.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** shouted Yami, still struggling. This kept happening until he naturally took a peek up in the sky. There used to be some cherry in his eyes, so he couldn't see 100 of everything until this moment, when it finally fell off. "Hunh?" he said, noticing the moon.

If you remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter, the moon was a full moon. Suddenly, Yami began to shake. The cooks still held them, but they noticed.

"Hunh?" said Joey, who calmed down as he wondered what was happening to the Pharaoh.

Yami Yugi began to get bigger. His skin began to turn dark brown as he grew. Not only that, he grew rather furry. The mutation or whatever forced the cooks to let go of him. The other cooks who were holding Joey let go to see what was going on too.

"Um… Pharaoh?" said the nervous Joey.

Suddenly, the growing was complete, and Yami did something that proved that he should've stayed in the Millennium Puzzle that day.

_**"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ he screamed.

**"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"** cried Joey in horror.

**"WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"** yelled the cooks.

For it turned out that Yami had somehow became… A **GIANT GRIZZLY BEAR!**

What the barnacle? What made Yami do this? This never would've happened before. Why did Yami become a giant bear? Did Marlin somehow do something to cause all this? Or, was it something that Yami ate? Find out, in the next chapter of… _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now I dunno about you guys, but this was one of my most favorite chapters. (I also liked 4 and 20...)


	24. Chapter 24: Yami the Giant Grizzly Bear?

Well, last time, you recall, Joey had been framed for breaking a stereo in a Kanki Japanese restaurant (though since this is Japan, of course it's a Japanese restaurant) and had to spend the rest of the day working off his debt to Chef Jeff, the owner of the restaurant. Now, in the meantime, Yami Yugi had, once again, broken the Millennium Puzzle, and so instead of fixing it, he and his friends went to the Kanki restaurant and saw Joey there. Joey had to give in to their ridiculous demands of customer service, and he had fed up with Yami Yugi, who wanted a cherry pie that Joey had. They duked it out, and all of the cooks jumped on them and took them outside, where Yami had turned into a giant grizzly bear! Man, this story is weird!

**Chapter 24- "The Horrifying Yami, the Giant Grizzly Bear!?!?"**

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" shouted Yami the Bear, as all of the cooks, not to mention Joey, (wait, he's a cook too) stood there shocked.

"What caused this guy to DO THIS?" cried a running cook.

"I think it was because he looked at the moon!" Joey suggested.

DING DING DING DING! That's correct, Joseph! (Uh, I mean, Joey.) You see, when Yami first went into the restaurant, it was evening. The sun was setting, and the moon wasn't shown because it was covered by a cloud. Point is, he never looked at the full moon until just now! Therefore, as soon as he looked, something caused him to transform into the bear that he was now... but what? What?

Yami the Grizzly Bear continued to roar as cooks were running around, screaming. The customers who were inside the restaurant didn't quite know what was going on until someone looked outside and said, "There's a giant grizzly bear out there!"

"You lie!" exclaimed another, and soon he and some others ran over to the window to watch. When they were satisfied, they too ran around, screaming.

"What are we gonna do?" cried Tea, looking worried.

"Now, now, there isn't really a giant bear outside," said the calm Yami Marik. "It's just… superstition or something."

"Then why don't you go out there and see what everybody's screaming about?" Tea challenged him.

Yami Marik looked at her for a second, then said, "All right then. Fine, I will!"

And then he stepped outside. No one dared to stop him. "Are you mad?" one customer said. "There's a bear outside! There's a bear outside!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Yami Marik, who opened the door outside.

He closed the door, and the restaurant became silent. Chef Zeff was still in the bathroom at the time, and he was wondering why everything got so quiet…

The customers stood still. "Let's hide," one said.

"Good idea," a woman replied.

So everybody started hiding under seats and counters, wondering what was going to happen next.

Yami Marik took a few steps outside, hearing the roaring noises and beginning to shiver a little bit. _It's probably just the wind,_ he thought. _Yeah, that's it, just the wind. In fact, there's probably a typhoon or a tornado headed this way. That must be it._

Well, Yami Marik, it wasn't. (Man, I love this commentary, don't you?)

Since he had gone out a different door than the other cooks, he had to walk around a corner to get to where everybody else was. Meanwhile, the customers were listening to the sounds, wondering what was going on.

"It's been thirty seconds since that white-haired Egyptian-looking fellow went out there," said a customer man.

"Give him some time," said another.

"Maybe somebody should go after him!" suggested the same woman from before.

"All right, I'll go after that guy!" said the other white-haired fellow, who was Yami Bakura. "… Just as soon as I finish my white rice!"

Everyone fainted.

Now Joey had managed to hide in a bush while Yami the Giant Grizzly Bear was picking up random giant trees and throwing them in anger and rage. Unfortunately for Joey, he had lifted up the bush that Joey was under. "Gaaahh!" cried Joey. "Um, uh, nice Pharaoh, sir…"

Yami threw the bush aside (which landed on another cook, by the way) and glared at Joey. Suddenly, he took his right hand and grabbed Joey with it.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he shouted in pain.

"What was that?" cried Yami Marik, as he was walking closer to the scene. He ran over to the area, but he tripped on a rock (It's always the rock, isn't it?) and fell backwards into some mud. When he opened his eyes again, since they had been closed as he fell, he saw the big, white moon. Now, he had never looked at the full moon that night either. "Nice moon…" he said.

Suddenly, just as Yami Bakura found and ran over to where Yami Marik was, Yami Marik began to shake. (Uh-oh is right!) He began to grow larger in size, not to mention, furrier. The next thing Yami Bakura knew, Yami Bakura had turned into a Hulk! I mean, GIANT GRIAALY BEAR!

"What on earth?" YB cried.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!!!" shouted Yami Marik.

"_**M**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR??" Yami Bakura quoted. (Yes, I suppose the M stands for Marik, but I'm not sure.)

Yami Marik, in his bear form, found the Pharaoh went young Joey Wheeler, and he started running up to the two of them. Yami the Bear wound up his fist back with Joey in it and was about to throw him clear across the world when he saw Yami Marik the giant grizzly bear.

"YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR !" screeched the Pharoah, (or should I say, the Bear-oh?) as he dropped Joey down on the ground and charged toward Yami Marik the bear.

Recognizing the hairstyle of the bear, which was the only thing that the bear really kept besides its clothing, Joey shouted, "What? Yami Marik turned into a bear too? Good grief!"

"Gee, I wonder what made him transform like that?" questioned Yami Bakura, thinking about the evil Yami Marik. Suddenly, he noticed a bright light, and he looked up to see that it was coming from the full moon.

You to, eh?

Suddenly, he began to shake. Then, he… well, you know the drill, folks! He, too, turned into a giant grizzly bear.

"BROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" he shouted, as he leaped over to the other Yami bear.

Meanwhile, back in the restaurant, people were beginning to get worried, as they heard roars seeming to come from different voices.

"What do you guys think is going on out there?" Tristan thought aloud.

"I'm not sure…" responded Tea. Then she looked at Duke, holding some of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "What are you doing, Duke?"

"Putting together the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle," he replied. "We'll need Yugi's help, of course."

**"WHADDAYA' MEAN, DUKE!? THE ONLY REASON WE PUT THAT EXTREMELY HARD PUZZLE TOGETHER WAS BECAUSE OF A FREAK ACCIDENT!"** Tristan said.

"Like we have a choice!" said Duke. "I have a bad feeling that Yami Yugi isn't the only Yami that turned into a giant bear out there. We gotta go after them!"

"I doubt the two evil Yamis would be able to calm the Pharaoh down a bit," said Ishizu, "but I bet that Joey and him are still fighting to this minute. But Duke, what gave you the idea that the Pharaoh is the bear?"

"I heard one of the customers say that the man who was fighting the cook named Joey had turned into a bear!" Duke replied.

"Maybe we should just get the regular Marik and the regular Bakura to help out," said Ishizu.

"But it won't help if their Yami's have turned into bears," Tea mentioned.

"There's only one way to find out what really happened," said Ishizu, standing up. "Let's go out there and see what's happened!"

"Right!" said Tea, getting up beside her. "C'mon, Tristan and Duke!"

"Aw, man, but I wanna finish the Puzzle…" Duke whined like a little baby.

"Weren't you the one that just said that we had to go after them?!" cried Tristan.

"Did I say we?" said Duke. "Uh, I meant, you. Have a nice day, guys!"

So Tristan, Tea, and Ishizu went outside in order to find out what was going on. Oh, and they dragged Duke with them.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Duke. (Actually, he should've said to have a nice night. It was nighttime, you know.)

Meanwhile, the three bears (I know, I know) continued causing chaos where they were. Yami Bakura the Bear jumped on Yami Marik the Bear for no good reason. The two bears began wrestling with each other. The problem was, Yami Marik was already running over to Yami the Bear, who charged towards him, so when Yami Marik the Bear was running, he got hit by Yami Bakura the Bear, causing him to fall. Meanwhile, Yami Bear had to jump on the two rolling bears in order to hurt Yami Marik the Bear.

Tea, Tristan, and Ishizu ran toward the action after exiting through the same door that the evil Yamis went out of.

Duke, who was still being dragged across the concrete floor, screamed, **"AAAUUGH! THE PAAAAAAAAAIN! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

"You know, something tells me that we should go faster!" suggested Tristan.

So they picked up speed. The thing that made Duke uncomfortable was that he was being carried by his legs, so his back was scraping across the hard floor.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH!"**

Finally, the four of them made it to the scene. The three Yami bears had gotten up to brush themselves off for a ten-second break from fighting. During this time, Tristan said, "Aw man! Look at them! I don't know what's happening, but we've got to stop them!"

"You're right!" said Ishizu. "But how do we do that?"

Suddenly, the three of them looked at Duke. "What?" said Duke.

The three of them put Duke's legs together and, in unison, began spinning Duke's body around like one of those Skip-It toys.

**"WHOOOAOOOOOOOAOOOOAOOOOAHHH!"** cried Duke as he felt the pressure.

Time was up for the break, and the three bears began fighting once more.

Tristan cried, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted Ishizu and Tea.

"Ready for what?" asked Duke.

**"RELEASE!"** shouted Tristan as the three of them finished another spin and then let go of Joey, hurling him towards the three bears.

**"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Unfortunately for them, they missed. Instead, Duke was headed for a mysterious martial artist that just happened to be there. His karate outfit had a pink belt instead of a black belt, and there were some other features on him, including a clown face, that made him look goofy.

As soon as he saw Duke fly toward him, he shouted, "OUTTA MY WAY!" Then-

**BOOT!**

He kicked Duke in the stomach, and he flew up in the air. Unfortunately for him, the kick was so strong that his journey would lead him miles away.

**"LOOK'S LIKE DUKE ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"** shouted Duke as his flying body disappeared into the sky.

"Hunh?" said Tea, upon looking at the kicker.. "Who are you?"

"The name's Comedyman!" the person responded. "I'm the comedy fighting monster, extraordinaire!"

"Comedy fighting monster?!" said Tea and Ishizu, in shock.

Tristan had a blank expression on his face as he stared at the man, wondering what was going on. Meanwhile, Joey managed to crawl past the fighting Yamis to Tristan. "JOEY!" Tristan said.

"I… quit… cooking!" muttered the exhausted cook, collapsing afterward.

"Now then, if you guys are done talking," continued Comedyman, "it's time for me to save the day- er, I mean, night- by beating up these guys for ya'!"

"Say what?" shouted Ishizu and Joey.

"You go, Comedy Monster! GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH!" shouted a familiar voice. Yep, you guessed it, folks, it turned out to be…

**A PERSON!**

Specifically, it was… Marlin!

"MARLIN?!" shouted Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ishizu.

"EH?!" went the three bears, who just noticed the man.

"COMEDYMAN," shouted Marlin, pointing at the Yamis, "ATTACK!"

"With pleasure, my Comedyist!" the monster responded.

"COMEDYIST?!" shouted Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Pikachu, I mean Ishizu.

**"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** shouted Comedyman as the pink afro-ed karate man ran up to the Yamis. He then jumped on them and began using his fists to beat up the three Yamis.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted the three bears as they were beaten the imaginary stuffing out of them.

"Marlin?!" shouted Tristan. "Who is this guy? And what is he doing to the Pharaoh and the others?!"

"Why, he's a Comedy Monster," replied Marlin. "Weren't you listening? And besides, he's attacking them! I told him to because I played his card! See?" He held out his left hand, and it showed an arm ornament that looked similar to the Duel Disc, the device that is used to place Duel Monsters cards on.

"That looks like… a duel disk!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Why, you're right, Tristan!" Ishizu said.

Comedyman continued to beat up the Yamis as Marlin continued talking. "You see, guys, since Comedy Monsters rule and all, I figured I might be able to show the game off. Good thing I was here, huh guys?" Marlin said. "It's a good thing that everything worked out the way I wanted."

"Wait a minute… you planned all this?" asked Tea.

"Ding Ding Ding Ding! YOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE CORRECT!" shouted Marlin. Then he pointed in the dirrection that Tea and friends came from. "Look over there!"

Sure enough, the customers who managed to get the guts to go outside to find out what was going on went outside to find out what was going on. Not only that, in the door that Joey came out of, other customers came out. They all saw Comedyman save the night and the restaurant.

**"HORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** they all cheered upon instantly realizing what was going on.

"You can thank Comedyman and I!" yelled Marlin, grinning.

"THANK YOU, COMEDYMAN AND I!" said the customers.

"Heh heh… close enough!" said Marlin.

By that time, Comedyman had finished punching, and so he did a few back flips and went back to Marlin. Then he faced the crowd and bowed at them as everybody clapped and cheered. Marlin bowed too. The unconscious bears lay silent because they were, well, unconscious.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" said Comedyman. "YOU'RE A WONDERFUL CROWD! STAY FUNNY!" And then, with a loud poof, he flew back into his card. Marlin put the card back into his deck of Comedy Monsters cards and then closed the device.

"You can buy these comedy disks at any game shop!" shouted Marlin. "Any game shop! You can also buy Comedy Monsters cards at them! Thank you, and… GOOD NIGHT!!!"

As the proud customers went back into the restaurant, Marlin started to walk off. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Ishizu were the only people left outside that weren't bears or Marlin. Suddenly, Tea began running after Marlin. Since she was running and he was walking, she could easily catch up to him. "Hey, wait a minute, you!" she said.

Marlin turned around. "What is it, my dear?"

**"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT PLAN OF YOURS WAS!!!"** said Tea.

"My plan?! Why, it was to advertise Comedy Monsters, of course!" said Marlin. "You see, I planned this whole thing. My plan was to get the Pharaoh, or whoever, to turn into a giant bear and start causing trouble so I could send out one of my Comedy Monsters to teach him a lesson and save the moment!"

"But how'd you know that he'd turn into a bear?" asked Ishizu, walking over to them. "And what made him to that, anyway?"

"Why, it was the T-Niap!" was Marlin's answer.

Tea looked at him in confusion. "Huh? What's D-Nope?"

"It's T-Niap!" moaned Joey, who slowly got up and walked over to her. "It… was the paint soup I gave you guys."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** cried Tea and Ishizu.

"Bingo, Joseph!" said Marlin. "Let me explain. T-Niap is a paint that has a chemical reaction in people who are 'Yamis'. If a Yami drinks it, they will change into a bear upon looking at a full moon. Obviously, those other dudes who transformed into bears were Yamis as well. Anyway, my goal was to get the Pharaoh to drink the paint in order to transform. Those other Yamis were just bonuses that I didn't plan but made the situation better."

"Ah, I see," said Ishizu.

"So, there you have it," said Marlin. "That was the plan."

"Wait just a darn minute, you," said Joey. "How did you know I was gonna use that paint? How did you know I was gonna even cook with that stuff?"

"Oh yeah," said Marlin. "I forgot about that part."

"The only reason I was even a cook in the first place was that I was framed for doing something I didn't do!" said Joey.

"That's what being framed means, idiot!" said Ishizu.

"My, Joey," said Tea. "I don't know how you got beat up looking, but you sound better now."

"It was that Pharaoh of Yugi's!" cried Joey.

"Why, I paid that kid to kick a soccer ball into Kanki while you walked by and then run so you would get framed and had to work at Kanki!" explained Marlin. "And knowing that Yami would break the Millennium Puzzle again and come here-"

"Wait a minute!" said Joey. "How did you know that?"

"Yami's just that type of guy," replied Marlin. "Anyway, knowing this, I knew he would want to come here to eat, and since I work here, I asked Chef Jeff if he could let Joey be your cook if you guys came. I described you guys when you had your back turned, Joey. And so, all of this happened. My plan had succeeded. Yay!"

"URRRRRRRRRGH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Joey, holding up his fists. "I ALREADY HAD ONE FIGHT TODAY, AND I'M READY FOR ANOTHER ONE, YOU HEAR ME?"

"And also, guys," Marlin went on, "the name T-Niap is backwards for Pain-T! A giant bear would cause the Pain, and the T is a bonus! Plus, put everything together to get the word 'paint'."

"Genius!" exclaimed Ishizu.

"Shut up, Ishizu!" said Tea.

"How rude!" cried Ishizu.

"Well… I must be going," said Marlin, and he started off again. Then he turned around. "Oh, and if you want to buy more Comedy Monsters cards than the ones you already have, I told you, you can look at any game shop. Any game shop." Then he walked away, for real this time.

"Oh no!" cried Joey. "I forgot! Yugi's grandfather's game shop's cards have also been changed!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" said Tristan, who was still with the knocked out Yami bears.

"You know," said Tea, "how are we going to get these bears to transform again? Hey, Marlin!"

"I dunno, that's your problem!" Marlin's voice said, though he was long gone, so you couldn't really hear it as well. Tristan was the only person that was too far enough to hear.

"We also have to find Duke!" said Ishizu. "And, we have to get the Puzzle to be put back together!"

"Why can't I have a normal life?" moaned Tea, holding her head from a headache.

"If you had a normal life, would somebody write a fan fiction about it?" said Ishizu.

"Good point, but still…" said Tea.

Meanwhile, Chef Jeff finally came out of the bathroom. (He had taken a long time to wash his hands, you see. He's the hygienic type.) He noticed that all of his customers were talking about the events that had just happened.

_I missed something,_ he thought.

Suddenly, he noticed Ishizu walking back inside the restaurant. He remembered that she was one of Joey's friends. He watched as she went over to her table. Ishizu gasped as she looked at the location where the bag with the Millennium Puzzle pieces were.

"It's gone!" she said.

Meanwhile again, Duke was still flying through the air, with the purple bag that had all the pieces. He had apparently taken it with him without anybody noticing as he was being dragged outside. "Since I have nothing else to do, I might as well continue putting together this puzzle," he said.

He continued working, but because he had never tried fixing a complicated puzzle while flying through the sky, he had difficulties.

"Come on…" he said.

Unfortunately for him, his hands slipped, and the bag and pieces all fell out of them.

**"OH NOOOOOO!"** he cried as he watched the pieces of the Puzzle fall down into the town.

The pieces all landed in different parts of the town. Duke held his hand in stress.

"This is bad," he said. "What am I gonna tell the Pharaoh?"

Forget about the Pharaoh, you idiot! What about yourself? Anyway, what will happen to Duke Devlin? Will the pieces fall into responsible hands? Will the three Yamis change back into themselves? And will everyone's cards get changed back to normal? Find out… NEXT TIME!


	25. Chapter 25: Joseph, You're Fired!

Well, you see, last time, you recall, Joey had gotten framed for breaking a stereo that he didn't make, but Marlin revealed that it was all part of his diabolical plan to get Joey to work at Kanki (which I don't own, by the way- MJC CartoGuy) with Marlin knowing that Yami would break the Millennium Puzzle, forcing him to go there due to hunger. Anyway, Yami got on Joey's last nerves which caused Joey and Yami to fight each other, but when Yami and Joey were forced by the cooks to go outside, Yami had turned into a giant bear upon looking at the moon due to drinking some paint that Joey had given him earlier. After the other two Yamis turned into bears, Marlin sent his comedy monster to knock the three giant bears out. He then told his plan to the gang after his adoring fans thanked him for defeating the bears. Ishizu later noticed that the bag with the Millennium Puzzle pieces was gone. Apparently when Duke was thrown in the sky earlier in the last chapter, he took the bag with him to solve the puzzle. Unfortunately for him, he dropped the bag and the pieces of the puzzle as he was flying. What will happen next? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 25- "Joseph… You're Fired!"**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Duke as he helplessly watched the golden puzzle pieces fall everywhere. The flying teenager struggled to decide what to do. Eventually, he went into denial and said, "Hey, maybe there never was a bag. Yeah, that's right. Maybe there never was a Yugi either."

In his condition of denial, he did not notice the really tall building that was behind him. The building happened to be Kaiba Corporation, and he was headed towards the building without any warning. (One can get used to not flying through a building after a while, and that's what happened to Duke.) To make matters worse for him, it was a glass window that was headed in his path…

The denying teenager who was obsessed with dice, therefore, didn't try to dodge the window. He came in contact with it very shorty.

"Huh?" said Duke.

Duke, meet window. Window, meet Duke.

** KKKKKRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** hollered Duke as he broke through the glass.

Kaiba was meditating (random, isn't it?) beside his computer in order to think of an idea (despite the fact that you're supposed to have nothing on your mind, right?) when he was fatefully chosen to be in the path of Duke the invader.

Duke, meet Kaiba. Kaiba, meet… wait a minute, you already met.

This time, Duke turned around to see where he was going, so he saw Kaiba in time. …In time for him to realize he was gonna crash into him and that he couldn't do anything about it!

He was floating a foot up in the air when Duke shouted, "KAAIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Now this made Kaiba open one eye and see the teenager hurtling towards him. This caused him to do the smartest and wisest action any sage would do in this situation.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he shouted.

**CRASH!**

To make matters worse, Duke's body was now positioned as if he was lying down on a couch. Since Kaiba was meditating behind the desk with one of his computers, Duke collided with him and Kaiba.

**"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"** they cried as Duke's body hit Kaiba's body while Duke's legs pushed the white computer monitor off of the desk.

_"Nooooooooooooo!"_ Kaiba cried in a slo-mo tone as he saw what was happening to his computer. Duke couldn't stop himself from having his legs pull the monitor off the table and let it hit the floor. So he didn't.

The computer monitor collided with the floor and instantly burst. Sparks flew as mechanical chunks of PC bounced around. What started as a little fire on the screen turned into a slightly bigger fire that covered about a square foot in area, which turned out to be enough to set off the sprinklers. For some stupid reason, there just so _**HAPPENED**_ to be more sprinklers over where the computer and the fire was, and so they spayed the computer which caused more sparks to fall. The other sprinklers happened to be over some other electrical things.

This caused sparks to fly in other places. All over the Kaiba Corp building people were running around screaming, **"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"** Many people were rolling all across the floor, and things were just pure chaos.

"My computer! My company!" shouted the fallen Kaiba. Then he turned to look at Duke. He slowly rotated his head at about a 45 degree angle as he looked from the computer to the Duke (and I don't mean the Duke of York). "YOOOOOOOOOUUU…"

"Well, Kaiba," Duke began to say, "I'm not going to lie. This whole thing… **WAS TEA, TRISTAN, AND ISHIZU'S FAULT! THEY THREW ME! OH, AND THAT MARTIAL ARTIST COMEDIAN-LOOKING GUY WAS INVOLVED IN THIS TOO**!"

"Why must you blame your own faults on your geeky friends and some random martial artist comedian?" demanded Kaiba. "I demand to know. WHYYYY?"

"Because it's true, you idiot!" cried Duke.

**"YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER MONITOR, AND IT WASN'T CHEAP EITHER!"** Keiba yelled at him. **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOOOOOOOW?!"**

"Um… go into denial?" asked Duke.

**"COOOOOOOOOORECT!"** shouted Kaiba.

"Huh?"

Kaiba's mouth slowly turned into a smile as his eyes grew bigger. His eyes tried to hold back the tears as he started saying, "My computer isn't broken… My computer isn't broken… My computer isn't broken… My computer isn't broken…"

Duke looked at him in a disturbed look and then slowly got off of him. "Ooooookaaaaay…" he said.

Kaiba continued mumbling… "My computer isn't broken… My computer isn't broken…"

Unfortunately for Duke, the sprinklers were still going as people were now rolling. Since nobody turned them off, a miniature flood started to flow through all the floors. Suddenly, Mokuba passed by on a blue surfboard with a lightning bolt on it.

"SURF'S UP, DUDE!" he shouted as he saw Kaiba. Ignoring the condition his brother was in, he surfed off.

Duke noticed Mokuba, and ignoring the injuries he received from the glass, he said, "Hey Mokuba, wait up!"

Obviously he forgot all about the situation he was in. Weird…

Anyway, back at Kanki…

"WHAT?!" said Tristan in shock. "THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE'S GONE?!"

"That's what it looks like," said Ishizu, sighing. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had all went back into the restaurant after Ishizu summoned them in to tell them the news.

"First it breaks, then it gets thrown away, and then when we fix it, it breaks again, and now it's gone!" Tea cried. "When will this all end?"

"Probably never, it seems," Ishizu replied in a low tone.

"Man, this has been one weird day," said Joey. "I wonder how our lives would be if our cards got changed back."

"Normal," said Tristan, "pretty much."

"Except for our constant saving the world from all sorts of evil," said Tea.

"Well the point is that we have to find the Millennium Puzzle to bring Yugi back," said Ishizu. "Maybe Yugi can help us change the Yamis back."

"Man, Yugi's never here during all this chaos!" said Tristan. "I mean, he wasn't here, he wasn't at prison, he wasn't at that dance contest…"

"Well we'd better get the other Millennium Items that we have," said Tea. "Where's the Millennium Ring? It belongs to Bakura."

"He still has it," said Ishizu. "The string that held it together must've broke when his Yami expanded during his transformation, though."

"And the Millennium Rod?" asked Tristan.

"Oh, it's still here," said Ishizu, looking at Marik's/Yami Marik's seat. She picked it up and said, "Well, we don't want any _other_ items to go missing."

"Now we need to find out how to change the Yamis back," Tristan said. "We have to search for the answer to the question on how to change them back. Also, where's Duke?"

"Maybe he's dead," suggested Joey. "If he is, let's just continue with our search."

"All right then," said Tristan. "Hey, does that paint come with instructions or something? That might help us."

"Let me check," said Joey, picking up the can of T-Naip. "It says, 'WARNING: Do not use if you have a person known as a Yami who likes to eat paint. If you do, he will change into a giant grizzly bear upon looking at a full moon. The only way you can change the Yami back is to…'"

"Well?" Ishizu asked him.

"Is to what?" demanded Tristan.

"Um, well," said Joey, "'is to… **SPANK THEM TWENTY-SEVEN TIMES**!!!"

**"WHAAAAAAAT?!"** cried the other three, causing everybody to stare at them.

Joey, who didn't even notice the people, said, "Just kidding. Actually, all we need to do is dump a bunch of paint on all of them after they've been knocked out. Good thing Marlin didn't read this far."

"Well, they're already knocked out," Tristan reminded the others after everyone else continued eating and talking.

"Yeah, but I've run out of paint, remember?" said Joey.

"No problem, I've got some more T-Niap in the kitchen."

"Chef Jeff?" said Joey as he turned around to look at the speaker who walked toward them.

"I've got three cans of paint," Jeff mentioned. "That's enough paint to change them back."

"Yeah," said Joey, reading some more. "That should be enough."

"As I was wondering what was going on, I overheard your conversation," said Chef Jeff. "I don't know where this Millennium Puzzle thing of yours is, but apparently some of these 'Yami' characters have turned into giant bears, is that not correct?"

"Yeah, but will three cans of paint be enough?" asked Ishizu.

**"DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY LAST QUOTATION?!?!?!"** shouted Joey. "THE TEXT ON THIS CAN SAYS THAT A FULL CAN THIS SIZE CAN CHANGE BACK ONE YAMI! ZEFF, DO YOU HAVE CANS THIS SIZE?"

"It's Jeff," said Jeff. "Remember, my cousin's name is Zeff. And yes, I do have cans of paint like this. That Marlin cook brought them in early this morning when he came in, so in total, he gave me four cans. I was gonna use them to paint something, but I still don't know what to paint."

"Thank you, Chef Jeff!" cried Joey. "Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Well, there is a way that you specifically can pay me back," said Jeff.

"How's that, sir?"

"Just leave!" he answered.

"Okay then!" he said. "We'll leave and change those guys back! That's what we were going to do. C'mon, guys!"

As the four of them started to run out of the restaurant, Chef Jeff cried, **"NOT SO FAST AGAIN, YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER!!!"**

These words instantly caused Joey to come to a stop, and Joey turned around and said, "What is it, boss?"

**"YOU MEAN FORMER BOSS!"** corrected the chef.

"You mean…?"

"Yep, that's right," said Chef Jeff. "Joseph… **YOU'RE FIRED**!"

"Hey, that's the name of this chapter!" said Tristan.

**"SHUT UP!!!"** Joey yelled at him.

"And you know why?" said Jeff. "Because that's what I would do… fire you!"

"But why would you do that?" said Joey.

"Because every time I looked at you customers, you've been causing all kinds of trouble!" he answered. "Besides, Joseph, all you had to do was finish feeding these people."

"HEY, WE NEVER SAID WE WERE DONE EATING!!!" shouted Ishizu.

"Well now you are," said Jeff. "And besides, you guys have forgotten all about your food. It's rotting, you idiots!"

"But we haven't been gone _that_ long," Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah," said Joey. "And besides, I like my job. I thought you told us we'd pay you back by leaving to change the Yamis."

"No, you misunderstood," said Jeff. "I meant for you to leave and never come back. You customers were a disgrace! And Joey, since these guys are your friends, you've been given the boot with them!"

"You're kicking us out?!" cried Tristan. "But that means that we won't finish eating!!!"

"I told you, it's rotting!" said Jeff. "This food is good unless you leave to go try and stop Yamis that have been turned into giant bears."

"So that's that?" said Joey. "We're through?!"

"We are, Joseph," said Jeff. "Now take off that uniform. I liked Marlin better."

The customers turned back at them and began laughing while Tristan said, "C'mon, guys, let's just get that paint."

"That won't be necessary," said Ishizu, coming back with three unopened cans of T-Naip. "While you guys were arguing, I snuck into the kitchen and got the paint. Now we can go."

Joey reluctantly took off his uniform. The problem was that all he had under the clothes was a T-shirt, some socks, and boxers. The customers laughed as he said, "Um, lemme go get my clothes from the kitchen."

"Oh, um, I forgot to mention, Joey," said Ishizu. "I accidentally set your clothes on fire as I got the T-Naip. Sorry."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** cried Joey.

So the four guys left as the customers laughed. How Ishizu set Joey's clothes on fire we will never know, but fortunately for him, he had left all the stuff in his clothes at home, including his Comedy Deck. (Oh yeah, and the cooks instantly put the fire out…)

Meanwhile, Odion, the O-Man, was walking out of a record store with a box of used disco and rap records, which he was going to use to get some more inspiration. He was still in the get-up that he was in the previous day (after washing the clothes, of course), and he had bought the records from the money he made from singing risco to people. He was walking out while "humming" a rapping tune (well, it's not really humming, but) when he noticed a golden chip like object in the path in front of him. He put the box down and picked the piece up from the sidewalk and noticed it had the shape of an eye, just like the center of the Millennium Puzzle…

"What's this?" he said.

He studied it and then looked straight in front of him. It turned out that there were a whole bunch of golden pieces everywhere along the street and grass.

"Whoa," he said. "Well now, I think it's time for me to go on a little scavenger hunt fo' shizzle." He noticed the brown bag of Yami's and picked it up. After putting the first piece in, he started going to get the other pieces…

(Hey, wait a minute. He never got that box of records again, did he?)

** Splooooooooooooooooosh! **

That was the sound of Joey hurling some red paint over Yami. He got used to being cold from wearing very little. At the same time, Tea and Ishizu dumped their buckets of paint as well. Tea dumped her blue paint bucket on Yami Bakura as Ishizu dumped her green one on Yami Marik. Tristan was reading a manga graphic novel a few feet away. Specifically, it was the first volume of _Naruto_.

"C'mon, Tristan!" shouted Tea when she noticed that he wasn't helping.

Tristan looked up at her and answered, "Hey, I had a rough day today. Let me relax, will ya'?" He then turned back to his book. "Aw man… Haruno Sakura is such a babe. She's almost as pretty as your sister, Joey."

"WHAT?!" cried Joey, thinking of his sister, Serenity. **"AND BESIDES, TRISTAN, IF ANYBODY HAS HAD A ROUGH DAY TODAY, IT WOULD BE ME! I HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF FEEDING YOU **_**PIGS**_**!"**

"Hey, we were the customers!" said Tea. "You had to do what we said!"

"Curse you, Tea!" cried Joey.

_"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaang,"_ said Tristan, blushing and drooling. _"Sakuraaaaaaa…"_

Joey and Tea looked back at Tristan.

"Let's shoot him," said Joey.

"Look, guys," said Ishizu, her eyes still toward the Yami bears. The Yami bears were glowing the colors of the paint that was dumped on them. Suddenly, the Yami bears began to shrink in size. The brown fur on their skin began to change back into regular human skin. Yami and Yami B's skin changed from dark brown to peach as Yami Marik's simply became a light brown due to his being from Egypt and all.

"Wow…" said Tea. "I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I," said Tristan. "Sakura is **HAWT**. Go Saki… Go Saki… Go Saki…"

"Trigger… I need a trigger," said Joey.

"Triger?! For what?" asked a familiar voice that belonged to Yami.

Joey went, "Huh?" He saw that the Yamis were changed back to normal.

The Yamis stood up. "What happened?" asked the Pharaoh.

Tristan instantly responded. "Well you had turned into a grizzly bear apparently as you and Joey were being thrown out and then Yami Marik went out to see what happened and Yami Bakura followed him and they must've looked at the moon and turned into bears themselves and then Tea Joey Ishizu Duke and I all went outside to stop you guys from destroying everything and we threw Duke at you all and then this Comedy Monster named ComedyMan hit him and he blasted off like Team Rocket and then ComedyMan which was Marlin's defeated you guys and knocked you guys out and then explained to us that this whole thing was just a plan to get you guys to turn into bears so he could use ComedyMan to save the day and make Comedy Monsters even more popular and then he left and we threw the T-Naip paint on you to change you back into Yamis because if Yamis ate the paint and then looked at the moon you would turn into bears and so we noticed that the Puzzle was gone and Joey got fired and when we changed you back you guys asked what happened and I told you what happened and that is where we left off and I was blushing because Sakura is a total babe. The end. So, did I leave anything?"

"Who is this Sakura person?" asked Yami. "Oh, never mind. Can somebody shoot this guy?"

"We don't have anything to shoot him with," said Joey.

"Let's stab this guy too," said Yami Marik.

"With what?" asked Joey.

"I know, use this," said Ishizu, opening up the end of the Millennium Rod to shape it like a dagger and then handing it to Joey.

Holding it, Joey looked at Tristan darkly and then said in a low and creepy tone, **"LET'S GET DEADLY."**

_**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!"**_ cried Tristan as Joey started chasing him off of the Kanki property.

"Aw man," said Yami Bakura, picking up the graphic novel and opening it up to look inside. "He forgot his _Naruto_ book. Man, Sakura _is_ a total babe."

"Hey, wait a minute!" cried Yami Marik. "You said the Millennium Puzzle is gone?"

"YUUUUUUUUUP!" cried Tristan as he was running.

"Then let's go get it!" said Yami. "I need to find and talk to Yugi!"

"Let's go!" shouted Yami Marik.

"Hold on a minute," said Yami, looking at himself. **"GAAAAH! I'M BLEEEEDIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

"That's just the red paint, you idiot," Tea reminded him.

Yami paused. "Oh… right," he said as he panted slowly. "Let's… go then…"

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Tea, and Ishizu left the buckets of paint and went after Joey and Tristan. Meanwhile, a certain old chef was standing at the door.

"So long, Chef Joseph," he said. "And don't come back, YOU IDIOT!"

Chef Jeff walked back inside.

"OOF!" shouted Joey and Tristan as they bumped into Odion, the man who had finished picking up the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

"ODION!" shouted Ishizu in joy.

"Hey," said Yami. "That looks just like my bag of puzzle pieces."

"Let me explain," said Odion. "Oh, and nice hair growth, Yami the Pharaoh. I found these puzzle pieces along the streets and the sidewalks in my path so I picked them up I ran into you guys."

"I see," said the Pharaoh.

Odion continued. "So could someone tell me why the Millennium Puzzle pieces were lying around?"

"We don't know," said Tristan.

Joey, who was too tired to stab him any longer, looked up and said, "Hey Odion, got a gun on you?"

"No," he said. "Sorry, dudes. Anyway, you can have these back. This is O-Man, signing out."

He gave the puzzle pieces back to Yami, who instantly thanked Odion. However, he was hesitant to solely put pack all those pieces of the Millennium Puzzle until he got some good motivation from his friends.

**"Fix it,"** they commanded.

A few minutes later, under the watchful eye of everyone, Yami finished putting back the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "I ACTUALLY DID IT!"

"HOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted everyone, jumping up and down, including Odion. (It'd be weird to see him and the Yamis do that.)

As everyone was doing cartwheels and somersaults due to the celebration, Yami began throwing the Puzzle up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! HAHAHAAAA! I DID IT!"** he said, happily. **"I DID IT! I DID IT I DID- HUH?!"**

**CRASH**

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!" _shouted everyone as their eyes enlarged and their jaws dropped.

"Oops…" said Yami as he looked down at the, once again, broken Puzzle. Apparently it had slipped through his hands and landed on the sidewalk and shattered.

"You are quite a dunce, Pharaoh," said the O-Man.

"If you weren't already dead…" said Ishizu.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I'LL FIX IT, I'LL FIX IT! SHEESH!" said Yami as he gathered up the Puzzle pieces. Fortunately, there were no cars around, but the skies had darkened from the incoming clouds. To make matters worse, it was already nighttime for a while, so it took a little longer to gather all the shattered pieces and work in the dark to finish the Puzzle.

Fortunately, he did it.

**"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"** shouted Yami as he put the Puzzle on.

"Give it a rest, Pharaoh," said Tristan.

"Fo shizzle, my nizzle," said Odion.

"You gotta love those nizzles," mentioned Ishizu.

"And Sakura," said Tristan.

**"SHUT UP!"** everyone said.

(Silence…)

"So now what do we do?" said Tristan.

"Well, since we know that Duke never had the Puzzle, let's all just go home and try to sort things out tomorrow," suggested Tea.

"Good idea, girl," said Yami Marik.

"I'll have to tape my string holding the Millennium Ring," mentioned Y Bakura. "And, we Yamis have to wash this paint off."

"Oh shoot! It's paint!" shouted Yami. "I can eat this stuff! Come on, everybody!"

"By the way, Odion," said Ishizu, "is there something wrong with your tattoo? I mean it looks different than usual. I thought it was a little off yesterday but I didn't say anything because I thought I was just seeing things. But now, it looks a little more blurry than usual, or yesterday, anyway…"

"Oh, that!" said Odion, nervously laughing a little having forgotten that those twins wiped it off. "Um, uh, you still are seeing things. Get some glasses, yo."

Suddenly, a drop of rain hit Yami's cheek. "What's going on?" he said.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A DRIZZLE FO' SHIZZLE MY NIZZLES!" the O-Man cried. As soon as he said this, huge sheets of rain began pouring down on the town.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" shouted Tristan, having not wanting to be caught up in the pouring rain.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ everyone shouted as they all started running toward their homes. Now a few cars came along, so they had to dodge them. Odion covered his cheek as he ran because he didn't want the drizzle to mess up his tattoo, which wasn't really a tattoo, actually, for it was cheaply drawn through a mirror by Odion using a magic marker. (Run-on!!!)

Oh, but it was worse than a drizzle. It was a lightning storm! Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp…

**"COWABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** cried Duke as he surfed on a big chunk of cardboard that was floating around. He didn't seem to notice the lightning that started to flash outside. Mokuba did, though.

"Watch out!" he said to Duke as he noticed that the lightning seemed close to a window that was nearby.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Duke. "This is fun!"

**"DUDE, YOUR BRAIN IS BROKEN!"** called Mokuba, jumping off his own surfboard.

"Do you wanna know what isn't broken?" asked a smiling Seto Kaiba. He was riding on a small desk as the water in the building continued flowing.

"What's that?" asked Duke and Mokuba.

**"MY COMPUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"**

Ooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay… that was weird… So, what do you think will happen next? Will the others make it home safely? And what's a nizzle, anyway? And is Sakura really as hot as Tristan says she is? Find out, in the next chapter!!! Yeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!


	26. Chapter 26: Gaaah! Get Outta This Storm!

Well, last time, you recall… um, er… now, what happened again again?!

**TRISTAN:** "Man, Rex Kamex, how do you keep forgetting this stuff?!"

Um, er, well…

**TEA:** "Forget it, Rex. Okay, in the last chapter, Joey got fired from his job, right?"

Yes.

**ODION:** "And I found the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and gave them to Yami when I saw him again."

**JOEY:** "And that happened after we changed the Yamis back with paint."

**YAMI YUGI:** "But then, a thunderstorm came along, and so we all started running for our lives to our houses!"

Oh yeeeeaaahhhh…

**DUKE (happily):** "And I'm having the time of my life surfing in Kaiba Corp after accidentally breaking Seto Kaiba's computer and setting off the sprinkler system!"

**KAIBA:** "My computer is not broken, you twit!"

**MOKUBA:** "Did we miss anything?!"

I highly doubt it, so let's begin the next chapter…

Chapter, um, uh, Chapter…

**EVERYBODY:** "Twenty-six!"

Oh yes, **Chapter 26- "Gaaaaaaaaah! Get Outta This Storm!"**

It was a lovely and peaceful night…

But not in Domino City where our story takes place.

Thunder boomed! Lightning flashed! (Okay, so that wasn't in chronological order, but who cares?) The rain poured heavily. Yugi and his friends were all still dodging the traffic and trying to get home. At the same time, Duke was still surfing on his piece of cardboard. Mokuba landed on him after jumping off of his surfboard.

"DUDE!" shouted Mokuba. "THERE'S A LIGHTNING STORM AND WE AND OUR WET SELVES MAKE THE PERFECT LIGHTNING RODS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!?!"

"You're right!" said Duke. "We should get some hairdryers and spray ourselves dry!"

"IF WE DO THAT, WE'LL DIE FOR SURE, IDIOT!" shouted Mokuba. "CAN THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE?!"

"No, Mokubaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Kaiba who was instantly out of his denial stage.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone in the building screamed as the power went bye-bye.

**"MOKUBA, YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"** cried Kaiba. **"YOU ARE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BLURT OUT THOSE FORBIDDEN WORDS! HAVEN'T YOU WATCHED THE CARTOONS?!?!?!"**

"Who turned out the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiights!??" shouted Duke Devlin.

"IT'S THE LIGHTNING STORM, DIMWIT!" Kaiba shouted at him. "THANKS TO MOKUBA HERE, WE'RE OUT OF POWER!!!"

"But you just said it was the lightning storm!" shouted Duke as they continued surfing down the dark hallway.

**"MOKUBA CAUSED THE LIGHTNING STORM TO DO THIS TO US!"** shouted Kaiba.

"Mokuba… hold me!" shouted Duke.

**"I **_**AM**_** HOLDING YOU, YOU IDIOT!"** shouted Mokuba, clinging for his life.

"Hold me too, Duke Devlin!" shouted Kaiba as he jumped off his desk and into the darkness.

What an idiot.

Well, that was his mistake, you see, by not seeing where he was flying, he accidentally pushed into Duke and Mokuba. Lightning flashed for that quick instant, and he instantly realized what he had done in that blink of time.

"Whoopsee!" shouted Kaiba.

"WE'RE GONNA GET SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKED!" shouted the soaking wet Mokuba.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Thunder boomed loudly as the three idiots screamed their heads off.

"What do we do, Seto?!" asked Mokuba as they fell off.

"JUST HANG ON!" he answered in panic.

As he landed in the water, Duke said, "Don't you mean hang ten?"

**"SHUT UP!"** responded the two Kaiba Brothers.

At the same time, the other characters had split up due to the fact that each person was in different homes.

**"LET'S ALL GO TO YUGI'S HOUSE!"** shouted Tristan.

(Sheesh, nobody listens to the narrator anymore…)

Anyway, it turned out that everybody was headed over to Yugi's house instead. Yami had begged them not to do it because he wanted to sneak in alone, but they wouldn't listen. Yami ran ahead of everybody else so that he could close the door on them when he came to the house. Lightning flashed again.

"And I bet Duke's having the time of his life somewhere!" complained Tea as she splashed through the puddles.

"IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED BY THE LIGHTNING!" Tristan tried to shout over the following thunder.

Yami saw him catching up with him. "Maybe _you_ guys will get killed, but let's hope the lightning strikes _you_ first."

"What?!" shouted Tristan. "Why I outta-"

**"TRISTAN!!!"** screeched Joey as the soaking wet teenager with nothing but a T-shirt, socks, shoes, and boxers on said, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO DO THAT!!!"

"Aw, but I wanna kill the dead Pharaoh!" moaned Tristan like a little baby. "And besides, that's what Sakura would do."

**"IF YOU SAY SAKURA ONE MORE TIME I REALLY AM GONNA SHOOT YA'!" **shouted Joey.

The wind picked up as Joey ran. Everybody turned around to see a loose stop sign being carried away by the wind. "Whoa!" shouted Tea as it went near her.

"There's gonna be a tornado, ya'll!" cried Joey as the wind continued to roar.

"Maybe this is all just a dream," said Yami Marik as he ran behind Ishizu.

"SOMEBODY HOLD ME!" cried Yami Bakura.

"Hey, guys, I've decided to change my name!" said Odion.

**"WHO CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARES!??"** yelled Ishizu and Yami Marik. They ran behind Odion, and Yami Bakura was behind everybody. Suddenly, Yami Bakura had fire in his eyes (which was ironic due to the rain).

"I SAID… **HOOOOOOOOOLD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" he cried as he then pounced on Yami Marik while at the same time, a white bright light of lightning split the sky as an earsplitting boom of thunder came at the same time. (You know what that means, right? If there's no time between the lightning and the thunder, the storm must be directly above them, right? Actually, I'm not sure…)

"WHOA!" Yami Marik screamed as he bumped into Ishizu, dragging her down into the puddle on the road. The three of them lay on the dark street as they saw two bright circular lights grow and head toward them.

**HOOOOOOOOOOONK **

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted the Egyptians as they saw the big, speeding truck headed towards them. Suddenly, like a scene in a movie, Yami Marik, Ishizu, and Yami Bakura all rolled back on the sidewalk just as the truck flew by. (Actually, that scene was in a movie…)

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLD ME! HOLD ME! HOLD ME!!!" cried Yami Bakura, shaking and banging his fists on the ground and kicking his legs as well. Ishizu and the two Mariks looked in shock.

Yami Yugi instantly stopped and turned around. "WHY DON'T _**YOU**_ HOLD _**ME**_?! I AM THE PHARAOH AFTER ALL!!!"

"Guys, we gotta get out of this storm!" cried Tea.

"Yeah, and we gotta get to Yugi's house!" Tristan continued as he jumped over a rock as he ran.

"Hey," said Joey. "Why don't we just run into one of the several stores that we're passing right now instead of going all the way to Yugi's house?"

"What fun would that be?" answered Tristan. "Besides, we're already here."

"EGAD!" shouted Yami. "WE _ARE_ HERE!"

The two of them looked ahead at the Game Shop of the Mutous, and they looked at each other and grinned when they saw it.

"Laaaaaaaaand," cried Yami with tears streaming from his Pharaohly eyes.

"Uh, something like that," said Tristan.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" asked Yugi from within the Puzzle. "Can you just go _in_ the house?"

"Yanno," said Joey, "it's amazing how, during all this time, we never got struck by any lightn- _**GUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!"

"JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" cried Tea and Tristan. The others just laughed.

Oh yes, what happened to Joey? Well what do you think he did, go to Vegas? Actually, during his conversation, he did not notice the big, swift flash of lightning that flew over to him. Therefore, it was not surprising that the lightning struck him.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!"** Joey cried as millions of volts were streaming through his body. (Well, maybe not millions, but…) He floated in the air as the lightning still continued to strike him. Suddenly, it stopped. He fell just as another boom of thunder came and… well, _**BOOMED**_.

Everyone stopped and looked at Joey. The blackened teenager stood silently with his eyes wide open and his hair real straight as occasional sparks appeared and hid throughout his barely-clothed body.

"Uh, Joey," said Tea, finally, "are you okay?"

Yes folks, that was a stupid question, but Joey simply replied, "Now why can't we have massages like this at the mall? That stinks!"

Everyone fainted.

"Ahem!"

The _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ gang looked up, and they saw a gray-haired man in green pajamas staring angrily at them. Grampa Mutou had opened the door to the shop, and everyone realized that they were in trouble.

Yami also noticed the danger that he was in, and so he said, "Yugi… take over!"

"What?!" shouted Yugi as he felt himself shift into the real world as the cowardly Pharaoh hid inside the Millennium Puzzle.

"YUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" said his grandfather as he tapped his foot against the floor.

"Well, you can't use the "I'm bleeding" excuse," said Yami. "The paint I was sprayed with came off in the rain."

"Rats," said Yugi.

"By the way, Joseph," said Solomon, "that's a nice look. Tall, dark, and handsome, I see."

Meanwhile, Duke and the Kaiba brothers were swimming down the stairs. Kaiba shouted, "Hey, Duke, can you do the backstroke?"

"Why sure, Kaiba, but why?" Duke replied.

Kaiba said, with the power still off by the way, "Just asking."

"Where are we, Seto?!" cried Mokuba.

"I think we're swimming down some stairs," said Duke. "I can feel the rough ground that is below me."

(Are you Kaiba? And, like I said, nobody ever listens to me anymore…)

**"WATCH OUT, YOU GUYS!"** said the blinded Kaiba. **"THESE STAIRS MAKE A U-TURN! IF WE'RE NOT CAREFUL, WE'RE GONNA HIT THE WAAAAAAALLLLLLL-"**

**BAM!**

_"-Yup, that's it alright…"_

As Kaiba removed his face from the dark wall, he felt for Mokuba. When his pointer finger poked him in the eye ("Ow!"), all he had to do was find Duke. When he intentionally punched Duke in his face ("OOOOOOOWWWWW! WHO DARED!?"), he knew he had found a winner. "C'mon, guys, we've got to get to some dry land."

"What are we, pirates?!" said Mokuba.

"Hey, that reminds me of that Monkey D. Luffy fellow!" said Duke, all of a sudden. "Man, I wish I could meet him someday…" (Remember, he was unconscious when he randomly appeared in Chapter 22 or whenever that was…)

"WHO CARES ABOUT THIS LONKEY D. MUFFY FELLOW?!" shouted Kaiba.

"It's Monkey D. Luffy, dummy!" shouted Duke.

"Has anybody noticed that it's stopped thundering?!" said Mokuba.

Suddenly, lightning flashed again, and for a brief moment, the three mortals saw a man with an afro, a moustache, glasses, and stuff like that standing on another desk that was in front of them.

"MARLIN!" they cried.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Mooooooooooooomyyyyyyyyy!" cried the crying Kaiba.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeeeeeey!" cried Duke.

"GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH!" laughed Marlin as the noise of the thunder cleared. "DON'T YOU GET IT, GUYS?! I MESSED UP THE SPRINKLER SYSTEM SO THERE COULD BE A FLOOD! THIS BORING BUILDING NEEDED SOME EXCITEMENT AFTER ALL!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" cried Kaiba.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Duke. "I thought I saw you for a brief moment with that monster at Kanki!"

"Nope! That was my mother!" lied Marlin.

"Okay."

So anyway, at the same time, Yugi and his friends were sitting on the couch and chairs in the living room as Yugi's grandfather was glaring angrily at them.

Yami Bakura said, **"IF YOU DON'T HOLD ME… THEN I'M GONNA **_**HOLD YOU**_**!"**

Once again, he pounced on Yami Marik. He strangled him, causing an "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" to come out of Yami Marik's mouth.

As the two of them were rolling around on the floor, Solomon Mutou whispered in Yugi's ear, "What's wrong with Mister Hold-ME here?"

"It's a comedy story," replied Yugi.

"I see," he answered back. Shaking his pointer finger at Yugi, he continued. "Anyway… you're in big trouble young man! You shouldn't have let the Pharaoh out!"

"What?!" said Yugi Mutou. "But how did you know I let the Pharaoh out?!"

"AHA!" said Solomon. "Just as I suspected! You admitted that you let the Pharaoh out after I repeatedly told you not to! For that, you will be punished!"

"How depressing…" said Odion, groaning.

Then Solomon Mutou turned to look at the others. "For encouraging him, YOU GUYS WILL BE PUNISHED AS WELL!"

"What?!" said Tea.

**"I'VE BEEN HEARING COMPLAINTS FROM THE CITIZENS THAT SOME HOOLIGAN DRESSED JUST LIKE YOU HAD TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT GRIZZLY BEAR AND CAUSED CHAOS AND HAVOC IN THE AREA! AND THEN I HEARD THAT OTHERS HAD TRANSFORMED TOO! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN, FOR HAVING THE PHARAOH GO OUT AND CAUSE ALL THIS!??"**

The shaken Yugi slowly replied, "B-b-b-b-but it was his idea… n-n-not mine, Grampa! The Pharaohs!"

"Oh sure, blame me!" said Yami as Yugi's grandfather left the room to go get something. (Actually, Yugi never answered him back.) "I told you not to let me out, but what did you do? Let me out!"

_WHAT?!_ cried Yugi in thought mode. _But you were the one that begged me to come out! You said that everything would go fine!_

"I never said that things would go fine," said Yami Yugi. "I just said that I was starving and that I wanted to go out for some fresh air. And even if I did say that, that didn't mean you had to believe me or anything like that."

_But you were the Pharaoh!_

**"I DON'T CARE IF I'M **_**KING KONG**_**!"** shouted Yami. "You shouldn't listen to every stinkin' thing I say!"

"Okay, Yugi," said Yugi's grandfather, coming back with a large, heavy, brown book. It was one of those old books with lots of wisdom and advice in it, for it was a rulebook. "According to the parental-to-child rules…" He opened the book and rapidly flipped over many pages. The others either just listened or were rolling around on the floor because they were the other Yamis. "… on Part III, Section 2, Paragraph 3, Page 427, if a grandfather instructs their grandchild not to let a hulk Pharaoh out into the real word and they do it anyway, the child would have to repay the debt of which was not paid by going to detention. Any friends who were responsible in this would join the grandkid."

"DETENTION?!" shouted Joey. "BUT… SCHOOL…"

"We'll discuss this further in the morning," said Yugi's grandfather in a firm, low tone. Suddenly, he smiled and chuckled while staying, "But for now, it's time for bed! Don't let the bedbugs bite, people!"

"You all can sleep in my room, you guys," said Yugi, instantly forgetting about the situation.

"Shouldn't we be helping Yami Marik or something?" said Tristan.

"I'll handle this," said Joey, walking over to the two rollers. "HEY YOU TWO! STOP FLIRTING AND GET UP!"

With these words, the two Yamis took one big look at each other and instantly separated with looks of disgust on their faces. "Ewwwwwwwwww…"

Somehow, that night, everybody managed to sleep despite what they had to deal with the next morning. Yugi's grandfather slept in his own bed. Tea slept in Yugi's bed while Ishizu slept in Yugi's room with a sleeping bag. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Yami Marik, and Yami Bakura slept on the couch. Odion slept in another chair. With all the chaos ended in an abrupt halt, the lightning storm that seemed to have come out of nowhere slowly diminished. Morning came.

The birds chirped as the sun rose over the cloudless sky. This, folks, was the calm after the literal storm but before the figurative storm.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "Uhhhh… uhh…."

"Good morning, Yugi! It is around 7 am and it looks like we'll see some clearless skies. This is your Yami speaking, and it looks like things are peaceful around the house."

_Yami…_ thought the tired Yugi.

"Heh heh heh… sorry, Yugi," said Yami. "It's just that I wanted to cheer you up for the way I've been acting lately. I'm really sorry."

_Uh, it's okay, Yami,_ thought Yugi. _Don't worry about it._

"Listen," said Yami, "if you'd like, I can take your punishment for you. Is that okay?"

_That's fine,_ thought Yugi, _but I don't think Grampa would let me._

"Yugi," said Yami, "if that geezer told you to jump off a bridge into some molten hot lava," Yami replied, "would you do that?"

_You said pretty much the exact thing you said when you wanted me to let you out!_ reminded Yugi, angrilly.

"Well what do you expect?!" said Yami. "I'm unoriginal. Listen to this… **_WIIIIIIILLLLLMAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!"

Yugi giggled a bit and then said through his mind, _Pharaoh, do you have a dollar I could borrow?_

"This is Japan, Yugi!" Yami pointed out. "You can't use American money here! Well, you can in prison, but that's another story…"

_I know that,_ said Yugi, _but the truth is, I have an idea…_

Mmmmmmmmmm! What's Yugi thinking? Is he thinking of some kind of plan to get out of his situation? Or, is it a plan to get back at Marlin? Could somebody please tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!

At the same time, with the power still off but the sunlight providing a little bit of decent light, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marlin were sleeping on the desk that Marlin was on…

Find out more in the next chapter of… _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Time For Summer School

Last time, you recall, Joey and the gang were running to Yugi's house to avoid the sudden thunderstorm that came along as Duke was hanging out with the Kaiba Brothers. While Joey's gang had made it to Yugi's house, Duke and co. discovered Marlin in the flooded Kaiba Corp building! Yugi's grandfather had punished everybody for letting the Pharaoh out, and he was going to further discuss the punishment the next morning. So with Kaiba Corp ruined, basically, what's gonna happen next? Well, when do you think you're going to find out?

**Chapter 27- "Time For Summer School"**

"Yugi…" said Yami upon hearing Yugi's question, "What are you going to do with a dollar bill? What's the idea that you've come up with?"

Yugi grinned and thought, _I'm gonna start an American dollar bill collection!_

Yami face faulted upon hearing those words. "WHAT? You mean that's all you were going to do with the money? The shame of it, Yugi!"

"Hey, I never said that the dollar bill was going to be used in a plan," Yugi pointed out, laughing.

"WE'RE AWAKE!" Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Joey, and Tristan instantly awoke from Yugi's line.

"What?!" Yugi cried as the four of them rose up around him. "OH, THAT'S RIGHT! I SPOKE MY LAST LINE WITH THE PHARAOH!"

_"Speaking of the Pharaoh,"_ whispered Yami Marik to Yami Bakura, _"we should've just grabbed the Millennium Puzzle while Little Yugi was sleeping!"_

_"Yeah, that's right,"_ whispered Yami Bakura back to Yami Marik.

Yugi turned to them.

"Uh, guys?" said Joey. "We're right here. We're not exactly dea  
f over here, either."

"The Millennium Puzzle is MINE!" shouted Yugi.

"Unnnhhhhh… what's with all the yelly-yelly?" Odion mumbled as he awoke and rose out of his chair. He scratched his eyes and then said, "I was having a dream where I was having a record deal."

"Don't you already have a record deal, O-Man?" Tristan asked him.

"Well, I am selling CDs already, huh?" the O-Man said in return. "By the way, guys, remember how I told you how I was changing my rapper name?"

"Wow, what a relief," said Tristan, sighing as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I thought you were changing your real name."

"The dub already did that for me," mentioned Odion.

"What is this 'dub' figure you speak of?" Joey asked, inquisitively.

"Anyway," Odion continued, "I've decided to change my rapping name to Fifty Yen."

"Due to the currency in Japan?" Tea asked him.

"TEA!" shouted Yugi. "WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP!?"

Tea, who was walking into the family room with the couch in it, said, "Just a while ago, but not because of you screaming. I woke up after that."

"Then how did you know I was screaming?" asked Yugi.

Tea paused in her speech and then replied, "I… don't… know…"

(Silence…)

Odion cleared his throat. "AHEM. Now, anyway, as I was saying-"

**"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"** everybody replied.

"Well, I've changed my name due to the fact that I got tired of the O-Man and I didn't want to use Egyptian currency."

"Why don't you just name yourself Fifty-Yen O-man?" asked Tristan.

Odion was shocked to hear that suggestion. **"I LOVE YOU MY FREAKING **_**NIZZLE-MAN**_**!"** He instantly ran over to the couch and pounced on Tristan, who was right beside the other members of the couch.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tristan cried as the O-Man was squeezing him with all his might. This giant hug made everybody else uncomfortable too.

**"OH NO!"** shouted Yugi. **"THIS COUCH ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HOLD MORE THAN NINE PEOPLE AT A TIME!!!"**

"But there are only six of us," Tristan pointed out in a normal voice, despite the fact he was still being hugged.

"Not if you include the Pharaoh, Regular Marik, and Regular Bakura," Yugi mentioned.

"So now what?" asked Yami Bakura.

"Well," said Yugi, "I'm afraid that now this couch is going to initiate its self-destruct sequence!"

"Self-destruct?" said Joey.

"I'm outta here!" cried Tea as she ran back upstairs.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded as the couch began to glow red.

"Let's get outta here!" cried Tristan. "RUUUUUUUUN!"

"It's too late now," said Yugi. "We're stuck here!"

Suddenly, two gray mechanical arms with red mitten-like hands came out of two holes in the couch and trapped everybody inside the couch by grabbing them and strangling them.

"See, I told ya'," said Yugi, shrugging calmly.

"Wait," said Tristan, turning to his friend. "Does this mean that the couch is committing suicide?"

"Basically," Yugi said as he yawned.

The couch said in a mechanical voice, **"TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… AW, WHAT THE HECK?"**

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ shouted Yami Marik, Marik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, and Yugi as they seemed to be blown away by a heavy wind. Well, not really, as they just flew up into the ceiling as a gigantic explosion sprung from under them.

_"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIII!"_ Tristan and Joey cried.

_"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ screaming Odion like a three-year-old.

"Stop the ride, I wanna get off!" cried Yami Marik as he hugged Yami Bakura.

"Hey," the annoyed Yami Bakura said, "quit holding me!"

Previously though, Yugi's grandfather was locked in a room, meditating to himself. He moaned as he was relieving himself of the stresses of everyday life. Yes, folks, he was using the bathroom. When he was done with the urination and the flushing, he heard the explosion.

"EGAD!" he cried. "WHAT WAS THAT? I MUST GO SEE WHAT IT IS! But first, let me pull up my pants and wash my hands…"

Therefore, he did not see what had happened just yet. Meanwhile though, Yugi and his friends were clinging onto the ceiling for dear life (though I don't see how you could hang onto a ceiling.)

"We have got to let go," said the blackened Joey. Actually, all of them were blackened from the soot, which was really a shame because Joey had somehow managed to get rid of the _original_ blackness from the lightning overnight.

"You've got a point," said Yugi, instantly letting go of the ceiling.

"Eh?" said Yami.

Yugi giggled and instantly transformed into Yami Yugi against his will.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** cried Yami as he fell down. Due to the impact of the fall he did not have time to change back into the regular Yugi. He finally landed, and, well, it hurt. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!!!"_

"Sorry, Yami Me the Pharaoh," said Yugi, "but you did say that you wanted to come out before, and I figured you'd still want to do it again."

"Yugiiiiiii," said the Pharaoh in a low, rough tone, "I'm gonna kill you."

He then looked up at the ceiling and noticed that everybody else was staring at those words of which he had said.

"What?" he asked.

"What's going on here?" asked Ishizu as she ran down the stairs with Tea by her side. Actually, Tea's arm had been grabbed by Ishizu's hand against her will because she didn't want to go with Ishizu to see the explosion. Tea kept bumping down the stairs as Ishizu ran.

As soon as they made it downstairs, Yami said, "Oh, not much. Just the fact that the couch blew up."

"I see," said Ishizu.

Meanwhile, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik were hanging on the fan with a better grip than everybody else's, who were simply hanging onto the white ceiling.

Ishizu sighed. Without looking up, she went over to the lightswitch socket which also had a switch for the fan. "Hmm… I'm getting too hot over here… I'd better turn on the fan. It's this switch here, right, Pharaoh?"

She instantly flipped up the little beige flip on the right of the socket, causing the fan to become alive.

"That's better," she said, sighingly. (Wait… that isn't a word, is it?)

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Yami Marik and Yami Bakura as the electronic fan on the ceiling began to pick up speed. The two of them were hanging onto the propeller handle thingies as they flew around.

"Hmm?" Ishizu looked up to see the two Yamis. "Oh… hey guys."

"HEEEEEEELP UUUUUUUUUS!" shouted Yami Bakura as Joey, Tristan, and Odion all fell off the ceiling after losing their grip (finally).

"Oof!" they cried as they landed on the cold, hard… carpet?!

Anyway, the other Yamis kept flying, right? _"Meeeeercyyyyy, Mister Faaaaan!"_ cried Yami Marik.

"Hey," said Tea, looking up, "that looks kinda fun."

Suddenly, Yugi's grandfather came downstairs to see what was going on. "Who's there?" he shouted. "If you're a burgular, you'd better watch out! I'm armed again!" He was holding his Super Soaker water gun again as he noticed the two Yamis flying around the area with the missing couch. Well, actually there was a bunch of black soot, dust, and smoke where the couch used to be. "What's going on in here?" he demanded to know.

_**"MR. MUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"**_ Yami Marik screamed at the top of his lungs before his hands slipped, causing him to fall. Yami Bakura lost his grip at the same time, and he fell at the same place.

Mr. Mutou screamed in horror as he saw the two Yamis hurl themselves toward him accidentally. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" cried he as they collided with him.

The Super Soaker gun dramatically flew out of his hand and fell on the floor from the impact of the hit.

_**"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !"**_ Yugi's grandfather cried as he went down for the count.

**"OOOOH NOOOOO!"** screeched the screeching and screaming Pharaoh with a sudden slo-mo upon seeing this sight of which he saw with his sight-seers known as his sight-seeing eyeballs. Sight!

The three men landed on the ground slowly and dramatically as Yami rushed over to them. "OH NO! _THE YAAAAAMIIIIIIIS_!"

"What about my Grampa?!" cried Yugi as tears flew out of his eyes.

Yami turned to him in his mind (or whatever.) _Ehhhhh… he'll be fine,_ he thought.

At the same time, everybody else laughed at the three collapsed men when all of a sudden, Solomon slowly got up and pushed the two Yamis off of him. He took one good look at the family room and then cried, "First the TV, now the couch?"

"Switch!" yelled Captain Ginyu, uh, I mean Yami as he transformed back into Yugi upon seeing the danger.

"What?" he cried as he realized he was back in the real word. He then stopped looking downward and glanced up to see his grandfather glaring at him again. "Uh-ooooooohhhhhh…"

**"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_**GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_**!!!!!"**

Yugi sweated. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but it was an accident Grampa. Really! Odion didn't know what he was doing as he sat on the couch."

"Oh sure, blame the risco rapper guy," said Yugi's grandfather in a sarcastic tone. He then looked at Odion.

"Mr. Mutou, sir, with all due respect," said Odion, "it was actually my very fault. I hugged Tristan for suggesting a new name for myself."

"Oh," said Yugi's grandpa, looking from Odion to Tristan. "So it's Tristan's fault, is it?"

"W-w-w-well, I wouldn't really c-call it a fault," said Tristan, "but-"

**"SILENCE!"**

Tristan gulped upon hearing that word from the elder's mouth.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now, Tristan?" asked Yugi's grandfather as he walked over to Tristan. "Do you know how I'm gonna punish you?"

Tristan gulped again and said, "Um uhhhhhhhhh… no sir."

Yugi's grandfather glared as he said, "I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Tristan as he stood up. (You see, he never stood up as he landed on the ground due to the fall.)

Solomon Mutou picked up his squirt gun and fired a tiny shot of water on Tristan's shirt. After the impact, Yugi's grandfather said, "There, your punishment's over."

Tristan face faulted. "Oh right… I forgot he had the Super Soaker."

Grampa closed his eyes and giggled happily. "But enough of that, people. Let's have breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," said Joey. "I'm starving. A CERTAIN SOMEBODY ATE MY PIE!"

"You shoved it in my face, you punk!" shouted Yami.

_Shut up, Pharaoh!_ thought Yugi.

Meanwhile, Roland was swimming in a lower level of the Kaiba Corp building, looking for Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. Roland was a blue-haired Kaiba Corp worker with a suit and some black shades. He also had a moustache.

"I can't believe I lost them," said Roland as he swam. "Oh well. Good thing I'm a good swimmer." He swam on…

At the same time, Duke, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Marlin were sailing on a desk. Marlin was sleeping as the others woke up.

"Captain Seto," Mokuba said as he rowed with a tall red oar that he found, recently, "how long until we reach the shore?"

"C'mon, guys, this is lame," Duke groaned, yawning in sheer boredom.

"Well shiver me timbers, my mates," said Seto Kaiba in a pirate accent. He wore an eye patch as he said, "Land ho! Land ho!"

"Dude, you are in serious need of getting your cards changed," said Duke. "This is a building, not some ocean."

"_Don't_ ruin the mood, Tristan!" shouted the annoyed Mokuba. "I like playing pirates!"

"Well tell that to Monkey D. Luffy," said Duke. "We've got to get outta here. And, I repeat, Kaiba, you have GOT to get your cards changed back."

"Well, matey," said Kaiba, "it's that guy's fault that they haven't been changed back." He pointed straight at the sleeping Marlin, who slowly woke up.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh… Good morning, you guys." He rubbed his eyes after his yawn (I should've just typed, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn…") and then said, "Top of the morning, to ya'."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! That's the scalawag that did this to me deck!" growled Kaiba.

_Wow, he's really into this pirate thing,_ thought Duke as he moaned.

"And I took over your company too!" pointed out Marlin

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Kaiba in his normal voice.

"That's right, Seto!" said Marlin. "I'm the one that took over your company! I hacked into your company's computer system to do it."

**"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Kaiba hollered as he held his head in confusion. As he was sweating, he cried, **"KAIBA CORP HAS ONE OF THE GREATEST FIREWALLS EVER! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD HACK INTO IT WITHOUT ME KNOWING! UNLESS… NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!???"**

"Can't be what, Seto?" asked the curious Mokuba.

Kaiba let go of his head. "Uh, I don't know, Mokuba, I just wanted to be dramatic."

Mokuba face faulted as Duke stood up on the desk, held up his hands, and went, _**"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY!?"**_

Marlin laughed. "Hee hee hee haa haa haa! Silly Kaiba, Trix are for kids!"

Kaiba looked up at him and said, "Whaaaa-?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" said Marlin, grinning.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kaiba. "I WANTED THE TRIX SO BAAAAAAAAD!"

**"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT TRIX!!!???"** screeched Duke, harshly. **"CAN WE FOCUS ON OUR ORIGINAL CONVERSATION AND STOP BEING RANDOM HERE?!!"**

Kaiba sniffed. "Bu… But I wanted the triiiiiihihihihiiiiixxxxx…" He slowly wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Ooooookaaaaay," said Marlin, still smiling. "Anyway, as I was saying before-"

**"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"** everybody replied. (Man, de-jah-vu or however you spell it.)

"All right already!" said Mariln, laughing. "The point is that I hacked into your system. Suck it up, you big baby! Who wouldn't want to take over a building as interesting as this?"

Ignoring the "compliment", Kaiba instantly stopped sobbing and pointed at Marlin again. **"YOU MONSTER!"** he shouted. **"HOW IN BIKINI BOTTOM DID AN IDIOT LIKE YOU MANAGE TO TAKE OVER MY COMPANY?"**

"Well on the Kaiba Corp website," said Marlin, "on the homepage there was a KaibaCorp-made pop-up window asking if I would like to hack into and take over the company and I clicked on the "yes" button. It wasn't that difficult."

Kaiba put his pointing arm down and then thought aloud for a moment. "I told Roland that putting up that option on our website was a bad idea," he said.

Then he turned to Marlin. "Aw, forget about that. YOU SHALL PAY, MARLIN!"

"Not quite, my wealthy, wealthy friend," said Marlin, waving his finger at him (like someone going "tsk tsk tsk"). "I've got a job to do. See ya'!"

"What are you talking about, you moron?" said Kaiba. "And besides, you're not my friend."

"Ah, but I said that you were mine," reminded Marlin to Kaiba. With that, he stood up.

There was a red umbrella on a silver drawer that was floating by, and Marlin grabbed it as soon as the "boat" sailed by it. "Hey," said Duke, "what are you doing?"

"Escaping here," Marlin answered with glee. "This place is boring. I'm outta here."

"But you just said it was interesting!" Mokuba reminded Marlin.

"Actually, now I'm in the mood for some Trix," Duke pointed out.

**"SHUT UP!"** responded the Kaiba Brothers.

The desk sailed by some tall windows. Marlin opened the windows and got on a windowsill. When he saw that nothing outside was near him, he turned around and said, "Have a nice sail, guys!" He then turned back.

**"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GONNA DO, MAN!" **said Duke.

"Ah, but I am!" said Marlin. "Farewell for now, LOSERS! FWAAHAHAAAAH!"

"Farewell?!" said Kaiba."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Marlin.

He bent his knees and then jumped out of the window. He was already really high up, and when he opened the umbrella, his fall ended abruptly. With that, he slowly floated along the building in a downward direction. The gang watched as he landed. They did not actually see the landing, though; the desk had already left the area. They listened as his "Guhuh Guhuh Guhuh"s faded away as he went lower and lower and lower and lower and lower and higher and… Sorry, that was a typo. (HAHAH!)

The three males looked at each other. "What do we do now, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"What do we do now, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"Hmm," said Kaiba, thinking. "I'm not sure…"

Duke lit up. "I know! Wanna go into denial?"

Kaiba lit up as well. **"OOH! I FORGOT TO FINISH MY DENIAL FROM EARLIER! SO YOU'RE SAYING WE SHOULD DO IT TOGETHER?"**

"You got it, my man!" said Duke.

"I'm outta here!" said Marlin.

They both took deep breaths, and then Duke said, "There's no Millennium Puzzle… There's no Millennium Puzzle…" Kaiba went, "My computer isn't broken… My computer isn't broken… My computer still isn't broken…"

Mokuba turned to him as he was mumbling and went, "Seto… _**IT'S BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**_!"

He jumped off the desk and splashed over to the windows. After getting out of the window, he took another umbrella that was there (just for plot convenience, people) and jumped out the windows.

**"WAIT FOR ME, MARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"** shouted Mokuba. Because he never opened the umbrella, he kept falling and falling and falling, eventually on Marlin.

"Ouch!" said Marlin as he pushed Marlin off of him. "Why hello, sonny!"

Mokuba looked at his umbrella. "Ohhhhh… I was supposed to _**open**_ it to fall slowly… I get it now…"

Time passed. Eventually, Yugi and his friends (not to mention his grandfather) had finished eating their breakfast pancakes. Even Yami Bakura and Yami Marik were eating because they regained consciousness. After pigging out, Yugi said with syrup oozing out of his drooling mouth, "Mmmm! This breakfast was goooooood, Grampa!"

Solomon Mutou gulped down the last of his super scrambled eggs (though to this day, nobody knows the difference between regular scrambled eggs and super scrambled eggs) and said, "Why, thank you, son!"

"It's grandson!" said Yugi.

Meanwhile, Yami was inside the Millennium Puzzle. "Yugi," said Yami, "I let you go back into your world for a while. Why didn't you let me eat some of your breakfast?"

_Sorry, Pharaoh,_ thought Yugi, _but I was just really hungry today!_

"Guys, there's been a mistake," said Grampa as Yugi transformed into Yami anyway. "Friends of Yugi, you do not have to take the punishment that you received. I was reading another punishment by mistake when I told you that."

Upon hearing this news, Yugi's friends shouted with glee and started throwing their utensils up in the air. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" they cried.

Oh man, went the Pharaoh and Yugi.

"That's the good news," his grandfather said in a low tone.

Everyone instantly froze upon hearing those words. Even the utensils and Yami Marik stayed frozen in the air. (The Yami was there because the Fifty Yen the O-Man threw him up in the air for joy.)

"Wha…" said Joey. "… What's the bad news, then?"

"Ahem," went the elder as he cleared his throat. "The bad news is that, well, I've heard how Kaiba bailed most of you guys out of prison."

"_Most_ of us!" said Yami, glaring at Joey with a smile on his face.

"Hey, _**you**_ took the punishment for _**me**_, your highness!" Joey said in a comeback.

"Yeah?" said Tea.

"Well, you see guys," continued Solomon, "Kaiba Corp went bankrupt. It turns out they couldn't pay any money because they lost a ton of money because their company got taken over or whatever. Everyone who got bailed out of prison really didn't get bailed out at all, but since you escaped anyway, you have to be punished."

"So what's our punishment?" asked Tea.

"Why, the same thing Yugi has," mentioned Grampa.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" shouted the Pharaoh. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FACE _**TWOOOOO**_ PUNISHMENTS!??"

"_**You**_ don't have to take anything," said Solomon. "Yugi has to do this."

Yami smiled again. **"**_**YEAAAAAUUUUH!**_** I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"**

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Joey. "Kaiba bailed out everyone but me! I'm the only one who should be free here!"

Grampa looked at him. "That's right, Joseph."

"But the prisoner exchange caused you to take the Pharaoh's bail as if you were bailed out originally," pointed out Ishizu.

"Darn it!" he cried.

"Wait a minute," said Yami, "am I free or not?"

"Erm, well, actually," said Solomon, "you're the reason we've had this whole bear problem in the first place. The same with that hulk situation. You should be taking the punishment for Yugi!"

"Not technically!" said Yami. "I didn't get bailed out. I just simply escaped."

"True…" said Grampa. "NO WAIT! ESCAPING'S NO BETTER, YOU POINTY-HAIRED FOOL! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE WITH THE LAW, NOW, BUSTER!"

"Actually," said Odion, "I've heard that if the prison guards fail to catch you as you escape from prison if one of the prisoners turns into a big, ugly hulk you are free to go without any charge."

Yugi's grandfather looked down to the floor. "Darn," he said.

**"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, GRAMPA!!!???"** shouted Yami.

"Technically though," said Yugi's grandfather, "you guys would have to spend some more time in jail, but since all the jails are free now- I've heard that prisoners who broke out of one jail freed the others- you can't go back there. I've also heard that all the wardens and prison guards went hiking. Anyway, you'll have to pay your expenses in summer school."

"But geezer," said Tristan, "all of the schools have been closed so people could play Comedy Monsters!"

"Really?" said the O-Manator. (That sounded cool…)

"Yeah, I saw it on the news, recently," said Tristan. "That's why the schools have been closed."

"Wait…" said Grampa. "Did you just call me a geezer?"

"Yes," replied Tristan.

Yugi's grandfather was furious. **"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"** he said as he pounced on him. After quickly pounding him and beating him up without mercy (the other characters just watched), he got up, brushed himself off, and said, "Ahem… anyway… I've found one jolly young man who was able to teach naughty children in any grade at school. You all have to go to school- Yugi for what he's done, and the rest of you to pay your jail funds and expenses for breaking out."

Yami raised his hand. "Can an ancient Pharaoh take Yugi's punishment?"

"WHAAAAAT?!" shouted Tristan. "BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE FREEEEEEE??? YOU, SIR, ARE ONE INCONSISTENT FELLOW!"

Yugi's grandfather looked in his book. "Er, yes, it says here that the Pharaoh that caused all this can take over the grandfather's punishment, but in doing this he has to get shot first."

"Shot, eh?" said Yami Marik, who was still floating in the air.

"Yessiree, folks," said Solomon.

Yami gulped as he stood up. "Please tell me you mean by that Super Soaker gun."

And Solomon shook his head. "Nope," he said.

Suddenly, before Yami could say "BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo", Yugi's grandfather took his arms and yanked him out of his chair. "Hey!" he cried. "What are you doing?!" Yugi's grandfather held him tightly as he forced his back against a nearby wall. These hand and leg cuffs shot out of the wall (for plot convenience again) and restrained Yami's legs and arms. **"OH, SHOOT!"** shouted Yami.

"Heh heh heh…" Yugi's grandfather laughed evilly as he reached into his pocket and took out a little black object.

Everyone gasped as Yugi said, "Pharaoh!" Everybody except Yami Marik and Yami Bakura looked away. They laughed evilly and wanted to see this.

Yami covered his eyes as Solomon aimed the device at the Pharaoh and then pushed a button.

A bright light shout out of the device and filled the entire room for a split second as the Pharaoh went, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Then, it was over. Solomon smiled and said, "It's over…"

Suddenly, a white paper-like material slowly came out of the black device and into Solomon's hand. The material slowly developed into the appearance of a screaming Pharaoh named Yami.

"A classic!" Yugi's grandfather said as he looked at the photo. "I'll treasure it always."

Tea and the others turned back. "You took his _picture_?" she said as Yami opened his eyes.

Yugi's grandfather laughed as he put the black camera and the picture into his pocket, and at the same time, Yami said, "Hmph. I'm disappointed. I thought you were tough!"

Solomon pointed at him and sharply stated, "You hush up, you were dead anyway!"

"What a rip-off!" said Yugi.

Then the old man smiled again. "Oh well! Now that I shot you, you can take the place of Yugi."

"Thank you, Pharaoh!" said Yugi.

_Aw, it's the least I could do,_ thought Yami. _See? I'm a nice guy._

The man looked at his book again. "Although I'm not sure why they would allow the same Pharaoh that caused havoc to take over a punishment at a school like that," he said. "Oh well! Let's go!"

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**_ shouted everyone as they celebrated.

"Uh, guys," said Yugi's grandfather, "this is supposed to be a bad thing."

Everybody stopped and went, "Oh yeah."

Yugi's grandfather smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll take the punishment with you. It'll be fun!"

With that, everybody left the house without any complaints. With the grandfather coming to the school with them, they were happy. They ended up going to Domino High School, the school they would normally be going to if it hadn't been closed down. There hadn't been much activity going at the school since most people were gone.

Oh, and by the way, luckily for Joey, he got some more school clothes! You see, when they opened the door to go out, they saw a package that was for Joey. (Apparently somebody knew he was in the house…) It said, "I thought it might be of convenience for you to have these." Joey danced with joy upon reading the note that had no return name or address. After changing into his new clothes, they went to Domino High School.

Domino High School was a gigantic and tan high school that looked like any other high school, only… taller and higher.

"We've been expecting you," said a woman worker at the school. Apparently, Yugi's grandfather had called them last night about their situation. "All the kids are in Class A."

Yugi's grandfather led the teens into that particular classroom. To everyone's shock, the rest of the class was full of tiny little kids in grade school.

"Hey!" said Joey. "This is a high school! What are all these pipsqueaks doing here?"

"When I said there was a man that would teach any grade," said Grampa, "I really meant any grade."

"So that's it," replied Joey.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Mokuba, waving. He was sitting in one of the classroom's desks.

"Mokuba!" said Yami. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get away from Duke and my brother!" he answered.

"Duke was with you guys?" asked Yami Marik, and Mokuba nodded a yes.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked them.

"We're punished!" said Yami, happily.

At the same time, there was someone reading a newspaper at the teacher's desk. His legs on the desk, he had his face covered by the paper so Yami and his friends couldn't see who he was. (I bet you know already, huh?)

"I guess we should all sit down in desks that haven't been taken yet," said Yami Bakura, so they all sat down beside the children. The widdle kiddies' ages ranged from six to nine, and as the bigger people sat down, they all stared not at Yami, but at the golden puzzle pendant he was wearing. (With almost everybody focusing on Comedy Monsters now, they had forgotten that Yami was the champion of Duel Monsters.)

"Uh… hello," said Yami to the staring little children.

"Ooh, goodie!" said Yugi's grandfather, squirming around in his seat. "This should be fun! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"Hello, everyone!"

That was the voice of the male teacher of the classroom. He closed the newspaper and put it on the desk. After removing it from his face, everybody stared at him, for that faced turned out to be…

_**"MARLIN?!?!?!"**_

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Find out what happens next in the next chapter of… THE STORYYYYYYYYYYY! (And buy some of the O-Man's records while you're at it, will ya'?)


	28. Chapter 28: Yami Yugi VS the Test

**I GOTS A FAV!**

Anyway, here is the next chapter. But seriously, thank you all for putting this story as one of your favorites. (Or reading the story in the first place...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, last time, you recall, Yugi and his friends had to go to summer school even though it wasn't summer. Luckily though, Yami got to take the place of Yugi. Anyway, Marlin had escaped the Kaiba Corp building, followed by Mokuba, as Duke and Kaiba went into denial for no good reason. Meanwhile, Joey got some new clothes from a mysterious source. Anyway, everyone went to Domino High School for their punishment, but who was the summer school teacher? It turned out to be Marlin! Oh yeah, and Mokuba was with him, of course.

**Chapter 28- "Yami Yugi VS the Test"**

The classroom was a gray floor lined up with desks in several rows.

"Good Gravy!" shouted Tristan as he held his head in irritation. "Marlin's our teacher?!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" shouted Joey. "BUT WHAT ABOUT KANKI?! I THOUGHT YOU WORKED THERE!"

"Didn't Chef Jeff tell you, Joseph?" said Marlin. "Yesterday was my last day working there! I'm a teacher now!"

"Hiya, Teach!" cried Solomon Mutou as he waved from his seat.

"Salutations," Marlin answered. "My name is Marlin, and I'll be your teacher today. All of you people are bad, bad kids."

"Ahem," said Yugi's grandfather, Solomon. "I am an adult. A senior citizen."

"Ah, but you're a child at heart, aren't you?" Marlin said.

Solomon Mutou blushed as he looked down, giggling like a little girl. "Well…"

Marlin chuckled. "GUHUH GUHUH GUHUH! I thought so," he said. "Well then, let's begin the class."

"Can't we just play Comedy Monsters the whole time?" asked a little brown-haired kid with glasses and a dark-red shirt and black pants and blue shoes and this sentence is a run-on.

"Well, Cody, as much as I'd like for us to do that," said Marlin, "we'll have to work first. But then we can play Comedy Monsters all you want!"

All of the little kids cheered as Marlin stood up and bowed. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Yami Marik as he rose up.

"Yamius Marikus!" shouted Marlin with an angry expression on his face. (Well, he was smiling, so he just had that evil look in his face.) "Do not interrupt their cheering! It's impolite!"

"So is yo' mama!" Yami Marik back-talked, sitting back down. "And if you're trying to say my full name, it's not Yamius Marikus. And how did you know my name, anyway?"

"Solomon over here gave me all of you guys' names to the school assistants here, who gave them to me this morning," answered Marlin.

"I guess I'll be going now," said that female worker from before. She shut the brown door of the room.

"Okay then," said Marlin. "Let's get down to business. First, the pledge of allegiance."

**"WE'RE IN JAPAN, MAN!"** cried Tristan. **"THERE IS NO PLEDGE OF ALLEGIANCE HERE! AND SOME OF US AREN'T EVEN ALLIES!"** (There isn't, right?)

"Wow, we're done already, aren't we?" said Marlin. "Okay, now I'm going to tell you the rules. No rough-housing, no cell phones, no monkey business, no shirt, no shoes, and no service!"

Tea gulped. "No cell phones?" she said, worriedly.

Marlin sighed. "Well, just turn it off if you have one."

Tea got her's out of her pocket and turned it off. (Wait… I forgot, did she get it back?) Soon, other people started taking their cell phones out of their pockets and turning them off.

"Hah!" Joey said, snorting. "Lucky for me, I don't have to do anything because I don't have a cell phone!"

"You'd better not," said Marlin. "This is your last chance. Anyone caught with their cell phone ringing shall be dealt with severe consequences." With that, he winked at Joey.

"Huh?" Joey said, confused.

"And now, let's continue class with history," stated Marlin. "Pay close attention so you can ace the pop test."

_"PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!"_ Yami spat the soda he was drinking (that he got from out of nowhere) and cried, **"POP TEST!?"**

"Suck it up, Pharaoh!" said Marlin. "Yes, a pop test we're having after I lecture you guys. Okay, now here's history. Stuff happened, and nations formed. People chilled, argued, rebelled, ate beef jerky, and had a good time. There were some wars as well. In the end, we received Japamerica. And that's the story of my life. The end."

The class stared in silence for a few seconds before the little kids started hooting and clapping.

As Marlin bowled, Tristan said, "What the barnacle was that? What's Japamerica?"

"It's the lost civilization on the island of the Land Hidden in the Sound," Marlin answered.

"Hey, I've heard of that place," Yugi's grandfather said, beaming up.

"Are you blind, Gramps?" Joey cried. "He's making this all up!"

"How does that make me blind?" asked Yugi's grandfather.

Joey froze from that statement. "I… don't really… know…" he said as his eyes widened.

"Mm-hmm…" Yugi's grandfather said, flatly. "Riiiiiiight…"

"Next… English," stated Marlin. "If Billy Bob and Willy Wob were eating pie and Billy Bob ate ¾ of the pie while Willy Wob are 2/7 of the remaining ¼ of the pie, and then they used the power of kindness to fuse together to make the ultimate warrior, Bwilly Wabobo, how many pieces of pie did they eat altogether?"

"I have absolutely… no idea…" stuttered Ishizu as she, too, was frozen in fear.

Marlin narrowed his eyes, grinned an evil grin and then said, "Exactly…"

"Hold on a minute, guys!" shouted Joey. "That's Arithmetic, not English."

"I spoke in English, didn't I?" Marlin replied, grinning harder.

"You spoke Stupineese!" shouted Joey.

"I love that language!" said Tristan, happily.

Joey turned to him. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE OLDY GOLDEY!" he cried.

"'Oldy Goldey' you say?" Tristan said. "Dude, if you're going to insult me, at least do it right!"

"She's right, Joseph," said Marlin. "Next subject… Science."

"I AIN'T NO SHE!" cried Tristan, rising up from his seat in anger.

"Shut up, madam," said Marlin.

"Aw, why not?" Tristan said, suddenly giving for no reason.

"Anyway," said Marlin. "The universe is full of matter. Now, matter cannot be created nor destroyed, though it can be transferred through energy. However, if **you** have the energy to say that you matter, than you _don't_ matter so you should be destroyed and not created. In other words, you don't matter! Hah!"

"Can't we just go to recess, 'cause this is just stupid," Yami said, raising his hand.

Ignoring that statement, Marlin continued, saying, "And the last subject- _**Pig**_onometry."

"So we're not doing English?" asked the confused Tristan, scratching his head.

"I DID ENGLISH IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION, YOUNG MAN!" snapped Marlin. "Now if Nick had a pig-"

"Who is this Nick person?" asked Yami Bakura. "Is it someone I know?"

"Nick is the cousin of a friend of a father's brother's daughter's boyfriend whose second cousin is Billy Bob, who is the friend of Willy Wob. But, since they fused together, Willy Wob is now Nick's cousin-in-law. Anyway, if Nick had a pig and then bought another one, how many pigs did you have altogether after he left the store where he would buy the second pig?"

Everyone started scratching their heads and going, "Hmmmmmmmm…" while the Jeopardy theme song was playing in the background (I know, I know) until finally, Yami rose up out of his seat and jumped up and down, raising his hand. "Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh! I know the answer! Pick me! Me! Me me! Ooh ooh!"

Marlin sighed and said, "Okay, you." (By the way, Jeopardy is a game show, in case you didn't know.)

"The answer is… _**TWO PIGS**_!" Yami answered.

"Falso!" shouted Marlin. "You see, Nick couldn't buy the second pig because they were all sold out! Therefore, he only had one pig! I never said he bought the second pig."

"Of course!" shouted Yugi's grandfather as he realized how to solve the problem. (To be honest though, Marlin was the problem.)

"And now," said Marlin, "I shall do Literature."

"So this is the last subject," said Tea.

"Yes. Now this is the story of Homeo and Juliet."

"_Homeo_?!" shouted Tristan.

"Anyway," said Marlin, "there once were the kids Homeo and Juliet. They fell in love with each other, but then they tragically died, causing their families to mourn over their dead kids. Suddenly though, they decided to gather all seven of the Dragon Balls, and when they did, they summoned Shenlong the Dragon and asked him to bring Homeo and Juliet back to life. He refused, so Homeo rose up from his grave on his own and slapped him in the face. But then Shenlong took out a BB gun and-"

"Hold on a minute," said Tristan. "I thought you said Homeo was dead."

"Well, he was," said Marlin, "but he got tired of being dead so he came back to life. Okay, it's time for the test."

"But what happened to Homeo?" asked Yami Marik.

"Oh, he was dead," said Marlin.

Suddenly, Yami started shaking from his anger and frustration. First he banged his head repeatedly on his desk, and then his eyes glowed red. He grew fangs and then growled to Marlin, **"I'M GONNA **_**KILL**_** YOU."**

"Eh, don't mind the Pharaoh," said Yami Marik. "He's been receiving a lot of stress lately."

"Right," said Marlin. "Okay, it's testing time."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" shouted Yugi's grandfather, clapping at a very fast pace like an idiot.

"Let's do this thang!" shouted Ishizu with pride.

"Fine, just give us the stupid test papers," Tristan stated, rudely.

"All righty!" shouted Marlin with glee. "But before I do that. You there!" He pointed at Yami Bakura. "YOU THERE! With the white hair! Yami Bakura, is it?"

"Yep!" said Yami Bakura. "How'd you know?"

"I just guessed," said Marlin. "Anyway, you're going to the principle's office! March!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh…" sang everyone in the classroom (except for the teacher) upon hearing those words. Even Yami and the gang were doing it.

"But I didn't do anything!" complained Yami Bakura as he got up.

"THEN WHY DID AM I SENDING YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?" shouted Marlin with a serious expression on his face.

Yami Bakura froze for a moment and then slapped his head in total frustration. He then said in a low and yet sarcastic grumble, _"I don't know…!"_

**"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"** shouted Marlin bitterly as he pointed towards the door.

"Tartar sauce…" Yami Bakura mumbled as he reluctantly walked out the door in search of the Principal's Office.

Everyone giggled as Marlin cleared his throat. "Now then… I am going to give you guys the test. It is 30 questions long. You have 40 minutes to take the test. If you cannot pass it, you will be retained a grade and I'll just laugh at you."

_"I'm still laughing at how [snort Yami Bakura got sent to the Principal's Office for no reason,"_ Yami whispered to Tea, who was in the desk to the left of him. Yugi's grandfather was behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Pharaoh," said Marlin. "Now, it's testing time!"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Everybody paused as they heard the ringing sound. The students turned their heads around in each and every direction to try and figure out where that blasted noise was coming from. Marlin wasn't amused.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"A cell phone! And after I told you people not to have them on. GAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Okay, he was amused. (So I was wrong, what'd you expect? I'm only the author.)

Marlin continued. "And I think I know where it's coming from too. JOSEPH!"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

At the same time, Joey was trembling in fear due to the fact that he felt something vibrating in his right pocket. Come to think of it, that was the same direction of which the ringing sound was coming from. When he found out that everybody was staring at him, Joey gulped and realized that there was indeed a cell phone in his pocket. He couldn't feel it in his pocket, however, until it had started vibrating.

"Joseph," said Marlin, "is there something you want to show us?"

"Yeah, Joseph, is there?" Yami Marik said, giggling.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Joey gulped and, unlike those idiots Duke and Kaiba, realized that going into denial would not get him out of his situation. He slowly took his right hand and reached into his pocket as the phone rang again.

"Well?" said Marlin, glaring at him. "Don't just sit there, answer it!"

Joey took out the silver cell phone at a quicker pace this time and pushed a button to hear what this was.

"HEY, WHOEVER THIS IS THAT I AM CALLING!" a voice sang as Joey held the phone up to his ear. The caller was so loud that everyone in the classroom could hear them.

Joey gasped. "K… Kaiba?" he cried with a petrified expression on his face.

"JOEY?" the voice answered back through the cell phone. "IS THAT YOU?"

Students in the classroom began to giggle as Yugi's grandfather sighed.

"Uh… yeah, it's me," Joey hesitantly said.

Duke and Kaiba were still at KaibaCorp, grinning like the idiots that they were. Duke was shaking rapidly as Kaiba held his very expensive golden cell phone up to his ear. "HEY JOEY!" shouted Kaiba as he stood up, jumping up and down. "GUESS WHAT? GUESS! GUESS! GUESS!"

Joey started to sweat. "Uh, you've had too much sugar for breakfast?"

"NOPE!" shouted Kaiba with glee. Duke giggled like a little girl.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know, man. What?"

"This is gonna be good," Duke said, still laughing.

"WELL…" said the hyperactive Seto Kaiba, **"MY COMPUTER… ISN'T… **_**BROKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**_**!"**

"And neither is the Millennium Puzzllllllllllllllllle!" Duke hollered at the phone with joy.

"Was that Duke?" Joey asked, surprised.

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S RIGHT!" Kaiba sang in a remarkably loud tone of voice.

"Oh," said Joey. "… Well… the Puzzle isn't broken anymore, but it used to be."

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHY MY COMPUTER ISN'T BROKEN?" asked Kaiba, changing the subject back so it could revolve around his broken computer.

"Uh, why?" asked Joey.

"Seto's on the phone?" cried Mokuba, leaping out of his seat.

"BECAUSE," explained Kaiba, "I'M IN DENIIIIIAAAAAAL! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He then began clapping really quickly and frantically in delight. Duke hiccupped and smiled at him.

"Uh… yeah. Yaaaaaaaaay…" said the confused Joey, scratching his head with his free hand. All the other students were listening to Joey. "Oh, and Mokuba, this is Kaiba on the Pho-"

**"AAAAAAAAND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE IN DENIAL?" **yelled the excited Kaiba with big eyes as Duke was still shaking.

Duke began jumping up and down like a little kid screaming, "OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME!" He waved his hand at Kaiba as he continued. "PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ shouted Kaiba at the top of his lungs and in a mad tone. Then he turned from Duke to the cell phone and said, "YOU… DENYYYYYYYYYY!"

"All right, Moneybags!" Joey said, getting angry. "You called me just to tell me that your computer wasn't broken just because you were in denial?! I thought you were crazy before, but man, you've taken crazy to a whole new DIMENSION! And how'd you get my phone number anyway? This isn't my phone. I don't know whose phone this is!"

"THAT ISN'T YOUR PHONE?" said Kaiba. "WOW, YOU'RE IN DENIAL TOO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! UH, ANYWAY, I WANTED TO CALL SOMEONE RANDOM SO I COULD TELL THEM THAT MY COMPUTER WASN'T BROKEN!"

"Well dial someone else's phone number instead of this one!" cried Joey. "And tell Duke Devlin to get over here this instant!" And with that, he jammed his pointer finger on a red button to hang up the phone. After that, he stood up, threw the phone on the ground, and started jumping on it over and over again until the cell phone was just a few little pieces of dust. "GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU STUPID PHONE!"

_Aw, man,_ thought Marlin. _I paid good money for that phone…_

Meanwhile, at KaibaCorp…

"UH, DUKE?" said Kaiba. "YOUR FRIEND WHEELER WANTED YOU TO GO THERE THIS INSTANT."

"But where's there?" asked Duke.

Seto Kaiba paused for a moment. "I don't know…"

"I'll stay here then," said Duke.

Upon realizing that everyone in the class was still staring at him, Joey instantly froze for a few seconds, blushed, and laughed nervously while sitting back down. The cell phone was actually a big pile of dust, and the pieces were still thick enough for you to slip on… uh, I mean, step on. (After all, it's not like anybody's gonna slip on it or anything…)

"You know the rules, Joseph," said Marlin. "No cell phones are allowed in class unless they are turned off."

"On the contrary, Mister Marlin, sir," reminded Yami, "the cell phone is off. Permanently…"

"I'm sorry, Joseph, but since you heard the rules and didn't follow them," said Marlin, "I'm just going to have to put this 'DUNCE' hat on you."

"But I didn't know I had a cell phone!" cried Joey. "Honest!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," said Marlin, winking at him. He then went to his desk and took out a tall, white, cone-shaped cap that had the letters of the word "DUNCE" going down on it in a vertical direction. He walked over to Joey and put the hat on him.

"What?" cried Joey. He put his hands on the hat when it was on him to try to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "What the polka?!" he said. "I can't get it off!"

"I superglued it to your head!" explained Marlin. "Now, you're an eternal idiot. Congratulations!"

"COME AGAAAAAAIIIIIN?!" screeched Joey.

"Let's celebrate!" shouted Marlin.

Suddenly, on cue, everybody in the classroom, including Joey's friends and the teacher, started singing, **"FOOOOOOOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD MORON, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD MORON, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD MOOOOOROOOOOOOOON, WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY!"**

"I am not a moron!" retorted Joey. "And how'd you guys know what to sing, anyway?"

"We didn't," said Solomon. "We just felt it was called for."

_Actually,_ thought Marlin, _that dunce hat is a time bomb that is set to go off at any moment. Luckily for Joey, it will wipe out the entire hat off his head, but it will take his hair with him. I can't wait for him to go bald…_

"Okay now!" said Marlin. "Without further ado, iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's testing time!"

He passed out the test papers and No.2 pencils to every single person in the classroom. Well, everyone except Tristan. When Tristan noticed this, he raised his hand and said, "Hey Marlin, how come you didn't give me a test paper?"

"Because," Marlin explained to him, "you're going to the principal's office!"

"What?!" said Tristan. "But I didn't do nothing!"

"And that means you did do something!" said Marlin. "March!"

"Curses…" Tristan said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Now," said Marlin, "are you ready to begin the test?"

"Nooooooooo," sang the students.

**"WELL TOO BAD, SUCKERS!"** shouted Marlin. _**"BEGIN!"**_

Everybody instantly began to write on their tests. Marlin went back to his desk and began reading the newspaper. He sat back and put his shoes on his desk and covered himself with newspaper. All that could be heard was the sound of pencils scratching paper. Well, at least the little kids knew what they were doing. In fact, everyone except the Pharaoh was writing.

Yami stared at the first question of the test, which read like this:

"QUESTION ONE:

If _x_ is value of the square root of _y_, and _y_ is the value of _x_ squared, what is the value of _z_?

a) Your mama  
b) _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo  
_c) Uh-huh Uh-huh I like it  
d) Luke, I am your father

Show your work."

Yami gritted his teeth in confusion and frustration, and he held his head in frustration and confusion. Sweat began to form on his face as he thought, _What do I do? I always have a plan when I'm playing Duel Monsters. What should I do now?_

Actually, while it seemed like the little kids knew what they were doing, they actually pretended to write to fool Marlin. Cody, the little kid who happened to be seated on Yami's left, turned to Yami and whispered, _"Psst."_

Yami ignored it at first, thinking it was no big deal because it might have been some minor noise, but then he heard the noise again. _"Psst."_

His eyes shifted toward the direction of which the noise was coming from. Hoping the sound wasn't for him, he turned to look at Cody, who was indeed, guaranteed, without a doubt, pssting at him. (Making up verbs is fuuuuuun!)

When he realized Yami was giving him his full attention (even though it was against his will), Cody whispered in a low voice, _"What's the answer to Number One?"_

Yami turned away to pretend like he couldn't hear Cody's voice, so Cody said it again.

_"What's the answer to Number One?"_

Yami covered his ears and closed his eyes at this, but then he heard Cody ask him a third time, louder.

_"What's the answer to Number One?"_

Then, he heard it from the little girl on his right.

_"What's the answer to Number One? What's the answer to Number One? Psst!"_

Why, me? Yami thought as he heard the two students talk. No, three. The person in front of him turned around to ask him as well. He was also a little kid. Suddenly, the two little kids that were behind him diagonally and to the ahead of him to the left diagonally were asking him the question, now in normal voices.

"What's the answer to Number One? What's the answer to Number One? What's the answer to Number One?"

Joey was diagonally ahead of Yami to the right of him, but he wasn't asking Yami like the others. Suddenly, Yami heard a voice from behind him. A finger was poking his shoulder behind him. He turned around to see his grandfather's pointer finger pointing at him as he said, "What's the answer to Number One? What's the answer to Number One?"

Yami was hoping that Marlin could hear the seven people talking to him, but Marlin seemed to pay no attention, as he was still covering his face and body with newspaper. (His shoes were the only thing you could see.) Finally, he snapped.

_"I'm not telling you the answer!"_ Yami whispered at the top of his lungs. _"Can you please stop asking me for the answer to Number One!"_

At that moment, Marlin instantly rustled his newspaper down and cried, **"YAMI!"**

Yami looked up and froze. His face instantly turned white as snow (which made since, actually, considering the fact that he was dead).

"YOU WERE TALKING!" shouted Marlin as he pointed his finger at the Pharaoh.

Everybody looked at him. "Oooooooooooooooooooooh…" they sang.

"But I wasn't as loud as these guys all around me!" said Yami, pointing his fingers at everybody around him, who turned to write on their tests.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else is doing!" said Marlin. "The point is that you got caught! Now you settle down, young man!"

"Sir yes sir," said the _**Pharaoh**_.

Everyone continued with their tests. Yami hoped that nobody would ask him for the answer to the first question, and nobody ever asked him for that question again. Unfortunately…

"Psst," asked everyone. "What's the answer to Number Two?"

Yami shook in fear of everyone asking this new question over and over again. He gritted his teeth again and started pulling bits of his hair out. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Good thing I had this piece of paper in my pocket, thought Yami, pulling out a small piece of paper. He then took his pencil and scribbled a message on it. Next, he stretched his hand out to try and give the message to his friend Joey. Unfortunately, Joey was a little too far away to receive the message, so he balled (or bowled) it up and tossed it at Joey's desk. When Joey noticed what it was, he uncrumpled it up and read the message…

"Joey! It's Yami! I need your help. You have to listen to me! I'm the Pharaoh! All these kids and this old geezer behind me here are demanding to know the answers to the questions of this test! You've gotta help me calm them down!"

After reading the message, Joey scribbled something on his own and threw the message back.

"Not right now, man, I'm trying to work. And besides, I can't help you. I'm a dunce, remember?"

When Yami noticed this, he sighed in his mind. (He couldn't sigh out loud, remember?) He then thought, _Aw man, what am I going to do? I can't believe I'm the only one suffering!_

Meanwhile, the kids were still bugging Yami.

"What's the answer to Number Two? Number Three? Four! Five! Six! Seven!"

Suddenly, an idea hatched into his mind. _Hey wait a minute,_ thought Yami. _Why should __**I**__ have to suffer in this situation?_

He then called Yugi in his mind.

_Hey, Yugi?_

"Yeah?" answered Yugi from within the puzzle.

_Uh, change of plans, Yuge,_ Yami thought.

While Yugi was wondering what was going on, Yami then transformed. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared and was replaced by Yugi. Everyone gasped.

"Say what?!" cried Yugi upon coming out.

"Hey!" Yugi's grandfather exclaimed. "The Pharaoh's supposed to take your punishment! What are you doing out here?"

_Pharaoh,_ thought Yugi, _You're coming back out! We had a deal!_

"Well the deal's off!" said Yami from inside.

_Pharaoh!_ thought Yugi.

**CHANGE!**

He then transformed back into the Pharaoh. "Eh?!" cried Yami as he realized that he was out in the real world while Yugi was inside the Millennium Puzzle.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" said Marlin from behind the newspaper.

"It's about time!" Yugi's grandfather said.

_Uh-uh, no way man,_ thought Yami. _I'm going in!_

**CHANGE!**

Yugi was out, and Yami was in.

_Yamiiiiiiiiiii!_ thought Yugi, angrily.

**CHANGE!**

Yami out, Yugi in.

_Uuuuuurrrrrrggggghhhhh…_ thought Yami.

**CHANGE!**

_Yamiiiiiii…_

**CHANGE!**

_Yugiiiiiii…_

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!**

**CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHANGE!  
CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAAAA**_UUUUURRRRRRNNNNMMM…_

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" shouted Yami and Yugi at the same time.

Everyone gasped at what happened. It seemed that Yami and Yugi kept changing and transforming into each other so many times that they caused a disturbance in the Millennium Puzzle and caused both Yugi and Yami to appear outside of the Millennium Puzzle at the same time! Now, how could this be, you might ask? Well, Yugi's soul and body weren't a solid. He was see-through like the first time the Millennium Puzzle broke in this story. Yami was still solid, and he was the one wearing the Millennium Puzzle. Neither Yugi or Yami knew what to do now that both of them were outside and they broke their ability to transform. They had separate bodies now…

Oh, and meanwhile, Kaiba and Duke were still in denial while Yami Bakura and Tristan were sitting on a bench outside the principal's office waiting to be seen by the principal…

Find out what happens next time in _"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"_!


	29. Chapter 29: Bye Bye, Millennium Puzzle!

Well, last time, you recall, Yugi and the gang went to summer school even though it wasn't summer, and the teacher turned out to be Marlin

Well, last time, you recall, Yugi and the gang went to summer school even though it wasn't summer, and the teacher turned out to be Marlin! (Not that that's too surprising, seeing how he appeared everywhere else.) Yami had agreed to take Yugi's place in the punishment he had received, and he and the other students were going to take a written test. Not only that, Tristan and Yami Bakura were sent to the principal's office for no reason at all! (Funny, huh?) And then to make matters worse, all of the students surrounding Yami began to taunt him and demand him to spill the answers to the test! Not that Yami knew the answers anyway, Yami finally gave up and broke the deal with Yugi, switching places with him. Yugi objected, so he transformed into Yami, who transformed back into Yugi, who transformed back into Yami, and so on, and so on, and so on, and so on and so on and so on until finally they caused a jam in the Puzzle. This caused both of them to appear outside of the Puzzle! However, there were originally two souls occupying Yugi's body, which had a one soul for one body policy. Yami was out when they transformed the last time, but when he transformed, the jam occurred and Yugi's soul appeared out of the Puzzle. Yugi was basically see-through, while the solid Yami had the Millennium Puzzle. What now, you guys??

**Chapter 29- "Bye Bye, Millennium Puzzle!"**

_This is impossible!_ thought Yami.

Everyone stared at the two guys who lost their ability to transform into each other. Then again, it wasn't really transforming anyway. You see, transforming was basically just switching the occupancy of Yugi's body. When Yugi transformed into Yami, his soul went inside the Puzzle while Yami's went into Yugi's body, and vise versa.

Yugi looked around the classroom. Upon realizing what had happened, he blushed and slowly waved his hand and said nervously, "Uh… heh heh heh… hey, everybody."

"So… it is true," said the kid named Cody while all the other little kids began talking amongst themselves upon discovering this discoverous discovery. (Wait… "discoverous"?!) "There are two of them."

"Well duuuuuuuh!" said Yami Marik as he talked like a teenage girl. (Not sounded like, just talked like.) "I mean, why do you think the guy kept changing voices and getting bigger and smaller? There are two of them! I mean, it's totally obvious! Sheesh!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me!" shouted Yugi's grandfather, folding his arms in displeasure.

"You knew that, ya' moron!" shouted Joey.

"Oh yeah!" said Yugi's grandfather, cheerfully.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, "so now you know. We must have been transforming so many times that the Millennium Puzzle jammed and we both ended up out here! You can go back to your tests now."

"HEY YOU!" shouted Marlin, putting down his newspaper. "STOP TALKING! THESE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TAKE A TEST HERE!"

Yami gritted his teeth in anger and began shaking. "ME?!" he retorted. "But everybody else was talking too!" He began pointing at everybody who talked. "_He_ talked, _he_ talked, _she_ talked, _he_ talked, _she_ talked, him, him, him him him him him her her her her her her her him her him her him him him her him her him him him him him her her her him him her him her him her him her him her him her him her him her him her him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him him-"

SLAP

Yugi's grandfather slapped Yami out of his insanity. "Thank you," Yami replied. "I needed that."

"Of course you did!" said Yugi's grandfather. "You kept pointing at the same people over and over and over again!"

**"YAMI! PHARAOH! OR WHATEVER!"** shouted Marlin.

"Yami the Pharaoh," replied Yami. "Actually, Yami isn't my real name; people just call me that."

"Want me to slap you again, punk?" Yugi's grandfather said in a low and vicious tone.

"DUDE!" shouted Marlin. "JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE CLASSROOM IS TALKING, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK AS WELL!"

"Then why do you keep scolding _**me**_?" shouted Yami, pointing from Marlin to himself. "Besides, I'm the Pharaoh anyway!"

"Technically, you're the ex-Pharaoh," said Yugi.

"I'm the eternal Pharaoh!" shouted Yami.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"You take a get real pill, Derrick!" shouted Yami.

"It's Marik."

"Yeah, but you wanted me to call you Derrick."

"I thought I wanted you to call me Eric."

"No, it was Derrick!"

"Eric!"

"Derrick!"

"Eric!"

"Derrick!"

"Eric!"

"Derrick!"

**"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET PHAAAAARAOOOOOOOH!"** shouted Marlin.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" shouted Yami. "You did it again! He talked too and you blamed meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Heh, good thing I don't want to be the Pharaoh anymore," said Yami Marik. "If I did, that 'Quiet Pharaoh' would've applied to me!"

"Shut up, Yami Eric!"

"It's Marik!"

_**"PHAAAAARAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**_ screamed Marlin at the top of his lungs, causing the class in the nearby windows to break.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Yami screamed back.

**"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S IT!"** shouted Marlin, his face turning red with steam coming out of his ears. **"THAT TERRBILE AND UNNECESSARY PERFORMANCE OF TALKING BACK TO THE TEACHER JUST WON YOU A NICE TRIP TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! SAY "OOOOOOOH", EVERYBODY!"**

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," everyone said as they turned to look at the busted Pharaoh.

"B-B-B-But you can't do this to me!" shouted Yami. "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Well incase you didn't notice, your majesty," reminded Marlin, "the last time I checked, _**THIS ISN'T EGYPT**_! This is, however, my classroom, and you are my student. As those titles, I have the right to send you to the principal's office!"

"Tell him, Marlin!" shouted Yugi's supportive grandfather, rising up in anger. "This is not what he promised to do!"

"I didn't promise anything," Yami replied.

**"SHUT UP!"** the entire classroom cried, except for Yugi and his friends. No wait, his friends were doing it too. It was everyone but Yami and Yugi.

"But I don't wanna go to the principals office!" whined Yami like a little kid. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" He started jumping up and down in anger.

Marlin sighed with a smile on his face. "Well, Yami, if you really don't want to go to the office of the principal, you can stay right here."

Yami immediately stopped throwing his tantrum and looked up at Marlin. "Really?" he said in a high-pitched tone.

"Mm-hmm," Marlin said, nodding a "yes". "You can stay right here… but that Yugi kid will have to go in his place!"

_"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"_ cried Yugi to Yami.

"Don't 'ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' me!" Yami said back to him. "I didn't say it, he did!" He pointed at Marlin. Then he looked at Marlin. "Okay, Marlin, you win. I'll go to the principal's office."

"Nope, too late!" Marlin said, shaking his head and walking over. "After that tantrum, you're staying right here. A crime was committed and somebody has to go to the principal's office!"

Now it was Yami's face that was a dark red. "THEN WHY CAN'T YOU GO!?"

"Because _**YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU**_ committed the crime that was committed when you committed the committed crime of commitment, you crime-committing committer from the planet Stupid!" Marlin struck back.

Yami pointed at Marlin. "Maybe yoooooooooou committed the crime that was committed when the crime… uh… the committed… the crime of… and the planet of crime and punishment… and uh… what?" Yami held his head in confusion.

"You know," said Yugi, "this is why this story has taken so long. It's because of all the unnecessary dialogue spoken by you speaking speakers."

"True 'dat," Yami Marik agreed, folding his arms.

"Anyway," said Marlin, "let's go."

"But why do I have to go?" asked Yugi.

"Because you're taking the Pharaoh's place!" shouted Marlin.

"Don't I have to get shot first?" asked Yugi.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Marlin, pulling out a laser.

"Okay, never mind!" shouted Yugi.

"What are you complaining for?" said Yami. "You're see through."

"But I bet I can still grab ya'!" said Marlin, putting the laser gun on the ground and grabbing Yugi's left arm.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Yami, grabbing Yugi's right arm sucessfully.

"Oh boy…" said Yugi, boredly. (Wait… "boredly"?)

"Everyone!" said Marlin. "I'll let you be excused from the test him you throw things at the Pharaoh to loosen his grip on Yugi!"

"I'm gonna love this!" said Yami Marik, picking up a pencil.

Suddenly, everybody picked up an object, whether it was a book, a pen, a crumpled up piece of paper, a coat of arms… Okay, I just said that to be random. When Yami noticed this, he said in a whimper, "Oh dear…"

**"FIIIIIIIRE!"**

Upon hearing Marlin's cry, everybody, including Yugi's friends and grandfather, began pummeling him with stuff.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yami screamed like a little girl. No, I take that back, because even a little girl wouldn't scream as pathetic as the Pharaoh. (In fact, they wouldn't scream pathetic at all!)

"Let go, you pointy-haired freak that happens to be a Pharaoh!" shouted Marlin.

"Hey, I'm pointy-haired, too!" said Yugi.

Finally, Yami couldn't handle the pressure of being tormented by all the objects landing on him. He let go of Yugi. "Aha!" Marlin said as he now grabbed Yugi's other arm.

"PHAAAAAAAARAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" shouted Yugi with tears coming out of his eyes as he tried to kick away from Marlin.

**"YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIII!"** shouted Yami, tears streaming from his eyes. **"DOOON'T GOOOOO! IIIII LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOU!"**

The entire classroom gasped and instantly stopped throwing objects at Yami.

Yami turned to the classroom, blushed, and cried, **"AS A **_**FRIEND**_**, YOU MORONS! A FRIEND! A FRIEND! A FRIEND!"**

Mokuba ran over to the door and opened it for Marlin. "Forgive me, Yugiiiii!" he cried.

"The last time I heard someone say that to me," Yugi explained, "Marlin shaved my head off!"

"Oooooooooooooooooh…" the students said in awe.

Yami stopped crying and giggled. "That was funny."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yugi shouted as Marlin pulled him out of the classroom. He hung onto the doorknob as Marlin was holding on to the rest of his body. "Graaaaampaaaa! Heeeelp meeeee!"

"Sorry, Yugi," Yugi's grandfather sang. "I'd like to help ya', but then I'd have to do the test."

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooohoooohoooohooooooooooo ooooooo!" _screeched Yugi like a maniac who was headed to a torture chamber. (Actually, to these morons, this whole story is a torture chamber.) _"Gaaaaaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay, I'm done."_

"Really?" said Marlin, happily.

"Nope!" said Yugi. _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"_

The door slammed.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa…"_

For a few seconds, everybody sat in silence upon hearing Yugi's screams. Everyone who was standing up sat down.

Finally, Tea said, "Hey… maybe we should go help him."

"But if we do that," warned Ishizu, "we'll have to take this test."

"It doesn't matter if we have to take this test," said Tea, standing up. "We have to go help Yugi!"

"Tea," said Joey, "I know we've got that whole friendship thing and all, but we really shouldn't do this if we'll have to take the test afterwards."

"You don't have to take the test," said Yami. "You already made up for that when you threw all that stuff at me!"

"Oh yeah," said Joey. "Dat's right."

Suddenly, all of the younger kids slowly turned their faces to Yami and grinned evil grins. When Yami noticed this, he laughed nervously and slowly spoke, "Uh… what's up?"

"That puzzle…" said one kid. "It's pure gold, isn't it?"

"We should take it for ourselves!" said another girl.

"Say what?" said Yami the Pharaoh.

All of the little kids looked at each other and smiled. "With the teacher gone," said Marlin, "no one can stop us!"

"H-h-hold on a minute," said Yami, lifting his hands up and shaking his head. "Now when did you decide to do this?"

"Just now," answered Cody.

"Hey now," said Joey, standing up. "you can't take the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. It's his. Besides… it's overrated."

"WHAT?" said the shocked Pharaoh as he turned to Joey.

"I said," said Joey, winking at Yami a few times, "that the Puzzle isn't so special."

Yami, who didn't catch on to Joey's plan to save the Puzzle, replied, "Wait now, so are you very tired or do you have some eye problems?"

"Forget about it," said Joey. Then he sat down and said, "Everybody, forget about the Millennium Puzzle. It really isn't as special as it looks-"

"What are you talking about?!" cried the Pharaoh, rising up in anger. "Of course this Millennium Puzzle is valuable! How many Millennium Items do you think there are? There are only seven of them, each one a different and individual item!"

Joey jumped up to Yami and tried to cover his mouth, but Yami slapped his hand away, "Hands off the merchandise, punk!"

"Ooooooooh…" said the little kids.

"You just got slayed, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"But Pharaoh," said Joey, "the Millennium Puzzle is overrated, remember?" He began alternating winks with his eyes, but Yami still didn't get the message.

"If there was ever anything that was valuable," stated Yami Yugi, "it's this Millennium Puzzle! It's probably more valuable than gold itself, even though it is gold! Why, if anyone tried to steal this and sell this on Ebay, they'd probably gain so much money that they'd be rolling in dough through even a Great Depression 2!"

Everyone gasped upon hearing those words.

"This isn't America, dude," said Mokuba. (Well, it might as well be!) "They were the ones that had a Great Depression."

"So the Millennium Puzzle is very valuable…" said another random little kid named Frank.

"Then we should steal it!" said a little girl. "It's real live gold!"

"What he means is," interrupted Joey, sweating like he was a car window getting rained upon, "it's fools' gold!"

"You're the fool for thinking this gold is so cheap!" retorted Yami. **"THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE IS A RARE GOLD ARTIFACT THAT IS VERY VALUABLE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? DO I? HUH? HUUUUUUH?!"**

"Um… maybe?" said Ishizu.

**"YES, YOU LITTLE DELINQUENTS!"** shouted Yami, evilly. **"THIS PUZZLE IS PROBABLY THE MOST VALUABLE THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! AND IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"**

The room stirred with silence as everyone stared at the mad Pharaoh, who finished laughing in a high-pitched maniacal voice. (See, that's why the room was silent. He finished laughing. Yeah. Okay. I'm done. Sorry. Okay.) Yami stopped and looked around to see everyone laughing. Joey had basically sighed to show that he gave up, considering the fact that Yami basically ruined his plan.

Finally, Cody whispered to the kid beside him, _"Okay… let's jump him so we can take the puzzle. Ready? Go!"_

"Get the Pharaoh!" all the little kids shouted as they picked the objects they threw off of the floor so they could beat up Yami.

"Hahahahaaaaaaaa!" Yami shouted in his evil tone as they rushed over to him. "You little fools! You'll never be able to take this Millennium Puzzle! I'll never give it to you guys!"

Cody came to him and asked, "Can I have the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Eh, why not?" Yami answered nicely, taking off the chain that held his pendant. "Here you go."

"Thanks, dude," Cody replied, taking the Puzzle. "Sweet!"

Joey didn't do anything, as his jaw was dropped open and his eyes popped out. Everyone else face faulted except for the little kids.

Suddenly, the brain of the Pharaoh began to function normally again (or for the first time- it depends on how dumb you've thought he has been) and Yami said, "Hey kid! Give that back to me this instant!"

"Here, Elmer!" Cody cried as he threw the chunk of gold to a black-haired little boy with freckles and a moustache. Okay, I lied about that last part. Anyway, Elmer caught the Puzzle.

"Touchdown!" he said.

Suddenly, Yami climbed onto the top of his desk and stood on it. "Give it back!" he cried, jumping on it. He then turned to his friends. "Don't just sit there like the idiots that you are! Get that Puzzle back!"

"Why don't you get it back, Pharaoh?" cried Yami Marik.

"Yeah!" said Ishizu. "Wait… did I say that?"

"Why should I try to get that Puzzle back just so I could give it to you?" asked Yami Marik.

"Tell you what!" suggested Yami. "The first one to give me back that Puzzle will get to keep it for a day!"

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" cried Joey.

"No wait!" said Yami. "The first GROUP that will give it to me will get to keep it for a day!"

"Make it forever!" said Yami Marik. "And what groups are you talking about?"

"The groups are," said Yami, "my friends… versus the little kids I don't know. And all right then… the first group to give it to me shall keep the Puzzle."

"But we already have it!" said Elmer.

**"DARN YOU!"** shouted Yami. **"OKAY THEN! CHANGE OF PLANS AGAIN! WHAT TIME IS IT NOW? OH YES, IT'S 11:45AM!"** (Time flies when you're being stupid.) **"WHICHEVER GETS THE PUZZLE AT NOON KEEPS IT!"**

"Sounds good to me!" said Mokuba.

"Okay then!" said Yami, pointing at Elmer but looking at his friends. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

"Gimme that Puzzle, ya brat!" shouted Yami Marik as he leaped up and flew to the kid. "What?!" He looked below him when he realized that he couldn't move. He realized that some of the little kids were pulling on his legs to make him trip. "Nooooooooooooo!" he cried as he sank down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Elmer ran behind the teacher's desk, which was in the front of the room. Yami noticed this and crouched down, ready to pounce on him from his desk.

Yugi's grandfather noticed this and said, "Pharaoh… DOOOOOON'T!"

**"GIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Yami screeched as he jumped off his desk- which was in the middle of the room, by the way- and toward the teacher's desk.

"Hey Jack!" cried Elmer. "Catch!"

He threw the Puzzle to his left, at the kid named Jack, who was near the door. Jack caught it as Yami went, "Whoaaaaah!" The Pharaoh crashed onto the desk and slid through all the papers and some apple that were on the desk. Everything flew off.

Meanwhile, Mokuba, who was near the door anyway, ran up to Jack to try and get the Puzzle. Jack threw the Puzzle across the room and toward a girl named Lydia, who would've gotten the Puzzle had not Joey threw himself in front of her to try and grab the Puzzle. He managed to grab the chain of the Puzzle, but he couldn't stop himself from flying through the air, causing him to collide with the desk in his path. He knocked over the desk, but since Yugi's grandfather was already running over there to get the Puzzle from Lydia, he tripped over the desk as well. Lydia took the Puzzle from Joey only to have it snatched by Tea, who ran away from the three of them only to run into Cody. Cody forced her to trip and fall, causing her to throw the Millennium Puzzle into the air. Ishizu leaped up to get it since it was falling toward her, but a kid who had already grabbed Yami Marik had grabbed her ankle and dragged her down as well. Cody tried to catch the Puzzle only to have it get hit by an apple that Yami threw, forcing it to head toward the back of the room. The problem was that with nobody there it would crash into the wall and break. Luckily, somebody managed to get up and make it to the back of the room and grab the Puzzle. Unluckily, it was Lydia.

"Tartar sauce!" cried Yami.

Meanwhile, Odion had finished working on his test (since he had been working on it long after everyone else quit) and tried to take the Puzzle back from Lydia. However, as he got up and ran he tripped on his own desk, causing it to slowly lean over. He leaped off the desk as it crashed and pounced onto Lydia, who panicked and threw the Puzzle to Cody, who couldn't catch it because Yami Marik managed to get up and grab the Puzzle before Cody did. Unfortunately he couldn't fight off the little kids who were still holding onto his legs. Mokuba ran over to the action but was pounced on by a little girl by the name of Nancy. Yami got up and ran over to Yami Marik to try and help him. Joey and Yugi's grandfather got up and tried to run to the Pharaoh, but Joey slipped onto the phone pieces that he had made earlier, and since he didn't want to be the only one to fall, he pulled Yugi's grandfather down with him.

"Why, you!" Solomon said. He jumped onto Joey and started beating the stuffing out of him while Yami was beating the little kids on Yami Marik with a textbook. Lydia got the apple that Yami threw and hurled it at the Pharaoh. It landed smack dab in his mouth due to the fact that Yami had it opened as he was screaming bloody murder at the little kids he was beating and the apple flew between his two rows of teeth. Yami gagged with the apple stuck in his mouth and he fell backward on the ground.

Tea managed to get up and run to Mokuba to rescue him from Nancy, but since Yami Marik thought that at that time it was convenient to slide the Puzzle away from the area that he was in, he slid the Puzzle across the floor, causing Tea to hear it. She was running toward Mokuba, but when she heard the sound she jerked her head around to see the Puzzle. Because of this she sprained her neck ("Oww!" she went.) and caused her to slip and fall on top of Nancy and Mokuba. Luckily, Mokuba rolled out of Tea's way, so he got up, jumped over the two girls, and dived for the Puzzle that was headed for the teacher's desk.

The Pharaoh tried to crawl over to Mokuba to try and take the Puzzle away from him, but it freaked Mokuba out to see a Pharaoh with in apple in his mouth reaching for him. Therefore, Mokuba screamed and threw the Puzzle at Tea, who was on top of Nancy. He managed to throw it to her just before Cody pounced on him and push himself and Mokuba into the desk.

Yami spit the apple out of his mouth and cried, _**"RUUUUUUUUN, TEA! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIIIIIIIIIIFE!"**_

"Okay, Yami!" Tea shouted, but Nancy pulled her ankles and make her fall on top of her and throw the Puzzle toward one of the open windows that was across from the room.

"Noooooooooooo!" everyone cried as they watched the artifact fly through the air. However, the Pharaoh had managed to gather the last of his strength (of course) and rise up, managing to force his bruised right arm up in the path of the Puzzle…

Good news: The Puzzle made contact with his hand.

Bad news: The part that made contact with his hand was the sharp part at the very bottom.

"Eyoooooooouuuch!" screeched Yami upon experiencing the pain of touching the pointy part of the pyramid-shaped puzzle with the palm of his bare hand. It didn't really bleed or anything like that, but there was a mark on it. After severely poking it, the Puzzle bounced off of his hand and fell to the floor. Or did it?

Yes folks, it fell down, but luckily, Yami was able to lift his right leg under it to try and get it to land on him.

Good news: It worked.

Bad news: His body came in contact with the sharp part again.

_"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ screamed Yami upon feeling the pain. He lowered his left hand to try and grab the chain of the Puzzle but lost his balance upon doing that. _"Whooooooooooooooooaaaah!"_

"Gotcha!" Cody cried as he reached for the Puzzle while he was on Mokuba. Unfortunately for everyone on the Pharaoh's side, he caught the Puzzle with ease. Mokuba tried to grab him in order to get the Puzzle, but he failed due to the fact that Cody managed to slip away from him, which wasn't really hard considering the fact that Cody was on top of Mokuba. The problem for him was that when Yami lost his balance he fell on top of Cody. Both people were exhausted from their fighting, so they groaned as they tried to recover.

The Puzzle slipped out of Cody's hand and became out of reach for the two of them. Mokuba slowly tried to crawl around the two of them to try and get the Puzzle. Ishizu was on the floor still. Tea and Nancy were still on the floor as well, and Tea was moaning from her stiff neck. Odion was also on the floor, trying to break free from Lydia. Yami Marik was being beaten up by other little kids, but he realized that the Cody had "fumbled" the Millennium Puzzle. He also realized that if he stayed put, the little kids would stay on him and Mokuba could get the Puzzle and escape.

Everything is going great now, thought Yami Marik. All Mokuba has to do it get the Puzzle and run…

Unfortunately, things had to get worse. You see, Odion was completely beaten up by Lydia, so she freed herself from him and ran away. Lydia ran into Ishizu to try and beat her up as well so that she wouldn't get up, so they got into a fight themselves. They formed a dust cloud which collided with the dust cloud that Joey and Yugi's grandfather were in, and that one big super dust cloud flew to the front of the room where the teacher's desk was. Yami and Cody were still on the ground, but Mokuba managed to get the Millennium Puzzle with his hand. He slowly held it in his hand, but he then turned to see the giant dust cloud of people headed his way.

"OH NO!" Mokuba cried as he saw the Puzzle.

The dust cloud of Ishizu, Lydia, Joey, and Yugi's grandfather collided with Mokuba, and so he ended up in the dust cloud. To make matters worse, since Mokuba was near Cody and Yami, they ended up in the dust cloud as well. So now, Yami, Cody, Mokuba, Joey, Lydia, Ishizu, and Yugi's grandfather were stuck in the dust cloud of fighting.

**"AAUGH! THE PUZZLE WAS IN THERE!"** shouted Yami Marik as he extended his hand out toward the dust cloud to try and grab the Puzzle. The pounding kids did the same, and this caused them to end up in the cloud as well. **"WHOOOOOOOOOOAH!"** they cried as they all flew into the cartoon dust cloud.

Jack and Elmer, two kids who were on different sides of the room, noticed what was going on and ran over to the action and tried to help, but they got pulled in as well. Now the dust cloud contained everybody except for Nancy, Tea, Odion, and, um, that's it I think. This big cloud of dust of people fighting got so out of control that it flew around the classroom and then made it to the front of the room near the door where Tea and Nancy were causing, yep, you guessed it, them to get sucked into the dust cloud of doom (not to mention pure stupidity). With everyone except Odion caught in the mess, the dust cloud of people burst through the door and actually moved across the hallway outside of the room, up some stairs, and eventually to the roof of the school. The puzzle was still in the cloud of people killing each other or being killed (like that famous "kill or be killed" saying), and none of the morons noticed that they were on top of the roof. In fact, they didn't notice that they even flew up to the room until they ended up going off of it shortly afterward.

Meanwhile, Odion slowly managed to get up. He just so happened to look at that open window to see a giant dust cloud slowly falling off the roof of the school while hearing the screaming that was coming from it. He scratched his head in confusion. "How did they get up there?" he said.

Anyway, the dust cloud of people fighting continued falling toward the ground. It eventually hit the ground and then rolled from the sidewalk that it landed on to an open manhole that was in the street, where it then fell through the manhole with all the people inside.

The dust finally cleared when everyone was too exhausted to continue fighting. They began huffing and puffing as they all looked around. They were located in a dark area under the street, and there was a greenish yellowish liquid that was flowing near the ground they were lying on. Everybody stood up and realized where they were.

"Hey wait," said a tired Joey. "Don't tell me we're where I think we are!"

"Legoland?" Yami asked him.

"No, you fool!" cried Yami Marik. "I think we're in the _sewer system_!"

**"SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!"** Joey cried. (Well, almost everybody realized where they were.)

Yes folks, apparently the dust cloud rolled out of the room, up on the roof, off the roof, and through a manhole. They were on the ground beside a ladder that led up to the top of the manhole, but they were near a lake of greenish yellowish liquid.

"Oh well," Yami said as he sighed and brushed himself off. He then looked at his watch. (Wait, he has a watch?) "Okay, it's noon." (Once again, time flies when you're being stupid.)

"Noon?!" Tea said. "Oh yeah, the Puzzle!"

"Okay," said Yami, "now who has the Millennium Puzzle?"

He looked around at everyone in the sewer area. Everyone else looked around, but they didn't see the Millennium Puzzle anywhere. None of them had the Puzzle!

"Oh snap!" said Yami. "The Puzzle is gone!"

"But where could it have gone?" Tea asked him, holding her neck in pain.

Everyone looked around for the artifact. They were on the "sidewalk" area under the sewer, and beside them was the lake of… well… yeah.

When Yami realized where the Puzzle had to be if it wasn't on the sidewalk, he groaned and cried, **"OOOOHHHH **_**NOOOOOOOO**_**! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT IN THERE!"**

Everybody else came with the same conclusion. The Millennium Puzzle was in the sea of sewer water, otherwise known as…

Meanwhile, Duke and Kaiba were still in denial. At the same time, Tristan and Yami Bakura were patting Yugi on the back as Yugi was sniffing from his crying. Marlin was just giggling as he watched them. So what will happen now that Yami and the gang are in the sewer? Will they get the Puzzle back? And will they ever get their cards changed? Find out… next time!

Next week will be the 30th chapter, but the 31st chapter will not come until the week after the next one...


	30. Chapter 30: Sewer System Adventure?

Okay guys. Here's the 30th chapter. Afterwards, I'm gonna update every other week until further notice. That's because this is the last chapter I've worked on since... well, over a year ago. I've got to work on this story more, obviously, and so it'll take more time. My other story has 22 chapters in total so far, so that's why I can still update weekly until _next_ month. As for when I update again, well... it might be the 17th (instead of Friday the 18th). I'll have to see. And then again, I could get the chapter earlier, but I'm not sure... With that said, heeeeeeeeeere's the 30th chapter!!

Well, last time, you recall, Yugi and his friends went to summer school, even though it wasn't even summer. Yugi, Tristan, and Yami Bakura were sent to the principal's office by Marlin the teacher. At the same time, everyone in the classroom was fighting over the Puzzle of the Millennium. It was Yami and the gang versus the kids in the classroom. Eventually they all got into a fighting dust cloud which flew out of the classroom, up some stairs, and off the roof of the school building. Well, everyone except Odion, that is. The dust cloud of people landed in a sewer, but the Puzzle from the dust cloud was missing. When everyone stopped fighting, they realized that they were in the sewer system, but they also noticed that there was no Puzzle. The puzzling puzzle puzzled the people as they wondered where the Puzzle went. It was then that they realized where the Puzzle probably was. And so…

**Chapter 30- "Adventure in the Sewer System!?"**

"I… am so confused…"

Odion stared blankly at the window where the dust cloud fell down and continued to scratch his head. He then just stood, silently, wondering what to do. Eventually, he came up with the idea to go see Yugi and the others to see how they were doing and tell them what happened. With that, he went out the room door.

Meanwhile though, Yami bit his fingernails in frustration and shock. "I can't believe we have to go down in that liquid to get the Puzzle back!"

Yami Marik shrugged. "I know, right?"

Yami turned to him. "Yeah… how am I supposed to jump into it… without my bathing suit?"

Yami Marik blinked twice. "Eh?" he said in a low-pitched voice.

"Yeah," said Yami in a way that sounded like what he said was obvious. "I mean, how do you expect me to jump into a pool like this without the appropriate attire?"

Joey turned to Yami. "Um… uh… Pharaoh…" He scratched his head. "Uh… well… you see… uh…"

Yami snapped his fingers multiple times. "Speak up, child," he said.

Joey finally said, "Uh, well, uh, uh… do you… exactly… that is… know… what's in the sewer water?"

"What do you mean, 'Do I know?'" said Yami as he folded his arms.

"Do you… do you even know what it's made of?"

"Well duh!" said Yami. "Of course I do! It's regular water with greenish-yellowish food coloring in it to make it have a different color!"

"But dude…" Joey started to say as other people snickered from hearing the Pharaoh's response.

Yami thought for a moment and then said, "You know what? You're right, Joey. I don't need a bathing suit to swim into the water. I can just get into my boxer shorts!"

He then took off the blue school jacket that he always wore as everyone stared in shock. Next, he took off his shirt.

"Oh geez," Joey yelped has he covered his eyes and looked away.

More people began snickering as Yami took off his shoes, socks, and pants. Eventually, he was in only a pair of boxer shorts, a white pair with black vertical stripes on it. Or was in a black pair with white vertical stripes? You make the call…

"Okay!" said Yami as he began stretching. (His clothes were neatly put to the side. "I'm ready to get into the pool of sewer water!"

"Okay, Pharaoh," said Yami Marik, "but you get the slightest temptation of going skinny-dipping, I'm outta here."

Yami then bent his knees as he faced the sewer water and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "CANNONBALL!"

"Can I look now?" said Joey.

Yami then leaped forward and curled himself into a ball, having the time of his life as he made contact with the "water" with a great big splash. Some of the sewer water flew out of the "pool" and hit the others, who shielded themselves a bit too late.

A few seconds later, Yami emerged from the water and spit some of it out into the sewer water. He then laughed like an idiot and said, "Come on it, you guys! The water's great!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass," Cody said.

"I'll pass, too," said Elmer.

"Yami the Pharaoh," said Tea, "do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Yami swam over to the "sidewalk" area that Tea was on and said, "See for yourself!" He then grabbed at her hands, but Tea threw them back and away from Yami so he couldn't get them. Unfortunately, Yugi's Grandfather was behind her, and Yami accidently got his hands instead of Tea's. Thinking he was Tea, he pulled Yugi's Grandfather forward, but this caused Solomon Mutou to collide into Tea, causing both of them to fall in the water. "WHOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Splash

And, just like the freaky Pharaoh, the two unlucky citizens emerged from the water and spit some of it out.

Tea turned to him. "Pharaoh, with all due respect, what the heck did you do that for?"

Yami laughed again. "Don't you see, guys? I wanted you to feel the experience and pleasure of going into the water! Isn't it wonderful?"

Many people laughed at this. Yugi's grandfather said nothing for a while and then replied, "Why… I guess you're right, Pharaoh… this water is wonderful. Why, it's a little bit warm, too… It feels like a hot spring."

"COME ON IN, EVERYBODY!" shouted Yami. "Yugi's grandfather likes the water, and Tea likes it on the inside!"

"I think I'd rather play Comedy Monsters," Yami Marik whispered to Joey, who was now looking at the three swimmers.

Tea was now steaming with anger. Her face was red and smoke was coming out of her nostrils, and you could hear the sound of a coffee pot steaming from the anger. Yami looked at her. "Uh, Yea?" he said.

Tea slowly turned to him. **"MISERY… LOVES… COMPANY!"** she hissed.

The next thing everybody knew, Tea started swimming over to Joey and Yami Marik, trying to grab their legs to pull them in. Ultimately, she succeeded. The two duded screamed at the top of their lungs at they were dragged into the water with a combined splash. When they emerged, they spit all their water in Tea's face. Then Yami started splashing all three of them with water as he continued to laugh like an idiot. Mokuba and Ishizu hugged each other tightly, fearing that they would be next.

Cody put his hands on his stomach has he bent over, laughing. _**"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**_ He started panting and coughing from the laughter. (No, he did not have asthma, he just was laughing so hard that he started to cough.) Tears flew out of his eyes as he closed them. He started walking backward, then forward, then backward again, and then around in a circle because he was laughing so hard he couldn't stop himself. Eventually, he came back to the edge of the sidewalk when he lost his balance…

**"HAHAHAHAHA- **_**WH-WH-WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA**_**!"**

_Splash_

The poor kid had laughed so hard that he slipped into the water. Eventually, though, he surfaced, and continued laughing, only this time he swallowed the sewer water and chocked a little. He then swam over to Yugi's grandfather as he continued laughing. Normally when one's on the floor, laughing, he's kicking and banging his fists on the ground. This time, however, Cody was kicking the water while banging his fists on the back of Yugi's grandfather. Thinking that it was a massage, Solomon went, _"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"_

Joey and Yami Marik tried to swim toward Ishizu and Mokuba, who slowly backed away from the pool area. They reached out for Mokuba and Ishizu to try to pull them in.

"We've got to forget about the Puzzle and get outta here!" Mokuba shouted.

Yami's eyes widened. "Eek! The Puzzle! I forgot!" He then dove down into the sewer water. The idiot.

"Get in here you cowards!" Joey cried as he climbed out of the "pool". Dripping, the angry teenager lunged at Mokuba. Ishizu panicked and shoved Mokuba toward Joey, causing him to bump into Joey and knock them both back into the sewer water and on Yami Marik. They fell in the water with a big splash.

Meanwhile, everyone else was laughing at the losers playing in the sewer water because, well, they were playing in the sewer water. Unfortunately for them, they met the same fate Cody did and laughed so hard that they slipped and fell into the water. Ishizu was the only one left.

"GET HEEEEEEEEEEEER!!" everyone in the pool shouted, and they slowly climbed out of the pool with the yellowish-greenish liquid dripping from their bodies. Moaning, they slowly walked up to the trembling Ishizu like a bunch of mindless zombies. (Emphasis on mindless, by the way.)

"You'll never take me aliiiiiiiiiive!" Ishizu shouted as she started to climb up the dark-silver ladder that led to the circle manhole opening. A light shone into the dark and depressing sewer, and she started to climb her way up to the light.

Joey pointed at her and yelled, "Don't let her get away!"

As everyone shouted and chanted about getting her, she shrieked and continued climbing when suddenly, a black, round object moved over the round lighting. Ishizu gasped when she heard a loud locking sound above her. She looked up to discover that the light was gone. Someone had closed the manhole!

She then cried in a deep, slo-mo voice, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

While she was crying, the angry zombies known as the summer school students began climbing up the ladder and grabbing her body to take her into the pool. She would've resisted had she not been distracted by the closed manhole. To make matters worse, she couldn't open it from inside the sewer! (Not that she was in any position to or anything.)

She was plunged into the water. For a few seconds, she stayed underwater, but then she pulled herself together and surfaced, breathing heavily after coming up. When she opened her closed eyes, she cried in disbelief as everyone else jumped in with her, shouting,

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

_SUPER GIANT SPLASH!_

Everyone hit the water at the same time. Of course, this was expected since they jumped in, holding hands. When they surfaced, Yami went, _"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"_

Ishizu blinked in confusion.

"Isn't this great, Ishizu?" said Yami. "You should've come here earlier."

"Pharaoh," said Ishizu, "with all due respect, put some clothes on."

"Don't you know a bathing suit when you see one?" Yami retorted, shaking his fist at her.

"Forget it, guys," said Joey. "We need to find the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh, right!" said Yami. "C'mon, my friends. Find the Puzzle!"

So everyone began to swim to the left area. Tea turned around and noticed Yami relaxing and said, "Aren't you coming, Yami?"

"No thanks," he said as he put his arms around his head and kicked up his legs. "I think I'm going to stay here and chill for a while."

Tea blinked, dumbfoundedly and then said, "Oh… okay then."

"Now wait a minute!" Joey complained. "Why should this bum stay here while we do all of his dirty work?"

Yami got out of his position and looked at Joey. "Did you just call me a bum?"

"Yes I did, you _**bum**_," said Joey. "What a real _**bum**_mer for you, you _**bum**_ish _**bum**_ person."

Tea looked at Joey. "Uh, Joe, let it go…"

Nobody noticed that the kids were swimming away from our main characters and went to search for the missing Puzzle.

"You know, I think I'll look and see if there's a _**bum**_per sticker near the Puzzle and then escape here using the Pharaoh's _**bum**_per car and look at his Egyptian photo al_**bum**_."

"Hey dude," said Ishizu to Joey (yup), "did you just call all this his dirty work?"

With that, Joey closed his eyes and smiled. "Yup! Get it? We're doing the lazy Pharaoh's _**dirty**_ work? You know, we're dirty?"

"I AM _**NOT**_ LAZY!" the Pharaoh whined. "NOW COME OVER HERE SO I CAN TOTALLY KILL YOU!"

"Why can't you come to me?"

"Um… well…"

"I'll tell you why," stated Joey. "Because you're lazy!"

"Well your mama's lazy!" the Pharaoh shouted back. "And so is your llama, your comma, your diorama, your island of the Bahama, your little trauma, your card with the Trio known as Ojama, and your drama!"

Everyone stared at the stupid Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh shrugged. "Hey, it rhymes," he said.

"Let's get outta here," said Joey as he swam to the sidewalk-ish area of the sewer system, "and leave the Pharaoh to his dirty work."

"But the sewer is closed," said Ishizu. "We can't get out."

"Not if I can help it," said Joey as he got out of the water.

"Now wait," said Tea. "Are you saying that if you help us, we won't get out?"

Joey looked at her and groaned. "Errrr… you know what I mean!"

"You guys better go get the Puzzle of mine before I get really angry," demanded Yami Yugi.

"Hey, you guys," said Mokuba, "where's Yami Marik and the others?"

Yami looked around and finally realized it. "Oh no!" he said. "The kids are all gone!"

"Aw, fiddlesticks!" Joey said. "They're going to get the puzzle before we do!"

"Double fiddlesticks!" cried Yami. "If those kids get it back, they'll either keep it forever or sell it on eBay, and if _Yami Marik_ gets his back, then…"

"He'll either eat it or use its powers to take over the world," Joey finished his sentence.

"C'mon, you guys!" said Yami. "You've got to get that Puzzle back!"

"Pharaoh," said Ishizu, "you're cool and all, but I honestly cannot help you."

"They'll probably get the Puzzle before we do, anyway," Tea mentioned.

"And I'm not going to get the Puzzle unless you lead, Pharaoh," said Joey.

"Joey," said the Pharaoh, "I hope you get stung by a bee."

"Don't you mean a _**bum**_blebee?" Joey said as he started mooning Yami. Yami glared at him angrily.

Tea looked at him and then at Ishizu and Mokuba. "Hmm… clever."

Yami Yugi sighed and then answered, "All right… if that's what it'll take… I'll go… but I won't like it."

"I see that's a real _**bum**_mer for you, Pharaoh," said Joey. Then he looked at everyone in the "pool" and said, "Heh heh, get it, you guys? _**Bum**_mer? Hahahahaha… eh… why aren't you guys laughing?"

"Because… you used that one already," said Ishizu.

"I did?" said Joey. He thought for a moment and said, "Oh… fiddlesticks… _**bum**_blebee then?"

"You just used that one!" Mokuba said after smacking his teeth.

"Just face it, Joey," said Yami. "You've run out of ideas. Now hurry up and get back in here before the gang and I _**bum**_bard you."

There was complete and utter silence. Yami looked at Joey, then Tea, then Mokuba, and then Ishizu. Suddenly, all five of them burst into laughter.

At the same time, the other kids and Yami Marik were swimming around, looking for the puzzular Puzzle. At the same time that was happening, Yugi, Tristan, and Yami Bakura were sitting on a dark-green bench, still waiting to see the principal at his office (by the way, they were sitting in the order that I just said- from left to right). Marlin had already arrived at the scene.

"The principal will see you now," the crazy teacher said upon meeting with them.

Yugi sniffed (since he was recovering from his crying, remember?). "How do you know _that_, Marlin?"

"Eh, I don't," Marlin finally said. "I just wanted to say that."

Yami Bakura thought aloud for a moment. "You know," he stated, "I've always wanted to go to the principal's office. It seemed like it would be a fun experience."

"Wait, wait, wait, time out, ref!" said Tristan, waving his hands.

"Uh, this isn't baseball, Tristan," said Yami Bakura. "Nor is it poker."

"You looked pretty disappointed when you were being sent to the principal's office!"

"Don't you get it?" Yami Bakura said. "It was all an act!"

"Okay, okay, okay, **One**," said Marlin, "I can hear every pathetic little word you're saying. **Two**, it seemed like you just became excited about coming here. And **Three**, what's so fun about coming here? Believe me, I know fun!"

"I WAS _GETTING_ TO THAT!" Yami Bakura yelled. "Anyway, what I was saying before Afro-man over here scolded me-" He glared at Marlin. "… was that I was only upset that I got sent to the principal's office for no reason."

Tristan blinked. "So it wasn't an act?"

"Well, I wasn't that upset about it…"

"Then why'd you do it?" Marlin said.

"'Cause I like fooling people."

"You idiot!" Tristan said. "What was the point off all this? Seriously, what have you gained from this?"

"Well," replied Yami Bakura, "if you don't stop bugging me I'm going to gain your soul."

"Can I ask a question?"

Everyone stared at Yugi, who was raising his widdle hand.

"Yes, Yugi?" said Yami Bakura. "What is it?"

And Yugi said, "Exactly what have you gained from this experience?"

Yami Bakura was shocked. "THE POINTY ONE JUST ASKED ME THAT!"

"I'm not pointy!" Tristan said.

"Your hair is pointy."

"Well you're hair is spiky."

"Spiky Pointy."

"You sound like you're talking on some kind of Internet forum!" Tristan said, waving his hands in the air. "And besides, you wouldn't say that if _**your**_ hair was pointy."

"Why would _**my**_ hair be pointy?"

"Because it is pointy!"

"It's spiky!"

"Your mom is spiky!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, you stupid, big-mouthed buffoon?"

"How should I know, it's your mom!"

"BUT IT'S YOUR INSULT!" Yami Bakura retorted as he leaned toward Tristan. "AND YOU MUST OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT IF YOU TOOK THE TIME OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIFE TO

"Well, at least I have a life," said Tristan. "And my own body, too! You have to _**borrow**_ someone else's!"

"WELL AT LEAST NOW I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOOKING LIKE YOU!" Yami Bakura said, laughing afterwards. "And furthermore," he said, calming down, "this experience that I have gained is the pride and satisfaction of knowing that I fooled you guys. I should be on TV! Hey wait…"

"The principal will see you now!" said Marlin as he stepped out of the principal's office.

"Ooh, goody!" Yami Bakura exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey, Mr. Marlin," said Tristan, "when did you go into the principal's office anyway?"

"Oh, when you guys were arguing and junk," was Yugi's reply.

"Oh… okay then," Tristan said. Then he got brave all of a sudden and cleared his throat. "Well guys," he said, "I'm going in."

"You have to," Yami Bakura reminded him.

"Shut up, Spiky," was Tristan's reply.

And so the four of them walked into the principal's office (because Marlin walked in with 'em of course). Upon entering, they closed the door because, well, that's what usually happens when you enter a room. Either that or leave it open. Then again, what's left to do, right?

Ahem. Uh, anyway, after that there was silence. You couldn't really hear what was going on inside. Meanwhile, Odion had taken his time walking to the office of the principal. It didn't exactly help that he was unaware of where everything in the school was, either. However, he finally made it to the door. He could tell that he was at the office of the principal because of the neat little sign on the door that read "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE". And usually, a door with that sign guarantees that the principal has an office within the room. Just sayin'.

"Huh?" was Odion's first response in a long time. When he reached the door, he noticed that the green bench was empty. He assumed that Yugi and the others had already gone inside. Either that, or they evaporated. (C'mon, you know that'd be a funny thing to witness. Stop hiding it.)

Odion remembered that his mission was to tell them what had happened earlier. He reached for the knob, but just when he was about to touch that knob…

He blinked.

And then he blinked again. _**Then**_ he touched it. And he turned it. Yeah.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Odion heard ear-piercing screams that could actually be heard from outside the door, people! Now these screams, Odion concluded, resembled those of Yugi, Tristan, and some frightened little girl. No wait, that one was Yami Bakura.

Odion instantly let go of the doorknob, and he would've let go of the silver knife too, but he wasn't able to because he was never holding a silver knife in the first place. I was. No I'm not. (Okay, enough of this mindless typing.)

"Maaaaaybe this is not such a good time," he finally said as he slowly backed away from the door. And then ran away.

Meanwhile, at the flooded Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba was laughing to himself.

"Eheheheheheh…" exclaimed Seto Kaiba (who now had bags under his eyes due to his insanity).

"What is it, Kaiba?" said an equally eager Duke (also with bags under his eyes).

"I'm started to get tired of this _**plain**_ state of denial," Kaiba mentioned to him in a low tone. "I'm ready to take denial to a whole new level."

"A whole new level," Duke asked, "of denial?"

Kaiba looked at him, smiling. "That's right," he said. "I'm taking things to Denial Level 2."

"Really?" Duke said as he was in awe.

"Yes, my denying friend," said Kaiba. "The first level of denial involves just sitting around this area acting crazy. But the second level of denial takes things to the extreme. In this state of denial… WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT IN LIFE!"

"With no consequences?" said Duke. "But what _**about**_ the consequences?"

"If we start to think about consequences," Seto Kaiba explained, "then we'll just pretend they don't exist."

"But… what if reality sets in?" Duke said, a little too fixed at the first level of denial."

"Denial _**changes**_ one's reality," was Kaiba's response. "Now let's go."

"Do what?" said Duke.

"The sky's the limit, Duke Devlin," he said. "Let's go crazy!"

"But couldn't we just do this without making a new level of denial?" said Duke.

"Fool," said Kaiba. "I'm denying that I should do that."

"You da' man," Duke said.

At the same time, down in the sewer, Tea, Ishizu, Joey, and Mokuba were swimming after the others. Suddenly, they stopped at Tea's command.

"Hey, you guys," she said. "Do you hear something?"

"It sounds like paddling," said Joey, putting his hand to his ear.

They turned to the directions of the sound and saw Yami swimming toward them.

"Heh heh… Well look at that," Joey said. "It's the lazy Pharoah. I guess he decided to not be lazy and now come join us after all."

Yami caught up to them and cried, "Hey guys… I have to use the little Pharaoh's room."

"You came all this way to tell us _that_?" said the annoyed Tea.

"Yeah," said Yami. "So, do guys know a fitting place where I could pee?"

"Pharaoh, this is a sewer system," Tea exclaimed. "You can't find a more fitting place to go tinkle. Technically, everyone's goal is to pee here."

"Wait a minute, have you gone bonkers, Tea?" Joey replied. "He can't pee here! _**We're**_ here!"

"As if we haven't suffered the experience of dwelling in human excrement already," Ishizu said, shrugging.

"She's got a point, Joey," Mokuba said.

"Well we don't need _**more**_ pee!" Joey said. (Man, this is becoming an extremely weird story. Hey wait…)

"Joey, as we speak, more urine is coming into the sewer system," Ishizu said. "What's a little more, eh?"

Joey got upset. "You guys are letting the pee-pee go to your heads!"

"I just need a place to stand up, that's all," Yami pointed out. "After all, I don't really feel like peeing in this water. It would be awkward."

"Right, right, right," Joey said in a sarcastic tone. "Because swimming in a sewer system with only your boxers on and announcing to the world that you have to go to the bathroom _**isn't**_ an awkward situation."

"The last time I checked," Yami said, "you guys aren't the world."

"Well, dude," Mokuba said, pointing to a black tire. "There's a tire over there you can stand on."

"Oh, goodie!" Yami said. "How very convenient of it!"

"Wait… what's a tire doing here?" Tea wondered.

"Don't worry, Tea," Joey said. "I'm sure it isn't merely a plot device just to give the Pharaoh a place to stand. But still, he shouldn't be doin' this."

And so, Yami reached the tire and climbed on top of it. With his back facing the others, he took off his boxers and tossed the pair of shorts to Joey. "Here, could you hold this please?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooh," exclaimed Ishizu, Tea, and Mokuba as they looked at him. The underwear landed on Joey's face.

"AAUGH!" Joey said as it hit him. As he took the boxers off, he stared at them. (The boxers were blocking his view from the Pharaoh.) "HOLY CARDS!" he said as he threw them forward. "THESE ARE YOUR… NO THANKS…"

And then he looked at the backside of Yami.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Joey cried out.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."_ Yami replied as he _**let it**_ out. (Folks, I'm sorry you have to witness this. Or am I?)

The underwear floated away from Joey, past the tire, and toward the direction that they were all headed to in the first place because Yami Marik and them were going there. Meanwhile, Joey shielded his eyes from looking at Yami in his… bare form. Mokuba and the others looked at Joey and giggled, letting the stripped underwear pass them by.

"PHARAOH!" Joey called out when Yami finished his… business. "PUT YOUR BOXERS BACK ON THIS INSTANT!"

Yami turned around to look at him. "Okay."

At this moment, Tea, Ishizu, and Mokuba noticed that Yugi's boxers were going farther and farther away from the tire. (For those of you who want a visual, the path was basically like this:

Joey -- Ishizu, Tea, and Mokuba -- Yami and the tire -- Underwear-- The others in the sewer

Okay. Yeah. Now let's move on.)

"It's getting away!" Yami shouted.

"Don't you mean '_**They're**_ getting away'?" Mokuba corrected him.

Yami turned to him now. "Boy, shut up before I slap the digital paint out of your animated cartoon self!"

"You'd better hurry, Pharaoh," Ishizu warned.

So Yami sat down (after somehow managing to stay up for a long time) and then began using his hands to paddle through the sewer river in an attempt to reach the escaping underwear, but to no avail. He was just too slow.

So he turned around. "Uh, does anybody have an oar?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tea said, now annoyed.

"PHARAOH!" Joey said, now facing Yami but with his eyes closed. He held his hands to his mouth. "YOU'D BETTER HURRY AND GET YOUR PANTS BACK HERE BEFORE TEA HAS THE SUDDEN URGE TO SPANK YOU!"

Tea jerked her head at him. "What did you sa- _OWW_!"

Yep, she sprained her neck again. Upon having this happening, see held onto her neck in severe pain.

"NOT AGAIN!" she said. Unfortunately for her, the pain caused her to trip and fall backward. With a soft splashing sound, she submerged into the sewer water.

"Tea!" Joey shouted as opened his eyes just in time to see her go down. He growled and pointed a finger at Yami. "This is all _**your**_ fault, Pharaoh!" Yami was sitting down so that Joey couldn't see anything interesting. "If you hadn't done all this, I wouldn't have to say that thing about Tea!"

"Why don't you just save her, Joey?" Mokuba said. "We can go get the underwear!"

"THEN GO DO IT AND HELP ME HERE!" Yami shouted.

"I figured you'd be more interested in saving the girl, Pharaoh," Ishizu noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Pharaoh asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing," Ishizu said, looking upward while smiling, knowingly.

"C'mon, Ishizu," Mokuba said as he swam in the direction of the boxers. "Let's go!"

"Right!" she said as she splashed toward him.

"I'll be right there!" Yami said.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked. "Slacking off again?"

"Just _**g**_et the _**gi**_rl and _**g**_o, you _**g**_oon!" Yami cried out to him. "_**A**_lliteration is _**a**_wesome!"

Joey shrugged and dove into the water. Then Yami thought to himself.

"Joey is rescuing a drowning Tea by diving into some sewer water… I'm naked while sitting in a tire in a sewer system… Ishizu and Mokuba are swimming for my underwear…" He then lifted his arms out and shouted, "CAN THINGS GET ANY WEIRDER!?"

Afterward, he started paddling…

Meanwhile, as Joey was still trying to rescue Tea, Ishizu and Mokuba swam after the underwear. Unfortunately for them, they swam too fast and became tired a few seconds after they started. Breathing heavily, they stopped for a rest.

"Man, we're never gonna catch up to his undies," Mokuba said, sighing.

"At this rate, the others who are in the sewer will come in contact with the pair first," Ishizu thought aloud.

"Oh yeah, we've got to catch up to them. Forget the underwear," Mokuba said, changing his mindset. "We've got to find the Millennium Puzzle, remember?"

"True 'dat," Ishizu remembered. "That was the Pharaoh's top priority, wastn't it? C'mon, we've got to hurry up and go."

"Yeah," said Mokuba, excited now. "Let's… hey, wait a sec… Do you hear something?"

"Is it the Pharaoh again?" Ishizu wondered. "But yes, I can hear it."

"It's a high-pitched sound, sort of," Mokuba said. "Let's listen."

So the two of them began listening and waiting to see if the sound had increased. Sure enough, there was a sound coming from the direction in which the underwear was headed. Maybe the underwear had to do with the sound?

"Hey… there is a paddling sound," Ishizu realized, "but it's coming from _that_ direction." She pointed in the direction of the underwear, meaning that it wasn't coming from where the Pharaoh was. In fact, it sounded like a lot of people paddling… or at least swimming.

"Wait…" Mokuba said. "Is it… a bunch of people screaming and swimming in this direction to run away from something?"

"Don't be silly, Mokuba," said Ishizu. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"It's probably Yami Marik and the others!" Mokuba concluded.

Ishizu was still unconvinced. "Wanna bet?" she said.

But sure enough, it turned out to be those guys. Yami Marik and the kids were swimming fast enough to have a chance at scoring 1st prize in a swimming contest!

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" they shrieked as they swam.

After a few seconds of staring at them, Mokuba turned to Ishizu and said, "See? I told you so, Ishizu!"

The woman was baffled. "How do you figure this stuff out, son?"

Mokuba merely grinned.

As they all continued swimming, Yami Marik said, "Hey, It's Ishizu and that Mokuba kid!" And so they swam over to them.

At the same time, Yami Yugi was now lounging around while thinking to himself…

_This is all Marlin's fault,_ he thought. _If he hadn't done anything to any of our cards, we wouldn't be in this mess! Anyways, I still have to get my Puzzle back! And I've still got to find out what happened to Yugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card too!_

And that's when he realized it. "OH NO!"

He rose up as he realized that there was something wrong. Meanwhile, Joey had rescued Tea and was swimming toward Yami. He was going slowly, as he was dragging her over his body.

"Hey, Pharaoh," he said. "What's going on? Ishizu and Mokuba are still gone, I see."

Yami turned to him, his bottom part still submerged but his legs and top sticking out. Yami paddled so in order to turn the tire around to face Joey. Then he said what was bugging him.

"JOEY!" he shouted. "WHERE'S YUGI'S GRANDFATHER?!"

Now by this time, Yami Marik and the others had caught up with Ishizu.

"What's wrong, Yami Marik?" shouted Ishizu.

"Hey," said Mokuba, "either they're all running away from something or they're still anxious enough to find that Millennium Puzzle."

"FORGET ABOUT THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!" Yami Marik shouted.

Ishizu gasped. "Yami Marik? You don't want to get the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle? That's out of character for you."

"Oh, as if I haven't done anything out of character in this story," Yami Marik reminded her.

"Oh yes," Ishizu said. "That's right."

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked him. "What are you running away from?"

"You hit the nail on the dot, kid," Yami Marik called out.

"It's coming!" shouted Cody. "The **Sewer Gator** is coming!"

Ishizu and Mokuba gasped, and Mokuba said, "You mean that monster from that _Fairly Oddparents_ episode?"

"Sewer Gator?" Ishizu said, confused.

Yami Marik turned to the kids. "C'mon, you guys, we've gotta keep going!"

"Hey, before you go…" Mokuba started.

Yami Marik turned to him. "What?"

"There's something we've been wanting to ask you guys," Ishizu said.

All of the kids leaned closer to the two of them as Ishizu and Mokuba said at the same time,

**"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN A PAIR OF BOXER SHORTS?"**

And _**that's**_ how this chapter ends! So, what will happen next? Where will Odion go? How will Yugi and the others fare? And what's with this "Sewer Gator" that everyone keeps talking about? Will they get the Puzzle back? Will Yugi's Grandfather show up again? And what'll happen to Duke and Kaiba? They've been missing too much of the action, so what are they up to? Find out in the next chapter of **"Yu-Gi-Oh! C"**!

Hopefully I can update again soon enough...


	31. Chapter 31: That Incredible Sewer Gator!

Well, last time, you recall… wait… it's been quite a while since I've updated

Well, last time, you recall… wait… it's been quite a while since I've updated. I think it's been four weeks since I last updated, when it was only supposed to be two. I apologize... Then again, on another site, it's been… **_OVER A WHOLE YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED?!_** So let's do a little recap, okay? (Or maybe… not so little. Seriously guys, I think you should, for once, skip the recap. It's not worth it.)

Yugi and his friends were chilling with each other when all of a sudden a man in an afro named Marlin began changing people's Duel Monsters cards to comedy monsters cards! And so began 30 chapters of pure terror, horror, and confusion. It was a series of bizarre events that led Yugi and his friends to jail, KaibaLand, summer school, and Kanki. Not in that order. Kaiba Corp had been taken over by the "mad man" Marlin, and the building itself was flooded greatly. Mokuba had left the building (with Marlin, who showed up at the building) and went to summer school with Yugi and friends. _They_ were all going to summer school because Yugi had transformed into Yami after he became a hulk known as Yami the Hulk.

Well, Marlin ended up being the teacher in the detention/summer school class that they were in, and to be specific, it was Yugi and Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Yami Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik, Odion and Yami Odion (just kidding), Ishizu, Yugi's Grandfather (I forgot why he was there, actually OO) and… well. Mokuba. Duke was chilling with Kaiba at the flooded Kaiba Corp building. Duke was in denial of there ever being a Millennium Puzzle (since it had broken- multiple times, and if I recall correctly he wasn't there when it was fixed again) while Kaiba was in denial about his computer being broken.

Joey got in trouble in school and had to wear a "DUNCE" hat which was set to explode at any moment. (I almost forgot that.) Tristan, Yami Bakura, and Yugi were sent to the principal's office. By that time, Yugi and Yami had changed into each other so many times that they split into two people. Two separate bodies.

Many things were happening. After the trio were sent to the principal's office, Marlin went with them. The remaining people in the classroom, including the little kids who were originally there, had a contest to see who could get the Millennium Puzzle first. Whichever group of people, Yugi's friends or the kids in the classroom, got the puzzle first would **KEEP THE PUZZLE!** And that meant bad news for Yami, even though this challenge was his idea in the first place, because if he lost he would have to give up the Millennium Puzzle. Of course.

During the big scuffle that went on in the room due to the challenge, everybody except Odion got into a cartoon anime dust cloud eventually flew out of the school and into the sewer system, and the Millennium Puzzle went there with it, supposedly. Everyone hurried to get it, but with the manhole they went through shut and the Puzzle so fat nowhere to be found, how long was it going to take for any of them to find said Puzzle?

Yami Marik and the kids swam off to find the Millennium Puzzle. This was after everyone was in the sewer water. Yami had instructed Tea, Joey, Ishizu, and Mokuba to go after Yami Marik and the kids to get the Puzzle. He eventually went to Tea and friends to ask them where they could use the bathroom. He took off the only piece of clothing that he had on at the time, his boxer shorts (he took off everything else to give everyone the impression that he was wearing a bathing suit), and did his Pharaoh business on a tire that happened to be in the area. By this point, everyone's positions in the sewer water were like this:

Joey -- Ishizu, Tea, and Mokuba -- Yami Yugi and the tire -- Boxer shorts-- Yami Marik and the little kids

But was I forgetting someone? Well anyway, Tea sprained her neck and was drowning shortly after the underwear Yami Yugi took off to pee was floating away. These boxers were actually thrown at Joey to hold, but he wouldn't hold them. When Tea was drowning, Joey went to rescue her. She was unconscious. That was when Yami realized that I was forgetting someone, as Yugi's grandfather was nowhere to be found!! Ishizu and Mokuba, who were going after Yami's boxer shorts, ended up running into Yami Marik and the little kids, swimming back in order to warn them that the… "sewer gator"… was coming. Yami Marik and the kids did this only to be asked the question that showed what Ishizu and Mokuba were concerned about. Where in the world did Yami's boxer shorts go? (Yeah…)

According to Microsoft Word, that was 752 words right there, folks. Yeah… Anyway, now everything was like this:

Joey (with Tea on her, now that she has been rescued) - Yami Yugi and the tire-- Ishizu and Mokuba - Yami Marik and the kiddies -- Apparently, the sewer gator

That added another 51 words, apparently. Now let's begin the actual chapter.

**Chapter 31- "That Incredible Sewer Gator!"**

And so, Yami Marik and the kids looked at each other and then at Yami Marik in confusion of the question, "HAVE YOU SEEN A PAIR OF BOXER SHORTS?"

But before all this happened, well… let me tell you what happened right before this part of the story. TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!

Okay, right before Ishizu and Mokuba popped the question (NOT _**THAT**_ QUESTION, MIND YOU), Marlin was seen walking out of the principal's office. Actually, he was seen by nobody in the area. Anyway, he opened the door of the principal's office and went out, running back to the classroom in a panic. By this time, Yugi, Tristan, and Yami Bakura were already inside the office. Screams were shown right before Marlin ran out of the room urgently. Odion, who went to the principal's office to tell Yugi and friends what was going on with all the fighting in the classroom, heard the screams and ran away, knowing that it was Yugi and friends' voices. Was Marlin's running out of the room having something to do with the screaming? Well, you're about to find out.

"Blast! I almost forgot! Guhuh guhuh!" Marlin thought aloud. "I was so busy dealing with those boys in the principal's office that I forgot to look for when the time bomb in Joseph's "dunce" hat would go off! It could go off any minute now! I'd better hurry and find him! Oh wait! He's still in that classroom with the others!"

So that's what it was. He quickly ran to the room that he was teaching in and noticed that the room was empty. And messy. Multiple desks were knocked over, as the dust cloud from the fight had knocked more desks over. Everything on the teacher's desk was knocked over. Papers and books were everywhere in the room. Marlin was dumbfounded as soon as he saw the room.

"Oh wow…" said Marlin after several seconds of looking at one side of the room, then the other, than the first side, and then the other. "It looks like this classroom had an affair with a tornado." Then he smiled. "Guhuh guhuh guhuh!"

Odion, on the other hand (or whatever), had gone the opposite direction of the principal's office. Basically.

-- The way Marlin went--Principal's Office-- The way Odion went.

Diagrams are fun to make. Anyway, because of this, he did not run into Marlin. Nor did Marlin run into him.

"Oh, man," said Marlin as he walked in the room. "This room is a MESS!" He picked up a piece of paper off the floor and put it on a nearby fallen desk for no reason whatsoever. "But the worst part is… I didn't see what happened! Obviously there was some kind of fight…"

He then remembered something.

"Good thing this security camera in the corner of the room was on the whole time," said Marlin, looking at a silver security camera. "I'll just use that to see what happened."

Back to the point we were at _when_ we were at the beginning of the chapter. So far, that was a little over 500 words. You know what, I'll just stop know. (Okay, one more thing. Man, I'm almost on the 300th page of this story, typing it in Microsoft Word.) Yami Marik and the kids stared at each other and then at Ishizu and Mokuba.

"BOXER SHORTS!?" Yami Marik exclaimed in shock. "You want to see some boxer shorts? Ishizu, I didn't know you were like that." He turned to Seto Kaiba's younger brother. "And _**Mokuba**_…"

"Shut up, Derrick," said Mokuba.

"I told you, it's not 'Derrick'", said Yami Marik. "It's 'Eric.'"

"Whatever then," replied Mokuba. (Man, this story's so lame.)

"Look, you guys," said Ishizu, addressing the kids and her younger brother's yami. "We've got a situation here. The pharaoh has lost his underwear in this sewer system and-"

"Oh, and I suppose he's using his undies as a distraction so he can get us to look for them," interrupted Yami Marik, rolling his eyes, "just so _**he**_ can get the Puzzle for himself."

The kids agreed, but Mokuba said to Yami M, "I thought you were on our side."

"You mean the side of the Pharaoh and those other geeks?" Yami Marik said. "Well yeah, but I bet he's trying to double-cross his own team and run off with the Millennium Puzzle. Some of us have a world to take over, you know!"

"I thought you said you were retired, Yami Marik," Ishizu said. "Or on holiday on something. Everything in the past is all a blur to me now." (Hey, me too.)

"Okay, okay, okay, look guys," Yami Marik said. "Regardless of what I said earlier, the Puzzle's-"

"No, _**you**_ look," said Ishizu, pointing her finger at Yami Marik.

"What did you say to me?"

"I never finished what I was saying earlier," mentioned Ishizu.

"That's not what you said to me," said Yami Marik.

"But he was just about to tell us something about the Puzzle!" Mokuba told her.

"It'll have to wait," said Ishizu. "Now listen. The pharaoh has lost his underwear in this sewer system, and we need to get it back. It was headed in the direction you guys were swimming _from_." She pointed ahead of her. "That way."

"I know where we were just now, thank you very much," said Yami Marik. "And all I was saying about the Puzzle was that it was still missing and we need to get it back."

"Hey," said Elmer, who was among the kids staring and Mokuba, Ishizu, and Eric. "Isn't there a sewer gator coming after us?"

"Oh yeah," said Yami Marik and something very large arose from the surface behind Yami M and the kids.

"Oh yeah," said Mokuba. "Regarding this… 'sewer gator' creature…"

"Yes?" said Yami Marik, who was facing Mokuba and Ishizu, who were facing him, the kids, and the thing that emerged from the water.

Mokuba pointed at the thing. "Is that him right there?"

Yami Marik and the kids casually turned around to be a big, green, alligatorlike monster on two legs while in the water. He was from _The Fairly OddParents_.

Yami Marik and the kids turned back. "Yeah," Yami Marik said in a normal tone. "That's the one- _**OH MY GOODNESS**_!"

"Man, you guys talked for so long that we didn't even get a chance to explain how we ran into the sewer gator!" said Lydia.

"Then let's cut to the chase literally and get outta here!" said Ishizu as the sewer gator looked at everyone and roared a loud roar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" everyone cried as they were swimming toward Joey, Yami, and Tea in order to avoid the sewer gator of doom, who followed their trail by chasing them.

Everyone moved their arms and paddled greatly while avoiding the sewer gator who was on their tail when Ishizu said to Mokuba, "Oh wait. I forgot about the Pharaoh's boxers!"

Mokuba said, while he and she were still swimming, "Forget about that now! What about the sewer gator?!"

"Well we can't just leave without 'em! They went the opposite direction!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and kept right on swimming. "I'm sure the Pharaoh and the others will understand. I mean, it's not like we don't have evidence."

"That's true," said Ishizu, "but we're gonna have to find them eventually."

"If we're not careful," Mokuba reminded her, "we're gonna get eaten eventually."

"The sewer gator could be a vegetarian," mentioned Ishizu.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU GUYS CARRY ON A NORMAL CONVERSATION WHEN WE'RE IN A CRISIS!" shouted Lydia, who increased her speed. The sewer gator kept swimming after them.

"Man, I hope the sewer gator didn't eat his boxers," Ishizu continued.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" shouted Lydia.

"By the way, what happened to the Pharaoh and the rest of those losers!?" Yami Marik asked as he swam on.

Ishizu's eyes turned to her left, as Yami Marik was… on her left. "Oh right!" she said. "You guys weren't here! You all missed everything!"

"No, _**you**_ missed everything!" Yami Marik shouted as he swam. "But enough about that, we gotta get outta the sewer system! No time to talk about those guys!"

"_You're_ the one who brought them up," Mokuba pointed out.

"Shouldn't we have seen the Pharaoh, Tea, and Joey by now?" Ishizu said as she stopped swimming.

Mokuba stopped for a moment as well. "Oh wait, you're right!" He looked around and noticed familiar "landmarks" in that part of the sewer system.

**"WHY DID YOU GUYS STOP?"** cried Lydia. **"THE SEWER GATOR'S GAINING ON US!"**

"YEAH!" shouted Yami Marik. "I MEAN, I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE CRAZY BUT _**DAAAAAAAAAAANG**_!"

Yami Marik and the kids kept swimming on. The sewer gator roared and continued swimming after everyone.

"We gotta stop and rest!" Mokuba said to Ishizu. "Let's go to the wall!"

Mokuba and Ishizu quickly swam to their right, near a sewer system wall. You see, the way the sewer system was set up was that there was now just a path of sewer water that was about five yards wide with walls on each side. The sidewalk patio thingy that our idiot heroes had stood on when they had first gone down into the sewer system (by the way I'm not on Page 300 in Microsoft Word) was only a short length. Basically, it wasn't where Ishizu and Mokuba were. Anyway, Ishizu and Mokuba quickly made it to the wall, where the sewer gator passed them.

Ishizu was stunned as the sewer gator swam on after Yami Marik and the kids. "Wow," she said, looking at them. "I can't believe the gator went on to chase them."

"Yeah but," said Mokuba, "I figured it would do that since, as far as I knew, I didn't see why it wanted to chase them."

Meanwhile, Yami Marik noticed that Ishizu and Mokuba stayed behind while the sewer gator was still chasing him and the kids. So basically, things were like this:

Yami Marik and the kids -- Sewer Gator -- Ishizu and Mokuba

"I'm really wondering how they have the strength to keep swimming like that," Ishizu said as she caught her breath. "As far as I know, my brother doesn't have any swimming skills, and I doubt his dark side does either."

"That Marik," said Mokuba, referring to Yami Marik, "is a really weird character… but anyway, what happened to Joey and the rest?"

"Oh right," said Ishizu. "This is the area that where we split up. Joey and the Pharaoh should've rescued Tea by now, and so they should've met up with us. _**They**_ want the Pharaoh's boxers too, you know."

"Well if they're not here, and they didn't come our way," said Mokuba, pointing into the direction of which the sewer gator came, "then they would've gone the other way…"

"OH NO!" said Ishizu. "That sewer gator thingy's going to get them!"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Mokuba said, impatiently. "If the sewer gator had no reason to chase us, why would he chase _them_?"

"Oh yeah, good point," said Ishizu. "You don't think the Pharaoh would do anything to turn the gator's anger on him, do you?"

Mokuba sighed. "I… really don't know. And I'm not sure what Tea and Joey would do to the gator either."

"Well…" said Ishizu. "Should we go rescue everyone, or should we look for the Pharaoh's boxers?"

"The boxers!" Mokuba said. "Let's get that over with! C'mon, I said to the Pharaoh that we'd get them."

By this time, they had caught their breaths. They then started swimming in the director of the boxer shorts. Neither the two of them, nor Yami Marik and the kids, nor the sewer gator, realized that one kid, Cody, was not present with the rest of the little kids…

But where were Yami and Joey? And Tea, too? Well, they were… indeed swimming in the opposite direction. Yami was ahead of Joey, Tea was unconscious in the tire, and Joey was pushing her in the tire. How did it all happen? Well…

_Flashback to the end of the last chapter…__**PUZZLE**__!" shouted Yami. "It's the Puzzle, you moron! That's what we're here for, remember?"__**me**__, the Pharaoh?" Yami exclaimed. Then he lifted his body up out of the tire while Joey turned away. He looked back at Yami after the Pharaoh made a small splash into the water._

Joey had rescued the unconscious Tea and was swimming over to Yami Yugi, who was sitting in the black tire. "Hey, Pharaoh," he said. "What's going on? Ishizu and Mokuba are still gone, I see."

Yami turned to him, his bottom part still submerged in the sewer water but his legs and top sticking out. Yami paddled so in order to turn the tire around to face Joey. Then he said what was bugging him.

"JOEY!" he shouted. "WHERE'S YUGI'S GRANDFATHER?!"

"Who?" said Joey. Then he thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean the old man!"

"JOEY!" shouted Yami..

"I'm kidding, Pharaoh," said Joey. Then he looked around. "No, I don't know where he is…"

"I never asked you if you knew where he was," said Yami. "I just asked where he was!"

"Oh."

"Anyway," said Yami. "Where is he? I wonder…"

"Don't worry, man," Joey reassured him. "I think he's just back where we left him."

"Oh yeah, at the entrance of the sewer system," said Yami. "We'll we'd better go find him and get him."

"Why?" asked Joey. "Ishizu and Mokuba are gettin' ya' boxer shorts. What more do you need?"

"THE

"I ain't a moron!" Joey said in defense. "But yeah, right, I forgot about the Puzzle. But isn't it already noon? Didn't we lose the Puzzle already?"

"We can't let those idiot kids get the Millennium Puzzle! It's Ishizu and Mokuba against all those little kiddies! You know Yami Marik's just gonna take the Puzzle for himself! We need more allies on our side! But we don't have time to go get Yugi and Tristan! And I don't trust Yami Bakura!"

"Fine," said Joey. "Let's go then. But first…"

"What is it now?" said the annoyed Yami as he sulked down into the tire.

"What is it now?" said Joey. "Have I said anything to make ya' say, 'What is it' for a first time?"

"Anyway, "said Joseph, "Get outta that tire. I want Tea to go stay on it until she wakes up."

"What? You too weak to carry her on your shoulder?" Yami challenged him while gripping the tire.

"Huh? No! No, no, no, no!" said Joey. "But seriously man. This chick is giving me a hernia!"

"Chick?" said Yami.

"Sorry," said Joey. "It must be my Joey Chicken instincts."

"What?"

"I don't know," Joey answered. "But c'mon, we need to go get Yugi's Grandfather. So get outta that tire and let's get moving!"

"Who do you think you are-

"Nice," said Joey as he slowly put Tea's unconscious body into the tire.

Then Yami swam off to the place that Yugi's grandfather was in. He turned his body around to look at Joey. "Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?"

"Aren't you coming?!" said Joey. "What about Tea? I didn't put her into the tire for her to just stay here!"

"Look man, Tea's cool and all, but she's a useless lump now that she's unconscious!" Yami said.

Joey was stunned. "Pharaoh…" he said. He then went to the back of the tire and started pushing it toward Yami's direction. It wasn't aimed to hit the Pharaoh, but it was just to bring Tea along.

Yami sighed as they went on to find Yugi's grandfather…

Flash forward……… Let's go to another point in time. The following thing happened some time after Ishizu and Mokuba went off to get the underwear after leaving Yami and Joey. I won't even _**do**_ italics this time.

Basically… Duke and Kaiba… continued being in denial. They started laughing in incredibly strange voices as they were "partying" in the flooded Kaiba Corp building.

"Okay, this is fun and all…" said Kaiba. "… but… what say we go to the third level of denial?"

"But what was the second level, exactly? We didn't do anything except dance and kick around?"

"I'm bored with this level," said Kaiba. "So let's so to the third level. In the second level, we could do anything we wanted. In the third level… WE CAN STILL DO WHATEVER WE WANT!"

"How's that any different from the second level?"

"I'm in denial that there is a difference," said Kaiba. "Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to fly away from this stupid building."

"You're calling a helicopter?"

"Fool!" said Kaiba. "I'm flying out of the building. Just as soon as I can find a window."

"You mean like the one behind you?"

Kaiba turned around, and behold, there was a window. "Oh fudge," she said. (Wait a minute… "she"?!) "Alas, a window is within reach of my person!"

"Kaiba," said Duke, starting to calm down a little bit, "How exactly are you going to fly out of this building?"

"Why, I'm going to spread my wings…"

"You don't have wings- OH WAIT! That's what you're denying, I get it…"

"Bingo," said Kaiba. "Well. Here I go!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Duke as Kaiba swam over to the window. Since there was water and everything.

"What is it?" asked Kaiba as he turned around, impatiently. "Can't you see I'm in denial here?"

"But… you can't just jump out the window and expect to fly! I just realized something. Won't it hurt when you jump out the window and land on the ground?"

"Fool!" said Kaiba. "I'll just deny that it hurts! Deny, deny, deny."

Duke gulped as he regained his common sense. "But shouldn't you at least bring with you a parachute? And put it on? _Before_ you go out the window?"

"No," mentioned Kaiba. "But I can't jump out the window without my bathing suit!"

"Come again what now?" said Duke as Kaiba got up on a moving table and took off all his clothes except for his boxer shorts. "Oooooookay…" Duke said.

"C'mon," said Kaiba. "You should join me."

Duke became very nervous. "Wait a minute- wouldn't it be easier to just be in denial here? Where it's safe and watery?"

"Nonsense, you idiot!" said Kaiba, a creepy look forming in his widening eyes. "We must spread denial to the whole world! Not just to Joey the Dumb Dog Wheeler, but to every single person in the universe! And then, we can make Marlin deny that he thinks that turning my cards into Comedy Monsters is a good idea! And then he can change my cards back to normal! **MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAH**!"

"Did you just relate your card problem to the random situation we're in now, with you being in denial?" Duke said.

"Hey…" said Kaiba, pointing at him. "_**You're**_ in denial too! Now come here so we can jump out of this place together! It's time to fly!"

Duke was in the middle of the flooded hallway that they were in at the moment. "If you think I'm just gonna come to your side of the room… Say, why don't you just deny that I don't wanna go with you! It'll help you 'cause I don't wanna go with you!"

Kaiba's eyes went back to normal. "I've got… dice…" he said, slowly.

Duke narrowed his eyes. "Nice try," he said. Then he widened them. "No, seriously, it worked."

He then went over to Kaiba as Kaiba's eyes widened and got all creepy again. "Now you've fallen into my trap!" Kaiba said.

"What trap?" Duke said.

"I don't know," said Kaiba. "I just can't really consider this any sort of trap. You clearly knew what you were doing when you came here, so I didn't really trick you into coming here. Anyway, let's jump out the window!"

"NEVER!" shouted Duke, who was a millisecond from getting away from Seto Kaiba when Kaiba grabbed his right hand with his right hand and started out the window. He used incredible strength to climb up on the windowsill and use his left hand, which had nothing in it, to slide the window screen to the right, far enough for he and Duke to get out of. It was a big window, too.

"So," said Duke, "where's the dice?"

"What dice?" Kaiba said, smiling maniacly.

There was silence as Duke's eyes slowly widened in horror. "YOU TRICKED ME!" he said.

"We just established that I didn't trick you," said Kaiba, who didn't have anything in his left hand.

"But I wanna get outta here!"

"OKAY THEN!" said Kaiba, the man whose left hand didn't have anything in it, as he took Duke his right hand.

Duke looked down at the ground and realized that this was the first time he actually got to study how high up he was. He then looked at Kaiba and started thinking about Kaiba Land, and how he had fallen asleep, and then he woke up, and then he looked down, and he was really high up in some kind of weird ride, the Obelisk Ride of Horror/Terror, and then the ride went down. Duke started shaking as he started reliving the pain of going down that ride. He then thought of how all those mean people pushed him off of the ride when it was stuck.

It was at that moment, when Duke was thinking all these things, that Kaiba, the man whose left hand didn't have anything in it, jumped out the window, pulling Duke with his right hand, causing Duke to panic greatly, not to mention cause this sentence to have a lot of commas in it.

"Jeranimooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kaiba shouted as he jumped out the window.

_**"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ shouted Duke.

"I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" sang Kaiba, the guy whose left hand didn't have anything in it, as the two boys fell.

"I believe we're gonna _**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE**_!" shouted Duke as the two boys fell.

"I shall now deny that inanimate objects aren't a part of me," said Kaiba as the two dudes fell multiple stories. With that, and while holding Duke's arm with his right hand, he opened the umbrella he was holding… _WITH HIS LEFT HAND._ (He opened it with that hand as well.) The two began to float slowly while still high in mid air.

Duke was stunned… "What? You had an umbrella the whole time? When did you… will that thing even hold us both?"

"I'm denying that it won't," said Kaiba. "I'm also denying that I'll let go of your arm."

Suddenly, his right hand slipped, causing Duke to be holding… nothing!!

"Whoops," Kaiba said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duke screamed at the top of his lungs as he began falling with nothing to support him.

Suddenly, there was a big strong gust of wind that began blowing the umbrella. Since Kaiba wanted to remain in the sky, he gripped the umbrella with his right hand as well. (His left hand was already holding it.) Even so, the wind was strong enough to carry Kaiba with it.

"Whooooooah!" Kaiba cried as the wind was carrying him and the umbrella farther and farther away from the Kaiba Corp building, but for some reason, Duke was unaffected by the wind and kept on falling.

He fell and he fell and he fell until he landed outside the base of the building, where there happened to be a trampoline. It just so happened to be the same one from Kaiba Land. Why was it there? Plot convenience. Duh. Anyway, Duke's screaming took a pause for a minute as he actually landed on the trampoline this time. (Remember, after falling on the Obelisk ride he landed _**beside**_ the trampoline. _Waaaaay_ back in Chapter 12.) He bounced on top of that and then was flung high into the sky, where he body then got flown across the town, high in the sky. He managed to fly past Kaiba and fly toward a certain building. He couldn't keep himself from dodging the wall his body was headed toward.

_**SMASH!**_

He crashed into the wall with his hands and legs out, so he looked like a star. (You know, with his hands and legs out and everything.) Part of the area at which he smashed caused that area of the wall to crash. There was a window to the left of him…

Now, it was at _**that**_ moment that Ishizu and Mokuba started relooking for Yami's underewear after avoiding the sewer gator. And it was at that moment as well that Yugi, Joey, and the unconscious Tea had caught up with Yugi's grandfather.

"What are you doing?" Yami said in the sewer. "You've gone far past where we first came into the sewer."

It turned out that Yugi's grandfather had swum in the opposite direction of everyone else. "I wanted to explore," he said, "and since you whippersnappers were going that way-" he pointed- "… I thought I might go this way."

So by now things were like this:

Yugi's Grampa, Joey, Yami, and Tea -- Yami Marik, the kids, and the sewer gator -- Entrance of sewer system -- Ishizu and Mokuba.

Also…

-- The direction Yugi's Grampa swam……….. The direction everyone else had swum before --

Ya' dig?

But it was at that moment that Joey turned around and noticed something peculiar…

"Hey guys…" said Joey, pointing in the direction he came from. "Is that Yami Marik and those idiot kids running from a giant alligator monster?"

"Why, yes it is," said Solomon Mutou. "I wondered why you were nervous, but I thought it was because of your glowing "DUNCE" hat, not that."

Joey sighed. "Yes, I see, but…"

"HOLY CARDS!" Yami, Joey, and Yugi's grandfather said at the same time as Yami Marik and the kids reached the area that Yami, Joey, and Yugi's grandfather were at.

Then Joey looked up at his hat. "Wait a minute… 'glowing hat'?"

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_ cried the Sewer Gator

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Yami Marik and the kids.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Yami Yugi, Yugi's Grandfather, and Joey. Tea was still unconscious while in the tire. And Yami Yugi was still naked.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Joey screamed again when he noticed that his "DUNCE" hat was indeed glowing. He had no idea that the hat was going to explode soon, but Marlin did…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Ishizu and Mokuba, who were still after the Pharaoh's underwear. (For some reason, looking for it required screaming.)

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Odion screamed as he ran out of the school building after fleeing from the principal's office. He ran a few steps from the school and noticed the manhole that Yami Yugi and the gang went in. It was still closed. Then he noticed something gold and shiny on the sidewalk nearby…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Yugi, Tristan, and Yami Bakura screamed as they recently heard a crashing sound coming from the other side of the wall near a window. The principal was in the room as well, for they were in his office, after all.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Seto Kaiba as the wind was talking his umbrella toward the certain building that Duke crashed in. The wind forced he and his umbrella through the open window that Duke crashed beside. Kaiba landed into a desk with the umbrella. _**CRASH!**_ He then brushed himself off and noticed four people in the room. They were… a man known as a principal, Yugi Mutou, Tristan, and Yami Bakura. What Kaiba landed into, and what Duke crashed into, was the school building… Oh, and Duke was still motionless in the wall. The crash Yugi and co. heard was Duke Devlin. Yugi and the gang began to scratch their heads as to why Seto Kaiba was wearing only boxer shorts… (He took the rest of his clothes off, remember?)

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** screamed Marlin as he realized that Joey's hat didn't explode in the video tape that he watched about the classroom Yugi and his friends were in at first.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** Did I miss anyone? No? Okay then… So, what will happen now? Will Joey's hat explode? What will happen to Kaiba Corp? What happened to Cody? What happened to Yami's underwear? Why was the Sewer Gator chasing Yami Marik and the kids? What did Odion discover? What will happen with Kaiba? What will happen with Marlin? What will happen with anybody? Will anybody every get their cards changed back? Will Tea ever wake up again? And most importantly, if a tree falls in the woods and nobody's there to hear it… _DOES IT MAKE A SOUND_?? Hopefully you'll find out _something_ in the next chapter of… _Yu-Gi-Oh! C_!! (Whenever _that_ chapter comes...)

Maybe I should've put the recap within the chapter…


End file.
